Game Over
by MaveriKat
Summary: In a world where videogame productions are more of an emphasis on production and the stars are very real people, how do they handle life in the limelight? In general? Or more importantly, the rise and fall of popularity? Two foxes on either end of the spectrum will meet and find out from one another. Rated M for Drug Abuse, Violence, Adult Language, and Adult Situations.
1. Fox Trot

Disclaimer: The "Star Fox" videogame series is owned by Nintendo and Platinum Games. The "Sly Cooper" videogame series is owned by Sony, Sucker-Punch Productions, and Sanzaru Games. There are also many other videogame properties but rest assured, I credit their creators and developers for the wonderful IP's that inspired this story. Said story itself is a fan-based non-profit work of fiction written strictly for entertainment purposes only. Please support the official releases.

Game Over

By MaveriKat

Beta Read By Ego Dominus & Innortal

Chapter 1: Fox Trot

As the last vestiges of sleep left the woman, she blinked her eyes slowly. Her right hand reached out to her side before the palm slapped down on the alarm clock that had been buzzing, silencing the annoying thing. Turning her head the other way, she glanced at the mirror atop her dresser. Pushing off the covers of her bed, the nude woman forced herself into a sitting position, before turning about on her rump and kicking her legs over the side of the bed and gazed at it, taking stock of what she saw.

Sure, she was a bit taller than the other vulpines she had seen around. Of course, most of them were still sporting their original designs, so that might be the reason. Sanzaru games had really given her quite the make-over when Sony allowed the company to take over for Sucker-Punch who seemed to be putting all their efforts into the, 'Infamous' series rather than continue to give hers the time of day. The so-called experiment became their preferred cash-cow over the raccoon and company who put their names on the map.

Still, even with the cosmetic changes she had to go under with the new producers, the vixen wasn't upset. Her form was still sleek, muscles trained but not so overly focused upon that her femininity was lost. And while one couldn't see her abs under her fur, a person could still tell they were there and not covered in a layer of fat... unlike some of her colleagues, who seemed to balloon one waist size for every year off the gaming field.

"Ugh... hopefully I can stay in fighting trim..." the blue-tressed woman groaned as she brought her right hand to her face, her thumb and index finger rubbing her eyes just at the bridge of her muzzle. It was another day. Hopefully she'd get a callback from Sony. Sure, the royalties she got from the Sly Cooper Collection were still trickling in but they were barely covering living expenses. It also didn't help that the furry woman was coming upon three years since the last videogame she starred in...

Of course, the movie that was **supposed** to be out this year could have been a major shot in the arm for her bank account... but Sony hadn't even finalized a script let alone started filming yet. Hell, they barely got the production schedule for the Ratchet and Clank motion picture up and running! She'd be lucky to show off the full potential of her acting chops in another two or three years at BEST!

There was no denying it. Money was starting to become tight and it would just become more difficult to get jobs the longer she, Carmelita Montoya Fox, was out of the spotlight. She found it to be a frustrating situation to be stuck in. Yes, Sly was working hard to keep their property solvent by making appearances in various side-games, such as Playstation Move Heroes and Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale... but there hadn't been much call if any for the rest of them; she, Murray, and Bentley managed a small background or FMV cameo each in either of those games and that was it.

Lowering her head, the vixen exhaled deeply. Her brown eyes now wide open and her mind awake and alert, the Latina game actress pushed herself off the bed. Reaching her arms out to her sides and bending back slightly, the furry woman stretched, trying to work the kinks out of her back that came from sleep. "First a shower..." she mumbled before yawning. After all, once she was cleaned and dressed, she could go about her day. Perhaps it was best if she made some calls herself rather than wait? She didn't want to seem desperate but she wanted to make sure Sony still knew she WAS available.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A male fox stood in his enclosed shower stall, his right hand turning the handle to the right to shut off the water flow. He began shaking as best he could to work out the excess water from his fur; liquid gleaming as it trickled down metallic legs. Once he felt that he was dry enough, the man pushed the glass door open and reached around, grasping the towel that was folded over the exterior bar handle. Wrapping the towel around himself and rubbing down to finish drying off, the male vulpine stepped out of the shower, placing a metal foot firmly onto a custom bathmat that had the red winged fox logo of his Star Fox game series.

Continuing to caress his body with the viridian towel, the man exhaled deeply. A nice steaming shower always did the trick to clear his head in the morning. It was a shame that he was so lethargic as of late. _Not that I don't know why_ , he thought a bit somberly.

Despite the promises of things finally turning around for him, what with yet another successful go in the Smash Bros. series and a new game finally coming out which was to be a return to his classic roots... life hadn't treated one Fox McCloud all that well the past decade. His last outing hadn't been all that well received. Sure, it had wowed the critics and it had been a solid success financially... but the fan-base had been rather vocal about how very, VERY unhappy they were! Both with how the game's control-scheme went as well as the story...

Oh the story... 

There was no helping it. Ever since her introduction into the series with the Star Fox Adventures game, Krystal had been openly DISLIKED by Nintendo! The videogame company had been doing everything within their power to push her away from the forefront of the games. He had managed to keep her on as long as he could but even the blue vixen was starting to get annoyed with and dejected by how they treated her. Fox told her he not to worry, that he would push to get her into more projects, and even promised that his boss, Nintendo CEO Iwata would help get her the attention she deserved. All the vixen needed was a solid shot at establishing herself to get her right up into prominence with the classic quartet of his series.

The male vulpine knew she had it in her to succeed. For God's sake! The big-wig shareholders at the Big N hadn't canned that idiot Slippy Toad even after his abysmal beginnings and continued lackluster acting ability after all this time! There was no reason they should have been against the lovely lady who COULD act just because another company–Rare–had introduced her and bringing her in hadn't been Nintendo's call to make. He had seen the fan voting polls too; he knew how popular Krystal was, particularly with the Western fan-base. Couldn't they have just accepted her international appeal rather than continue to work towards purely Japanese aesthetics? All they had to do was give her a chance and she would have made good on it!

She had stayed with him for five years, hoping against hope that things COULD turn around... but it became obvious to her, to both of them as time went on. As long as the blue vixen maintained a presence around Fox, Nintendo was going to let his franchise fall to the wayside, despite how much money it made them. Rather than have his livelihood ruined because he loved her... she left him. The blue vixen packed up and split to save his career.

The last time he'd seen Krystal, he had just returned home from a meeting with Iwata and Shigeru, having been pitching an idea for a series of Star Fox cameos to appear in Mario Kart... only to discover the Cerinian loading the back of a Shin-Ra MotorMobiles SA-37 pickup truck with her boxed-up belongings. The woman had intended to leave before he had returned but had obviously overestimated just how much interest two of the biggest names at the company would give his presentation of why an Arwing Karts Mode would be a unique and fun feature.

The blue beauty had hugged him tight, kissing him on the cheek as she wished him the best... wishing him the better life he deserved and was sure to have with her out of the picture.

It had been sometime around midnight when a policeman snapped him out of his daze by shaking his shoulder. Apparently the neighbors had seen him standing on his lawn and unmoving for hours to the point where they'd become worried and called it in to make sure he was still all right.

And there he was... living his worst nightmare. It was like the ending of his last game came true. He'd lost out on the only woman he ever loved because know-nothing know-it-all stockholders and ethnocentric busybodies at Nintendo **wouldn't** let them be together.

Fox lived a personal hell for another five years after that. The Papetoonian vulpine would meet up with his friends now and then once word got out that Krystal left him... even a few of his fellows he'd gotten to know–even if just barely in a few cases–during his work on Smash Bros. had stopped by to make sure he was all right and not JUST falling down into an alcoholic spiral. Hell, Princess Peach even baked him a cake! And she didn't bake cake for just anyone!

The choice of rum raisin with extra rum for his cake had been _**very**_ appreciated once he found out what Krystal had been up to without him there to guide and protect her. The woman ended up doing a lot of privately-funded productions in art, short movies, and even games!

All of it **porn**.

He'd failed the woman he loved. She'd fallen onto bad times and hard, leaving the blue vixen with the only thing she had left of any worth to sell so she could get by: her body

There was NO stopping the Papetoonian vulpine's downward spiral into alcoholism then... a spiral that went on for years, until it finally ended on July 11, 2015.

Satoru Iwata, President and CEO of Nintendo... his father... died.

Only **THEN** did the company finally pay attention to Fox and saw what he'd become, what _**THEY**_ had done to him. Only when everything was said and done did the Nintendo executives actually get off their asses to do anything to help the ailing vulpine pilot. Whether it was out of guilt or repaying a debt they owed to the man who helped the company remain solvent during their hardest years, the reps at Nintendo finally got ahold of him. They cleaned up his act once more, got another Smash game going and made sure to include him from the onset to get his face out there again... and finally... _FINALLY_... they gave him another shot at staring in another game for his franchise: Star Fox Zero. 

And Krystal wouldn't be there with him to see the series' new direction through. He should have stood his ground, demanded that SOMEONE get ahold of her, find her and offer her a chance to return and join him in what would have been the rebirth of their videogame property.

He hadn't. Fox had been too buzzed out of his mind at the time to care, coming down from a bad addiction. It was only afterwards when he was truly sober once more did he see the situation for what it was. He'd failed to do right by the Cerinian vixen.

 **Again**.

"Look at you. You're a goddamn monster..." Fox murmured as he looked at his reflection. Standing there with the green towel now wrapped around his waist, the male vulpine just stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. From what he saw, it was obvious Fox McCloud was a man who worked hard to stay in shape even with his long-term bout of alcoholism and depression. Despite his penchant for shabby clothes and the often tired look upon his face, not a single ounce of unnecessary fat could be seen upon his frame. If one could look below his fur–and even then, it wasn't always necessary–they could make out the defined abs and pecs. Despite having mechanical legs, everything from the thighs up was a furry Adonis!

He really did have the makings for and HAD been a successful franchise mascot.

So why did he feel like such a fucking failure?

"Hopefully..." he whispered to himself. "Hopefully this night out with the guys will help." With the oncoming launch of his new game a few of his friends wanted to get together to celebrate. Not his co-workers, oh hell no! Outside of Peppy Hare, he'd rather drink himself into oblivion than have to deal with the incessant whining of that perpetual fuck-up Slippy or the unbearable egotism of that asshole Falco. Instead, tonight would be a chance to toast the end of an old era and the beginning of a new chapter of his life.

"I just hope I'm not making a mistake."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This has to be a mistake," Carmelita hissed as she cradled her cell phone between her right shoulder and the side of her face; both hands busy preparing her breakfast as she cooked it on the stovetop. She'd been happy that someone had responded to the message she'd left so soon, but what they had to tell her wasn't all that welcome. "What do you mean Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale 2 was cancelled? I was told it did well! Damn it, Shawn! Did it or did it NOT sell over a million copies!?"

The male voice on the other end of the line explained, " _Miss Fox, I understand your shock. To answer your question, yes, we did sell over a million units of the game but the reviews ranged from merely average to only generally favorable. Sure, critics praised the game's multiplayer and fighting mechanics, but_ _ **everyone**_ _criticized its lack of content. The fans wanted more than we had anticipated would have sated them and they were very vocal about it_."

"All the more reason to put effort into the next one," she snapped as she used a spatula in her right hand to stir up the eggs in the frying pan, scrambling them. "People want a deeper experience than just a quick outing of mindlessly fighting each other as power-ups and weapons randomly fall from the sky! I mean, look at the Smash Bros. series you guys were copying from! They put in a load of time and effort into each successful follow-up. It's not like there's no precedent of going the extra mile to give people more bang for their buck!"

The voice sighed. " _You obviously don't get what I'm telling you, Miss Fox so allow me to be blunt. We only intended to franchise the game if we could get a considerable return for as minimal an investment as possible. The project was nothing but a quick-and-dirty cash-in playing on the numerous fan-bases it would touch upon. Sadly, it didn't bring Sony the kind of numbers we expected. Shoot, even the summer 2013 cross-promotion with Coke Zero didn't bring in the green like we had been hoping for_." The voice on the end paused for a moment, allowing the woman to register what he was telling her.

The vulpine woman blinked her eyes once, twice, thrice. "So all those promises about giving me a spot in the sequel... were just talk?" She turned off the stove quickly, slapping her spatula down on the counter next to it before moving the frying pan onto the currently unused and cold side of the stovetop. Now grasping the phone in both her hands, the blue-tressed vixen glared at her cell phone. "Is that what you're telling me, Mr. Layden? That you were just blowing smoke in my face!?"

There was silence for a moment before the man finally continued. " _Well... yeah! Kinda..._ " he paused for a moment to consider his words as he heard the vulpine woman gritting her teeth. " _What I mean to say is, we fully intended to follow through if it turned out we could score major returns with the smallest bit of investment necessary but since we didn't... well, that's just how business goes, Miss Fox. We're just not willing to put forth the effort fans and critics demand in this regard; we only needed a quick shot of capitol to increase our stock worth for that quarter. But don't worry about that, I do have some good news for you!_ " the voice chirruped excitedly. " _While I admit that it's been delayed and we won't meet our 2016 window, I promise you, as the CEO of Sony Computer Entertainment America, that a Sly Cooper movie IS coming and we will also hire you on to also help us make the accompanying game for it!_ "

Relief immediately washed over the vulpine woman at hearing that. They were really planning a double-whammy like that? "Really?" the Latina vixen inquired. "Well, that is a relief. I'm certain I can make the best of my last year of residual payments if I use my savings wisely. I mean, it's only a little while longer before we get to filming... right?"

" _Yep! We'll have it ready to roll in 2022 with the release of the Playstation Five!_ "

And just like that, the easing tension the Hispanic beauty was feeling immediately evaporated into nothing, replaced once more immense agitation. "...What?" the vixen hissed. "You want me to sit on my hands for another six-plus years!?" she shouted. "Damn it, Layden! Can't you do anything about this hold up? I mean, are you or are you NOT the President of the SCEA!?"

To that, Shawn replied, " _I am, Miss Fox... but I'm also MERELY the Executive Vice-President of Sony Network Entertainment International. I can force games through if need be when push comes to shove but when it comes to general formats of entertainment, such as movies? My hands are tied. Andrew House is in charge of that branch of Sony and his focus is on Ratchet and Clank more so than Sly Cooper. The only power I have in such regards is casting the tie-breaking votes between CEO House and the Board of Directors_."

Groaning, the vixen brought her right hand to her face, rubbing it in aggravation. "Fuck me sideways," she cursed. "Can you at least tell me there's a chance I can get into any other games in the meantime? Any sort of cameo, even if you're only paying me fifty coins just to stand in some background?"

The clacking sound of a computer keyboard was heard. " _Mmmhmm... mmmhmm... nope!_ " the President of Sony's American branch spouted. " _I just did a cross-reference check. There's absolutely nothing in the pipeline for cross-promotional gaming right now, let alone anything associated with the Sly Cooper brand. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news Miss Fox, but unless you can get Sony President Shuhei Yoshida involved, it looks like you're going to miss out on the Playstation Four entirely. I'm very sorry about that; you have my deepest sympathies_."

"..." truly, the videogame starlet had nothing to say to that. And here she thought the Japanese loved their furry crap. Not one of them had the desire for another Sly game? They actually had no inkling whatsoever to push any of their international offices to pick up the pace after they took the production rights for the Sly Cooper series away from Sanzaru?

Dear God in heaven. This was it, wasn't it? They were cutting her loose; cutting them all loose. Those bastards in Sony's upper-hierarchy were just going to keep pushing the Sly Cooper projects back further and further, letting them languish into obscurity so they could eventually have an excuse to cancel them outright and move on to the current hot trends.

The fuckers were, 'Crash Bandicooting' her!

" _So... can I still take you up on that offer to fuck you sideways?_ "

"..."

" _I mean, were you being serious or was it just an expression?_ " the man insisted on an answer.

Carmelita shut the phone off, ending the call with Mr. Layden as she just stared out into nothing, her eyes wide and unfocused. Breakfast forgotten, the gears in the vixen's head were spinning a mile a minute. She had to do something, anything. If she sat on this and continued depending on her bosses for help, her bank account was going to be emptier than an Atari Jaguar Convention. Then she'd be out on the streets like former gaming greats Q-Bert and Master Higgins...

And suddenly, her spirit began to burn. Fuck that. Fuck THEM! If Sony wasn't going to do anything with her, she'd find other options! There WERE options. Sly Cooper was **far** from the first group Sony screwed over. There were so many who bent over backwards to make the first Playstation a success who never got their proper due afterwards and yet they were still making the best of things. Shoot, if some of those stories she saw on the, 'Where Are They Now?' specials were true then she could come back in twenty years or even create a whole new niche. Take Spyro for example! The purple dragon's platformer days may have been over but he was the King of Collectible Videogame Toys with his Skylanders series! And there was Lara Croft, who, even after a huge stumbling block that was the, 'Angel of Darkness' game had managed to stay relevant and was even one of the most popular stars and biggest earners at the moment thanks to her two latest game entries. Despite all the mistakes in her career, everyone still loved her and wanted more, even after Sony kept trying to axe her with two three-year hiatuses and then a half decade one... which was probably why Lara's second-to-last release went multi-console release before she jumped ship entirely to work for Microsoft outright.

"Yeah... Lara Croft..." Carmelita murmured. "If anyone can help me, it'll be her." She smiled a bit more as the situation didn't feel so hopeless. Despite the two of them being different species, they weren't too dissimilar. If anyone knew what the vixen could do with herself after this blow from Sony, it would be the Tomb Raider herself. "We're both athletic, gun-slingers and we've done our fair share of jumping around exotic locales... she must know something!" 

Who knew? Maybe she could get her own game brand started. "Carmelita Montoya Fox: Law and Justice..." she murmured as she looked through her cell's call history. The female vulpine remembered that they talked at one point this year as Lara was inquiring to HER of all people as to why she wasn't invited to the Battle Royale. Back then, the vulpine woman didn't have an answer. Now though? Things made way too much sense concerning Sony's practices.

She smiled as she found Miss Croft's name towards the bottom of the list, thankful she was JUST within the window of her cell's phone logs. Another month and it would have been lost, automatically deleted. Her thumb coming down on the number, Carmelita brought it to the side of her head and held her breath, awaiting an answer.

 ***Ring*!  
*Ring*!  
*Ring*!** __

 _ ***~Click~***_

" _Hello?_ " a feminine voice spoke up, a British accent apparent to the tone.

Exhaling deeply and releasing the breath she'd been holding in trepidation, the Hispanic vulpine woman replied, "Hello, Miss Croft? This is Fox again. Carmelita Fox."

There was silence for a moment, as if the other woman on the line needed to think. Finally though, she spoke. " _Ah yes!_ " the voice chirruped with a tone of delight. " _How are you doing, Inspector? I must say, it's been awhile. Please allow me to extend my sincerest–albeit belated–congratulations on Thieves in Time. I was delighted to see Sony put you into a main role rather than a supporting one as they had the previous entries of the series. Kudos!_ "

Closing her eyes, Carmelita took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "Actually... I was calling you about that, Miss Croft..."

" _Pfft! Please!_ " the woman on the other end of the call snorted in a rather unladylike fashion. " _It might have been some time but we have talked before and met in person a few times at Sony galas at E3. So please, call me, Lara_."

Nodding her head in understanding, the vixen told her, "Well Lara... I need help..." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And he runs to the shelter of his mother's little helper," Fox sang to himself as he stood about in the kitchen, his right hand reaching over the island and pouring the contents of a bottle of bourbon into three shot glasses lined up on the central counter; an 'appetizer' for himself and his guests when they arrived. Now dressed in a dark cranberry red collared shirt, deep forest green pants and a pair of black sneakers with white accents, the vulpine male did feel a bit better about himself. He was still feeling a little down emotionally, even with the medication that Mario prescribed him... but for the time being, he was otherwise feeling fine–physically at least–and walking on sunshine.

"Walkin' on sunshine... o~OOOOH! I'm unbelievable!" he man chirruped in a musical tone of voice. Wow, oh wow! Who knew a couple of red, blue, and yellow pill doses could make all the difference? _Even better, the good doctor promised me that I can still partake of some much needed medication of a whole other sort_ , the currently grounded pilot thought as he put a little bit more bourbon into the third shot glass to the point where it was threatening to spill over. Oh yes, McCloud has his own way of fighting fever and the chills.

 ***Ding~Dong*!**

"Goddamn it!" he cursed as the doorbell rang. The male vulpine hadn't been expecting anyone this soon and he didn't have any of the snacks ready, just drinks. Still, if would make a nice change of pace to actually spend the time with someone. "Just a minute!" the fox shouted as he headed out of the kitchen and down the hallway. Making his way past the living room and into the foyer, he grasped the door and opened it with a twist of his wrist.

Standing behind it was a blond-haired, blue-eyed man with pointy sylvan ears. Lithe and standing a good 5'10" in height, the athletic build was hidden underneath the immense amount of clothing. A dark green t-shirt with a Tri-Force Logo was the only source of color in the outfit otherwise comprised entirely of black leather. Jacket, fingerless gloves, pants, and boots with bright silver-chromed buckles... admittedly, it did add an air of 'badassery' that the fairy boy was often mocked as lacking. "Hey, Link! Glad to see you could make it!"

"Hey, Fox!" the Hylian waved his left hand in greeting. "I'm not too early, am I? Traffic was FAR lighter than I'd expected for this area."

Shaking his head, the smaller male shouted, "Nah! No worries, Link! I take it you rode your bike here?"

Smirking, the man stepped aside to show off his ride. "Yep! Wanted to really celebrate your success so I'm breaking in my new one! Meet my street legal, 'Epona'." He chuckled at the inside joke. "As you can see from the large-displacement V-twin engine, this baby is of the power cruiser class and can put out significantly higher levels of combustion for even greater speed. Of course I had to upgrade the brakes and suspensions, raise her up for better ground clearance, and kick in for a premium surface finish to stand up against friction..." he then inhaled, practically puffing himself up. "But I tell you, Fox... I couldn't be prouder!"

Walking up to stand beside the machine that was decked out in a paint scheme of gold and black with silver highlights interspersed, the ace pilot studied it about with a critical eye. He couldn't help but chuckle as he saw that along with the custom front fairing made to resemble a shape akin to a horse's head, the bike also had a vanity plate that read, 'EP0N4'. "Not going to lie to you, Link. I'm actually jealous. She's a beauty all right and I can see you built her for speed. Definitely a Harley-Davidson but outside of the basic frame of a 60's model, I can't tell WHICH it is thanks to all the changes you made to her."

"At her heart, she's still a 1969 Harley-Davidson Shovelhead..." the blond elven male said with pride. "She's been my passion project of the past two years... Hyrule Warriors gave me the seed money I needed to start a serious search for a working ride but the little baby took **all** of my paycheck from this last Smash Bros. to finish off." He brought his left hand up to his face, taking a moment to rub his nose before sniffing, trying to avert a sneeze. "But I tell you, Fox... even with how much Zelda yelled at me for, 'spending so frivolously'? It was well worth it!"

Fox whistled as he continued to look over the beautiful piece of Americana motor-works with custom paintjob. It truly was a piece of art. Probably did worse gas mileage than the original model but the kind of speed this baby would put out as it were now? Easily a fair tradeoff in his opinion. "Spending frivolously, huh? I remember those days when I could do that. I bought myself a 1939 Indian Chieftain motorcycle with my first paycheck from Nintendo."

Link whistled. "Really? A first generation Indian?" at the vulpine's nod, the sylvan male smiled. "Nice!" he chirruped excitedly. "Any chance I can see it?"

Now the slightly shorter furry male looked over at his friend with obvious annoyance. "Just look in your garage. You've owned it for a while now, remember? I sold it to you eight years ago so I could really treat Krystal... for…" he paused for a moment, his eyes going somewhat distant. "Her birthday..." he finally finished, his throat feeling a little tight.

"Aw, hell..." the blond murmured in anger at himself, realizing what he'd done. Bringing his left hand down, he gently rubbed Fox's right shoulder. "Come on now. Snap out of it, my little furry buddy. Now's not the time for moping; today is YOUR day!"

Fox blinked his eyes once, twice, the reverie he was beginning to fall down broken. Still, he turned to his pal, staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "Little furry buddy?" he quoted with a note of annoyance.

Shrugging his shoulders, the sylvan told him, "Just a thought. Now come on. I know you've been dying for a drink since Nintendo put you on the wagon, so jump off already. Let's go inside and get hammered. I'll take the blame should you do anything stupid."

A small smile tugged at the corner of the vulpine male's muzzle. "You sure you want to start drinking now? Mario isn't even here yet." And considering the Italian's busy work schedule, it would be a considerable while longer too.

Snorting, the Hylian was quick to answer, "Man, fuck Mario. Does this look like Mario Party to you? Now come on! Vámonos!" He clapped his hands together. "Chop-chop and bring me inside! We got liquor to down as if we were tossing back Lon-Lon milks!"

Snorting right back at his friend, the currently grounded pilot and off-duty videogame star told his taller and fleshier pal, "Damn, Link. Now I remember why Nintendo insists you play a silent protagonist in your series. Because otherwise you are **such** an _asshole_..."

Shrugging his shoulders, the blonde whole-heartedly agreed with the all-too-familiar and irritating response of, "Well excu~Uuuuuuuse me, Princess!"

Fox's response to the, 'surfer dude' voice was to lightly punch the guy in his arm. "Shut up and come in for bourbon already."

"Bourbon?" Link queried, immediately dropping the fake valley guy accent he put on for the small moment of mockery. At the shorter fur's nod of the head in response, the elven male was grinning wide. "Nice!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cruising along the interstate highway in her cherry-red '91 Dodge Shadow ES convertible at a considerable pace, Carmelita focused as she kept her eyes on the exit numbers. _Thirty-one, thirty-one... come on exit thirty-one..._ she thought as she continued to keep her foot pressed on the pedal, putting it to the floor at times to pick up a little extra speed now and then–making certain to stay within the speed limit, naturally. She couldn't help but feel anxious; the vulpine woman had expected Lara to get back to her at a later date with a list of possible jobs. Instead, the human woman offered her one on the spot! Gave her the address for a business she was partnered in and told her to come down for an interview.

Hence, the vixen pushing the posted speed limit as she drove along the West coast highway. She was nervous and excited all at once. More importantly, she sure as hell didn't want to keep the woman waiting after being given such a generous offer. The fur was going to prove she was dependable and worth the time and opportunity Miss Croft was giving her.

"Exit thirty-one!" the blue-tressed woman gasped aloud right before she turned to the right and took the off-ramp, the exit dropping her down into the city. This section had shorter buildings, the tallest perhaps being three stories, all of which were slightly worn from years of exposure to the elements. It was enough to make the fur raise an eyebrow. She had been expecting someone like Lady Croft to have opened up a business venture somewhere in the expensive if not elitist part of the state, not somewhere they could still see the sky. "At least we aren't in what would be considered a dangerous neighborhood..." she murmured as she began to slowly make her way through the mild city traffic, having to wait on numerous stoplights and intersections before she came upon her destination.

Pulling into an empty parking lot, Carmelita drove up towards the front. Driving into one of the closest non-handicapped parking spaces, the woman sat in her car for a moment as she took a good look at the place. It was a one-story building, shaped like an, 'L' and adorned with a low-pitched roof and reminded her of a ranch house for the most part. Said building took up at least a third of its two acre real estate; the rest of which was asphalt and white paint lines. Honestly, if it wasn't for the fact the side of the building's exterior that faced the road had a big–and currently unlit–neon light sign that read, 'The Game Over Club' the blue-tressed fur would have thought she had the wrong address.

"Well, no time like the present," she murmured as she put the car into its parking gear before turning the key in the ignition, cutting off the engine. Placing it within her handbag, she opened her door and stepped out before slamming it shut. She stood there, decked in a black halter top that showed off her neckline, blue skinny jeans that clung like a second skin, and her feet decked in her brown leather buckled boots that she favored, the denim jeans tucked into them. _Still can't figure out why Miss Croft told me to dress to accentuate my beauty but remain casual_. Although considering the neighborhood she was in, this certainly wasn't a fancy dress-up affair, was it?

Shouldering her purse and closing the zipper, the Hispanic furry woman made her way up to the intricately carved wooden door. Reaching out, she knocked on it. "Hello?" she called out. Waiting a moment, the foxy lady brought her right hand up again, rapping her knuckles a second time. "Hello?" she called out again. When there was again no answer, the vulpine almost reached for her cell phone to call Lara when a thought occurred to her. Curious, she reached out for the gold-chromed one-piece door handle and pulled on it.

The door opened.

Getting a feel for the heavy weight of the door for a moment, the woman began to cautiously enter the otherwise empty establishment. With a curious eye, the vixen looked about, wondering what she was getting into. There was a podium near the entrance itself, immediately reminding Carmelita of a restaurant's Maître d' station where guests would be greeted before being seated. Beyond that a nicely polished and waxed cherry wood bar was stationed with floor-mounted steel stools with cranberry colored cushioned seating before it. Further still, into the main chamber area, the place was filled with numerous tables with chairs currently resting on top upside down; all of which seemed to be placed to give whoever sat at them an excellent view of a central stage. The platform itself was that of a runway design that originated from a curtained back wall and had the interesting addition of being lined with a countertop extension around the rim, the wooden length broken by a set of stairs placed at either side of the stage to allow easy access. There were also chairs set up around the perimeter of the stage that people could sit at and watch whatever was going on.

 _They must run some kind of dinner show here_ , the vixen thought as she walked further into the currently closed business. There was a lingering scent of smoke in the air... and upon seeing the ashtrays adorning each table, she realized that this was a building that allowed such. While not a real inspector of Interpol–although she played one convincingly for the games–she did tend to look at things with a detective's mindset. The fact that this place could allow smoking despite state laws meant it was a **private** establishment that required a dedicated form of entry. "I wonder if a membership is required..." she murmured as she continued to look about.

And it was only then she realized there was a trio of brass poles coming up from and evenly dispersed over the stage and straight into the ceiling. It was a roof that was mounted with a series of spotlights on rotary turnstiles and adorned with colored lenses.

No... no it couldn't be. Deciding to get to the bottom of this, the furry woman shouted, "HELLO! LARA! ARE YOU HERE?"

Almost immediately, a voice could be heard coming from somewhere in the building in response to her shouting. " _Carmelita! Is that you?_ "

Relaxing somewhat as she heard and recognized the dulcet tone of Miss Croft's British accent, Carmelita called out in a much calmer voice, "Yes, it's me, niña! Where you at?"

A sound of a door's hinges creaking caught Carmelita's attention. She turned about to the source of the noise and found that it had been a door she had missed on her initial perusal; one off past the bar and settled into the far wall. Coming out of it was the Tomb Raider herself, Lara Croft.

Said woman was just as the vixen remembered her: an athletically-built woman with bright chocolate eyes and reddish-brown hair pulled back in a plait-style of braided ponytail. Gone however, were the days of turquoise tank tops, khaki shorts, calf-high boots, and knee-high white socks. Instead, the woman was dressed in a white blouse with shawl-style neck design, black Capri-style pants that came down just below her knees to show off her shin and ankles, and was walking with magnificent balance in a pair of black high-heel spaghetti-strap shoes, somehow able to move with incredible grace and poise.

Still, she was also decked out in her utility belt with holsters on either side, each packed with a one of a pair of pistols so perhaps the Tomb Raider the fox knew was still there in the woman.

"Right here, darling!" Lara cooed as she closed the distance before kneeling down slightly to give the vulpine woman a hug. "Oh, it's good to see you again, Carmelita. I love the makeover."

Returning the hug, the Hispanic vixen began to relax a bit more. She was always self-conscience about the chances she had to go through for Thieves in Time... amongst other things. "I hope you didn't mind me just showing myself in. I knocked on the door but no one answered," she couldn't help but apologize to the human woman. She was one of those people that HATED doing anything she felt was against the law. Just explaining herself right away eased her conscience faster than anything else if she felt she'd done wrong.

"That's all right, Carm. No harm, no foul." Slowly releasing the hug, the brunette stood up again before asking, "I can call you Carm, right?"

Nodding her head, the furry canid woman was quick to reply, "Of course, Miss Croft."

A small smile tugged at the corners of the woman's lips. "And again, please call me Lara in return." Noticing the flash of discomfort on the furry girl's face, a small chuckle reverberated in the woman's chest. "Relax. I know you like to keep things professional but we're all friends here, even if I do end up being one of your bosses for a while." She then motioned to the still open entrance she'd come out of. "Come on, Carm. Allow me to introduce you to my partner, Richard. Then we can get you settled in."

Watching the woman make her way back towards the door, Carmelita quickly followed suit where she entered what she'd consider a small but surprisingly luxurious office space. For one thing, the floor was decked in a nice white carpet that let the presence of everything else in the room really pop out. This included the polished mahogany oval-shaped desk adorned with a crystalline lamp on the right and a matching crystalline ashtray on the left that was holding a rather large and slowly smoking stogie. And speaking of matching, the wooden book case behind it appeared to be of the same material as the desk. More importantly though was that this was obviously a dual work-space as there were drawers with bronze handles partitioned out over the front of said desk, facing out towards Carmelita, as well as the center of the piece of furniture being completely open as to allow a pair of people to slide chairs under from either side. They were some nice chairs too; the same mahogany wood as the desk for their base frame but done in the style of swivel chairs on rollers and then topped with comfortable looking cranberry leather upholstery. With the tall and healthy green leafy plant stationed in one corner and a small off-white loveseat-styled couch opposite and close to the door, the room really came together.

Sitting at the desk in one of said wooden swivel chairs was a man with his back to the bookcase so he could face towards the entrance. He was of a muscular build, a pair of striking blue eyes, and sporting a blond crew-cut hairdo. And good Lord, was he dressed to the nines! A brown suit comprised of a single breasted jacket with notched lapels and an American flag handkerchief in the breast pocket, a lighter brown vest over a yellow shirt with silver tie that was adorned with splashes of gray of black, tapered trousers with light brown dress socks that went into brown leather straight-laced dress-shoes, and finally a gold watch adorned his left wrist. He hadn't reacted to her yet, his interests more focused on whatever was written down on the pages of a three-ringed binder he was perusing.

This display was certainly more along the lines of what Carmelita was expecting when she was told that Lara had a business she would like her to work for.

Seeing that her partner had yet to take his eyes off their quarterly reports, the Tomb Raider spoke up suddenly. "Richard!" she stated the man's name firmly. "The possible hire I was telling you about is here!"

"...Hmm?" the man mumbled as his eyes finally rolled back from where they'd been following the long catalogue of number expenses and returns. They focused on the buxom brunette for a moment. After a moment of staring at the woman standing before him, he finally spoke out in a firm baritone, "Lara, can this wait a moment? I'm trying to finish this section of the weeklies so I can finally stop for some lunch. I'm running on empty as is."

Placing her hands on her hips, the woman narrowed her brown eyes and glared down at the man. "I said the possible hire I was telling you about is here!" she shouted once more, repeating herself to let him know that no, this would **not** wait. "Christ, Richard! You always get like this with the quarterlies! You ignore everything else until you can get all your ducks lined in a row!"

Placing the folder down, the man met the woman's steely gaze with his own. "Well someone has to take this seriously," he said firmly. "Remember, Lara! I was running this place long before I ever took you on as a partner. I _know_ what I'm doing. The Game Over's finances need to be handled with so much finesse, that it's practically raked with a fine-tooth comb! The Feds are _constantly_ on my back over this place. The slightest mistake could get us audited out the..." he trailed off as the woman glared at him. "...Out the butt..." he finished in a slightly less crass way than he had originally intended. Woman always hated when he swore around her.

The woman gave a firm nod of her head. That was slightly better. "Yes. I was also the club's first major attraction and besides that, it was _me_ who taught you how to do your taxes because you were going to have to file Chapter 11 otherwise," she started back firmly. "I know how handle the books just as well if not **better** so take an early lunch break, would you? That way, I can introduce you to my friend and our possible new employee."

Seeing the man's attention was now directed towards her, the Hispanic vulpine smiled. "Hola!" she chimed in greeting. "My name is Carmelita. Carmelita Montoya Fox. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. I have a background in criminal justice and working on videogames, the Sly Cooper series for Sony. I hope I can prove myself as a competent—"

"No," the man said firmly, interrupting whatever else she had to say. He then turned his attention back his desk, picking up the binder so he could continue his number-crunching. 

Carmelita felt as tough a lump of lead just dropped into the pit of her stomach. "Well... so much for that, then..." she said softly. If he didn't want her, then who was she to force the issue? It wasn't like this was the end of the road. She still had time. She could find something else...

And she certainly wasn't going to let the asshole see her cry!

However, before she could attempt to leave, her friend came to her defense. "Damn it, Richard!" the British archaeologist shouted, her voice rising in anger. "Why the hell not!? You didn't even let her finish introducing herself!"

Sighing irritably, the blond male snapped the binder shut and placed it on his side of the desk once more. "Damn it, Lara! We've been over this before! We can't take in every hard-luck case you come across, even a pretty one!"

The vixen couldn't help but blush slightly at the compliment... even if it was coming in a rather backhanded manner.

"We also have more than enough hands on deck as it is," he continued his tirade. "We've got more employees than we can fairly fit on all the nights; we're already down to allowing the girls to come in only four nights a week each so the influx of money can be distributed fairly... even if it helps keep the rotation fresh and varied every night, the girls have to work that much harder to earn their quota!" Then after a moment, he added, "Besides, she's just another furry! And a fox at that! We already have more than enough foxes on hand!"

Rolling her eyes, Lara replied, "No we don't, Richard. Krystal and Renamon are dealing with their own side-projects more often than not. We see them, what? Once a month, tops at best? And you know from those numbers you like to keep tabs on that their presence **does** make the cash flow in whenever either of them is in. People like if not _love_ vixens!"

The man considered that for a moment. From his experience running the Game Over Club, such WAS true. "Yeah, yeah..." he admitted after a moment. "But we also have another fox on staff already. It wouldn't be fair to bring someone else in to cut into her earnings."

Raising an eyebrow, Lara queried, "Who?"

"You know the one," the man said firmly. "The human-sized one who worked on that Brutal game in the early 90's..." he paused for a moment as he thought of anything else to really describe her. "She's the one who wears all that sexy tight Lycra!"

"Foxy Roxy?" the ponytailed woman offered.

Giving Lara a thumbs-up, the man replied, "Bingo."

"Oh for the love of..." Lara rolled her eyes. "Damn it, Richard! She hasn't worked here in over a year! Remember? Ken came in one night and proposed to her and she accepted on the spot! We gave her a party and everything!" She narrowed his eyes. "You even walked her down the aisle at her wedding for Christ's sake!"

That gave the man a moment of pause, the memories coming all too clearly now. Damn, it seemed like a lifetime ago since then, like it was for a whole other person. "Oh... oh yeah..." he murmured, actually feeling rather ashamed of himself for having remembered her only as an employee and not the person she was afterwards. Taking a deep breath, the blond continued, "But what about the fox girl from League of Legends? Sinna, I think her name is."

The British took a deep breathe, causing her chest to heave and press up against the material of her white blouse. "First off, she's a Kitsune, not a fox girl. Secondly, she's **NEVER** worked here. That's just wishful thinking on your part!"

Slowly, he raised his head, giving the woman his attention. "Fine. We don't have any vixens on hand. But that doesn't mean we don't have more than enough furries!" he shouted. He held up his right hand, raising his index finger. "The Catgirl Felicia." His middle finger came up. "Coco Bandicoot." His ring finger joined the fray. "Lotus the Leopard Princess." His pinkie rose up. "Also can't forget Alice the Rabbit." His eyes narrowed. "And just so many more! Do I really need to go on?"

"Yes," the Tomb Raider said firmly. "You can stop with all the bluster and excuses already and finally get on with the oath you made to yourself when you first opened Game Over." If her partner wasn't going to give Carmelita a fair chance to show she was worth it, then the woman was going to force the issue. 

The man visibly cringed. "Lara..."

"All I'm asking is you make good on your oath to give anyone a job who asks for one," the British brunette stated firmly. "You know better than anyone what it's like to live through those hard times and you didn't want anyone else to suffer, hence the vow you took... and told me about when I came begging for a job."

"...She hasn't asked for a—"

"PLEASE GIVE ME A JOB, SIR!" Carmelita shouted suddenly, interrupting the man before he could finish that statement and possibly deny her a shot at working at the club. Seeing him staring at her, the blue-tressed vixen blushed and continued much more calmly, "I don't know what you would want me for, but Miss Croft has faith in my abilities. I... I promise to do my very best!" She stood there after as the man glared at her, doing her best to suppress the shudder she knew her body wanted to release.

The blond was quiet for a long while, just staring down the vulpine. When she didn't back down, he knew this was it. He was a man of his word. "... _ **Fine!**_ " the man finally snapped. "Have it your way! You want in, we'll give you a shot. You come in tonight and show us what you got. If you do well, you'll get to stay on in some permanent basis, either full or part-time." He then grasped the folder again roughly, opening the three-ring binder and turning pages quickly to find where he last left off. 

Clasping her hands together, the Hispanic vulpine bowed her head in gratitude. "Thank you ever so much!" she cried out. "I promise that you won't regret this, sir! I'll prove myself to be a valuable asset to your club!"

Snorting, the man said, "As long as you can pull in four figures tonight, I really don't give a..." he noticed Lara staring at him with a steely gaze. "A poop," he finally replied. Shaking his head, the man grumbled irritably, "Christ, I don't know why I put up with this bullspit..." he murmured, keeping himself PG while in Croft's presence. "I'm trying to run a business here, not a friggin' charity..."

Managing a small, genuine smile, his female partner told him in a kind tone, "It's because deep down, you still have a good heart, Nukem."

That made Carmelita blink her eyes once, twice, thrice. "Nukem? As in _Duke Nukem_?" She studied the man's features, really taking in his chiseled looks... before her eyes went back to the cigar she'd noticed resting in the crystalline ashtray on his side of the desk when she first entered. He didn't sound all gruff and macho but the looks, the build, plus **that** brand of smokes? There was only one real answer to her question. "Oh Dios mío, it really is you!"

Needless to say, that comment caused the man to groan. "I'm always going to be remembered for that overly violent, sexually immature, and overall crass chapter of my life, aren't I?"

Smirking, Lara kindly told him, "We can't outrun our pasts, _Duke._ " She had called the man by his nickname with a teasing tone, smirking in a mischievous fashion as she elicited another groan from him just as she was angling for it to. "You're always going to be remembered as, 'The Duke' just as I'm always going to be, 'The Tomb Raider' even though I haven't been in one of those games for well over a decade."

That caught Carmelita's attention. "...You... you haven't been in a videogame in over a decade?" that didn't make sense to her. While there had been the occasional slump in appearances, the games of the Tomb Raider franchise continued to come out the pipeline as it were. "Are you saying that wasn't you all this time?"

Nodding her head firmly, the brunette told her vulpine friend, "Of course. Angel of Darkness was the last videogame outing I ever made. After that, Sony was mostly done with me. I was getting older and no longer the huge financial draw I had been. I had become, in their words, 'old hat'." She snorted in annoyance before continuing. "Still, even if they denied me what was once MY job, I've managed to finagle things in a court of law so that other members of my family could take my name and role in the game industry so at least the franchise would remain, 'in the family' as it were." She smirked.

The vixen nodded her head slowly. That did explain the changes in Lara's looks and even voice thereafter. And here she'd thought all those differences had been on the part of the developers' sense of artistic license. "So the current and very successful games?" she asked curiously.

"That is my younger sister," Lara stated. "Once my lawyers got the series out of Sony's grubby mitts, I felt it was safe for her to take over the reins for me. I was through being the Tomb Raider and had no intention of going back but... you know, any way to help family and screw over Sony." She stuck her tongue out cutely.

That bit of information made Duke snort. "Funny," he murmured only so he could be half-heard. "I would have sworn she was actually your grand—"

 ***BANG*!**

"GAH!" Carmelita yelled back as she saw the now smoking Colt 1911 pistol in the other woman's grasp. "MISS CROFT!?" the poor vulpine cried out in shock. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, FIRING GUNS OFF IN A BUILDING!?"

The British beauty merely ignored her friend, her attention firmly on the blond. "...What was that?" Lara asked with a growling smirk; a sneer that told him he'd _**better**_ rectify what he was about to say.

Duke looked at the smoking hole in the upholstery of his chair right below his crotch and then slowly back up at his overly emotional business partner. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a pair of Ray-Ban Wayfarer sunglasses. Placing them over his face, the man spoke in his gruff, overly macho voice he used back in the 90's. "Cold, lady. Cold. As. Ice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Settled in the living room of his McCloud's home, the Hylian and the vulpine had been enjoying shooting the breeze while tossing back some drinks. They hadn't been the best of friends for very long, only the having really talked and gotten to know each other the second time they were in a Smash Bros. game together. Now though, they were good friends and could burn daylight just talking, which had become their number one pastime when it was just them... a default state of being comfortable with one another.

The blond had been regaling his friend for a while at this point, many hours and many shots since he'd arrived. "I tell you Fox," Link said as he sat back on the five-piece couch, swirling his bourbon in his glass. "It's not easy having to deal with so-called nepotism. I never pushed Robyn to join the so-called, _family business_ as it were. I would have been happy and proud no matter WHAT vocation she decided to follow. Instead, when she was seven-years-old, Nintendo made an offer to her to play, 'Young Zelda' in Ocarina of Time. I allowed it and they've had their eyes on her ever since."

"Well, nothing wrong with that if you ask me," Fox replied as he relaxed back on a recliner chair; the seat made of the same brown leather as the couch. "I think it would be nice to be able to keep my eyes on my kid..." he sighed as he looked into his empty shot glass. "That is, it would be if I had any..." he softly murmured as he reached forward, grabbing the bottle off the coffee table and refilling his small crystalline drinking glass.

"Maybe in the beginning... but now they got her doing content for Hyrule Warriors, trying to appease this growing feminist movement by making her take the name, 'Linkle'..." again, the blond male snorted. "Linkle... there wasn't anything wrong with the Robyn. No, can't let the kid stand on her own two feet with her real name, need to slap some brand recognition all over her and hope it appeases Miss Sarkeesian!" He rolled his eyes. "Goddesses, do I miss the old days..." he said with a wistful sigh. "All you needed was a good story and game mechanics."

Fox smirked. "Or at least an FX microchip," he murmured before downing another shot. He wasn't going to lie; that three-dimensional effect was what put his game on the map. A small gimmick is what got the pilot his claim to fame... fame that once he had it, he'd surprisingly managed to hold onto all this time later.

Holding up his own half-empty glass, the pointy-eared male mumbled in response, "True that. I just worry she's going to get pulled into something she's not ready for. So many assholes on the internet are already biting her head off, saying she needs to be a female Link instead of a girl with double crossbows. Bullshit," he cursed. Closing his eyes, the sylvan took a deep breath to ease his tension. "It's not my battle, but I can't help but feel protective, you know? She's twenty-five now; an adult in every sense of the word and legal definition. Robyn shouldn't have to be anything but what she wants, especially not what anyone else tells her to be!" Then as an afterthought, he added, "Even if one thing she's always going to be is my little girl..."

Chuckling a little at that comment, the male canid queried, "Well, have you ever considered that maybe she IS okay with this? They say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, and from what I remembered you telling me about her... Robyn WAS a daddy's girl growing up." He gave his friend a small smile. "Besides, because Nintendo is trying to make sure she's part of the Legend of Zelda brand, you can bet they'll do everything they can to keep her out of trouble. Just look at the lengths they went to hide the fact Mario can be a loud, obnoxious, violent jackass."

Link burst out laughing. "Ain't THAT the truth..." he took a deep breath. "Man, I remember when the footage of Mario flipping out at the first–and LAST–Nintendo Happiness Event leaked... their four biggest mascots at the time all coming out together in friendship, hand-in-hand... and then he turned about in mid-skip, violently kicking Yoshi in the shin because the damn dinosaur had eaten his lunch back stage, causing the overgrown lizard to fall over and making all hell to break loose. The big-wigs at the Big N went into overdrive to put a positive spin on THAT one. Ended up turning it into the announcement for the first Super Smash Bros."

Fox nodded his head, remembering those days. "Yeah. I only found out after the fact. You know where I was at the time? I was just coming off of Star Fox 64 when suddenly my agent called me, screaming there was no time to explain and all I had to do was say, 'yes' or 'no'..." he smirked. "Turned out, when I said yes, I was agreeing to be part of the cover-up."

"They did something similar to me too," the blond admitted. "I was just finishing production on Ocarina of Time when _my_ agent came up to me in person with the same inquiry. All I had to do was answer yes or no, with no context whatsoever. Wouldn't even let me ask questions in return, just kept insisting I give him a one word response." After a moment, Link then added, "Still... I'm glad I did. It allowed me to become a first in the premiere of what would be one of Nintendo's staple franchises. Man, I have fun working on those."

Fox winced. "Sorry about that, by the way," he said in all seriousness. "There really should have been another one **much** sooner... but..." he signed. "The reps at Nintendo really, REALLY hated Krystal and they knew how popular she was. They didn't want to put her in... and..."

Nodding his head in understanding, the pointy-eared male firmly told his furry friend, "No need to explain!" While a bit harsh, he was doing his best to keep his friend from focusing on his troubles. Still, to soften the blow, he quickly added, "Believe me, McCloud. I of all people know how it is. Nintendo is an okay company but they make some REALLY odd choices and decisions at times. Remember when they allowed Phillips a backdoor entry into my contract and I had to help produce games for the CD-i?"

That made the vulpine visibly shudder; he'd seen clips of the final product before on the internet. "I can't wait to bomb some Dodongos!" he quoted. 

Letting out a most depressive sigh, all the Hylian could answer to that was, "I am **never** going to live that one down. That was easily the low-point of my life"

Raising his head from his drink, the Papetoonian turned to look at the sylvan male. "And here I thought the lowest point of your life was, 'The Great Cucco Attack of '95'?"

Link visibly shuddered. "Fox... we agreed to never talk about that."

The vulpine tilted his head, staring at his friend with an expression that practically screamed, 'Really?'

His face becoming flush with embarrassment, the blond mumbled irritably, "Back in my day, we at least knew better than to take one to a fair." As he said that, the pointy-eared male reached out towards the coffee table, topping off his shot glass before downing it all in one shot. "Aaahhh..." he breathed out slowly, allowing the burn to reverberate through his throat. "Hopefully that killed the brain-cells with those memories."

Fox allowed his friend a moment to enjoy his bourbon before continuing. "Tell me something," the pilot queried. "How many people died at the Hyrule Market Place that day when a drunken knight kicked one?"

Link groaned in frustration as he remembered THAT week. "Save Hyrule, they love you for it. Let three-hundred people get killed by Cucco assault, they never let you live it down..."

Fortunately, the Hylian was saved from further embarrassment by the rapid ringing of the doorbell.

 ***Ding~Dong*!  
*Ding~Dong*!  
*Ding~Dong*!  
*Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding~Dong*!  
*Ding~Dong*!**

"Son of a bitch," Link chuckled. "Looks like Trouble himself has arrived." Putting down their shot glasses, the pair made their way to the entrance. Fox grasped the door handle and slowly turned...

Only to left go as it spun all the way faster than he could turn the knob; the vulpine knocked back a few steps as the door suddenly slammed open. "IT'SA ME! DOCTOR MARIO IN THE HOUSE, MOTHER FUCKA~AAAAHS!"

Such an enthusiastic entrance gave both the vulpine and the Hylian pause as the proverbial if not literal Face of Nintendo himself lunged into the foyer. Gone was the traditional attire of denim overalls and red. Instead, the mustachioed plumber was decked in a pink Hawaiian shirt with yellow flower patterns, white Bermuda shorts with blue pipeline accents, and a pair of white Nike sneakers and ankle socks. The man was further blinked out with a trio of gold watches over his left forearm, a gold Super Mushroom stud earring with diamond accents for the cap pattern in his left ear, and a gold chain necklace with a very large solid gold Starman charm. The latter of which only drew attention to the fact the top half of his shirts buttons were undone, exposing his surprisingly muscled–and VERY hairy–chest.

Truly... he was a living, breathing Italian stereotype... albeit he currently looked like one of Florida's rather than Brooklyn.

"WHAT'SA UP, MAH HOMIES?" the mustached man called out in a most boisterous of fashions. "ARE WE READY TO MAKE THIS'A DE GREATEST MARIO PARTY OR WHAT!?"


	2. Guy's Night

Disclaimer: The "Star Fox" videogame series is owned by Nintendo and Platinum Games. The "Sly Cooper" videogame series is owned by Sony, Sucker-Punch Productions, and Sanzaru Games. There are also many other videogame properties but rest assured, I credit their creators and developers for the wonderful IP's that inspired this story. Said story itself is a fan-based non-profit work of fiction written strictly for entertainment purposes only. Please support the official releases.

Game Over

By MaveriKat & Ego Dominus

Beta Read By Innortal

Chapter 2: Guy's Night

The smooth clinking of ice tumbling into a glass caught Carmelita's attention. Despite her usual aversion to alcohol, the vulpine found herself licking her lips in anticipation of the drink that Lara had offered her in congratulations of the job offer that she'd so graciously accepted. Of course, she wouldn't have had the gumption to do it at all, were it not for the Tomb Raider herself–so maybe she should have offered to buy the other woman a drink in return?

With practiced movements, a mixed drink the color of a candy-apple was delivered in front of her, and Carmelita took a heady drink of it... and promptly had to stop herself from choking. The _fruity_ appearance was misleading, because the alcohol content had to be well over anything that she'd tasted before. If she wasn't mistaken, Lara was smirking slightly. Carefully, she returned to the glass, taking a sip this time.

"Congratulations, Carmelita! You're officially part of the Game Over family," the retired Tomb Raider said with more than a bit of pride.

Full lips turned up into a sincere smile, and Lara clinked an empty glass to the one that the vulpine held. Warmth spread through the fur's chest at the kind welcome. It was nice to have a place to belong again, even though she still wasn't sure as to what exactly her new job's details included. After another sip of her drink, and a small shudder to go along with it, she tilted her head. "Lara?"

The dark haired woman, who had been turning back to the drinks, whipped around, arching a brow as the vixen called her name. "Yes?"

"Exactly what am I going to be doing here?" Carmelita looked around. She was sure that she could wait tables or learn to mix drinks or... whatever it was that they had in mind for her. She was a versatile individual, after all. The foxy lady had confidence that she could pull off any task given and she wasn't about to screw things up, especially since her friend had stuck her neck out to give a good recommendation. Still, at least _knowing_ would be useful.

"Oh," the Tomb Raider gave a half smile. "You've been hired as entertainment."

That made the fur blink her chocolate eyes once, twice, thrice. "Entertainment?" the vulpine tilted her head again, navy blue hair bouncing as she did. "What sort of entertainment?"

Lara's smile grew a bit wider, becoming almost predatory. She'd been expecting the question, but it was funny that even with all her detective skills and degree in criminal justice, the fox hadn't managed to figure it out already. "Dancing. You're the newest addition to our dancing entertainment." She was certain the girl would become a popular part of the lineup.

"Oh!" Carmelita's eyes instantly brightened up at the notion. She certainly knew how to do _that!_ The nervousness of a new position was already beginning to fade away. "So, will I be showing off some of my ballet skills or slow dancing?" her eyes gleamed with excitement. "I can also show off some of my salsa dancing if you want!"

Lara's laugh caught her off guard, causing her eyes to widen slightly. The Hispanic fur lifted her drink to her lips, feeling slightly embarrassed that she'd clearly said something wrong... and nearly choked again when the Tomb Raider elaborated, "Carmelita, I mean _exotic_. You're part of the exotic dancing lineup."

Still, instead of letting the drink choke her, Carmelita took another enormous gulp, feeling the alcohol burn down her throat before settling into her stomach with a spine-shivering delicious sensation. "I... I didn't realize—"

The other woman cut in suddenly, interrupting her. "Oh come on, Carmelita! I know that you can do it," the British woman praised before smiled mischievously. "I've seen you give it a go before. You were quite professional."

Instantly, the vixen knew what the other woman was referring to. "That was for the game!"

"And isn't this the game of life?" the British beauty offered in return.

 _Touché_ _, Tomb Raider._ _Touché_ , the fur thought a bit irritably. Still, she couldn't exactly complain. Jobs were scarce in the current market and anything was preferable to ending up on the streets. "So... you really think I can... um..." she was blushed a bit through her facial fur.

Nodding her head, the brunette told the shorter woman, "Absolutely." Her voice held all the confidence she had for the vulpine beauty. "Carmelita, you are wonderfully **exotic** as you are now. Even if you might not have all the skills that some of our long-standing members have, you _will_ learn your own little tricks of the trade with time and become amazing. And you heard Duke," she motioned towards the office with a tilt of her head. "It would only be four nights a week. Plenty of free time for yourself and Sly."

Now the blue-tressed vixen was blushing for a whole other reason. "Sly and I aren't a thing," she stared firmly, her tone conveying that she didn't want to talk about it in the slightest.

The raised eyebrow on the club co-owner's forehead showed that she disagreed. "There's a story behind that..." the ponytailed woman said, curiosity lacing her voice. "And I must say, if you have hang-ups about men in general because of Sly, it could really interfere with your ability to work. Best to get it off your chest now before you start." She brought her hands down to the counter-top of the wooden bar, patting the smoothened and waxed cherry-wood. "In fact, I insist upon it. In the professional sense of an employer looking out for the welfare of one of her employees and wanting to help, naturally..."

Exhaling deeply, the vulpine woman met the Tomb Raider's brown eyes with her own chocolate gaze. "If you really want to know _why_ , it's simple. Sly is a most terrible flirt in and out of the games... we did date for about five months after the wrap-up of the first one," she said, her tone almost wistful. "He was... well, there's just no denying that he was _charming_. He knew just what to say and when to say it, how to act around a girl..." she smiled slightly. "Not going to deny that the main reason I hooked-up with him in the first place was because I thought we **had** to but we did enjoy ourselves while we were together."

"Had to?" the human woman queried. "What do you mean, 'had to'?"

"I mean..." Carmelita sighed, gently running a finger along the rim of her margarita glass. "He was the hero of the game and I was its leading lady. Aren't they supposed to be an item?"

Needless to say, the blue-tressed woman hadn't expected Lara to burst out laughing. "H-hey now!" she cried out, feeling embarrassed as the woman continued to laugh much harder; a most melodious tone to be sure but it was coming at her expense. "I'm being serious!"

Nodding her head, the tall and buxom woman managed to reply, "I'm sure you are!" Managing to relax a bit, the woman let off a little sigh of relief. "Oh you silly, _silly_ girl! These games are just productions, like those regular actors with their movies or television shows. Just _because_ the scripts demand we act one way **doesn't** mean we have to in real life!" She smirked. "In fact, you'd be surprised by just how many so-called, 'official couples' simply... aren't!"

Blinking her eyes once, twice, thrice, the Hispanic vixen could only ask, "Really?"

Again, the woman have her new employee a small nod of her head. "Of course! Couples like Ryu and Chun-li? Ico and Yorda? The Prince of Persia and Farah? Guybrush Threepwood and Lady Elaine Marley? Dr. Gordon Freeman and Alyx Vance? Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade? Hell, even the golden duo of Dr. Mario Mario and Princess Peach Toadstool? NONE OF THEM ARE A TOGETHER FOR REAL!" she shouted that last part, causing Carmelita to yelp and bounce up on her stool in surprise. Relaxing a little, Lara explained, "Some people just don't click where it counts. There's no shame if you couldn't make it work with Sly."

Nodding her head, Carmelita sadly replied, "And you're right. I couldn't work it out with him. As charming as he was... he was just too childish when it came to _us_! He also had some narcissistic tendencies that I wasn't a fan of but I was willing to work with his failings and look past them!" She frowned. "However, what I _couldn't_ stand was that he had a wandering eye!" the furry woman snapped irritably. "I broke it off when I came home one night and found him on the couch getting to third base with that **bimbat** with the big tits from the Sonic games!"

"Rouge?" Lara offered, getting an idea of who the fur meant.

Nodding her head firmly, the blue-tressed Hispanic spitfire replied, "That's the one! I should have known they would start playing around. When we met up with her on one of our date nights, those two clicked; I knew then and there the buxom bat had more in common with Sly than I ever did... there was no way I could compete with her once she had Sly's attention." She frowned and gently picked up her glass, swirling the contents in it before turning her gaze back up to the human woman behind the counter. "I did remain friends with him after. I mean, it was just easier that way, you know? Let him do what he wanted and not make a big stink about things..." her smile became devious. "But oh, how it became so much easier and _satisfying_ to shoot at him in the games that followed!" She then downed her drink, surprising Lara as she just chugged the bright red liquid like it was a lifeline she desperately needed to hang onto.

The teasing look in Lara's face turned into a small smirk, edged with the slightest hint of sympathies. It was just enough that Carmelita didn't have to shy away from the woman's gaze. "Well, you're better off," the Tomb Raider said as she took the vulpine's glass, switching it quickly for an orange juice. "Trust me on this one."

Carmelita nodded in agreement, already feeling as hazy fuzz began forming in the back of her head from the drink that she'd had downed so readily. She quickly took a gulp of the orange juice, realizing that the last thing she needed was liquid courage in her place of work.

Especially with what her work _entailed._

"Think of the Game Over club as a new beginning, somewhere to start over fresh," the British woman's voice was soft, but encouraging. "You're going to show the world what you're made of," she leaned in closer to the foxy woman. "Think of it, it's really a powerful position once you consider that you're enchanting the masses with nothing more than a sway of your hips."

That statement made the anthro vixen blink her eyes in surprise. Wow, her friend certainly did have a way of making the position of _stripper_ sound much more _exotic_. Carmelita gave her a small smile and nodded, taking another drink of her juice. "You're right. Of course you're right." She nodded again, leaning against the counter to steady herself slightly.

"Of course I am! Now then," Lara leaned back, contemplating for a moment. "You're going to have to show what you're made of soon, so..." She bit her full lower lip and grinned. "Do you have any clothing appropriate to your new profession?"

Carmelita felt a flush beneath her fur. Did she have any clothing worthy of a stripper, she realized the woman meant.

The vulpine was about to say that **no** , of course she didn't have an outfit... but it was then the memory of a particular getup that was hidden in her car's trunk burned across her mind. Her mouth went dry, and she felt her blush deepen until she was sure that her skin was glowing like the setting sun through her fur. "I... uh..." she took a drink of the orange juice, wishing suddenly that it was a Screwdriver. "I might have something that would work."

From her reaction, the Tomb Raider could clearly tell that the outfit was absolutely _perfect_. "Whatever it is, you've got to wear it for your... interview."

"...A la mierda mi vida de lado con un gancho de carne..." the blue-tressed vixen cursed in her native tongue as she pushed herself off the stool and went outside. She was surprised when she found that her boss was coming out with her but didn't say anything. Coming to the back of her '91 Dodge Shadow convertible, the furry woman brought her purse around so she could retrieve her car keys. Opening her trunk revealed that there wasn't much back there but all that was would be useful for emergencies. An extra tire, bundled road flares, a bag of sand, a steel gallon gas tank... and one item that wasn't something that would be of much help in a car accident.

A cardboard box labeled in black marker as, 'Crap From Sly's'.

Raising an eyebrow, the taller woman looked down at her shorter compatriot. "Oh ho? And what do we have in there?" she queried. Considering even with what little the furry woman told her about the raccoon, it was still pretty obvious that he was the sort who was sexually active... and probably had requests. "Is it a little something that could help with your job?"

Blushing, Carmelita could only whisper, "Maybe..." so saying, she reached for the box and pulled it towards her. Taking a firm hold of the old masking tape, he pulled on it tightly, causing the box to open and reveal the debauchery within. Handcuffs and nightstick that were certainly **not** police-issued, a series of very phallic toys of various styles and materials, a large bottle of–now uselessly congealed–lubricant, an opened box of expired condoms, some adult DVDs, a couple of ball gags... and what looked like an unassuming manila envelope pressed up along on the right side of the box.

It was this envelope that the Hispanic beauty pulled free and held out for the woman to take. "It's in here," she said in all honesty before turning back to close up her trunk once more. The flush of her face managing to shine through her facial fur as she could feel the other woman's eyes on her.

Lifting the envelope in her hand and realizing how light it was, all Lara said was, "Why yes... I do believe this will be _very_ appropriate."

"Oh hush," Carmelita whispered a bit more harshly than she meant to as she turned about and took the envelope back. As the taller human woman began to make her way to the club, the vulpine beauty was quick to catch up with her. "Is there a dressing room I can use?" she asked quietly as she entered behind the brunette.

Nodding her head slowly, the woman with a plait-style ponytail cooed, "Of course, darling. But since it's just you and me out here, you might as well just get down to it. I do need to see if you'll have what we need to pull in the customers..." of course, the Croft woman already knew that Carm did. But she always got a little kick out of seeing the new meat.

Blushing immensely, the vixen nodded her head. _This is part of the interview, she's only being professional_ , Carmelita told herself as she took her purse off and placed it on the counter of the bar before reaching behind her neck, undoing one of the knots of her halter top. Letting it fall forward, she allowed her furry breasts to come into view before she reached behind her waist, the bare-chested vixen untying the second knot and removing her shirt in full.

Sitting on one of the bar stools, Lara merely nodded her head appreciation. Carmelita had a nice rack so at the very least, she would be able to serve as a topless waitress if everything else failed. "All right... now make a kissy-face as you pull down your pants."

The vulpine woman blinked her eyes. "Puh-pardon?" she squeaked.

"I mean it," the human woman replied. "I want to see you do that. It will help me determine if you're more cute or sexy. Both styles call for far different methods of portrayal on stage to make you successful. I merely want to help you make it here at the Game Over."

Nodding her head in understanding, the blue-tressed Hispanic fur answered, "Ah... that makes sense..." she murmured as she bent over towards the woman, puckering her lips and kissing the air. She then added a little wink of her right eye as her pants came down, the tight denim hugging along the sides of her hips as the jeans slid around them, exposing more of that furry beauty... especially as Carmelita was pulling her panties down with them.

Raising an eyebrow, the Tomb Raider nodded her head firmly in appreciation. "Sexy... definitely sexy." She brought her right hand up, index finger extended and making a circular motion in the air. "Okay, now turn around and shake those hips!

"Oh... all right," she whispered lightly. Stepping out of her underwear and jeans also meant pulling her feet free from her boots which said pants had been stuffed in. Now standing naked before the legendary Tomb Raider, the vixen turned around and gently thrust her furry booty out, shaking her hips side to side in a movement that she'd learned from her time training under that professional belly dancer Sony got her in touch with for Thieves in Time.

Now Lara actually lost her cool slightly. "Oh... my... God!" she cried out in awe as the beautiful hourglass figure of the vixen, combined with the expert hip shaking that was only enhanced by the tail movement made for quite the entrancing sight to behold. It was only thanks to the British beauty's experience holding interviews that she kept this in the realm of 'professional' and didn't merely jump the poor vulpine. The retired videogame star knew Carmelita was nervous enough as it was and the woman didn't want to lose what she knew would be one hell of an employee.

The triangular ears atop the vixen's skull twitched at the barely registered words. "What was that?" she asked, twisting her body to the right so the woman could look over her shoulder to Lara... which, incidentally, gave the human woman an excellent side-view of the vulpine woman's breast. "I thought I heard you say something?"

Schooling her features, the ponytailed brunette replied, "Nothing, Carm... nothing!" she brought her right fist to her mouth, coughing into it to clear her throat and get rid of the slight treble. "Nothing important anyway. You're doing great as it is! Now please, show me your outfit."

Nodding her head, the blue-tressed fur moved over to the table she had placed the envelope down on. Pulling the small metal prongs straight, she flipped open the lid-flap, pulling the duo-prongs through the metal-ringed hole of the flap. She then upended the paper container, allowing a navy blue thong with the Sly Cooper logo to fall out... as well as a pair of logos that were pasties.

"Oh, those are PERFECT!" Lara cried gleefully. "It's even better when you can give some hint as to your game outfit or your series of origin. When patrons feel they're getting with a star, they tend to be **far** more generous with their wallets." She watched as the woman began to fit the Sly pasties into place, hiding her nipples and yet accentuating her breasts oh so wonderfully.

Once she had some small measure of 'decency' for her tits, the Hispanic fox turned her gaze towards her employer. "So you think I should wear my boots?" she asked as she motioned to the pair on the floor. "They are the same style as the ones I wore in Thieves in Time?"

Looking down towards the ground for a moment, Miss Croft considered them for a moment. "Perhaps with another outfit. For now though, may I see how the thong looks on you?" she requested kindly, realizing the woman hadn't realized she'd lost focus. _What_ _ **is**_ _it with furs often forgoing pants?_ she idly wondered.

Blinking her eyes once, twice, the poor vixen went flush with embarrassment as she realized what the human woman was getting at. "Oh. Right... sorry..." she humbly apologized before taking the pair of thong panties in hand and lifting her legs into them one at a time before snapping the waistbands at either side of her hips. Standing there before the Tomb Raider in such minimal attire, the vixen turned about in place a few times, asking, "What do you think?"

The woman's lips puckered into small, mischievous grin. "What I think, Miss Fox..." the brunette said slowly. "Is that you and I are going to be making a lot of money." _And that I am so going to enjoying making Duke admit I told him so_ , she thought with facetious glee. She then told the Latina vulpine, "Now, come back to the dressing room with me. I can think of a few things to add to really finish off this outfit for you..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laughter... something that had been missing from Fox's home for so very long was now filling it. To top it off, he never would have believed in who could have done so before now. From his past experiences working with the Italian, the vulpine fur knew Mario to be Nintendo's petulant, trouble-making golden boy jackass. But to actually meet up with the guy outside of Nintendo's HQ? To spend time with the plumber in the privacy of his own home, well outside of the Big N's ever-watchful eyes?

Good God, he was a barrel of laughs!

All three of them had been moving all about the fur's kitchen, rotating from sitting at the table, just hovering about the island counter, raiding the fridge, or whatever depending on what Mario was talking about. The man was so energized, so positive! His gums hadn't stopped flapping nor had he stopped pouring them all drinks once he arrived; the mustached man refilling glass after glass of spiced rum or popping bright capsule pills of red, yellow, and blue since he got there. It only made Fox wonder what Nintendo would have done to see their golden goose like this, so carefree and wild without any agents or publicists to censor him.

He snorted. _Who am I kidding? They'd have a shit-hemorrhage... and I'd die laughing as they did!_ Fox thought with a bit of glee, taking another sip of his drink, just listening to the insights that the human male had to share in a very animated fashion.

"And then... and then Reggie tries talking all'a business with me!" he shouted as he waved the bottle in the pilot's direction. "And I'm all'a like, 'I don't care if my face sells units! I already put out nine games dis'a year alone! I'mma on vacation! Now, unless you wanna talk to me about finally producing Mario Ballet, you can shut de fuck up and let me get back to fucking my girlfriend, Filet-o'-Fish'! And den BAM! I threw my cell against de wall and went back to my threesome with Pauline and Daisy. Damn near took'a me forever and a fuckin' day to talk my Sweetcheeks into a threesome and I wasn't gonna let dat piece'a shit ruin it for me!"

Even as the other two laughed about how Mario got away with referring to North American Nintendo President Reggie Fils-Aimé as a McDonald's sandwich, something about what the mustached man said did penetrate the vulpine's skull. So taking a moment to gather his thoughts after that bout of laughter died down, Fox was able to say, "Muh-Mario! Hey, Mario!"

Raising an eyebrow, the off-duty videogame star/plumber/doctor/professional athlete/what-have-you turned his attention to the fur who's kitchen he'd turned into an impromptu bar. "Hmm? What's-a up, McCloud? You wanna say something?"

"Yeah, actually," the Papetoonian vulpine chirruped. "You said that you were in a threesome with Pauline and Daisy. I know you said you talked your girl into it, but I gotta know! WHAT did you promise Peach to get her to let you hang out with two other women?"

The temperature in the room seemed to drop ten degrees as he said that, Fox sobering up all of a sudden as he could feel the hate behind the Italian's steely blue gaze. "Uh... I mean... you and Peach..." he cringed as Mario began to grit his teeth.

"Oh hell..." Link cursed as he put down his shot glass. Walking around the kitchen island, he came to the plumber's side and placed his left hand down on the shorter man's right shoulder, rubbing gently. "Easy, Mario... it's not his fault. This is the first time Fox has gotten to truly spend time with you outside of work... hell, probably the first time you've ever brought up your love life to him. He didn't know and meant no harm by it..."

Closing his eyes, the mustachioed male took a deep breath to calm himself and Fox felt a sudden rush of relief, the immediate danger having passed. He looked over to the Hylian with an expression that conveyed not only immense gratitude but confusion as well. It was unspoken but the vulpine male was obviously asking his long-time friend, 'What the hell did I do'?

Nodding his head at the silent inquiry–having played a silent protagonist nearly all his career had made him an expert of portraying and reading faces–the pointy-eared blond told the shorter brunette human, "Hey, Mario. Maybe you want to explain things to Fox so he doesn't bring it up again?" All the while, his hand kept massaging the plumber's shoulder in moral support.

"Yeah, yeah..." Mario grumbled irritably as he shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the numerous thoughts and emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. Slowly, he pulled away from Link so he could run the fingers of his right hand through his short brown hair. "I understand you had no idea but I'm not gonna lie. De whole thing with my life, work, and Peach is an incredibly sore history for me. But if you wanna know..." he murmured as he walked back over to the kitchen table, pulling out one of the chairs. Take a seat. Dis is a long one..." he murmured as he sat down, motioning for the others to join.

"Oh... okay..." Fox said slowly as he looked back to Link. Seeing the sylvan male nod his head, the Papetoonian made his way over to the table and took a seat as well.

Seeing both his friends sitting down, the Italian leaned over in his seat, elbows resting on the table as he clasped his hands together in front of his face, entwining his fingers. His eyes closed, Mario seemed lost for a moment, gathering his thoughts, leaving the two in complete silence. "Fox? If we're gonna hang out together, you do deserve to know dis about me. Back in de day? I was'a carpenter before I ever made a videogame. It was'a simple but most blessed life, making my way in Brooklyn with Pauline, just working the odd construction job. I eventually met up with'a Miyamoto who was working at a warehouse for Nintendo, trying to recoup a bunch of crap arcade cabinets... and one day, he was inspired by my stories about workin' on de job. We sat down, we talked things over... and eventually he got'a me to agree to help him pitch his idea to his bosses about de every-man hero Jumpman i.e. yours'a truly. They agreed and de project eventually became, 'Donkey Kong'. We thought it would just gonna be a fun little game but WOW! It was'a everywhere overnight! Me and Pauline were so happy. My face was'a out there and people were having fun! FUN! People would'a see me on de street and smile, knowing _who_ I was; all because I agreed to help a man who was in dire straits. A man, I might add, who would not only go on to become my boss... but something of a father-figure as well."

Reaching for the bottle and pouring himself a drink, the man sighed. "But de good times wouldn't last long. All too soon, things nearly crashed and burned. For me, '82 as a PR nightmare... we had done, Donkey Kong Jr. as a follow-up and my GOD! Everyone wanted my head on a pike! PETA was up in arms over my part in it, even though it was all acting! We tried to explain it to them but nope! Seein' me try to kill a baby monkey while I keep his big ape of a father locked up in'a way-too-tiny cage obviously meant _I_ was a monster!" He snorted. "Good God, people will believe **whatever** is put in front of them!

Pushing his chair back, the Italian took a deep breath and then chugged his drink. Swallowing the shot in one go, he then exhaled slowly to revel in the burn. "What I did next was something I did once and only once. I listened to my agent. He did have some'a good ideas, sure... I mean, de Jumpman brand was now tainted by dis game, so they had me going by my name outright, which I had to admit I rather liked. But then they made other demands. They made me give up carpentry because, 'it's a little too related to Jesus'... and God forbid there be anything close to religious connotations in a videogame!" He snorted. "So they had me work as a plumber instead... and worse... _worse_..." he snarled. "They convinced me to break up with Pauline."

Fox felt his heart jump into his throat. The pain that he could feel radiating off the mustached male was reminding him far too much of his own when he lost Krystal. Feeling his own resolve start to waver, the male fur's eyes kept darting back to the kitchen island, where the bottle of rum still sat. God, he felt like he needed a drink more than ever... and he'd been drinking all afternoon so far!

After a moment more, Mario poured himself another drink before he continued, "They insisted dat in order to fix'a my image, I needed to be with a celebrity. Prince Charles and Princess Di were a **huge** thing at de time, having just married dat previous summer. So Nintendo decided, in all'a their supposed infinite wisdom, dat I needed to hook up with royalty too. And'a me, being de young idiot I was, they had me seein' stars! I swallowed dat tripe hook, line, and sinker and broke up with Pauline at their behest without a second thought!" The man's frown deepened considerably. "However, despite their insistence on me being available for some piece'a royal ass, it turned out they _didn't_ have someone on'a hand to try and push me to get involved with! So, they decided I should first work on showin' off'a my family side..."

Seeing where this was going, Fox nodded his head. "And they brought in your brother Luigi, right?" It made sense, from a public relations stand-point. Show off how good a person Mario was by presenting him helping his younger brother would silence critics to a degree.

Placing the bottle back onto the table with a firm smack, the brunette snorted so hard he made the hairs of his mustache flutter. "Fuck no! Instead, they brought'a in dis Florence Maltese shit to play my brother! Some hotshot French method actor who could turn on the Italian accent like a drunken uncle at an Olive Garden! Nintendo didn't think'a my **real** bro, Luigi looked anything like'a me and could never pass as being my sibling! But some green-haired asshole with a terrible case of jaundice? Totally!"

Tilting his head back, the plumber took hold of his shot glass and downed its contents in a single gulp. Slamming the crystalline cup down on the kitchen table hard enough that it cracked, he looked about at the two and continued, "While a lot of the image makeover was comprised of some really odd'a choices and was a real a pain in the ass, I went along with it. Mario's Cement Factory, Mario's Bombs-Away, Donkey Kong Circus all went over well enough... and shoot... even dat jaundiced fuck actually managed to get out of the hospital long enough to do a genuine Mario Bros. game with'a me! But then, just two years later... they brought _her_ in. De one and only, Princess Peach Toadstool..." he inhaled softly, practically seeing her in his mind's eye as he remembered how she was when they first met. "My God in heaven, she was'a de most gorgeous redhead I'd ever laid eyes on!"

"Redhead?" Fox chirruped. "I thought she was blonde?"

Smirking, the mustached man told his furry friend, "Another one of de **many** suggestions from the Nintendo Public Relation's team. She was a redhead in de NES Era but after, they talked Peach into dyeing her hair... but anyway," he trailed off, trying to get his story back on track. "Nintendo had'a de, 'perfect' woman for me and were ready to get us together. They showed us off when Super Mario Bros. came on de scene and it was DE game! It was de birth of an empire... Mario was'a Numbah One in all sales charts de world over! De likes of which had never been seen before or would since! Nintendo had its flagship title and those Japanese fucks were gonna milk it for everything they could, damn anyone who try to ruin it for 'em!"

"Hell, they were so'a pleased dat they were pushing us to work on a sequel! However..." a most devious smirk came to Mario's face. "Dat Florence guy? His sickness took a turn for de worst in the middle of production, well before we could'a finish Super Mario Bros. 2. Nintendo's execs went into a panic mode and didn't know what they were gonna do with all dis now useless work. There was'a no way he was gonna be back in any timely manner... so I suggested they bring in my real brother. Shigeru? Man was really open to it, but those higher-up fucks? They argued. They wanted more of the same but they had'a no clue as to how they were gonna have it make sense if de second game suddenly had a much'a taller and thinner Luigi!"

"Again, my man Miyamoto came through for me," the plumber said with a wide grin. "He'd change up the art-style and style of gameplay! They were doing it for Link over there, so there **WAS** precedent of it bein' a business model, so why not do it for'a us? So they quickly got a hold a lot of de sets and crap from dis Japanese production called, Doki Doki Panic... got in touch with a number of the staff from it, convinced them to fly over to de States for a second round of motion-capture filming and BAM! We had a whole new Super Mario Bros. 2! It was'a me, Luigi... we even got Princess Peach and one of those mushroom fuckahs from de first game to come forth as playable characters and really spice things up! It was an incredibly trippy but all too fun project dat scored _**BIG**_! It was de very event that inspired me to trust my gut over what'a some agent tells me..." he began to frown again. Then, ever so softly, the iconic Italiano continued, "Especially with what'a came next..."

"Things... things HAD been okay between me and Peach in the beginning," the mustachioed plumber said slowly. "Sure, we knew we were getting together because de company wanted us to but even then we _were_ having a good time of it..." he smiled. "Don't tell Pauline, but _nobody_ could'a kiss like Toadstool. Girl could practically suck'a your tongue down her throat!" He chuckled... laughter that was tinged with a note of sadness. "But come de sequel, when she got to meet and work alongside my REAL brother... well... dat's all she had eyes for thereafter."

And with that bit of truth, Fox's jaw dropped. "Wait, wait, WAIT! Peach and LUIGI!? But Nintendo always puts you and her together! You mean to tell me all those time, those two..." he trailed off, his mind completely blown at the thought of the lean, green machine and the girly pink princess together.

"Yep. I tell you Foxy boy, Nintendo was'a **pissed** when they found out... even more-so when they discovered she and my bro had ELOPED!" Mario shouted. "Can you believe dat? Those two got'a married and my bro didn't even have de common courtesy to let me be his best man! They took'a trip to Vegas, got a marriage license, and dat's all she wrote..." he sneered. "Of course, Nintendo wouldn't have it, even if de law said they were husband and wife."

"...Damn..." the vulpine whispered in awe. "How long have they been married?"

"They got hitched while we were out in Nevada motion-capture filming segments for Super Mario Bros. 3's Desert Land..." he explained. "Why do you think it took'a so long for dat game to come out even though we cranked out de second one in LESS than'a year? Nintendo was working overtime to keep everything dat happened while working on de production under wraps. They even made us sign new contracts. Under NO circumstances was anyone outside of Nintendo to find out dat me and Peach weren't a thing anymore! De carefully sculpted image of, 'De Hero and His'a Princess' was **not** to be broken under penalty of mandatory five-year suspension! Suspensions dat could and _would_ be initiated **and** reinstated whenever it was broken!" He frowned. "We found out de hard way dat they weren't kidding around either."

It was the way the Italian had said that which caused something in the back of the male vulpine's mind to click. Something he had noticed back in the day and thought oddly peculiar. "And suddenly, Luigi's disappearance from '93 to '98 makes all too much sense..." he whispered in shock and awe. It had always struck Fox as 'odd' that Luigi, one of Nintendo's 'dynamic duo' had just up and disappeared when the pilot was hired on, only to suddenly become a regular face again half a decade later.

"Exactly," Mario snorted. "My bro got in trouble because he eventually ended up telling mom de truth. He had to; she was going to be a grandmother. Oh, Nintendo did NOT take kindly to that so they punished him with dat damn clause of his new contract. Sure, they used imagery of him now and then but he had no actual parts outside of the shortest of cameos..." he shook his head. "Poor bastard ended up missing out on Mario 64 because'a dat damn suspension."

Nodding his head in understanding, Fox murmured, "That's a terrible thing to do... to... parents...?" he trailed off as the truth of what Mario had said hit the Papetoonian vulpine like a sack of bricks. "Wait! Luigi and Peach have a kid!?"

"Dat they do. You've already met'a her actually; Rosalina. Yeah, surprise-surprise! Nintendo eventually got her into de business too... easier to keep de lie contained if you have'a control over de variables. Set her up as a Princess of her own with NO known relation to any of us." The brunette man frowned. "But anyway, we're getting way off'a topic. Going back to Nevada; while I was annoyed dat Peach broke our relationship off without first consulting me I also couldn't have been happier for my bro to have gotten with one helluva woman! And since Peach was off de table... well... I didn't want to be alone. Sure, Nintendo tried to set me up with another Princess, Daisy... even had me do my own Mario Land game to introduce her to become either my new royal squeeze or Luigi's girl for image purposes... but I wasn't going to have it. I listened to Nintendo once when it came to my love life, and I wasn't gonna have any more of it!"

It was then Mario smiled. A small but all too genuine smile that conveyed the relief he felt. "Fortunately, it wasn't too hard to find Pauline again. While I may have'a moved up in de proverbial Super Mario World, she never left good ol' Brooklyn. Hell, she was still living in de same apartment we used to share. Oh, I tell you, she was _livid_ to see me show up at her door... crying, wailing, screaming, swearing, throwing anything dat wasn't bolted down at me... seeing me again opened a lot of emotional wounds she thought she'd closed... opened a lot of my own too." He exhaled deeply. "We talked it over for a long time. We laughed, we cried... but mostly we just held each other. It was then I knew dat no matter what, SHE was de one for me... and I wasn't gonna lose her again! Not for Nintendo, not for fame, not for anyone! I'd given her up for de promise of a princess once and I'd be **damned** If I made'a de same mistake again!"

Silence reigned over the table for the longest while, the past half hour having been one hell of an emotional roller-coaster for all of them involved. Link was handling this information the best of the trio, having known the story for a long time already... but Fox had heard it for the first time and his mind was reeling as his world view had been blown. As for Mario himself? Shoot... it was always going to be a sore point for the mustached hero. The mistake he made, while rectified, still hurt him deep down to know he went through with it in the first place.

So it was no surprise that the Hylian was the first one to come back and break the silence. "So... now that everyone's had a little bit of a pity-party this evening," he said firmly, acknowledging his own worries concerning his daughter Robyn before Mario had arrived. "What _**are**_ we doing tonight? Are we going to stick around make this a living room night? Just party-hearty and riff some old movies and shit while we drink ourselves into oblivion or are we going to go out and, you know, actually do something? _Anything_?"

"Well..." Fox spoke up slowly as he considered what he'd learned about his friends. "This whole get-together was about celebrating my upcoming return to the spotlight but I don't want to just pigeonhole you guys to anything specific. If you have any ideas or suggestions, I'm open to them." Left unsaid was the currently grounded pilot hoped to hell it included more drinking. So what if he was a recovering alcoholic? After what he learned booze seemed like the best prescription Doctor Mario could give him in return for shaking his world view!

"Gimme a sec," Mario told the group as he reached into the right pocket of his Bermuda shorts and retrieved his cell phone. He slid his finger over the screen and turned it on immediately, blue eyes gazing over his text messages. Taking a moment to peruse through them and the contact names associated, his right eyebrow raised when he came upon one in particular. "Huh? Well ain't dat interesting. Solid Snake is holding a Housewarming-Slash-Fuck Konami Party tonight at his new place in Beverly Hills." He looked up from his cell and cast his gaze back and forth between the fur and the elf. "Either of you want to go?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Fox murmured, "I don't know. Not to be a selfish prick but tonight is kind of supposed to be my thing, not Snake's. But if either of you want to go, I'm game for it."

Link rolled his eyes. "Nah. Better to pass on it. Much as I like Snake, there is just WAY too much talking is involved at his parties..." he specifically looked towards the human of the group. "And after _your_ spiel just now, I'm in more of a mood for action than an overly loaded info-dump of a cut-scene I can't skip."

Giving the pointy-eared blond a dirty look, the mustached Italian then turned his attention back to his cell phone. "All righty... since Link's not up for it, let's see what else I got." He brought his thumb up to the screen and began flipping through messages once more. "Let's see, let's see..." he murmured as he gazed over names, searching for anything in particular that stood out. Finally, his eyes honed in on one in particular. "AH HA!" he chimed out merrily. "I got a message from'a Earthworm Jim here. Remember dat invertebrate? He's hosting a private party in one of de Presidential Suites at Hotel Indigo in Anaheim."

Fox considered it for a moment. "That worm _does_ often have the good shit... been awhile since I snorted cocaine off of a hooker's ass." He'd tried that once in his life... only to have Falco end the party early and kick him out but not the prostitute.

Mario laughed. "Better than my brightly colored pills?"

"Fuck no!" the male fur shouted. "You still make the best shit I know, Mario; the cure for **all** my ills." Then, as an afterthought, he added, "On that note, I'm just surprised Pauline doesn't get upset by the prescriptions you pass out like candy."

Grinning wide, the mustached brunette wagged his eyebrows. "Hey, who do you think my best patient is?"

Fox barked out a laugh. "Okay, okay... I get the point. I've got no need to visit the washed-up worm when I got my own, and might I add, **super** ior chemist on hand!"

"Right-o!" Mario cheered as he gave his pal a thumbs-up. "Mario is'a Number One!"

"Well guys," the tallest amongst the trio piped up. "If worse comes to worse, we can just get a cab and go bar-hopping. You know, hang around for a bit, see if we get recognized, and keep on going until we're too buzzed to stand. I know Fox has been enjoying the chance to actually indulge in booze for the first time in half a year."

"Amen!" the vulpine chirruped. He'd been dryer than the Papetoon desert planet for months and this day had been the biggest relief in his life! "I wouldn't mind getting so shit-faced that I end up on Access Hollywood or TMZ tomorrow."

Letting out a laugh, the Hylian told his furry friend, "That's the spirit!"

Shaking his head, the plumber couldn't help but shout, "OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE! You guys are'a way, _**WAY**_ too damn easy to please!" pushing his chair back, the mustachioed hero stood up in an imperious fashion, in spite of his short stature. Looking back and forth between the other two men, he told his pals, "All you've done so far is just drink yourselves to'a death! You don't need a bar if all you wanna do is get liquored-up! If we're gonna head out and do our own thing than we're gonna have a **proper** guy's night out!"

Looking towards the now fired-up Italian, Fox couldn't help but query, "And what do you consider a proper guy's night out?" From what he'd known the plumber to be capable of, the fur was genuinely curious. Whatever it was, the pilot knew it was likely going to piss off Nintendo something wicked... which admittedly, could be fun in its own right.

Smirking in a most mischievous fashion, Nintendo Golden Boy told his pal, "Why it's most simple, my dear McCloud. Mario is gonna to be your guide to de best night of your life you ever'a fuckin' had!" Raising his right hand, the man then pointed with an almost commanding presence at the vulpine. "Fox, my friend? We're gonna get you **LAID!** "

Needless to say, the quest to get him laid was not what the Papetoonian vulpine had in mind when he wanted to throw a party to celebrate his return to the gaming scene... but he wasn't going to argue it! Still though, he couldn't help but asked, "Did... did we just drink so much that we ended up in a buddy flick?"

"Shut up'a your face and get in my car! We're going to de strip club!" the mustached paisano told his furry friend. "So up and at 'em, people! We got us some'a sweet titties to ogle and tail to get de tailed man of de hour!" He motioned towards the front of the house where the door was and chimed out, "TO DE MARIO MOBILE!"

Raising an eyebrow, Link queried, "Is the Mario Mobile still that red Cadillac of yours or did you finally upgrade from something that can pass anything on the road _but_ a gas station?"

"Shut up'a your face, Elf-boy or you're not gettin' any of them stripper titties!" Mario was quick to threaten.

Exhaling slowly in mild annoyance, the sylvan male just leveled his human friend a calm gaze. "Dude. Did you forget? I'm **married**." He held up his left hand, showing off that even with the fingerless gloves, a band of gold managed to shine on the base of his ring finger. "Zelda would _kill_ me if she found out I went to a strip club!"

"Then you're not'a goin' to a strip club!" Mario grinned. "You're going to be our designated driver since you wanna sit back while we indulge and enjoy ourselves. Just like any responsible married man would do for his friends. Right, oh bestest best buddy of mine?"

And just like that, the pointy-eared Hero of Hyrule remembered just what being the only sober person in a group of drunken Nintendo alumni was like. He never wanted to go through that again! So suppressing the need to shudder for a moment, the blond glared at the short Italian stereotype with piercing blue eyes. "...Fuck it. Let's get Fox laid and stare at some tits."

Grinning, the face of Nintendo told his taller pal, "Dat's a what I thought!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To say that she was embarrassed was an understatement. Carmelita had tried to mentally prepare herself for what was happening–she really had. But no amount of self-pep talk had prepared her for putting on the little outfit that she'd had stashed in her trunk; something she'd been meaning to throw out for years! There was a part of her that now wished she'd simply _burned_ the box. At least that way she wouldn't be wearing the tiny bikini-sized getup right now. As it stood, Lara had provided her with black elbow-length gloves, six inch heels, and a black leather collar to complete her exotic dancer getup.

The Hispanic beauty stared at herself as she stood in front of one of the backstage dressing room's full-length mirrors for another moment and then nodded slowly. She could do this. It was just a job–it was no different from all of the things that she'd acted out before. It was just another _performance_.

That was all.

At least, that's what she had to tell herself to finally force her body to move out the door and into the main room where everyone was waiting.

One more deep breath and Carmelita made sure to walk in the heels like she owned them–it was the only way to do it when one was wearing six inches of potentially lethal death on their feet. She threw her hips into it, so that her body was one sweet rolling sway that sent the Hispanic vulpine sashaying with every step. She could feel her breasts jiggling with each stomp of her feet on the ground, her hair bouncing and swaying... and even she had to admit that she probably looked damn good.

It was a small confidence booster, though it didn't help the blush that was quickly gracing her cheeks at the knowledge that there were going to be eyes on her as soon as she exited the back room.

Her assumption didn't fail to disappoint. There were a number of men already at the tables, and all eyes turned to her voluptuous figure as she came out. She bit her lower lip, unaware of the fact that it just made her look all the more sexy and tempting. One gloved hand came up to run through her navy blue tresses, and she scanned the room for Lara–she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now. The Tomb Raider, however, seemed completely swamped behind the bar with customers and Carmelita had a feeling that she wasn't going to be able to get any tips or advice from her for a little while to come.

It was while she stood there with one hand on her hip, that a figure walked past the bouncer and entered the room.

He was tall and well-muscled, with blond hair that stuck up in an array of spikes that _had_ to have taken him hours to spray and style. A black leather attempt at a trench-coat covered most of his upper body, though one cut arm was left bare, down to a glove that crawled halfway to his elbow. Blue eyes swam over the room with interest but when they landed on her, they lit like a spark. A slow smile curled over his lips, wolfish like the silver adornment on the right side of his chest and shoulder. With that gaze fixed on her, Carmelita's cheeks burned brighter.

It was Cloud Strife, in his Advent Children get-up no less.

The blush deepened as he made a beeline straight for her.

"I didn't know that you worked here, Carmelita." The tone of his voice conveyed that he was very pleased with the surprise, even if he hadn't expected it.

To that, the blue-tressed fur managed a small smile that she _hoped_ looked sexy, even though she was sure that her nerves shined through. "I'm new here, actually. First time out on the floor."

Something seemed to spark within the young man, because he dove his gloved hand into the pocket of his coat and showed off a black wallet. "I'll give you six-thousand Gil for fifteen minutes in the VIP room–I'd love to be the first one you ever gave a show to." One blond brow arched in question and Carmelita froze. In her mind, she had to quickly process numbers. Damn the different currency systems that everyone seemed to have.

Six-thousand gil–if she shifted a few zeroes...

That was 60 dollars.

Sixty dollars for fifteen minutes. _Wow_. Lara had mentioned that she'd be making a decent amount of money, but she hadn't expected her first few minutes to be so lucrative. It only took her a second to slowly nod, biting her lower lip again. Cloud grinned at the sight of her, her full lower lip gently tugging between her teeth. "Okay. If you'll follow me?" she turned from him before her blush decided to peek through her fur and led him back towards the VIP rooms, where off to the right of the backstage, a seemingly innocent plush red leather door was placed.

Nodding his head, the man was quick to agree, "Yes. Yes I would." Grinning, he was quick to follow the vixen past the door to the VIP section, which went on to reveal a length of hallway behind, five sets of doors aligning the open space; two on either side and one at the end.

However, entrance into the area was being manned by one of the club's bouncers, decked in the recognizable attire of black t-shirt emblazoned with the club's logo, a pair of denim jeans with a utility belt around the waist and black sneakers. Interestingly enough, what made this Italian-American male with short black hair stand out was the fact that he DIDN'T stand out. Where the few men she'd seen were all walls of muscle, this gentleman–while athletically trim–was short. Very short. As in, 4'7" short without being out of proportion. Plus, he had another addition to his attire: green boxing gloves.

Carmelita would have sworn she'd seen this guy from somewhere before but she couldn't place him. _Maybe he's one of those Street Fighter characters?_ she idly wondered. After all, there were just so damn many of their games now; especially with how often Capcom was pushing out upgraded remakes of the same game in a timely four-to-six month succession. So perhaps he was just another of those Fifth-stringers from one of their Ultra-Super -Hyper-Mega-Funky-Chicken World Warrior Turbo Editions.

Turning his attention to the duo, the man eyed the pair for a moment... before his attention went straight to the blond. "Ah, Strife my man! How's it hanging?" he uncrossed his arms and raised his right hand up, doing his best to uncurl the boxing mitt. "High-five!"

Raising his left hand, the man who was practically the face of Final Fantasy returned the greeting. "High-five," he said in return as his left hand gently smacked along the viridian glove of the boxer-turned-bouncer. Lowering his arm to his side, he asked, "So tell me, Mac. Which of the rooms are open?"

His other hand coming up, the Bouncer brought both of his gloves between him and the leather-clad patron in a warding gesture. "Woah, woah! Slow your roll there, Romeo. You know the rules. First things first! Time and payment?"

Nodding his head in understanding, Cloud bent over slightly, his right hand reaching for the pocket that was sewn into his pants next to his right knee, ignoring the one that was in his half-coat for the time being. "I was hoping for fifteen minutes. Possibly more, considering how lovely Miss Fox here is," he added as he retrieved his wallet. Standing up, he began to count out his money. "And of course, I'm paying in gil."

Although she kept her face neutral, Carmelita was feeling so giddy inside; she couldn't help but feel rather blessed. It was amazing to think that someone as successful and influential as Cloud Strife thought she was pretty. _Maybe if I do a good enough job, he could talk to the right people at Sony and help get my game series moving again_ , she thought with hope growing in her chest. While the vixen was ever-so-grateful to Lara for this chance, she would like to go back to acting whenever possible.

That meant that even if she was a bit of a newbie at this, the Hispanic fur knew she had to rock his world so hard he went straight on past the moon. In the proverbial sense, not literal. She'd seen how much time it took for some of those cut-scenes when they were summoning meteors or other celestial bodies to battle. Way too damn long.

Seeing the open wallet, the boxer known as Mac rolled his eye. "Gil again? Should've figured. You got six-thousand for the fifteen minutes?"

That caught the vixen's attention. _Six-thousand?_ she thought with alarm. _But isn't what he promised me?_ the woman wondered with a bit of worry even if her features remained schooled in a calm expression.

"Of course," Cloud replied as he took out six monetary notes that the Hispanic fox didn't recognize the markings of; a lot of weird sigils and runic script. She did, however, make out that each one was stamped with the number, '1,000'. "Six-thousand gil for fifteen minutes..." he looked over to Carmelita again and gave her a small but genuine-seeming smile. "Of course, if she's as great as I think she'll be if not better then I might be coming out again to give you another six... or even twelve-thousand."

That made the woman's eyes light up. Twelve-thousand more gil? If she could manage that, such was... _What was the gil conversion rate again?_ She mentally queried as the gears in her head began to turn. She blinked her eyes as the answer came to her. _Wow! He would really spend one-hundred and eighty dollars for less than an hour with me?_ Despite herself, the blue-tressed vixen couldn't help but blush a little, both from embarrassment and pride.

However, such thoughts and hopes died a painful, screaming death as she saw the man place the money in the open boxing-gloved palm of the Italian-American. _Well... crap..._ the fur thought irritably. Still, it made sense though. The establishment needed to make money first and foremost. If she wanted any of that cash, she needed to shake her tail and get the man to be generous with **her** too!

Counting out the money for a moment, the raven-haired bouncer nodded his head. "All right, you're all settled up. Also, since you two are the first ones back here tonight, you should know that you have your choice of any room you want; they're all pretty much the same with the exception of being color-coded." He looked between the human and the anthro fox. "Now then, you two are familiar with the rules of the VIP area, right? Because none of those doors have locks so if I have to go in there for anything while you're in service, that means you done fucked up and someone will be tossed out on their ass," he specifically turned to the blue-haired fox. "No exceptions. That includes dancers too."

Nodding his head firmly, Cloud was quick to answer, "Of course, Mac. I've been coming here for so long that I know the rules better than you do. I promise, I will be a veritable _gentleman_ with her. I'm not about to lose my favorite hang-out, period."

"All right," the man replied. "Just making sure, Mr. Strife." He turned to the shorter fur again... which ironically had them both at eye-level albeit with her being ever so slightly taller thanks to the black high-heels she wore. "And you, Miss Fox?"

Meeting the man's steely gaze with her own, the Hispanic vixen replied, "Yes!" Granted, she could admit to herself that she didn't know **all** the rules but she remembered the ones that counted the most. The various monetary conversions to make sure services were paid for, that each re-mixed song was around five minutes so one could keep track of their times via how many songs they danced to, that no sex could take place on club grounds between dancers and customers, and while patrons were not allowed to touch the dancers on the main floor, in the VIP room they could IF the stripper allowed it. And lord, did she ever plan to try and push the limits... hers, not his. She was certain Cloud was used to all kinds of things. The vixen could only hope to match his expectations and earn herself some cash!

Holding his blue gaze with the woman's own brown orbs, the short male finally nodded his head. "All right then," the raven-haired bouncer replied. "Get comfy in one of the rooms. Your fifteen minutes start in..." he trailed off, listening for the song that was being pumped in through the ceiling speakers. "One minute."

"All right," Carmelita replied as she turned about towards the much taller blond once more, the swivel of her body giving off a rather nice bounce to her breasts and tail as she did. "Do you have a preference, Cloud? I can call you that, right?"

Smiling, the man gave the shorter fur a nod of his head. "Yeah, you can call me Cloud. As for the rooms..." he looked up, mulling over it for a moment. "I think room three at the end of the hall would definitely suit you best."

"Right," the vixen barked out happily, pleased he was trying to help her. "The customers get what they pay for!" she chirruped merrily as she offered her right hand to him. Watching as his own reached out and gently clasped over hers, the vixen gave his fingers a gentle squeeze as she lead him down the hallway, being careful not to trip in her heels. As she came upon the red-waxed wooden door adorned with a golden number, '3' at human eye-height, the woman reached out with her left hand and pressed the crimson wood barrier inward.

Her eyes going wide, Carmelita couldn't help but feel an immense wave of luxury crash over her. Immediately upon entry, she could see that as the door hinted, the theme here was, 'red'. There was a fireplace with wrought-iron gargoyle statues as part of the ember gating, the floor comprised of alternating orange and crimson marble tiles, smooth and polished enough to the point where they had a reflection. Also interestingly enough, settled before the fireplace was a gold-framed couch padded with cranberry-colored crushed leather. It would be a comfy place for a patron and someone on their lap to sit.

And that was just the bottom floor. There was a three-step divide that became apparent as one went further into the room, the second floor leading up to a stage-like platform with a brass pole and a couch the same crushed leather as the recliner by the fireplace. And beyond that? Good lord, the room had a hot-tub that rested on atop the highest raised platform.

Christ almighty. When they said this place was a VIP Room, they weren't kidding!

The decadence of the room kept Carmelita silent for only a few moments, before she realized that she had _business_ to attend to. Her eyes swept the room, landing on the hot-tub. A slow smile curled across her features–the thought of being warm and cradled in that heat while she was trying to tempt gil out of a certain blond male was delicious. She tilted her head to Cloud, her hand gesturing to the tub in question. "We could always start there, if you wanted?" She could hear the little trills of excitement in her voice.

A look flashed through Cloud's gaze, a mixture of desire and disappointment. "If I had known that you were interested in the hot-tub... hell, I only knew _you_ were here... I would have booked the room for the Champagne Experience in advance." His eyes flashed to the tub once more, and Carmelita saw the small smile flicker across his face. "I'll remember that for next time, hmm?"

Next time? The vixen's attention piqued–she wanted to make sure that there _was_ a next time! As far as clients went, Cloud Strife was already showing himself to be pleasing to be around. She let a slow smile spread across her features and turned back to the soldier. Three quick strides brought her close to him, so that she could smell the sweet scent of leather and see the way that his breath caught slightly in his chest from her proximity. "Well then, _what_ do you want, Mr. Strife?"

The human male paused, his eyes raking over her face, along her body, before rising back up again to fix on her lips. "I want to feel you close to me, that's all."

There was something almost sweet about the way he said it–of course, _close to me_ equated to a lap dance, so Carmelita couldn't look too far into it. Still...

Her eyes searched around the room, before coming to rest on a rather plush looking recliner. A small shiver of excitement crept along her spine, and she put one hand to Cloud's waist, trying to push him towards it. "Over there, then?"

His eyes followed the line of her gaze, and the Latina vulpine saw the pleased smile that snaked across his lips in understanding. The blond man nodded and shifted away from her to go to the recliner. It only took him a second to get settled, before the vixen was faced with the reality that she needed to _dance_ for him. One that was going to be a much different dance from what would be expected on stage though, something much more sensual. After all–you got paid for what you gave and she wanted to make that gil!

With that thought in mind, she put her intentions into her body language–as she walked towards him, Carmelita's hips swayed, her waist rolling so that each stomp of her foot to the ground caused her full breasts to jiggle. Cloud's eyes widened in anticipation, and she let a slow, sultry smile cross her face. "We aim to please," and she was pleased with the fact that her voice came out as a soft purr like she meant for it to.

She spilled forward to the recliner, her hands coming to the arms to prop herself up as she leaned forward. The line of her body nearly touched the blond's, her hips working forward so that he could feel the line of heat radiating from her frame. She could feel the brush of something in his pants that _wasn't_ a codpiece, and jerked to attention at her ministrations. Carmelita bit her lower lip, letting her flush cross her face so that he could _see_ her reaction to touching him.

A low, masculine laugh spilled from his throat and she grinned. With her arms still propped on the recliner, the Latina vixen leaned forward, letting her body roil in sensual lines that sent her gently rocking against the soldier. Before he had a chance to react, she pulled back, flipping her body around so that Cloud was suddenly faced with the sensation of her full bottom pressing against his crotch, the line of her back playing against his chest. Her arms on the recliner kept her with a perfect leverage to writhe her body against him: slow, steady, heated, and full of sensuality. Carmelita let her head fall back, resting against his right shoulder so that she could nuzzle his neck for just a moment–and she was rewarded with the sound of a low moan spilling from his lips. His fingers hovered over her skin, a hot promise of heat... but he didn't touch her.

With another roll of her hips, however, the question was forced to spill from his chest. "Can I touch you, Carmelita?" His face turned, nuzzling softly against her neck–the action sent trills of excitement through the fox's body. Softer now, husky and full of need, Cloud spoke again, "Can I, please?" And his hands skirted up along her body, hovering just below her ribcage, beneath her full breasts that bounced with the gyration of her hips. It was his mouth against her neck, warm and sweet, needy, that caused her to answer.

"Yes..."

The woman could have sworn that she heard a low growl of pleasure from him. His hands came down, warm and large, to cup her breasts gently. Fingers worked into the soft flesh, with only the boundary of her pasties to keep his palms from brushing her nipples. His mouth had set against her neck, the warmth of it a wet heat now as he kissed there, showing his appreciation. What perhaps surprised Carmelita the most, and drew a small sound from her chest, was not his hands or his mouth but when she rolled her hips downward, the sensation of something long, hard, and far warmer than his Buster Sword had ever been settled between her ass-cheeks.

 _Oh. Oh, my_ ,was the thought that crossed the Hispanic vulpine's mind as she felt that sensation begin to grind behind her. The human male was obviously into this. Into **her**. And boy, could he show it! Whether it was from his time during sword-practice or working on vehicles, the movements of his hands were delicate and precise. He knew how to touch her, when to touch her, and get them both to just revel in the sensations. She knew this was supposed to be her entertaining him, but Carmelita couldn't help but feel that she was getting as good as she gave. _It's a performance, Carmelita… just a performance. Relax and take control of_ —

She never got to finish that thought as the blond surprised her by gently biting down on her shoulder; not hard enough to draw blood but enough to make sure he had her attention, eliciting a small cry from her. "AH! C-Cloud?" she gasped as she tried to turn her head to him; blushing as he released the hold his mouth had immediately so he could nuzzle her cheek-to-cheek in a rather affectionate manner, his hands continuing to caress over her the expanse of her furry mammaries. A small smile played on her features, as she whispered to him, "You are a naughty boy, you know that?"

Now that smile on his face became a small smirk... not condescending but letting her know that yes, he sure knew he could be. "More..." he whispered to her, gently bucking up against the vixen's rear, allowing her to feel the heat of his member through his leather pants. His eyes closed as he groaned, trying to keep it from becoming a cry of pleasure as he felt the woman squeeze him atop his pants with her ass-cheeks. The spiky-haired blond released a hot and heavy breath in an effort to not merely growl of pleasure. "Oh, just like that..." he cooed in thanks before reclining back, allowing the vulpine beauty to slide across his chest so that she was resting her head on his left shoulder instead, allowing him to attack the right side of her neck next with a bevy of kisses.

Closing her eyes for a moment the Hispanic vixen had to fight to control her breathing. The woman had been intimate with Sly back when they were together and was no stranger to sex, let alone physical contact. But this? This was leagues above and beyond what the raccoon done for her, and the soldier hadn't even done all that much! "Dulce madre de Dios..." she whispered a he continued to play her body like a fiddle, setting off little nerve clusters as his hands trailed over her tits... and behind. His fingers came lower, curling over her belly as he gave her abdominal muscles gently scratches and caresses, causing the woman's eyes to go wide as, despite her embarrassment, she let out a cry of, "YIP!"

Despite himself, Cloud couldn't help but release her neck from his kiss and laugh. "Ah! So **that** is what the fox says!" he told her in a teasing manner, his smile only growing as he saw the flush of her embarrassment show up through her facial fur. Bringing his lips up to her right ear, he whispered, "Did I ever tell you how gorgeous you are when you do that? You glow with such warmth..." he then gently closed his lips on her triangular earlobe, giving it a little nibble.

With heat flaring through her entire body, Carmelita was made starkly aware of the fact that she _needed_ to get some control of the situation, before she lost herself completely. She hadn't realized that there was so much more to offer in the way of sensuality than what Sly had given her, but now wasn't the time to explore that. She was a _professional_ in this situation–and currently, she certainly wasn't acting the part.

Almost regretfully, she pulled her head forward, arms spilling downward as she did. The vulpine let her fingers massage at Cloud's thighs for a moment, feeling the taut, well developed muscles there. His mouth found the sweep of her spine, trailing soft kisses along her back and shoulders, and Carmelita gave a small jump–her hands moved quickly in an attempt to turn herself around...

And somehow, in her haste, the vixen found herself with a handful of hard, heated _Cloud,_ and the mercenary-dressed man beneath her let out a long, low sound that caused her entire body to go up in flames.

"I-oh... I'm sorry. I..." her fingers involuntarily gave a sharp, teasing squeeze, and then Carmelita quickly pulled herself up, flipping around so that she straddled the recliner. On her knees, she was shocked to find that there wasn't half as much space between her pelvis and Cloud's arousal as she'd thought. _He's huge!_ was the scream that went through the back of her mind at the sight. Her eyes blinked rapidly as she put her hands against his chest, stroking the leather there slowly. "I didn't mean to... ah... um..." she bit her lower lip, but couldn't fight the small smile crossing her features. Cloud looked well and truly pleased, himself.

So pleased was the man that it took a moment for his blue eyes to come into focus. He blinked his cerulean gaze a few times to clear the haze of lust before he could make out the luscious form of the fox that was straddling him... and grinned. "Oh my dear, Miss Fox... you spoil me so," he said in all seriousness as he leaned his head forward, gently pressing his forehead to hers in an affectionate gesture. "I so wish I had some heads-up that you were coming... I would have enjoyed the hot-tub with you."

Carmelita smiled a bit. While it was embarrassing to hear such things, it was the tone of honesty that reverberated in his voice that let her know he meant it not in an entirely lustful way. "I definitely would have enjoyed a relaxing couple of hours in a nice warm tub..." she admitted as she gently ground her forehead back against his, nuzzling the nose at the end of her muzzle against his human one in a show of affection. "You really know how to treat a lady..." she blushed through her facial fur. "Even if I'm not acting like much of a lady at the moment."

"If it helps," Cloud said slowly, gazing into her brown eyes with his own blue orbs. "I'm not acting all that much like a gentleman should either." And with that said, he tilted his head back and kissed her; arms coming up to embrace the woman and hold her tightly to him as he did.

Her eyes going wide in shock, the Hispanic vulpine tried to pull back... only to find herself moaning into the kiss as he dueled tongues with her. His hands were moving up and down her back to massage the vixen as he made out with her, playing with the vertebrae of her spine in a calculated, professional manner that just fired sparks of pleasure off in her brain. With all that attention he was lavishing on her, the only thing her mind could register was, _Yep_... _blows Sly clear out of the water_...

Finally though, Carmelita had to break the kiss, gasping for much needed air. "Cuh... Cloud..." she panted out his name. "You need to stop..." she said in all seriousness, even though she really didn't want him to. "We don't have much time. Third song..." she tried to explain, reminding him that even if he wanted more, the spiky-haired blond had only paid for fifteen minutes. "If we're going to continue, we need to talk to the guy outside and..." she yelped as he pulled her thong down in the back, his hands caressing over her bare foxy booty, fingers deftly playing with the base of her tail as he silenced her with another kiss, his tongue going further now; the tip practically tickling her tonsils. Being a taller character as a human, apparently his extended reach included a lot more than just his arms and legs.

Breaking the kiss again, the man looked deeply into her eyes, his blue piercing her deep pools of chocolate. "Do you want a tip?" Cloud's voice was husky and full of promise, and it was only the fact that he slowed his actions enough to speak to her that gave Carmelita a chance to regain at least a small level of her composure. She stared at him with wide eyes, and realized that speaking might not be the safest course of action. When she blinked once, twice, thrice, and gave a small nod as the only actions she could manage, Cloud laughed at her.

"Turn around." She wasn't sure if she should trust him, but she gave another nod–he somehow had an ability to make her senses go wild and she didn't want to end up giving him more of a chance to _tip_ than she intended. Still, she trusted him enough to flip her body round... and then instantly felt his hands coming down onto her hips. With her ass firmly in the air and her tail flipping back and forth impishly in his face, Cloud had to sit back and admire the view of her plump cheeks for just a moment. After that second had passed, one gloved hand came to smack at those plump cheeks with a resounding _swat_ that caused Carmelita to yip again.

"Do you like that?" He brought one hand out to pull her thong from her body–a bill slipped from his fingers against her ass, and he gave another loud slap. The sweet furred flesh bounced and Carmelita squirmed against him. The vixen's flicking tail and jiggling cheeks was pleasure enough but she ground down hard against his body, making a gasp of pleasure escape the blond and causing more gil to rain down from his fingers.

Another slap accented the air, and Carmelita's body ground down, hips gyrating against his hard, aching body. As their last song wound down, Carmelita's ass was covered in gil, handprints, and Clould's _Buster Sword_ was aching for release. The fox couldn't help but cry out another yip as the thong suddenly snapped back into place and Cloud caressed her backside one more time.

"Thank you," he whispered, affection prevalent in his voice.

Her face was flush, cheeks crimson. She had the oddest urge to thank _him_ in return. Still, that didn't mean she couldn't reply, "Yuh-you're welcome..."

It was then that a thought suddenly occurred to the vulpine. A small, embarrassed smile gracing her delicate features, the Latina beauty gave him another shake of her rear. "Care for another private dance?" She still needed to make four digits to earn her keep... and she was certain she could make it worth his while.

Cloud smiled so wide that all his pearly white teeth were showing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Although he had become renowned for his piloting skills, McCloud did have more passions than just flight and aerial dogfighting when it came to machines of power and speed. He also had interest in the ground-based vehicles that could produce better combustion for more powerful auxiliary... greater speed! This meant of course that he had an interest in motorcycles and the muscle cars... particularly the models and makes of the late 1960's and early 70's

It was the vehicles that came out of the 70's in particular which were of great personal interest to the canid car aficionado. It was that decade that saw extreme changes in both vehicle luxury and size. When it came to American automobile craftsmanship, cars became a smoother riding experience overall while vehicle weight, standard equipment, and engine displacement were all increased. One of the more prominent luxury car companies, Cadillac experienced record sales all throughout the '70's thanks to one of its brands in particular.

The Cadillac DeVille.

When the DeVille model was introduced as its own series within the Cadillac brand in the mid-50's, it had made quite the splash and became an instant sensation. A decade later and it became Cadillac's mainstream model, having overtaken the company's Calais, Sixty Special, and El Dorado series in sales numbers. However, it was the 1970's that introduced the classic image of the DeVille that could become **the** standard of American luxury cars, setting the record for interior width that would not be matched by any other car until '95, a full quarter-century later!

And there was Fox... sitting in the front passenger's seat of a beautiful two-door '72 Cadillac Sedan DeVille convertible, being chauffeured to his destination. It was a hot-rod red and gold accented beauty with a silver chromed V-shaped grille set within an egg-crate style of front insert that adorned a wide hood with full-length wind-splints. There was also a prominent center crease in said hood, both to help hide the windshield wipers as well as house a massive 8 Liter V-8 engine within. A Cadillac crest prominently decorated the nose and indicator lamps topped each front fender. There was also more chromed steel as a horizontal beltline molding ran from behind the front wheel housing, almost to the rear; coming to a stop where an elliptical bulge in the body came to a point and where thin rectangular side markers were placed above and below the shining silver strip of more chromed detailing. And finally, the rear wheel openings were housed in fender skirts while the front white-belt tires were on full and prominent display.

While an impressive ride all its own, this wasn't just _any_ Cadi, oh no! This was the eponymous if not infamous, 'Mario Mobile'! The gold accents in the paintjob were ever prominent on the front hood and lid of the trunk, the golden car paint being used to adorn them with a large 'M' and the image of a Super Mushroom respectively while the license-plates front and back were a pair of vanity pieces that read, 'MARIO 1'. The whole vehicle itself was shaking from the pair of sub-woofers in the trunk that were thundering out the rap song the Italian stallion had playing as he drove them across the Interstate Highway.

"When I drive my Cadillac she wants to ride in it to death! If I walk'a I don't start talkin' cuz it's-a wastin' my breath!" Mario sang aloud with the song, proving once and for all that older white men _shouldn't_ rap. "I remembah the times I had to put up with de fakin'!"

"Mario!" the Papetoonian vulpine shouted over the thundering of the music. "This ride is incredible! Where did you manage to get this beauty?"

However, he wasn't loud enough, and the mustachioed man continued singing, slapping his hands on the steering wheel. "But now things have changed, cuz it's-a records I'm'a makin'! Packin' hundred-dollah bills as they lose in manilas! Chalkin' girls I just met and takin' 'em to the La Quinta..."

Raising an eyebrow, the male fur shouted a tad louder, "Hey! Mario!"

Whether it was his hearing, his singing, or the fact that he was a few sheets too many to the wind after a few hours drinking at McCloud's house, Mario was way too into the song to notice. "Cuz my Cadillac got dat bass, BASS! You know my Cadillac got dat boom, BOOM!"

"MARIO!" Fox shouted at the top of his lungs... groaning as the human just started bobbing his head to the beat of the music, bouncing in the driver's seat as he cruised down the highway, practically lost in his own little world.

Rolling his eyes, it was the sylvan male in the backseat who acted. "Oh, for fuck's sake! Naryu-damn it, Mario!" He shouted as he unclipped his seatbelt. Leaning forward, the man reached for the dashboard from between the two front seats and hit the power button. The radio shut off.

As the music suddenly stopped, Mario's pupils dilated, his pupils shrinking to pink-pricks. He slowly turned his gaze to his right, glaring at the Hylian. "What have I told you before about de radio? Only de driver gets to touch it!" he snapped. "Are you'a de driver here or am I!? Bad things'a happen to those who touch'a de radio who AREN'T the driver!" Oh, Link was SO lucky that all his tools of professional pain infliction were in the trunk with the sub-woofer speakers... he would have so bitch-slapped him with an Ore Club otherwise!

Rolling his eyes at the death threat his friend was giving him–he'd gotten far too used to them at this point–Link calmly told him, "You weren't paying attention to anyone or anything going on around you, Mario. Fox had something he wanted to ask you and you were ignoring him." And with that bit of truth given, the blond slowly reclined into the backseat, making sure to buckle his seatbelt again. Knowing the Italian, he'd likely put the pedal to the metal in retaliation, really work all eight cylinders to pick up speed to try and scare him.

Really, the pointy-eared blond had dealt with so many of Mario's temper-tantrums and actions born of snap decisions over the decades, that he knew all the in's and out's of the man's psyche. He might as well have written a book on it... lord knows the other cast members of Nintendo's various game series would have appreciated a way to diffuse the bomb that was the mustachioed plumber hopped up on booze and pills. _It's a Naryu-damned miracle he can even function like that as it is, let alone drive a fuckin' car_ , he thought in annoyance.

Blinking his eyes a couple of times, the Italian icon of Nintendo turned his head back towards the road. "Oh, all righty then..." he murmured as he brought both hands to the steering wheel, eyes checking up for a moment to gain some reorientation as to where he was on the Interstate. Seeing that their exit was coming up, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to indulge the others for a little bit. "What is it you wanted to ask'a me, Fox?"

"I just wanted to give you some praise," the vulpine said in all honesty, bringing his right hand up to stroke his hand over his scalp fur. "I mean it, Mario. This ride is damned impressive! I just wanted to know where you managed to find this beauty!"

Smiling a little to see that at least SOMEONE could appreciate the Mario Mobile–stupid fairy boys and their preference for tricked-out two-wheelers–the mustached man was happy to answer, "I'mma proud to be able to tell you dat dis baby has always been in the family! My grandpappy, God rest his soul, was a financially successful as de head of New York's Sanitation Commission..."

Blinking in surprise at that statement, Fox queried, "You're grandfather was a garbage-man!?"

Frowning, Mario insisted, "Head of Sanitation. He was an elected official and was an incredibly thrifty and cunning man. He could find all kind'a rare and priceless things among de trash dat people just threw out! Threw out, I tell you! Practically coined de phrase, 'One man's trash is'a another man's treasure'..." he gave a hearty laugh. "And don't get me started on his creative application of sanitation services. He was bringing in money hand over fist!"

Bringing his right hand up to his fist, the Hylian started mock-choking into it. "Cough, cough— _Mafia_ —cough, cough!" was his aside to explain to the Papetoonian native just where Mario's grandfather made his real money.

Wisely, Fox didn't say a word to acknowledge that not-so-hidden message.

Fortunately–for everyone, really–Mario either hadn't caught onto or chose to ignore the snide remark. Instead, he continued to explain, "Yeah, he did a lot for de people... unfortunately, as he got older he developed a **nasty** condition: spinal ankylosis. A number of'a de bones in his spine fused together and de poor man became rather hunchbacked. He loved his driving so much but he had trouble with his new... posture. With de leg room and recliner seat of dis Cadillac, he was able to keep going up until his death. He ended up leaving it to me in his will."

"Ah..." Fox murmured in understanding. "So you inherited this baby from your grandfather upon his passing."

"Right-o," the mustached man answered, his eyes darting upward as he could see their exit was coming up. "By that time, I was already pretty successful with'a my games so grandpappy didn't think to leave me any money. No. Instead he probably figured I had'a de coin to maintain her... and I am!" His grin was absolutely immense. "And that is why I'm never gonna get another one to be **MY** Mario Mobile. No other vehicle is going to match the sentimental beauty of dis baby... not to mention she really is stylish!"

And with that said, Mario turned his car to the right, taking the off-ramp. Riding the Cadillac down the ramp and back into the city streets, the man drove by a series of short buildings, all of which were crowded together. A few of them even had store-fronts with their steel grating down to indicate they were currently closed. "I know dis area don't seem that'a great but give it'a moment, guys. Dis part of the town has way, WAY too many stoplights... but I promise you, dis is'a gonna be SO worth it!"

"You keep saying that, Mario but what's so special about _this_ place?" Link called out from the back. "I can think of at least five strip clubs off the top of my head that were in the same if not neighboring town as McCloud's place. Why did you need to drive us out this far just to see some Naryu-damned tits?"

Grinning wider, a small chuckle reverberated in the mustachioed Italian's chest. "Well, my fairy paisano... I'm not going to ruin the surprise. You'll understand when we get there."

"I can't believe we're going just to get me laid," Fox murmured. "Isn't that prostitution? Isn't that, you know... kind of illegal in this state?"

"Only if you just'a pay woman to fuck... but if you film it as well?" Mario smirked. "Then you're just'a filming a movie! Trust me, I've learned how to bend de rules without breakin' 'em thanks to my lawyers!"

Fox just stared at the somewhat short male, not wanting to know just what situations cause the Nintendo icon to learn **that**. "You make me worry sometimes, you know that Mario?"

The plumber just barked out a laugh. "You only worry _sometimes_? You don't know me very well, do you McCloud?" His smile widened into a very toothy grin. "There it is, boys. Here we go!" he called out with a hoot and a holler as he pulled into a parking lot which was filled with a number of vehicles... even a few familiar ones.

Both Hylian and Papetoonian fox turned their head to look at the building, their gazes drawn to the neon-lighting over a portion of the building that faced the lot. "...The Game Over club?" Fox queried as the, 'me' of the second word flickered, straining to stay on.

Immediately, Link was interested. "Oh, no shit! You took us to this place? Hot damn! I haven't been here in years!"

That made the Italian chuckled. "Oh, really?" he inquired with a curious tone. Pulling into an open space, he put the car into the parking gear before he turned about in his seat to look over his shoulder; his right forearm placed atop the headrest for balance. "I thought'a you told me Zelda would kill you if you went to a place like dis? So how do _you_ know of it, fairy-boy?"

Now it was the pointy-eared blond's turn to become somewhat flustered. "I was invited to Zack Fair's Bachelor Party as Cloud's plus-one. Everyone else he knew already had an invite and I had nothing better to do. I thought it would be a nice change of pace, you know?" He took a deep breath. "Oh my sweet Goddesses, did I see some crazy things that night..."

Raising an eyebrow, Mario queried, "So... did you get lucky?"

Snorting, Link said, "Even if there was some... temptation... I couldn't act on anything. Like I said, Zelda would've killed me!" he shouted. "My girl is very, VERY serious about our exclusivity and dedication to one another. Hell, you should have seen how pissed she was when she saw that the script turned Ocarina of Time into, and I'm quoting her, 'a bad harem comedy like those dumb anime shows'."

"HEY! I happen to like'a anime!" the Italian shouted irritably. Shaking his head in annoyance, the man still pressed, "Still doesn't explain why you didn't try!"

"Yeah, Link... no offense to Zelda or anything," Fox began cautiously. He knew how much Link loved his wife and respected her so he wasn't about to question him on that. "But you did say you had temptation. Is Zelda really that incredible that you could wait to get home to vent?"

The blond leveled the male fur with a somber gaze. "To be blunt, _Sheik_ was Squall's plus-one."

"...Ouch..." was all Fox could say to that.

"Eh, enough'a dat, you wimps!" Mario shouted as he shut the car off. Pocketing his keys, he reached to his left and opened his door; unbuckling his seat belt and sliding out in one deft movement. "The plan is simple! We're gonna share de wealth and score us some'a our fellow gaming gals!"

Even as he was also exiting the vehicle, the male vulpine couldn't help but query, "Fellow gaming gals? I take it this place specifically caters to our kind?" With a name like, 'Game Over' it made sense.

Chuckling, Mario was making his way around the back of his car as he replied, "That would be'a yes and a no, McCloud!" He stuck his hand into his pocket, fishing for his keys to retrieve them once more. "The girls are former videogame stars! So many lovely, gorgeous ladies who need to make'a some extra coin!" He chuckled as he pulled forth his key. Sticking it into the lock of his trunk, he told them, "And coins we shall give!"

The lid of the Mario Mobile's storage space opened, revealing a plethora of various items nestled between a twin set of speakers. Red and green mushrooms, Fire Flowers, Super Leaves, metal boxes, pill bottles, plungers, tool boxes, Deku nuts, capsules, a couple of spring platforms, and all kinds of varied implements of pain.

Raising an eyebrow, the tall blond of the group turned towards the shorter human. "Fucking-A, Mario! What the hell did you do? Raid Nintendo's prop department storage?" He motioned to one small handle in particular. "That's a Naryu-damned beam sword in there!"

Smirking, the Italian chuckled as he told his friend, "Of course! A guy can't be'a too careful in dis day and age... too many crazies around. Besides... weapons and power-ups are not why I'm going into de trunk." He reached in further, grasping the tightened golden chord of three white sacks with black etchings and patterns in the style of the Goron people as well as a trio of shimmering gems that were adorned to the cloth. "It's for these babies!"

Link immediately recognize them for what they were. "Giant wallets?" He yelped as he acted on reflex, catching the sack that the shorter man threw at him.

"That's ri~iiiiight!" Mario chimed out most melodiously. "Like I said boys... I'mma sharing the wealth! You've got a mix of five-thousand silver and gold Rupees in dat thing and dis one..." he held out another of the sacks to Fox. "For you, has five-thousand gold coins." He shook the sack a little, making the contents jingle. "Go on; take it."

Fox just stared at the sack for a while, looking in awe at the generosity of the plumber. "Five-thuh... thousand?" he gasped, his gaze moving back and forth between the sack and the man holding it. "That... that's enough for a new life!"

Shrugging his shoulders, the mustached man replied, "Well, enough for fifty new lives... but who's counting, right?" He chuckled. "Trust me, Foxy. I've got more than enough money to last'a me a lifetime. There's only so much money a man needs to live on. De rest? It's for showing off!" He shook the sack again. "I want you to have a good time Fox, so come on! Take it; tonight's entertainment is on'a me!"

Although a part of him did feel bad when he thought about how much Mario was giving him just for a club night... he couldn't help but feel gratitude. "Thanks, Mario... that's... that's really kind and generous of you." He looked up, his green eyes meeting the man's blue orbs.

Smirking, the Italian told him, "Don't be getting all gay on me, Fox. You just head in there and you make it rain coins on some lucky bitch!" He laughed. "And then you take'a her to de back rooms and pound her like there's a no tomorrow!"


	3. Two to Tango

Disclaimer: The "Star Fox" videogame series is owned by Nintendo and Platinum Games. The "Sly Cooper" videogame series is owned by Sony, Sucker-Punch Productions, and Sanzaru Games. There are also many other videogame properties but rest assured, I credit their creators and developers for the wonderful IP's that inspired this story. Said story itself is a fan-based non-profit work of fiction written strictly for entertainment purposes only. Please support the official releases.

Game Over

By MaveriKat & Nanya

Beta Read By Ego Dominus & Innortal

Chapter 3: Two to Tango

Stepping out of the VIP room, Carmelita couldn't keep the smirk off her face. She'd done it... she milked Strife for quite the amount of gil. She'd used her feminine and literal foxy wiles to get paid... and HOW! What surprised the vixen was that the aspect of having done such **didn't** bother her! She'd been rather sheepish in the beginning with the man that was–arguably–the face of Square-Enix but now that she found a groove? Shoot! She was ready to test the waters again and get another customer! Heck, she might even get up on stage and give these men a taste of what she could do–she knew how to shake those hips after all. She would make them all desire her so badly that when they got a chance to get near her, BAM! She was going to work them up to the point that these men just emptied their wallets for her!

 _Never going to worry about my financial troubles again_ , she thought with a chuckle as she walked down the hallway and back into the main room, a sway of her hips as she moved to stay balanced atop her heels; as well as hopefully catch the eye of anyone who happened to see her as she stepped out back into the main chamber of the club. She first needed a chance to put away her hard-earned cash and freshen up so she could be ready for more customers. The Hispanic vulpine doubted she would convey the right image of animal magnetism if she got up on stage all sweaty and covered in bills like some whore.

So walking up the small set of stairs by the back of the main stage–and hoping she didn't draw attention from the ginger beauty currently performing–the vixen stepped through the curtains and entered the back room that way. Yes, there was a proper entrance for it to the left of the stage itself but going through the curtain was just plain quicker when returning from the right. As it was, the blue-tressed fur entered the backstage area once more, the large prop and maintenance area serving double-duty as a group dressing room so the ladies could get ready for the evening or help each other for that matter with applying wigs, make-up, and changing into costumes... **especially** when it concerned getting into costumes! From what Carmelita had seen already stored there, some of those outfits were intricately-detailed pieces of art that seemed to exist solely for the sake of being overly complex and required handlers all their own to get someone ready for a night as club entertainment.

Almost made the furry woman glad she hadn't thrown out her box of crap from Sly's.

The vulpine looked about to see where she could set up. In the back were eight sets of vanity mirrors lined with light-bulbs atop of dressers with chairs for the ladies. They were rather chic sets done in a design that was reminiscent of the vanities from the 1920's and 30s'. Carmelita couldn't help but like the rather vintage charm to them, along with the beautiful detailing among the deep espresso wood. _Obviously Lara's hand at work there_ , the Hispanic vixen thought with a grin. Even if this place was nothing but a glorified strip club, the woman still liked to add touches of British civility and sophistication where she could. _If you don't feel like trash, you won't act like it. Now which should I—OH!_

The Latina woman's train of thought was derailed as she realized she wasn't alone in the dressing room. Having been at the club before opening, the vulpine woman with navy blue tresses had been able to prepare herself for her first night in peace and quiet. Now however, there was a pair of ladies back there with her! The first to catch her attention was a dusky-skinned woman with short brunette hair fashioned into a peekaboo-style of bangs over the left side of her face, obscuring one of her green-flecked brown eyes. She was very athletically-built, muscular without sacrificing too much femininity and adorned with a rather interesting tribal tattoo around her left bicep that reminded the vixen of a claw pattern done up in an Aboriginal style. Said woman, however, didn't notice Carmelita's presence at all, too focused fussing over a pair of camouflage-patterned pasties she was having trouble getting to stick.

While Carmelita was unsure as to if this woman was a former videogame actress or not, there was **no** doubt concerning the other woman sitting down at another of the vanities. She was rather curvaceous, pale-skinned beauty with long, soft-violet colored hair who was dressed in an outfit that practically _screamed_ sex. A sleeveless red leather bustier-like corset adorned with white feathers around the shoulder-straps and a small heart cut out of the midriff, blue nylons emblazoned with bat patterns and matching red leather boots. She was also adorned with a pair of red bat-like wings not only from her back between her shoulders but from the sides of her head as well. The Hispanic fur knew of only one woman who matched this appearance. "Morrigan Aensland?" the vixen called out in curiosity.

The purple-tressed woman who'd been applying eye-liner paused for a moment. "Oh for the love of..." she huffed. "How many times do I have to tell you people!" she snapped as she turned her chair about from her vanity and towards the room. "For the last fucking time, it's—oh..." she suddenly trailed off, the woman blinking her eyes as she stared at the vulpine standing there. "You're the new girl Miss Croft hired, aren't you, Miss Fox... right?" at the fur's nod, the succubus beauty rolled her crimson eyes. "Darn. I wish I caught you beforehand so we could get properly introduced. I just hate being mistaken for my sister..." then under her breath, she muttered, "That self-centered, irresponsible, lazy, self-indulgent, one-note twat..."

That made the Hispanic vixen blink her eyes once, twice, thrice. "...Sister?" she queried, the gears in her head turning as she processed that information. It had been about twenty years now but there was the appearance of a sister for the succubus slut back during the last proper Darkstalkers game that Capcom released. Her brown eyes going wide in shock, all the foxy woman could query was, "Lilith?"

"Yes, Lilith," the purple-tressed beauty of infernal origin replied.

The vixen was in an utter state of shock at that one. Capcom may have been multi-platform company but they had done a lot of work for Sony if not outright gave the company preferential treatment, so she was familiar with the goings-on and the staff to a degree. But to see Lilith like this? "Buh-but how? The last time I saw you... you were..." she trailed off, finding difficulty in gathering her thoughts and embarrassment in trying to find the right words. This had been quite a surprise and she really felt off her game.

"A what? A loli?" the succubus offered with a mischievous smirk. "Oh Foxy... the last time any of us other than Felicia and my stupid sister got any work was back in Darkstalkers 3. And **that** was over twenty years ago!" She rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hips. "You think that I wouldn't grow up in that time? Especially since I was bonded to that slut this whole time!?"

Although she was embarrassed to have it described like that, Carmelita nodded her head slowly in understanding. Crass an explanation as it was, that **did** make sense but... "What about all those crossover games? Surely you and the others were able to earn some form of income."

"Which ones?" the crimson-winged beauty queried. "Are you talking about all those cameos in the games like Pocket Fighter? Project X-Zone? Those Disgaea crossovers? The various Capcom Versus titles?"

"Yes." Carmelita said flatly, which in turn only got a laugh from the succubus.

"Fair enough," the violet-tressed beauty replied. "But the ones who came out on top were, once again my sister and Felicia. I admit that I was Marvel Versus Capcom 2, but only as a cameo to merge with Morrigan and a few of her victory fanfare poses." She sighed heavily, shaking her head. She could admit to herself that she at least still had it better than Jon. That poor werewolf was practically forgotten by Capcom when they weren't trying specifically to destroy his career. _Then again, the company is practically shutting down these days_ , she thought with annoyance. It was a real shame that SNK wasn't doing too well either, she and a few others could have probably slipped over there and gotten into the King of Fighters games under assumed names.

Mulling over that for a moment, the shorter fur frowned. "So... what you're telling me is because Capcom has pretty much been worthless to you as an employer, you've decided to do your own thing and work here?" the vixen asked, making sure she had this right. It was rather trippy to see the petite succubus all grown up into what her species sake was... a sexual predator. "So they treat you well here?"

"Of course!" she chirruped happily. "When I was still younger-looking, Lara was kind enough to talk Richard into giving me a job as a dishwasher in the back so I could support myself..." her features crinkled as she remembered those days. "My hands were always so pruned by the time we finished, even with the layers of gloves I wore. Still..." she sighed wistfully. "The fact they'd give what was essentially a kid a job at all was **very** appreciated. That bitch of a sister does nothing for me." She snorted. "Fuck her; she may be blood but Lara and Richard have been more like family than she ever was!"

The dusky-skinned woman chuckled. "Hey there, Foxy! Don't mind all'a that little sheila's grand-standing. She's got a chip on her shoulder the size of New Zealand. She should be grateful; no one else that works here gets two pay-checks."

"Well that's because I also have a special job," the violet-tressed succubus huffed in annoyance. "I can still take a form more along the lines of a Lolita fetish when necessary to help them evict creeps who are getting too drunk or grabby with the girls. Seeing what looks like a child on their lap all of a sudden scares them sober and makes them run like hell!"

Blinking her eyes once, twice, the Hispanic fur could only query, "Seriously? They would put you through that?" Such didn't seem all that legal to her or in-character for what she knew of Lara for that matter. "Can't they just evict someone who's causing trouble? I mean, they have all these bouncers for crying out loud!"

"Yes they do," Lilith agreed. "But sometimes there are **bad** creeps who come in to hang low and evade law enforcement. Calling in the police would cause for a REAL problem if word got out that they use the Game Over. Instead, they send me in and call Chris Hansen."

Carmelita stared.

"We have him on speed dial," Lilith happily chirruped.

The Latina spitfire considered that for a moment. "Do I want to know?"

"Not really," Lilith replied as she shook her head. Opening her eyes, those crimson orbs settled on the vixen's frame. "So, first day on the job, huh? How's it been treating you?" from the amount of bills sticking out form the furry woman's thong, she was willing to bet it was off to a good start at the very least.

"Um... good, I guess," the vixen with navy blue tresses replied, sounding slightly unsure of herself as she needed to take a moment to think. "I came back here to clean up as it were. I was with a client who was very, **very** generous. Kept me in the back for nearly an hour... and tipped the whole damn time," she gave a shake of her hips, making the layered gil notes flutter.

"Cloud," both Lilith and the muscular brunette replied as one.

Nodding her head in response to that, Carmelita replied, "Yes. Mr. Strife was quite taken to see me. Couldn't keep his hands off of me as I straddled and caressed... his..." the flush of her embarrassment was visible through her cheeks. "Dios omnipotente... I can't believe I'm telling you two all of this." Never in her wildest dreams did the Latina vulpine think she would become so open about such things.

Smirking, the red-winged succubus told her foxy co-worker, "It's the club. The place really facilitates one's freedom of expression. You'd be surprised how many of the sweetest, kindest, innocent and purest ladies who first came here ended up being some of the club's raunchiest star attractions. They just became wild and amorous with the freedom they were afforded here."

The furry woman's eyes widened. "Really?" she whispered in awe. "Like who?"

Both Lilith and the woman with the Australian accent looked at each other for a moment. Turning their attention back to the vulpine dancer, they spoke as one, simultaneously offering the answer of, "Malon."

The furry woman blinked her eyes, taking a moment to try and place the name. It was only seconds before her eyes suddenly widened. "Wait... the girl from the Lon Lon Ranch? You mean _THAT_ Malon!?"

"O~oooooh yes..." the brunette woman replied. "That farm-girl... holy crap!" she shook her head. "I never met her until I began working here but let me tell you, that woman is a goddamn wildfire of a stripper. Takes to dancing like a fish to water; ain't no shame on that one!"

Snorting, the succubus then verbally poked at the other woman teasingly, "Like you're one to talk, Sam!"

The deeply tanned woman turned about, glaring at the sexual demon. "Hey! It's not my fault no one took me seriously as a videogame star! I gotta strut my stuff to get some respect around here," she huffed before looking back down at her breasts, noticing her camouflage-patterned adornments were sliding off to expose her nipples once more. "God-fucking-damn it! Why do these pasties keep slipping!?"

The pale-skinned beauty rolled her eyes at her fellow stripper's complaint. "I keep telling you why, Sam. You have to apply more adhesive as needed," the violet-tressed succubus chided. "If you don't store them away properly when you're finished with them, then the things are just going to dry out! You need to seal those babies up in some sort of container when you're done for the night, not just toss them into a drawer and wait for next time!"

Grumbling irritably, the woman known as Sam replied, "Well some of us don't think like that. Some of us work with all we're given because we don't think there's anything else. We've spent so long trying to make the best of so little." She began to grit her teeth. "Like what those fuckers at Epic Games did. Only gave me the last game of a franchise to build up any rep and then those tossers at Microsoft gave me the fuckin' boot when they bought 'em outright!"

Wanting to end the bickering between the two, the furry woman tried to put things into perspective for the others. "At least we don't have Tim Shaefer as our boss." Carmelita grimaced, getting a sympathy wince from Sam and Lilith. Sure, Shaefer had brilliant ideas and put out some weird yet greatly innovative games but the way he treated everyone around him was just... despicable!

A shiver went up Lilith's spine at the thought. She would have rather have been stuck with a job as Jedah's sex slave than work for Tim! And considering the fucked up shit that Jedah was into, _that_ was saying something.

After a moment of suppressing her shudder, Sam replied, "Yep... so much better working for our fellow videogame stars, even if they're retired ones." A small chuckle reverberated in her chest. "Still though, I can't help but feel cheated... you know? I did damn well with my role and what do I get? A, 'show's over, everyone vacate the premises'." She huffed. "Fuck those bludgering clackers anyway! Who fuckin' needs Gears of War, am I right?"

Nodding her head in agreement, all Lilith could say was, "I couldn't agree more, my angry Aussie. Personally, I never saw the appeal of First-Person Shooters anyway, especially those without a Third-Person Mode. I can only imagine all the filming you guys have to do with cameras strapped to your heads."

"A right pain in the ass it was," Sam huffed.

However, before the girls could continue talking, there was a tapping at the door that existed along what would have been the far left of the stage; the opposite end of the dressing room from where Carmelita had entered from when she used the curtains. "Ladies," a male voice spoke up as the door opened, and the founder of the Game Over walked in. "Samantha! Heads-up now; you're needed on stage in two minutes. Got it?"

"Right on, boss! Right!" she called back to the man as she pushed back and stood up from the vanity she was using. "Fuckin' A... a pox on these things," she huffed as she pulled off the nipple covers she had wanted to use and tossed them aside. Turning her attention back to the succubus, she asked, "Oi! Lili! You got any pasties I can borrow?"

Rolling her crimson eyes, the sexual demoness reminded her, "Sorry but no. I'm a succubus, remember? All of my clothes are just magical constructs I can bring into existence on a whim as needed thanks to my familiars. Once the clothing leaves my body, it ceases to exist."

"Of all the... right, right..." she took a deep breath, shaking her head in annoyance. Coming to a decision, she suddenly shouted, "Fuck it; topless it is then!" The muscular woman then turned about and looked at the vulpine lady one more time. "Before I go allow me say; welcome to the Game Over. Sorry I haven't had a chance to really greet you. The name's Samantha Byrne. People around here know me as, 'Duchashka' or 'The Duchess'."

"Or simply, 'Sam'," Lilith insisted. "We need to keep her Aussie ass humble somehow."

Seeing the woman clench her right hand into a fist, the curvaceous vixen adorned with navy blue tresses interrupted with, "Well, my name is Carmelita. Carmelita Montoya Fox. It is nice to meet you, Sam." She held out her hand in greeting.

Smirking, the taller woman knelt down slightly and grasped it, shaking hands with the shorter, furrier woman. "Hey, you know you're an all right gal. A lot friendlier than the infernal jailbait over here," she smirked as she heard Lilith huff. "Tell you what, you get through tonight and we'll toss back a few ambers afterwards; my treat."

The club founder and co-owner merely huffed as all this touchy-feely crap continued. "Yeah, yeah! Now get going, Sam. Time's wasting!" Duke shook his head as the woman stepped through the curtain before turning about to look down at the Latina vixen. "And you! Get yourself cleaned up. The customers don't mind the ladies a little sweaty, but too much turns 'em off, get it? You can borrow some deodorant too if you need it."

"Yes, Sir! Thank you, Sir!" Carmelita chirruped before saluting her boss. She then lowered her stance as the man headed back out into the club, closing the door behind him as he did so. With him gone, the fur then gazed about the room, looking at all the vanities. "So which one should I use..." she trailed off, not sure where she would be stationed.

Smiling, Lilith reached over and gently pat the seat next to her, opposite the one that Sam had been using. "Here. Lara brought your clothes in earlier and placed them at this once. She told me to keep an eye out for the new girl." Watching as the vixen came over, she allowed the fur to settle herself down on the chair first before continuing. "You know, you should feel honored. I can't think of any other time besides me that Miss Croft ever forced the issue."

Blinking her eyes, Carmelita paused in pulling gil notes from her thong. "What issue?"

"The hiring one," the purple-tressed infernal beauty replied. She looked over her shoulder, making sure her male boss had left before turning her attention back to the shorter woman. "She's been stealthily spreading the word to the dancers as she catches us alone. She knows that Duke really doesn't want to hire anyone right now; the entire month of January is slow as molasses and having another proverbial mouth to feed will cut into the bottom line. So if you need help to make the best of tonight to stay on, just ask."

The vixen nodded her head slowly in understanding. That was really nice of Lara to do for her. "Okay..." she said slowly, needing a moment to take that bit of news in. Inhaling deeply, the foxy woman then exhaled slowly. Feeling calmer, she continued, "Well, if that's the case, I can admit that I _do_ have a couple of questions."

"Shoot," Lilith answered.

"I noticed that the customers pay the club to spend time with us in back rooms," she said in all seriousness. "But what about tipping; up front on stage or in the back with the VIP area?" she then held up a wad of the gil that Cloud had paid her for emphasis.

"Keep it together back here at your vanity for the night." She motioned to one of the drawers which the vixen noted were adorned with a dollar sign. "At the end of the night... or early morning, really... Duke is going to come back and tabulate your earnings. The club then sequesters a forty percent cut of what you made in tips."

That bit of truth made Carmelita wince. Ugh. Yet another deep bite into her earnings. "Do I at least get to keep the rest?"

"Of course!" she chirruped merrily. "And don't worry, Miss Fox. You'll make more here than you think," the crimson-winged succubus promised her. "It's why the club's take is so steep. This is a legitimate business and the boss-man needs to file taxes so you won't have to. So to prove you're working, you're also going to be getting a portion of the money the boss takes returned in the form of a bi-weekly paycheck so the Feds can keep track. Because of that, you can then file a W2 form at the end of the year to possibly get more back!"

The furry woman blinked her eyes once, twice, _thrice_. "I see..." she said slowly, admitting she felt some relief... and now further embarrassment. Good God, the fact she was an exotic dancer was going to end up on her tax returns? Shaking her head, the woman continued to pull all the money out of her clothing. Once she had it all collected, she opened the money drawer on her vanity, before stuffing it in. Slapping it closed, she murmured, "Now I just need a towel..."

Lilith held one out for her. "Here."

That startled the vixen. There certainly had NOT been one there before. "How...?"

"Succubus magic," the violet-tressed multi-winged beauty replied with a cheeky grin.

Taking the pale blue towel in hand and noticing it was the same color and pattern of her nylon leggings, the Latina vulpine looked back up at the succubus. "...These are bats, aren't they?"

At the woman's hesitance, Lilith rolled her eyes. 'They prefer the term, 'magical familiars who help me get naked and covered up' thank you very much."

Looking over the blue _bat_ h towel one more time, the foxy fur finally relented. She used it to gently wipe herself down, to pull the sweat from her fur so she could properly freshen up for a return the main room. Yet, as she cleaned herself, the vixen couldn't help but question, "And here I thought you said these things couldn't leave your body."

Smirking most mischievously, the succubus told her co-worker, "Silly vixy... I may be a sex demoness but I'm still a demon at heart. Lying is just par the course for my kind, really." She winked knowingly, somehow making a little cutesy spark effect of stars and hearts come off from violet lashes making contact.

Despite herself, Carmelita chuckled a bit. "And I take it such was another stab at, as you put it, 'keeping Sam humble'?"

"Bingo," the violet-tressed stripper of infernal origins replied. "I must say, you're quite on the ball here; very intelligent. What were you before this in your games? Some kind of scientist?"

Continuing to rub the bat-patterned blue towel over her, the Hispanic fox replied, "Detective, actually. It was graduating college and getting my law degree that made the gentlemen at Sucker-Punch Studios think I could play a convincing Interpol Officer."

"Ah, I see..." the voluptuous infernal beauty muttered as she considered that. Lilith then tilted her head to the side, her hair bobbing from the motion. "By the way, didn't you have one more question to ask? You did say you had a couple."

Nodding her head, the Hispanic vixen replied, "Sí. I do." She reached out and handed the towel back to the succubus who accepted; the article disrupting into her tiny crimson bat familiars once more before rejoining with her. "I was curious... just _what_ pray-tell **is** the best way one can earn money around here?" she asked honestly. "I need to make sure I can meet the boss' deadline. He wants me to make four digits in one night if I'm to keep this job. So far, I've made three in less than an hour in gil... but at this rate, I'll be lucky to make it to that goal before closing." She took a deep breath. "I don't know about you, but I find that it IS tiring work." Especially so when the customers knew how to really work her up in return, as Cloud had been able to.

"And how," Lilith agreed. "Glad to see you don't think this is all just fun and games, too many ladies try to sign up with that mindset." The succubus then considered the Latina's inquiry for a moment before she finally answered, "Still, if you want an idea of how to tackle this, I can tell you what I learned from personal experience. I find that when it comes to raking in the green you can be creative all you want, it just comes down to finding someone who appreciates it. Someone like Cloud Strife is definitely one of the better customers but there are others who come here, _real_ douchebags–like that Sonic jerk–who make you work you tail off for a couple of bucks. Oh no, if you want to make the kind of money you need to keep this job ASAP, you better hope one of the, 'sugar daddies' comes in."

Blinking her eyes once, twice, thrice, the vulpine woman could only question, "Sugar daddies?"

A small smile played on the taller woman's features. "Yeah, it's a nickname we have for the guys who come in and just toss money around as if they were breathing air; the major successes in our industry," the pale-skinned succubus replied. "Someone like John-117 the Master Chief, Solid Snake, Nathan Drake, or—"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"IT'S-A ME! MARIO!" the Italian stereotype chimed merrily as he stepped up to the podium. He grinned wide, looking up at the man who was on entrance duty; a tall and very muscular blond decked out in the club's standard attire for its bouncers. A black t-shirt that had the club's logo printed on it, a pair of denim jeans with a utility belt around the waist for tools of the trade, and while he couldn't see behind the podium, the man was wearing the required black shoes of some sort–leather boots in his case. However, to differentiate himself further, this bouncer was adorned with all sorts of facial piercings. A pair of lip rings on the left side of his bottom lips, nose-ring in his left nostrils, a half dozen earrings spread over both ear-lobes and a small chain banging from either, stud piercings on each blond eyebrow and a pair of devil horns on his forehead. "Ah, if it isn't-a Volt! Tell'a me, man! Are Kou or Sion workin' with you tonight?"

Looking down at the shorter Italian, the tall and muscular man sighed. "No. Tonight is Kou's night off... and Sion's spending court-mandated time with his bastard kid Sora. Whole lot of crock if you ask me; damn kid's more successful than his bleedin' father ever was thanks to all those Disney deals and endorsements."

To that bit of news, it was Link whom shook his head. If there was a company that could make most game characters want to jump ship, it was Disney. The sheer amount of money all those movie and cartoon stars brought in was insane. Of course, the Big-D was also one of the most evil corporations out there. And not just because they supposedly sucked the life out of everything they touched, but also how they refused to give up anything.

On the other hand, their greedy ways did help Nintendo keep all of its characters under contract, which was mostly nice.

"Oh, dat's too bad. Really sucks having to pay child support when really, it should be de other way around," Mario murmured in understanding. "Now then, you gonna let us in? Dis is a most special occasion!" he reached around Fox with his right arm and pulled him close, making the Papetoonian vulpine gasp out in surprise. "My paisano McCloud here? He's-a back in de big leagues, baby! And what better way to celebrate than hookers and blow!?"

His pierced eyebrows furrowing in annoyance, the tall and muscular bouncer stared down at the Italian who was much, MUCH shorter in comparison. "Damn it, Mario. You know we don't do any of that shit here. Game Over is a legitimate business venture of an adult nature." Even as he said that, he hoped the Italian didn't realize they were short-staffed when it came to security tonight. The dynamic angry warrior duo of Clark and Ralph also put in for their vacation time; it was just two bouncers tonight. And when there were so little if them to keep the peace, that was when the customers got rowdy... particularly the trouble-makers.

"Yeah, I know..." the mustachioed man replied. "So failing dat, we're gonna stare at some titties, get some drinks, spread de wealth, and hopefully invite one of these lovely ladies to come home with us at de end of de night." He pat his hand firmly down on Fox's shoulder as he kept him close. "Our boy needs to get'a LAID!"

"Damn it, Mario! Quit acting like this is my first time already," the vulpine pilot cursed in utter embarrassment, his face becoming flush through his... right before the blush became a whole other sort in origin as he could see one of the girls up on the stage from where they stood. Wow! Did that freckled redheaded cutie EVER have a rack!

Volt rolled his eyes at the antics of the two smaller videogame stars. He didn't know much about the fur but when it came to the mustached prick, he was already getting a bad feeling about this. Still, at least if they did something stupid with or without one of the girls off-grounds, then at least it wasn't the club's problem. "Fine. You know the drill, plumber. Twenty-five dollar entry fee and one mandatory drink purchase per person."

Nodding his head, the Italian in Hawaiian shirt released his hold of the more conservatively dressed vulpine so he could reach into his wallet. He pulled out a hand filled with shiny gold and counted it out before raising the cash up to the man. "There. Seventeen gold coins. Keep'a de change, you filthy animal."

Snorting, the bouncer adorned with horn piercings put fifteen of the coins into the cash box within the podium and pocketed the last two. "Fine, just get going."

And with that, the trio walked further into the club, gazing around the place, overall admiring the atmosphere. Interestingly enough, it was the blond Hylian among them who had the wandering eye. _Place looks better than I remember it_ , the Hero of Hyrule thought with a bit of awe. _It really does look—_

"Hello, boys," a female voice greeted with a sultry purr, causing Link's train of thought to go careening off the spirit tracks violently as he heard that somehow familiar voice speak up. "Any of you care for a private... showing?"

The leather-clad game star turned his gaze to the source, practically trembling. As much as he thought his eyes were deceiving, he knew that face... that voice. "Mah-Malon?" Link gulped. This couldn't be the same girl he worked with in the Ocarina of Time, could it? Sure, that was years ago and people do change, but she was...

" **Wowza mia!** " Mario gaped, staring at Malon, who was quite different from the proverbial farmer's daughter she had once been. Her long sylvan ears were now adorned with several silver piercings and feet in cuffed boots that went half-way up her calves were now four-inch heel variants which were accented a thick leather thigh band; a garter adorned with a silver decoration of the Legend of Zelda series' Tri-Force sigil. However, the changes that really stood out were in place of the lovely dress, she now wore brown short-shorts which didn't really cover up... well... _anything_! They were left unbuttoned and open in the front, showing off a top of her red pubic hair which was shaved into the sigil of the Tri-Force for crying out loud! Along with that was a pair of pink panties, which they only knew because they seemed to be a high-cut thong with the waistband raising up higher than the shorts rose, it made for an enticing, arousing sight. And of course, there was her three sizes too small and nearly see-through white tank top covering her breasts, which had to be at least an I-Cup in size and areolas the width of a baseball!

Once they were done taking in the sight of the incredibly sexy ginger Hylian, it was the Papetoonian vulpine of the gawking trio who managed to voice his thoughts first. "...How are you able to walk?" Fox had to ask. "Your back must be killing you."

Turning to his buddy with an incredulous stare, all Mario could query was, "She offers a private showing and you want to know about her **back**!?" Honestly, it was like trying to lead a horse to water with this one!

A grin split across her face and she couldn't help but giggle at the fur's honest response. "Oh, you have no~Oooo idea..." the freckled elven beauty replied. "But the best part is that what you see here? It's all natural." She then ran her fingers up and down her sides for emphasis.

"...I don't believe it," the pointy-eared blond muttered in shock, simply gawking at the redhead in awe. No way. There was just no way in hell those things were completely natural! She _had_ to have implants to be that big! That was a polygon count that went BEYOND 128 Bits!

"Believe it," the redheaded sylvan beauty cooed with pride. "Probably thanks all that Lon-Lon Milk I had while growing up. It does a body good after all," she added before she raised both her arms up and arched backwards a bit, making sure to thrust her chest out towards the Nintendo Alumni. "A shame I didn't get to work on more projects with you, Link. Still, getting to come back for the Oracle games and even reprise Marin's role for the Link's Awakening remake was a load of fun." She smirked, holding the pose, allowing her nipples to press straight against the material of her white tank-top which had become slightly sheer from the sweat she had worked up while dancing. "And I hope we can work together again."

The blond hero just stared at his fellow Hylian as she thrust out her chest, his jaw raising up and down in wordless shock as he took stock of the woman before him...his eyes drinking in the sight of curvaceous and expansive swaths of freckled fair skin that would have made any man sing in praise of Hyrule... or at least for the desire to take the High Road in Scotland.

After a moment of just staring at what the woman had to offer, all the mustached Italian could say was, "Holy shit, Link... I think'a you chose de wrong one."

"Shut up!" the leather-clad sylvan male hissed at his longtime friend and co-worker. Oh, he hoped to Naryu, Farore, and Din that no one else he knew was around. If Zelda got word of him fraternizing with Malon like this...

The woman giggled and lowered her arms, causing the bull pendant of her neckerchief to bounce within the valley of her cleavage. "Relax, Link. You know I love you too much to try and screw up your marriage." Though, talking Zelda into agreeing to a three-way? Yeah, Malon would be all over that one.

Although he was obviously relieved to hear that, it was also clear as day to anyone that he was uncomfortable with all this. "Yeah, but you know Zelda..." he murmured, trailing off. He really did love his wife but for the life of him, he found he really had to **fight** to maintain eye contact with his fellow Hylian.

To that pathetic excuse, Malon merely rolled her eyes. "Really?" she asked, a slight hint of annoyance to her voice. "After hearing about that bombshell of a Twili you worked with in Twilight Princess, not to mention Ruto, Lana, and Cia? All of which you never took advantage of in the slightest? You would _think_ she'd be secure in your relationship by now, right?"

Taking a deep breath, the pointy-eared male replied, "I know Malon, I know..." he murmured sadly. "And believe me, Midna was also QUITE forward about wanting a... erm... a threesome with Zelda and I..." he began to blush a bit. "Trust me, it did not go over well. She's very protective when it comes to, 'us'... that is, me and her, you know?" he offered in explanation, trying not to hurt and old friend's feelings.

Sighing, the ginger Hylian nodded her head in understanding. "Yeah, I know. Still, knowing how you feel about your marriage, it's a surprise you came out here again. Last I knew you had stopped by once for... what, some Bachelor Party?"

Nodding his head, the man brought his left hand up behind his head, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Yeah. I don't get out to places like this often, if at all. The only reason I came the last time was because Cloud was the one who'd been invited to his pal's party and he chose me as his plus-one to bring with him."

It was then another voice interrupted with a chime of, "Which, by the way, you're welcome."

The group slowly turned towards the source of said interruption, finding it to be said blond as he sat at one of the tables. His gloved hand firmly gripped a drinking glass while a redhead was entertaining him. With her hair in a set of ponytails atop her head and clad in only a red thong, gold nipple tassels, pink knee-high socks and shiny black schoolgirl shoes, the woman was atop said table, shaking her ass practically in the man's face as he tried to enjoy his drink.

Needless to say, it was the plumber who reacted mostly energetically upon seeing the Final Fantasy star. "Oh, holy shit! Cloud! Good to see you!" Mario chimed as he made his way over to the leather-clad man's table. "How you, doin', you spiky-haired sonnuvabitch who jumped from de Nintendo 64 to a fucking glorified Super NES add-on because cartridges weren't-a good enough for your fancy, schmacy FMV bullshit?"

Needless to say, with the barrage of insults that suddenly went flying, the vulpine male of the group winced. Oh fuck, there it went already... they had only just arrived and Mario was making waves with the other customers! _Damn, they're going to kick us out for sure. Hopefully I can at least get that drink before they toss us to the curb_.

Cloud mere snorted at the shorter man's heated accusations. "Please," he said with a clear tone of annoyance. "That system would have needed over a dozen cartridges plus a memory expansion to handle my game. Besides, I had no control over that. Why do you think Enix eventually bought Squaresoft out a few years later? They had no clue _what_ they were doing and it took the people behind the damned Slime memes in Japan to keep us from sinking."

"...Point..." Mario grumbled as he finally relented. As much as he hated to admit it, that full motion video bullshit had been pretty impressive, even if it aged about as well as a glass of milk in June. _At least the N64 never had to deal with load times_ , he thought before continuing aloud, "So, anyone good on tonight?"

Fox released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, just relieved that Cloud Strife could be the bigger man about things and remain civil. So with that proverbial Bob-Omb diffused, the Papetoonian vulpine turned his attention from the spiky-haired blond in black leather watching a booty-shaking redhead... to the pointy-eared blond in black leather talking with a buxom redhead. "Hey, Link?" he queried.

"And then I..." the Hylian trailed off as he heard his name called. His eyes turning to see it was Fox, he then told his fellow Legend of Zelda series alumni, "Er, one moment, Malon." He turned from the voluptuous farm-girl and to the vulpine in full. Leaning over so he was closer to the furry pilot, he asked, "What is it, good buddy?"

"I'm going to hit the bar. Did you want to come with?" he offered to his friend. "Part of the entry fee was the requirement to get a drink."

Considering that for a moment, the sylvan male replied, "Sure, man." Straightening himself back up, the Hero of Hyrule tilted his head to the left, looking at the former farm-girl who was blessed with the impressive, 'tracts of land'. "You want to join us, Malon? It'll be my treat."

The woman smiled sadly. "Oh, I would love to, but unless I'm making money the boss-man gets all pissy." She shook her head. "Though, if you want a turn in one of the VIP rooms..." she winked at him. "And don't worry! I promise you Link, no sex. Just looking and maybe some fondling, but mostly looking."

The blond Hylian blushed immensely at what the redheaded beauty offered. "Er... well I..." he stumbled over his words, feeling very self-conscious. "Actually if you wouldn't mind helping my friend Fox here, I would be glad to—"

"What de fuckin' fairy boy means to say," Mario spoke-up, butting into their conversation. "Is dat he'd be **glad** to!" He then took Malon's hands and cupped them together before taking his Giant Wallet out his Bermuda shorts' pocket and emptying fifty gold coins into her palms. "There we go! Dat will cover an hour, easy! Now take'a his pointy-eared, lily ass to de back and make a fairy _MAN_ out of him!"

The Hylian rancher and famer-turned-exotic dancer rapidly looked back and forth between the Italian and the gold in her hands, doing a rather impressive impression of a bobble doll. Finally, a huge grin split across her features before she handed the gold back to the plumber. "Please make sure Miss Croft gets this..." and with that said, she grabbed hold of the blond male.

"H-HEY!" Link yelped as Malon started to drag him away with her superior physical strength. Blushing like crazy as she had him in a headlock with the side of his faced pressed up against one of her tits, the pointy-eared male shouted, "Mario! MARIO! MARIO~OOO!"

"Oh, calm'a your bitch-ass down!" Mario shouted before rolling his eyes, in annoyance. Honestly, what was his deal? It wasn't like anyone here was going to tell Zelda. Turning his attention back to the leather-clad blond that still remained, he inquired, "So, Cloud, tell'a me. How's your life been? I hear you're finally getting de remake of your game dat you and all de fans have been'a beggin' for."

He nodded his head as he watched the redheaded cutie continue to shake her ass before him, the swordsman currently sans his buster sword slapped a one-thousand note gil to her booty with a fleshy smack. "That I did. Although I wasn't the one begging for it, everyone else on staff was..." he said in all honesty as he took out his wallet once more. Counting out some more gil, he explained, "Between all the cameos, the Dissidia games, and all that damned Kingdom Hearts bullshit I had to show up for... Square-Enix just hasn't let up on me."

"Oh, wah-wah! Cry me a river–or in your case, a life stream!" the Italian stallion huffed; the snort strong enough to cause the hairs of his mustache to flutter. "Oh boo-hoo! Like'a you're de only one to get run through'a de ringer by their bosses? Man up bitch or I'm gonna start callin' you a fairy boy too!"

Interestingly enough, to those snide remarks, the blond merely chuckled. Closing his blue eyes for a moment, he took a deep breath before admitting, "If it had been any one else to come at me with such an unsympathetic if not outright antagonistic response... I would've slugged them **hard**. But you?" He opened his eyes again and turned to Mario, smirking. "You're one of the few people who would know what it's like, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, that's-a me. Hardest working mother-fucker in de business," the brunette Italian replied with equal parts pride and regret. Taking a deep breath himself, the short-stuff queried, "So what you up to these days? Possibly Tifa?" he wagged his eyebrows at the other gaming mascot.

Sighing, Cloud replied, "Miss Lockheart and I have an... arrangement of sorts. We own a business together that we work on outside of the games. Does well enough..." he murmured. "It's basically a glorified delivery service, really... but the job has its perks."

"Thirty-six Double-D perks?" Mario offered suggestively.

A smirk graced the spiky-haired blond's lips. "I've got no complaint," Cloud replied as he leaned back in his chair, the cheeks of the stripper jiggling for his viewing pleasure. "I guess you can call it, 'co-workers with benefits'." He really couldn't complain about the arrangement. He got laid more than nearly every other Final Fantasy lead.

Nearly, because Zidane never had any problems with the whole, 'fuck and tell' thing and some of the others did get married to their co-workers. The ones that did would talk with him about how their lives were going whenever they worked together in those cross-over games, which he was actually thankful for.

They may have been annoying at times, but working for the bosses they had? The Final Fantasy alumni, no matter what numbered entry they had been in, had a kind of kinship.

"So, other than trying to get your best friend in trouble with his wife and your furry friend laid, what brings you here?" the soldier finally asked of the Italian mischief-maker.

"Ain't dat obvious?" Mario asked with a smirk. "I'm here to make'a dis a _Mario Party!_ " he grinned wide as he said that. "I got de bling to make it shine!" His smile became downright devious. "Because honestly, neither of my two friends have'a de coin to pay for a _real_ night at de Game Over. Link spends his earnings on family life for de most part and Fox has only started working again after a decade! So they need me to play, 'Big Daddy Warbucks' to their little Orphan Annie pansy asses!"

When the blond turned to meet his gaze, the vulpine's shoulders sagged. "...I just wanted to get liquored up," Fox said in all seriousness.

Huffing in annoyance, the plumber then added, "Yes, dat and the fact neither of them has any imagination when it comes to partying hearty!" Shaking his head in disgust, he told the spiky-haired blond, "Anyway, I'll catch up with you later, Cloud. I need to get to the bar and drop off de coins for Link's lap dance and get this whiny bitch here a drink!"

Cloud laughed and waved Mario off, not at all phased by the Italian's rather crass attitude. Really, Mario may have been a jerk, but anyone who had to work with their bosses constantly probably would turn out to be a one given time.

Lord Miyamoto only knew how many times Squall or Lightning called him a jerk.

Making their way over to the bar, Mario looked over to his furry compatriot. "McCloud, what is your problem? There are girls here; sexy girls at dat. Why can't you just fuckin'' relax and start spending your money on one? Dat's why I fuckin' gave you a Giant's Wallet stuffed to de brim in de first place!" he grumbled irritably.

"I don't mean to be ungrateful, really," the vulpine pilot replied as he followed in step with the plumber. "It's just... this feels..." he stumbled on his words, trying to figure out how he felt.

Feeling a sappy moment coming on, the mustachioed male groaned. "Oh, for the love of..." Mario rolled his eyes. "Just spit it out, already!"

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, the fox finally replied, "It just feels like it's too soon, you know? I never truly got over Krystal leaving and... I... that is..." he trailed off again, just sputtering nonsense now. _Oh why is it so hard to form sentences?_ he mentally groused.

Raising an eyebrow, the Italian paused in his step. A surprisingly calm expression came over that mustached face as he looked into the vulpine's green eyes with his own blue. "Fox... as painful as it is to accept, she's never gonna come back," he said in all seriousness. "And dat's because she loved you. If she thinks she's poison to your relationship with Nintendo than she's not gonna get back together with you to _protect_ you. As horrible as it was for you to lose her, she was showing you mercy. I understand it hurts but it's-a been five years now. You **need** to pick'a yourself up and move on with your life already."

His head low, Fox closed his eyes. As much as what his friend told him made sense, it was still a bitter pill to swallow. Feeling pained by it, he could only whisper, "Just... just get me a drink already..."

"...Fine..." Mario let out a sigh as they walked the rest of the way, climbing upon a pair of vacant stools. Seeing the Tomb Raider herself working the bar, the Italian nodded his head to Lara in respectful greeting. "So, tell me Lara. What's the best drink for someone who needs to loosen up and try to forget past love interests?"

The comment immediately caught the ponytailed woman's attention. "Oi... that's a tough one," Lara murmured, taking a moment to consider the reason for drinking. Then, after a few moments of thought, she reached about and grabbed a bottle of tequila off the shelf, placing it down on the counter between the two men. "I think this will suit your needs just fine."

Taking the bottle of tequila that was packaged in a rather stunning pewter decanter, Mario turned it about in his hands. "Jose Cuervo: 1800 Coleccion?" he questioned as he read the label out loud. He looked up at the British brunette for further clarification.

The statuesque beauty smiled. "Trust me, it's one of the best you can get. Not to mention that the proof is enough to knock out more than a couple of brain-cells in one go. Although I will admit, it's on the expensive side: a couple hundred dollars for shots or you can have the whole bottle for two-thousand dollars," the ponytailed woman behind the counter offered.

Needless to say, that bit of information shocked the vulpine out of his self-pity stupor. "Two-thousand dollars!?" he cried out in horror. Good Lord, he could have purchased an entire shelf at his local liquor store with that kind of scratch!

Nodding her head, the retired Tomb Raider explained, "Why yes. It's a special tequila blend that takes a decade to casket-distill. It gives the liquor a gorgeous golden color and because it's been aged for so long, that makes it so when you drink it, the tequila not only hits you with a slow burn thanks to the ten-year-old, mature agave plant recipe... but it leaves a delightful touch of almond on the tongue afterwards for a refreshing sensation." She smiled. "It's my personal favorite and something I only offer to people of quality taste."

"In other words," the Italian began with a smirk as he removed his Giant Wallet from his pocket, the white and gold-threaded sack looking fit to burst at the seams. "You only offer it if you know someone can afford it." He chuckled as he tilted the bag and poured four hundred coins onto the counter. "We'll take'a de bottle, just hand us a couple of clean glasses and some limes. Also," he continued, switching gears. "Before I forget..." the tanned Italian then reached further down the countertop with his wallet of Hylian origin and poured forth another fifty gold coins. "Dis pile is for Link's lap-dance in de back. He's with dat fine Malon girl."

Lara nodded, laughing softly to herself as she had to sweep the gold into a drawer behind the counter with her hand. She loved it when one of the, 'sugar daddies' came in. For the most part, they were quite lively and all of them were always _so_ generous with their cash. "I hear that," she murmured before straightening up. Then, talking loud enough to be heard, she told the two, "Two clean glasses, coming right up!"

Giving the woman a two-fingered salute, the mustached male replied, "Thanks, gorgeous!"

"Tuh... two... thousand..." Fox muttered, twitching as his mind reeled from how much the man spent without batting an eye... on alcohol at that! Just how much scratch _did_ Mario bring in? Enough to buy freaking Sony!?

Snorting at the shock coming from the pilot, the Italian short-stack replied, "Please. It's just a measly two grand! I can make dat much in working an afternoon at Stanford..." he replied in all seriousness.

That statement made Fox blink his eyes. "Wait a minute," he murmured before he turned his head towards the human. "Stanford? As in the hospital?" At the mustached man's nod, the furry pilot's eyes widened in shock. "You work at a hospital!?" he cried out in shock.

"Of course!" Mario chirruped. At the incredulous expression on his friend's face, he asked, "What? Did you think my, 'Doctor' title was just a gimmick?" He chuckled and shook his head. "Why do you think I was working as a carpenter... and then a plumber... in the first place?" he murmured softly, thinking back to his early days. "Truth was, I was'a simply working my way through Med school."

For a moment, Fox didn't know how to reply to that. Finally though, he tried to explain, "I always thought you just had a pharmacist degree... I mean, this still explains how you're able to get the medications but..." he trailed off, his world-view shattered once again. The more he learned of the Icon of Nintendo, the more he realized just how much he didn't know the man.

Shaking his head, the short human could only reply, "It's-a okay, Fox. I've gotten used to it..." he whispered that last part.

However, being a vulpine and having more sensitive hearing, the pilot did catch the comment. So, trying to be a good sport, he continued, "...Well, it makes more sense than the theories I heard..." Fox muttered, causing Mario to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Some say you got your degree by watching reruns of House, Scrubs, and E.R."

A smile twitched at the right corner of the Italian's lips. "...I've heard that song as well," Mario said, giving the fox a small nod. Hell, if he were honest with himself he could admit that he found the tune rather catchy... even if it was full of crap. Still, his mouth eventually upturned into a full grin. "But I admit, they are brightly colored pills." He pat his pocket opposite the one that held his wallet, signaling to the vulpine that he was carrying.

Before Fox could response, the brunette woman returned to their end of the counter with a tray. Placing it down before them, she said, "There we go, gentleman. A pair of glasses and I sliced a couple of fresh limes for you. Will there be anything else? We do have snack options available; I can even bring a menu if you want."

Looking down at the plate filled with quartered pieces of green citrus fruit, the mustached man looked up at Lara with a grin. "Actually, maybe you could." He smirked. "You were always de best dancer I'd ever known, Lara. Fox here needs a serious pick-me-up really, _really_ bad... and I know if anyone could put a smile on his face, it's you."

That gave the club co-owner pause. "It's... been awhile," she admitted. Years really but oh boy, Lara knew she could still rock it if she wanted to. Heck, her last night as an exotic dancer she managed to earn over ten grand on tips! _And that was just on stage, not including any of the private dances I gave_ , she couldn't help but remember with a bit of pride.

But still...

And just like that, a proverbial light went off in the woman's head as she realized that while she didn't need it, this situation was **perfect** for someone else. Giving the Italian male a most lovely smile, she finally answered, "I admit that I probably could rock Fox's world to the point where I ruin him for any woman thereafter..." she winked at the Papetoonian, feeling pride as he blushed through his fur. "However, I believe I have a far better option for him." As the two looked at her curiously she explained, "If you two will wait just a bit, I'd like to introduce you to the club's new girl... one who I think you're both just going to love..."

"Oh really now?" Mario's smile widened. "New girls are _always_ fun." After all, it was cute watching them stumble at times. More importantly, perhaps that would ring a chord with his friend, who himself was stumbling through life in an effort to get back on top.

"Yes," she replied with a smile of her own. "We've still yet to even get her on stage for a proper introduction; Cloud immediately snatched her up for a dance in the VIP Rooms and since then she's been cleaning up. But if you boys patiently sit here and enjoy your drinks, I can certainly head back to see if she's ready for another customer."

Smiling wide, Mario lifted up the bottle of limited edition Jose Cuervo and tilted it in her direction in mock salute. "Thanks babe. You were always my favorite," he said. While he was rather relaxed about it, the warmth in his voice made it very clear he was being genuine about that statement.

Nodding her head, the woman pushed back from the counter and shouted to the nearby open door at the end of the bar, "Hey, Richard! RICHARD!"

" _WHAT?_ " a masculine voice shouted from within the other room.

"Watch the bar for me; I need to go in the back and get one of the girls!" she shouted in the direction of the open door. "We have a customer requesting her!"

" _All right!_ " the male voice from within the room shouted back. " _I'll keep an eye out; I can see the bar just fine from here!_ "

Nodding her head, the woman replied, "Thanks!" she then turned her attention back to the Italian and the Papetoonian and offered them a knowing smile. "Be right back with you," she told them with a merry tone before she came around the bar and headed towards the back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A~aaand... voila!" Lilith cooed as she finished combing Carmelita's hair. "We got the right amount of bounce back!" She knew from personal experience that sweat could really play havoc on a hairdo. Getting everything–be it hair, clothes, or even skin condition–back in order simply went much smoother when there was more than one person involved. "I have to admit, I am a tad jealous. Your hair is quite healthy and the shade of navy is just perfect for you."

That statement caught the furry woman's attention. Blinking her eyes in surprise, she turned her head towards the infernal beauty who'd helped her. "Really? But why would you be jealous? Can't you change your hair color at will?" Carmelita asked in surprise. Although she didn't complain as she had to admit, it was a rather nice having someone comb her hair for her.

Giving the vulpine a nod, the infernal beauty replied, "I could... but it's harder for me to pull off that color with this skin tone of mine, let alone my wings," she told the vulpine in all seriousness. "I need to stick with a much paler color palette. I could never pull off the deep colors like yours without the proper wardrobe to balance it out."

"Oh..." the vixen replied in understanding. "Well... I still want to thank you for your assistance," she offered in gratitude. Standing up, she looked at herself in the vanity's mirror. "I do look ready for another go out on the floor."

"Before you do just wait here a second more," Lilith cooed as she searched over the items atop her vanity set. "Let's see, let's see, where did I—AH HA!" she cackled with almost devious delight as she pulled up a crystalline perfume spray bottle from the mass of others. Holding the cushion and air hose in one hand and the rest in the other, she told the shorter woman, "Now close your eyes, Carm. I think a splash of lilac and lavender would do wonders. You got the fresh look down but it's best to make sure there's no strong scent of body odor lingering."

Carmelita nodded as Lilith squeezed the bottle's spray-cushion, releasing a light dusting of perfume on her. When she felt the gentle mist in the air fade, the vulpine woman took an experimental sniff of the air; her eyes widening in delight. "Oh wow, but that's a nice scent. It's not too strong either." She wasn't a fan of overpowering aromas.

"I'm a demon, remember? My senses are pretty strong too!" Lilith smiled as she took in the whole package that the vixen presented. "Perfect. Absolutely **perfect**! If you were trying to catch a date, you'd knock the guy out." The crimson-winged succubus laughed softly. "Scratch that. He'd probably turn into a cave man, club you over the head, and take you home with him!"

Chuckling nervously at the infernal woman's rather lavish description, the Latina vulpine replied, "Er... that's not exactly the outcome I'm hoping for." She'd be happy to pay her bills at the moment, let alone try finding a guy.

"Oh trust me, sugar. You are..." the violet-tressed woman said with a grin. "Oh, are you ever. Some of these guys here need to be clubbed over the head with a visual presentation if you want them to open their wallets to you. That's the only way you're going to make it in this business."

Before the Hispanic vulpine could response to that, there was a sudden pounding at the door again, letting them know someone was entering. They both turned just as the door opened, revealing it to be their female boss this time. "Hey girls, is Carmelita back here?" her eyes wandered about, before her sight settled on the only two present in the dressing room at the moment, the succubus and the her goal. "AH! There you are, Carmelita!" She brought her right hand up and crooked her finger in a beckoning motion. "Come with me, please! I have a potential customer for you up front!"

Needless to say, that comment made the foxy beauty blink her eyes in surprise. "Oh, really?" she queried, her voice hopeful. At the woman's nod, she was practically beaming. "Oh thank you, Miss Croft! I'll work hard to bring in the needed money!"

Now the woman was smirking. "Hopefully you won't have to work hard at all. It's one of the sugar daddies and he's covering a friend." She had to laugh as the fox's eyes widened and her smile went wide. "I take it someone already brought you up to speed on that?"

Nodding her head, Carmelita practically barked out, "Of course!" She rushed over to the woman and took both hands in hers, enthusiastically shaking them in appreciation as she said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll do my very best for everyone! Just lead me to them and they'll see what I'm capable of!"

Lara couldn't help but smile as she heard the new girl's jubilant proclamation of assured victory. "Good! Just keep that attitude up and you'll make quite the profit here." The British woman then motioned towards the door. "Now come on. Time's wasting. We need to make sure you meet your quota and this will do it!"

With that said, a revitalized Carmelita was quick to follow the woman out through the door of the dressing room and head back into the club's main chamber; the corner of her eyes catching sight of Sam who was still on stage along with another of the girls she'd yet to meet. Some brunette clad in orange bikini combo that appeared to be of Latin or multiracial descent, particularly as there seemed to be a hint of Japanese to her. She also had the most unique white boots the vixen had ever seen, like they were solid white plastic molded to her feet, adorned with black accents and a curved heel that started from the back of the leg, just under the back of the knee-point. _Quite the fashion statement_ , she thought with interest before turning away...

...And in doing so, missed that the boots were somehow keeping her in perpetual motion, making the woman continuously spin around the pole as if she were a helicopter blade.

"So Lara," the vixen chirruped as she continued to stay in step with the co-owner of the Game Over club as they weaved about the tables. "Just where are these custom—oh Dios mío! Is that Mario!?" she cried out as she came upon the bar with the British woman.

Hearing a lovely-sounding female voice call out his name, the Italian plumber turned about to check on who spoke. He relaxed as he saw Lara was with her; only to do a double take as he realized just what kind of woman the retired Tomb Raider had brought out with her. Spinning his bar stool around so he was facing them completely, he began elbowing his friend with his left elbow. "Hey! HEY! McCloud! You gotta check dis hottie out!"

Lowering his glass form his lips, the man hunched over the bar replied, "What? I'm trying to enjoy my tequila!" Noticing the man's outstretched arm, Fox looked towards where Mario was pointing... and stared. Oh God, did he stare. He knew that it wasn't Krystal, but... damn! A vixen? And one that was that good looking to boot?

What were the odds?

"Gentlemen," Lara spoke up to get their attention as she motioned to the furry woman beside her. "I would like to introduce you to the latest member of the Game Over family: Miss Carmelita Montoya Fox."

"Ah, hola," she greeted the two, bringing her right hand up and waving at them. She was fighting very hard to keep from gushing. This wasn't just a couple of celebrities, oh no. This was the most handsome male fox she'd ever laid eyes on and _**THE**_ Mario. "I was told you were looking for an available dancer for your entertainment. If you want, I would be more than happy to make your evening."

Chuckling, the man who was practically the mustached face of Nintendo turned towards his friend. "What do you think, Fox? Is she something or what?"

For his part Fox... just continued to stare. He felt an ache in his chest as he looked at this woman. She was just so... so beautiful. _And lord, she's got blue hair_ , he thought as he noticed that while she was more of a red fox compared to his cape fox in breed origin, she managed to maintain a lot of dark navy to her natural color with the hair on her head.

And God and Miyamoto knew that he was a sucker for ladies with a touch of blue.

The Italian smiled, feeling pleased to see his pal so enamored with the woman. "Seems dat my friend here is'a too stunned for words." Mario smirked and nodded. He raised up his hand and began snapping his fingers in front of his furry paisano's face. "Yo, McCloud! Wakey-wakey! You're staring like a horny fourteen-year-old who just saw his first pair of titties." _Or looked up Peach's dress in Melee_ , Miyamoto only knew how many screen-caps of that he had seen online.

Needless to say, that broke the male vulpine out of his daze. "Er... I...um..." he brought his hand up, running it over his hair. "Sorry," he apologized, although to who he wasn't specific. "Just... you really caught me off-guard, Miss...?" he cringed. "Oh for the love of..." he shook his head in annoyance at himself. "Sorry, so sorry! I know Lara introduced you just now but I was kind of distracted by... well..." he motioned to Carmelita and took a deep breath before blurting out, "You're stunning!" _There_ , he thought with a bit of embarrassment. _I said it. Hopefully she doesn't think me a complete and utter weirdo_.

Despite herself, Carmelita found his reaction... rather charming, actually. He wasn't being grabby or too forward, he was just being honest with himself. And while some might see such inattentiveness as unprofessional, the woman did get a slight thrill knowing she was the one who did it to him. "It's all right, sir. If it helps I never got your name either." She held out her right hand to him. "Again, I'm Carmelita. Carmelita Montoya Fox. It's nice to make your acquaintance, Mister...?" she trailed off, allowing him to fill her in.

Realizing that her hand was directly in front of him, the male vulpine quickly placed his glass back on top the bar counter. Reaching out, he grasped her hand gently and shook it in greeting. "Fox. Captain Fox McCloud. A pleasure to meet you, Carmelita..." he managed to say, doing his best to suppress the goofy grin he felt spreading across his face... and failing to do so.

With that revelation, Carmelita couldn't help but widen her eyes in surprise. This was Fox? Sheesh, his name might not have been as big as say Mario or Link... or even Samus... but everyone who knew of Nintendo knew his name, especially since he was always near the top-tier in every entry of the Smash Bros. game series. "Oh! Um... wow!" She laughed softly, feeling slightly nervous again herself. "Sorry about that, sir. I..." she blushed. "I didn't recognize you."

Fox gave the woman a crooked grin at that statement. "No surprise, really. Besides Smash, I've been out of action for the past decade. Glad to know that someone like you remembers me."

Smiling in a rather cheeky fashion, the mustachioed man added, "Which is what brings us here, Miss Fox." Again, he brought a hand up to pat the canid pilot on the shoulder. "My friend Captain McCloud here is coming back to the forefront of Nintendo; his new game releases in a couple of months and he's gonna be the shiz-nit once more! So we decided dis man deserves a celebration..." he eyed Carmelita with a gaze that bordered between lustful and hopeful. "We're just hoping dat someone like you would be there to celebrate with my pal."

"AH!" She chirruped at hearing that, nodding her head in understanding. If she could get a job again, she would be out celebrating too. "I can do that! Maybe something more... _private_ , perhaps?" she offered with a sensual tone.

"Well, hit me with a blue shell and call'a me royally fucked, dat would be perfect!" he turned to his pal and smirked. "Wouldn't it, McCloud?" Mario asked as he slapped Fox on the back, causing him to stumble slightly atop his stool.

Despite the sudden friendly smack, the Papetoonian vulpine managed to keep himself from falling off his seat. Sitting upright as he regained his balance, the pilot thought for a moment about how Mario had handled things for Link. And so for the first time that night, he took out the Giant's Wallet that Mario had gifted him for his evening at the club. Retrieving fifty gold coins from it, he held out the handful the shimmering currency out to the lovely vixen before him. "Will this be enough for an hour?"

Carmelita just stared wide-eyed at the gold that he was holding out to her. So shocked by the sheer amount of riches he held, that she couldn't even do the mental math to convert this amount of wealth into U.S. currency. _Holy shit, no wonder they're called, 'sugar daddies'_ , was the thought in the back of her head even as verbally, all she could say was, "I... I think... it should? Maybe? Just... give me a moment to..." she trailed off, realizing just how much of an idiot she sounded like just then.

Chuckling lightly at the adorable reactions the foxes were having to each other, the British co-owner of the Game Over chimed in with the answer of, "It's more than enough." She came up to McCloud and accepted the gold pieces... smiling, because just as they had paid for with Link, this was two pieces more than necessary. "You two go off to the back and enjoy yourselves; in fact, I'll have a bottle of champagne sent to join you shortly. I'll keep Mario entertained up front with the tequila in the meantime.

Smiling wider, the machismo Italian sighed happily. "I ever tell'a you how much of a wonderful woman you are, Croft?"

Grinning, she softly replied, "Every time you come in." She motioned for the two to head on to the VIP rooms. "Now off, both of you. The clock's ticking and you'll want to make the most of your hour, right?"

"Right!" the Hispanic vixen practically barked out. Turning back to the male fox, she offered him her hand, giving him aid and stepping off from the bar stool. "Do you have any preference for room?"

Blinking his green eyes at the inquiry, the vulpine pilot turned his gaze towards the woman, his left eyebrow arched in curiosity. "I wouldn't know; this is my first time at the club tonight too."

Smiling lightly, Carmelita calmly told him, "I think you'll enjoy room number three..."


	4. In Love with a Stripper

Disclaimer: The "Star Fox" videogame series is owned by Nintendo and Platinum Games. The "Sly Cooper" videogame series is owned by Sony, Sucker-Punch Productions, and Sanzaru Games. There are also many other videogame properties but rest assured, I credit their creators and developers for the wonderful IP's that inspired this story. Said story itself is a fan-based non-profit work of fiction written strictly for entertainment purposes only. Please support the official releases.

Game Over

By MaveriKat, Nanya, & Ego Dominus

Beta Read By Innortal

Chapter 4: In Love with a Stripper

Nodding his head to the Italian-American who motioned down the hall with his viridian boxing gloved hand, the Papetoonian headed towards Room 3 with the exotic dancer. "I can't believe Little Mac works here as a bouncer..." Fox murmured as he walked away from his fellow Nintendo Alumni as the boxer waved them off to one of the VIP rooms.

Grasping his hand a bit tighter to get the other fox's attention, the Latina vixen told him, "I'm still surprised he works for Nintendo. When I first saw him, I would've sworn he was one of the extras from Street Fighter."

Keeping in step with the Hispanic beauty, the currently grounded pilot chuckled at that comment. "Tell the truth, it probably would have been better for him. He was kept on the bench even longer than I was. He completely missed out on the Nintendo 64 and the Gamecube. The fact that he was able to come back better than ever is a miracle." Then as an afterthought he added, "Although you might have thought such from the Smash Bros. advertisements. Nintendo had been pairing Mac up with Ryu in a lot of the promotional material for the karate champ's debut in the series."

Considering that for a moment, the woman admitted, "Maybe." She came to a stop at the crimson-colored door at the end of the hall which was decorated with a golden number, '3' before reaching out with her free hand and pressing it against the red barrier. "Brace yourself, Fox. It's something else in there." With that said, she pushed her hand firmly against it, opening the door inward.

That comment made Fox raise an eyebrow. "Brace myself for... what..." he trailed off as he stared into the room. The red lighting that was cast over the three-tiered room danced most enticingly thanks to how it was decorated; the flames of the gargoyle-adorned fireplace seeing to that. He stepped onto the orange and crimson marble tiles of the room, just gazing about. While the base floor was designed for getting cozy, a step up was designed to be a private stage performance with a brass pole coming straight up into the ceiling and a crushed cranberry-colored leather couch for him to recline on. His eyes practically bugged out when he saw what lay at the top though. "This place has a hot-tub!?"

Smiling as she saw the sheer shock and awe that went through her fellow vulpine, Carmelita nodded her head. "That it does. However, I found out the hot-tub is by appointment only. You have to call in advance to get it set up for the night."

"...Nuts..." was all Fox could say to that; that could have been pretty awesome too. His right ear twitching as he heard the door creak within the doorframe as it closed, he turned about to the beautiful woman once more. "So tell me, Carmelita. How do we start things off?" he asked quietly. Turning from her, the canid pilot chuckled nervously. "Never done anything like this before. I have no clue where to begin," he admitted with a bit of embarrassment.

There was something comforting to Carmelita about the tone of this particular visit. It was clear to her that Fox didn't have the experience of Cloud, nor the drive to take control of the situation. She could play things slow, steady, or hot and fast... she was the one in control. The knowledge of that sent a sensation of pleasure sizzling down her spine, and a slow smile spilled across her features.

"Take a seat." Her voice was a low purr as she gestured to the recliner in the corner. Much to her delight, Fox ducked his head and nodded, quickly slinking to settle back. She waited until he was adjusted, and then let herself stalk towards him, throwing the height of her heels into the sway of her hips so that when she stood before him, his breath was already caught in his chest, his eyes wide and full of appreciation for her form.

"What do you need me to—" She brought one gloved finger out, pressing it over his lips. In doing so, she leaned forward so that her ample cleavage wiggled in his face. His puckered lips against her finger were a sweet tease.

"Just sit back and enjoy the show," she whispered with a kind tone. The music was a soft, pulsing tempo in the background, and she could feel it thrumming through her bones, into the center of her being. She let that pulsing beat spill out through her hips, her hands coming to the recliner so that she could lean over Fox. In doing so, she caught his wrists, pinning them lightly to the arms of the chair. Full control, perfect mobility.

Even she had to admit that this was pretty hot.

Her hips gyrated forward, the leverage of her hands on the recliner arms giving her the ability to spill her body forward–she balanced precariously on her high heels for a moment before bringing her knees up to slide along either side of Fox's. Beneath her he gave a small, low sound. Her new position put her breasts in his face, and her hypnotically swaying pelvis hovering a few inches above his already saluting prick as it tented his pants. As the tempo picked up, she dropped her body forward, so that the heat of her body laced against his own, and he could feel her fur like a ghost of a promise for touch against him.

"Do you like this?" A slow, sultry smile crossed Carmelita's features and her answer came in the form of the heat spilling from Fox's gaze. When he nodded slowly, she rewarded him by dropping her body further, so that he could feel the weight of her curves and the warmth that spilled through her skimpy outfit against his crotch. He actually let a small sound out, victory to Carmelita's ears, and his fingers against the recliner flexed.

But he didn't break her hold on him to reach for her.

"Keep your arms still," she murmured the words, trusting the compliance that he radiated from beneath her. After a moment of letting enough blood rush to his brain to understand her command, she lifted her hands from his wrist, moving to use his chest as a point to steady herself. Doing so gave her the ability to slide fingers upwards in a massage, working against his shoulder as she dropped her body down against his again. Another sound spilled from his chest, and she pulled herself back slowly, so that she was once more standing in front of him just as the first song came to an end.

As the beat of the other picked up, she turned around–fingers ran through her thick hair, letting it fall and brush against her back–her hips swayed, tail working gently. When she lowered herself again, it was so that Fox could feel the fullness of her ass against his pelvis... and only their clothes kept them from touching.

His eyes going wide as he felt the full weight of her foxy posterior atop his lap, the Papetoonian vulpine released a small trill that started in his chest and worked its way up his throat. He threw his head back into the backrest of the recliner and reflexively bucked up; the action causing the woman to bounce on his lap and cause her otherwise free breasts to sway from the motion. "Oooh... damn..." he whispered hotly, a shiver going through his spine, the signals sparking from his brain on through to the tip of his tail. If he still had toes, he would have been clenching them in time with his fingers gripping the armrests.

Pleased to get such a reaction from the man, Carmelita's ears twitched as she noticed a note change in the song. A lascivious smile graced her muzzle as she knew she could work with it; she was professionally trained in dancing thanks to her previous works. And so as she leaned back, she purposely pressed her hips forward, effectively putting herself on display for the male vulpine's pleasure with emphasis on her pelvis. And then she began to shake those hips, the sway and rattle to the beat of the song.

Honestly, she was glad that with the way she was sitting, she was facing McCloud. She might have been working as an exotic dancer, but she didn't want someone to get the full view of her twerking... even if they were obviously feeling the effect of it. _That's it, baby... squirm for mama_ , she thought with a bit of devious glee. Whereas before she was naught but the puppet on Cloud's strings, now the Latina beauty was the one in control. And being honest with herself, she found such was a rush all its own.

"Yeah, baby... you like that?" the vixen cooed as she continued to add a sway to her hips, using the gyrations to grind her–admittedly generous–booty atop Fox's pelvis; grinning as she could feel him fully tented within his green slacks. She had to admit, he was rather impressive in that regard. While the male vulpine didn't have the intimidating mammoth that Mr. Strife had been hiding within his ebony leathers, there was certainly more to the man than most. Such made her actions all the sweeter to do.

Nodding his head firmly, Fox didn't trust himself to answer verbally. All he could do was nod his head for a few moments, hoping the woman would get the picture. She was just so gorgeous, the way her lips puckered in a mock pout were making his heart race within his chest. "Aww, c'mon, baby. Don't you want to tell me yourself? Use your big boy words now... I know you're a big, **strong** boy..." to emphasis the point, she pressed herself down purposely, allowing him to get the sensation of what she had to offer.

That did it. "YES!" the currently grounded pilot managed to bark out. "Yes, yes! Miyamoto almighty, yes!" He knew he was probably running at the mouth in a way that was less than flattering for his own image but he didn't care. The sensations she was sharing with him were incredibly, the pleasure-centers of his brain sparking wildly, setting his nervous system alive in most wonderful ways. Again, he so wished he could curl his toes.

Smirking now, Carmelita went in for the kill. "Then maybe you could show some..." she smacked her lips, pausing for dramatic effect. " _ **Appreciation**_ of your own?" Internally, she winced at how that sounded. She had meant to be sultry but the words themselves? _Dios mio, I sound like some gold digging whore_... she thought irritably. Definitely something she needed to work on, if only for her own sake. She quickly turned about on his lap, grinding his crotch beneath her as she turned, both to give him a wonderful view of her backside... and hopefully hide the expression of shame she knew was likely showing on her face from such words.

It took Fox a moment of blinking his eyes for his mind to reboot from the very pleasurably twist but he realized what she meant. "Oh! **OH!** Right, right..." he chuckled nervously as he brought his right hand to his side, feeling for the Giant Wallet. "So sorry about that. A woman like you deserves something for her hard... er... no, not hard... that's me..." he mumbled, trailing off. "Erm... difficult?" he whispered softly before blinking his eyes, his eyes before his ears perked right up. "Yes! You deserve something for your difficult work!"

Carmelita had to laugh; a sound that was a lovely, melodious tone. Truth be told, there was just something about his naivety that she found charming. He was definitely easier to deal with than Cloud. The soldier may have been an excellent tipper, but this handsome vulpine was allowing her the chance to explore things at her own pace. Something which allowed the Hispanic beauty to realize, she could actually be good at this job. "Then what are you waiting for?" she finished with a small churr, leaning forward and raising her tail, giving the pilot an excellent view of her thong-clad ass.

The furry pilot's green eyes practically popped out of their sockets at the sight; a moan escaping her lips as the motion pressed her crotch back down on his hips too. His member throbbing with heat and need within is clothes, the Papetoonian knew he had to do something! This woman was making him feel things that...

That...

...

 _Well, shit_... Fox mentally cursed. _I can't remember the last time I felt like this_. Still, he had an idea of what she would like. So freeing his wallet from his pants pocket, the vulpine male opened it. He held it over her backside, right above her rear before tilting it to the right. The twist of his wrist caused the embroidered bag's contents to spill out, allowing it to rain gold; the effect also making the Latina's butt cheeks jiggle as the coins comprised of precious metal made contact and bounced off or rolled to her sides.

The first coin that fell made her smile–the second brought a trill of delight through her senses... but as they continued to fall, Carmelita found herself slowly filling with a mixture of shock and awe. Not a few, not a dozen... but dozen **s** of coins began to rain out against her plump rear, so many that she couldn't keep count... but clearly more than enough to pay for the dances that she'd done–more than enough to pay for a dozen more dances like them.

And yet the coins kept falling. Finally, Fox had to tilt the wallet back, because the heavy metal was pushing them from the chair, weighing down on them and making it uncomfortable for the pair to even think about sitting. Carmelita was stunned into a careful silence, and she only just managed to turn her head enough to look back at Fox. Had his fingers slipped? Had he really meant to dump out _that much_?

The expression that he gave her in return, one soft, careful, but glowing with appreciation told her that there had been no mistake. Her fingers moved about to slowly swipe over the mess of treasure and spill the gold coins onto the ground, clearing the chair enough so that they could actually sit comfortably against it again. Her mind continued to race over how many there were–and they were worth five dollars per coin! Her eyes darted, mentally working on a tally, and it seemed that Fox caught what she was doing because his voice came out small.

"I think that was around two hundred." Only a beat, before he queried, "Was that too much?"

 _Dulce María, José y el Niño Jesús!_ Her mind exploded–that was over a grand! Four digits! In one fell swoop, she'd gotten her four digits. He didn't realize it, but he'd just secured her job!

Suddenly, the vulpine woman was feeling _very_ appreciative. Her eyes seemed to reflect that emotion, soft and smoky. A slow curve of a smile flitted across her lips, but this time it wasn't all tease. It was a sweet echo of promise. But what did she have to give up that could possibly pay for his generosity? Because it wasn't about the amount of money–it was clearly about the fact that he was so willing to give her this! He was so appreciative. So _generous_.

He deserved the same generosity in kind. With that thought in mind, the woman shifted forward to press her mouth against his, so that her lips were brushing his own as she spoke. "So kind of you, baby. Tell me," her hands stroked a slow line down his chest, and she felt confident in her words. "What reward do you want for your kindness?" Her fingers slipped to his torso, massaging gently. "Anything you want."

She could see the excitement quickly spark across his features. Obviously, the gears in his head were turning at full capacity, spinning with obviously dirty and naughty thoughts. The Hispanic vixen knew that she would very well deliver on whatever he asked for too–within reason. There were still club rules she had to follow. It would **really** suck to have secured her job only to lose it because he asked for a blowie.

However, almost as soon as the spark of thrill and delight had shone in his eyes... it dulled slightly, as if reality was weighing on him. He seemed to deflate a little, looking away from her as if he was the one who should be ashamed. "This..." he sighed a little. "This is going to sound crazy... or maybe just stupid," he admitted with a slight murmur that she only caught thanks to her superior canid hearing. "But," he looked back up at her, those beautiful green eyes of his now filled with a mix of apprehension and hope. "Could... could you hug me?"

Now the woman had to blink her eyes in surprise. That was a surprisingly tame request. She offered him anything and he just wanted to embrace? "If that's what you want," she replied softly, smiling at the man to show she didn't judge him or anything. The danger motioned to the empty recliner that was now practically surrounded by an altar of gold coins. "Sit... and we'll hug," she whispered with a voice that was as sweet and soft as honeysuckle.

A tremble going through his spine that made his tail twitch, the male vulpine nodded his head to the female vixen in gratitude. "Thank you," he said as he went back down into the chair, squirming for a moment to get comfortable once more. All that gold had made him lose the groove he'd found earlier in it.

Once the man was settled, the woman walked back over to her fellow vulpine, Carmelita made certain that as she stepped forward in her heels that her hips gave a most sensual sway. Climbing up into the chair with him, the red fox beauty straddled the cape fox male, her knees coming down at either side of his hips. She leaned forward, allowing his face to rest within her cleavage as she wrapped her arms around his head. "Gracias, mi generoso salvador," she whispered softly to him as she kissed the top of his head, embracing him in a rather affectionate manner.

Although he was surprised by just how intimate the position she took to him him was, Fox reveled in it. She was so soft, so warm... she felt heavenly against him and smelled absolutely divine, an aroma that got his heart pumping. Raising his arms to hug the vixen around her waist in return, he closed his eyes and just drank in all the sensations of her body against his. It was just what he needed. Soft, sweet sensuality, and a sense of security he hadn't felt since...

 _Krystal_...

With a powerful clench suddenly grasping tightly within his chest, Fox hugged the Latina beauty tighter. He pressed his face against her body, as if trying to hide from her view... if not from reality itself. As much as he didn't want it to, the memories and thoughts he'd kept buried within, that he'd managed to suppress with immense amounts of alcohol and isolation were flooding back to him. No matter how hard he tried to fight it, all the times he had with the blue Cerinian vixen, good and bad assaulted his mind. The shared kisses, the embraces, the sweet nothings they'd whisper, the long nights of just lying in bed together as they talked for hours whether before or after making passionate love.

Things he... he would never have again.

It was more than he could bear.

While Carmelita hadn't thought much of how the embrace had tightened to where it bordered on being slightly painful, she **had** become alarmed as she felt a wet sensation start from between her breasts and only increase. "Fox?" She whispered softly, suppressing the worry she could feel rising in her voice and along the back of her neck. When he didn't answer, she spoke again, getting slightly louder, "Fox? Are you all right? Speak to me."

Craning his head back, the male vulpine's eyes remained closed, but she could see the tear streaks on his face; the moisture on her own chest fur as well. The male fur wasn't breathing, trying to control the sob that he knew would otherwise flow forth. As such, he didn't say anything, merely focusing his efforts on trying to get ahold of himself and the traitorous memories that taunted him with better times long-since past. Finally though, he opened his mouth, inhaling suddenly with an almost violent jerk of his body.

Now the woman was genuinely worried. She practically jumped off his lap, rolling out of the chair over the right armrest so she could stand by his side. "Fox? Fox!" she shouted, her right hand caressing his arm as her left hand gently shook his right shoulder. "McCloud! Please! Speak to me!" she commanded firmly, giving him another shake, trying to break him out of whatever mental fugue had overtaken him.

It was as if someone had flipped a switch. Just as the memories he'd tried to forget had crashed back to the forefront of his mind, they receded as if they'd never been. Sitting back into the chair for support, the Papetoonian vulpine trembled slightly. His left hand came up to rub his eyes. "I... I'm sorry..." he whispered to her in apology. "That... I had no idea... you're so beautiful... it felt so good..." he rambled, trying to share a thousand thoughts at once and unable to be as coherent as he could have been. "I'm sorry Krystal..."

"Carmelita," she whispered.

Lowering his hand quickly, the man rose his head up at the woman's voice, as if someone had run of jolt of electricity through him. "What?"

"My name," she softly told him. "Is Carmelita, not Krystal..."

"I... I know that... I didn't mean..." shaking his head, the male fox exhaled slowly. "I'm sorry," he murmured, looking entirely lost and confused to the Hispanic vixen. She couldn't believe the complete reversal. Before he'd been nervous but very receptive of the teasing and the dancing... but now he seemed incredibly withdrawn and unsure of himself. Very apologetic too.

There was obviously a lot more to this than met the eye. "Fox..." she said his name slowly to get his attention. When he turned his gaze towards her once more, her fingers gently gripped into his shoulder, kneading the muscle hidden beneath his dark cranberry collared-shirt. "Are you going to be all right?" she asked him with genuine concern. "If you need, I can go get you a glass of water. Maybe a towel if you want." She gave him a smile, trying to show him that she wasn't upset by his actions. "After all, you paid for the hour, right?" she offered jokingly, trying to ease the tension she knew was filling the man.

Despite himself, a small chuckle escaped the man's lips. "No... that is to say, no thank you. I'll be okay. I'll be okay," he repeated as if trying to convince himself more than her. The male fur looked up at her, a pleading look in those moist viridian orbs. "Just... stay with me for now. I... I need the company. Please..." he asked in quiet voice, the tone one that practically bordered on begging for the woman to not go anywhere.

Nodding her head in response, Carmelita focused on gently massaging his shoulder in emotional support with her left hand as her right reached over to gently cup his chin, helping him in holding her gaze with her. Honestly, he looked exhausted, so different from when they first entered the room. And unlike the Latina vixen herself when she finished up with Cloud, this wasn't the good kind of fatigue either. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. "I'm not sure I can do much, but I can lend an ear." She flicked her left triangular one for emphasis.

Blinking his eyes as he considered that, the man just studied the smile the woman was giving him. _Such sincerity_ , he thought as he drank in her expression, her beautiful face surrounded by a frame of gorgeous navy blue locks of hair. Taking a deep breath, the canid pilot steadied his nerves as best he could before he finally told her, "My girlfriend Krystal left me five years ago."

That little bombshell made the woman stiffen slightly. _Oh dear_ , she thought with worry. The furry woman could already tell this wasn't going to be a good story. Still, Carmelita had promised a sympathetic ear and she wasn't going back on her offer. "Did she tell you why?"

Again, the male vulpine gave a nod of his head. "Work... my job hated her..." he practically spat. "Always did. Did everything they could to break us up. Eventually they succeeded." He closed his eyes and turned to look away from the woman, his right hand coming up to run over the bridge of his muzzle. "The worst part? It was obvious she still loved me. Hell, she even said she was breaking up to protect me. I... I lost the woman I loved because she thought the job would be more important to me in the long run than waking up to her bright smile and warm laugh every morning..." opening his eyes, he looked immensely depressed. "I couldn't understand how she thought so _little_ of herself. I loved her with all my heart... and yet she couldn't believe the importance she meant to me. Didn't think that love was more than enough for me... believed that **money** would be more meaningful than her."

He snorted. "I wouldn't have cared if I became a has-been and worked nine-to-five just to get by. As long as I had her by my side, I could have faced whatever the world threw at me. Was more than willing to..." he leaned forward in the chair, burying his face in his hand. "Would have been glad to, as long as I had her with me..."

Soft sympathy washed over the vulpine's body and her voice came out even gentler than before. "Fox, I know that life doesn't always turn out the way we want it... I mean, hell," she gave the man a wry smile. "I never had any intentions of working in a place like this–I always thought that I'd have more games, work in movies, or whatever was in line for me. Sometimes, you have to let go of the past and learn to make the best of your situation." She could tell that her words weren't the perfect comfort that he needed, but she was hoping that she could do something to help that. She leaned forward, letting her mouth brush gently against his cheek.

"Listen... I know I can't erase your past, but maybe I can give you something in the here and now to take your mind off of it." Her mouth skimmed from his cheek to his lips, and she pressed a kiss there that was full of all of the words and comfort that she couldn't say. For a moment, it was just soft tenderness, her lips working against his own until he opened up and let her taste the flavor of his tongue. After a moment, however, she let her body spill forward against his–there was still another song.

There was still time to make sure that he got everything that he'd paid for.

Her hips gave a slow, careful sway. She gave Fox every chance to tell her to stop, that he was done... but his lips were pulling into the softest of smiles, and it was clear that he wanted her to carry on with exactly what she was doing.

Carmelita let her hands run down along her body, standing in front of the vulpine for a few moments, working her hips, letting her breasts jiggle–but then she wanted to touch him. She spilled down on the chair–face-to-face. She **wanted** to be face-to-face, to be the only thing he could see. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her pelvis came down to grind perfectly against his own, her hips matching pace with the quick beat of the music, her head falling back so that navy blue locks cascaded against her shoulders, brushing her breasts.

It was a sight that made the male vulpine's breath catch in his throat. He looked at her with a wide-eyed gaze, drinking in the sight of her beauty. His arms rising up behind her, he embraced the woman once more around her torso, gently pulling her to him. His eyes closed as he rested his face along her cleavage once more, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled her scent, just enjoying the warmth and the intimate contact. It was refreshing to be with a woman again. No, she wasn't Krystal. No one could ever be the blue Cerinian beauty.

But good God, Miyamoto almighty... did Carmelita make him feel like everything was going to be all right.

"Thank you," he whispered as he continued to nuzzle, a soft murr sound reverberating in his chest as the vixen continued to grind down atop his hips with her own; a stirring returning to his loins as his foxy cock began to rise to the occasion once more. It really had been a long time since he was with a woman like this. Even better, with the initial shock and guilt having passed, he could admit that he did enjoy this. "Thank you immensely, Miss Fox," he softly whispered his gratitude once more, feeling a great need to try and express how much he appreciated her willingness to be there for and do this for him.

A small smile gracing her beautiful features, the Hispanic dancer straightened up as she craned forward, causing the male vulpine she straddled to lean his head back. With his head out from between her breasts, the two were nose-to-nose once more, her brown orbs gazing into his emerald eyes. "You're immensely welcome, Mr. McCloud," she replied back sweetly, before sticking her tongue out and giving him a playful lick on his lips. The vixen giggled–a sound like a musical chime to Fox's ears–in response to the happy little moan he released. "Just revel in there here and now."

Blinking his eyes, the canid pilot gave the beautiful vulpine fur an inquisitive look. "But I am here... why wouldn't I—" he was silenced as the woman released her left arm from her neck and gently placed her index finger over his lips, softly silencing him.

She continued to look into his eyes, even as she slowly but surely worked herself atop his lap. "You're here, but I can see your mind wanting to drift. Perhaps some words of my father will help..." the Hispanic vixen slowly lowered her hand. When he didn't say a word, she explained, "There are some things in life you just can't do. You can't beat the IRS, you can't make a waiter see you until he's ready to take your order, and you can't go home again. What's done is done and the here-and-now is what matters." The Latina spitfire smirked. "And what you have right now is a sexy vixen who wants to make you feel better."

"You..." Fox gasped. "You certainly make a persuasive argument." Managing to smile, the Papetoonian pilot then added, "Even if I'm certain your father was quoting a book with that bit of advice, your own point at the end is more than meaningful. I am here and..." he bit his lower lip, groaning as she pressed down on him; his shaft throbbing so hard that he had to wonder if there really was a clothing barrier between them. Inhaling quickly, he managed to continue, "And here with you, my beautiful vixen goddess."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "Goddess? Oh, you flatter me, McCloud. However, I don't think I'm lady-like enough to deserve to be called that." She released the hold her arms had around his neck and brought both her hands to his cheeks, caressing them. "But you certainly are sweet to think of me like that." She craned her head in so that she was pressing her nose to his once more. "Thank you."

Carmelita kissed him again, although this time she was surprising to find that Fox had enough gumption to try and take a lead this time as his tongue attempted to dart into her mouth. Still, her own intercepted his and it became a duel of vulpine tongues, the fleshy appendages entwined as lips pressed firmly together, trying to explore one another's maws in a mix of affection and need. As the male's tongue managed to touch the back of her throat, she found herself moaning in pleasure as she curled her toes in delight.

Fox would have been curling his own toes, but that just wasn't a design function in his leg prosthetics. Instead, he settled for a throaty moan into their joined mouths as he bucked harder and faster up into the woman's hips as she straddled him, his hands coming down to massage the small of her back as he embraced her, just reveling in the touch of her fur beneath his fingers as he gently scratched and massaged. She felt wonderful, to his touch and it filled him with comfort and pleasure he hadn't known in a long time. _God, she's so wonderful, so sweet, so per_ —

McCloud never got to finish that thought. His eyes widened in shock and horror as he was taken off guard by the traitorous actions of his body; the man trembling as he tried to arch his back and push himself up in the recliner. He had been feel a welling of pressure deep within him as the woman had straddled him, causing a wonderful tingling to radiate throughout his furry ball-sack. However, he suddenly felt like jolts of electricity were shooting through much of his body, coursing particularly through his thighs and lower abdominal, but all over. The contractions continued again and again, his member spasming within his pants in time with each pleasurable burst of his orgasm.

Feeling humiliated and ashamed, Fox could only look up into the woman's eyes, silently begging her for forgiveness. He couldn't believe he just came like that! Gritting his teeth in aggravation, he turned to look away from those sweet chocolate eyes. "Sorry," he murmured quietly... only to blink his eyes as he felt a hand touch his right cheek.

Turning the male vulpine's head so that he was looking back at her again, the vixen couldn't help but give the pilot a cocky grin. "So it was that good, huh?" She managed to query in a half-serious, half-joking manner. Seeing his vibrant green eyes look to the side, the woman gently stroked the man's cheek as she continued to straddle him. "Hey," she whispered softly to the man. "Look at me. Please. Look at me."

Biting his lower lip, the Papetoonian inhaled through the spaced between his upper set of teeth before his eyes turned to look back at the exotic dancer. Her smile was a kind one; her hand still gently caressing his cheek as she looked down upon him with kindness. Fox knew he was blushing through his facial fur as he could feel the heat of his face rising. "Sorry..." he whispered to him again. "You really are too good... you made me _feel_ too good..." he exhaled in a sigh once more. "It caught me off guard."

"Fox," the woman said his name slowly. "It's all right," she told him in all seriousness. "I understand you've been dealing with a lot of stress. Probably far more than a person should be expected to deal with on their own. If I could give you a bit of relief, then what harm is it?" Left unsaid was that it gave her a bit of a giddy thrill. She didn't think herself capable of moving someone to... well... 'let it go' as it were. Logically, the Latina knew it had to do with what she told him, that his body just needed relief but in her heart? She liked to think that it was her beauty and skills that managed to make him orgasm. _God knows he praised me enough_ , she thought honestly.

Calming a little when he saw the woman wasn't being judgmental about him being a bit of a, 'quick shot' then, the male fox managed to release a little laugh. "Thank you," the vulpine said in genuine gratitude. "I'm a bit sensitive right now."

Arching an eyebrow, the woman couldn't help but smirk. "I can tell."

Blushing immensely, the videogame actor murmured, "I meant sensitive as... emotionally," he said in all seriousness. "I know it's not all that manly or confident but it is how I feel. You're the first woman I'm able to genuinely relax around in years. _**That**_ means more to me than anything else right now." Still, he did manage to smile again as he met the vixen's gaze with his own. "Although I'm not going to lie: you gorgeous looks are helping me immensely."

"Glad to hear it, Azúcar," Carmelita said as she lowered head hand. She sat back a little so that her plush rear was resting atop his thighs. "Is there anything else I can do for you? We still have a bit of time left..." her arms came behind her so her hands rested on his knees; the vixen's body leaning back as to press her hips forward, putting emphasis on her crotch for the man's viewing delight. "Anything else I can do for you?"

His eyes wide as he drank in the sight of the woman before him, Fox had to swallow; his throat having gone dry almost immediately at the impressive grace and beauty that was displayed so generously. "Well, I remember Lara said we were supposed to get a bottle of champagne. Could you retrieve it for me?"

Nodding her head, the Hispanic beauty she cooed, "I can do that for you, baby. Anything else? Anything at all? You _did_ give me a very generous tip and I want you to feel like you're getting your money's worth." Although some would say being brought to orgasm was worth the price of admission, she felt wasn't worth the thousand dollars he'd so freely given her.

Nodding his head, McCloud was quick to say, "After that... could you tell them I'm going to pay for another hour? I want to give you the chance to earn some more." Mario gave him a friggin' Giant Wallet and told him to go nuts, so he was going to worship this woman with gold until she couldn't carry anymore!

Now the smile that graced Carmelita's face became far more mischievous. "Anything else you'd like? The customer is always right after all..."

"One thing..." the Papetoonian vulpine began blushing again, his white and gold facial fur going rather crimson. "Well... if you'd be so kind..." he couldn't help but cringe. "Would you be a dear and _please_ get me a towel or something? I think need to clean up."

Despite herself, a chuckle reverberated in the vixen's throat. "I'd be glad to." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting in the recliner, the blond Hylian felt tension rising within him. Oh sure, he could think of many people who would kill to be in a VIP room with a stripper... particularly a sexy one that they knew had the hots for them! But Link wasn't one of those people. Not because he didn't think Malon was absolutely gorgeous, oh no.

In Link's case, he just knew that if word somehow got to Zelda, he was screwed ten-ways-to-Sunday. His wife was a political figure for crying out loud! He could imagine the kind of scandal this could cause her. Sure, if he just hung out on the main floor he could have just claimed ignorance, insist that he was there as the designated driver. But no... Mario had to stick his overgrown Italian nose in his business and pay Malon for an hour.

An hour, the pointy-eared blond thought with growing dread. _I have to make it an hour_... _with this beautiful_... _buxom_...

...

... _What was I thinking again?_

Link gulped as Malon got on all fours and started to crawl towards him. Seeing the redheaded beauty's barely restrained tits sway side to side while she crawled towards him was a major turn on. He could envision himself grabbing her ass, squeezing her fleshy butt and...

And...

It was hard to think of anything but tapping Malon's ass at that moment, honestly.

 _Princess Zelda, Princess Zelda, Princess Zelda_ , was his mental mantra as the ginger Hylian came up between his legs. Rising up so that she was on her knees, his eyes went wide once again as he felt the immense weight of her mammaries over his lap; her bent arms out to her sides, her elbows resting on his knees. With the position she took, the pointy-eared blond was effectively pinned to the recliner.

"So, Link," the redheaded rancher currently working as a stripper cooed in a sultry tone as she gazed up at him, their blue eyes meeting–a genuine surprise such occurred considering she had her best assets on display to fight for his attention. The freckled beauty smirked as she craned her head back, allowing him to see the immense amount of cleavage on display thanks to the cut of her tight shirt. "Tell me. How has life been treating you since we last met?"

It took the blond a moment but he managed to squeak out, "Okay..." he brought his right hand up, turning his head to the side and coughing into it to clear his throat. His gaze reluctantly turning back to the Hylian woman on her knees before him, he managed to speak out in a steadier voice, "What I mean to say is we're doing okay. Zelda is running for the US Senate as California's Senator again. Governor Norm Al Villager's secretary Isabelle is giving her campaign a ha~ _aaaand_..." he moaned as the woman's right hand which had been hidden underneath the expanse of her tit gave his member a caress through his leather pants.

"That sounds... fun," Malon noted dryly. "But doesn't that keep her away from you when she's working as a Senator?" The inquiry had a surprisingly hopeful tone behind it, as if the naughty ranch hand had an idea already form.

For his part, Link nodded and hissed through his teeth as the redhead's soft hand skillfully slid up to the waistband of his pants. "Y-yeah..." he managed to gasp out, feeling a bead of sweat pout down the right side of his head as he was pushing his mental fortitude to keep from falling to the siren's call of promised promiscuity. "She's usually gone for at least five months at a time. I lose her for nearly half a year when she's out working for the people." As an after-thought, he added, "Her career is also why she rarely gets much screen-time in the games. When she's working congress, she just not available for Nintendo's use."

Considering that, the pointy-eared redhead nodded her head, making the crimson locks of her hair bounce with the motion. "Must be lonely..." the country-raised exotic dancer mused as she ran her fingers over his stomach. "How do you put up with it?"

Trembling a bit as her hand gently scratched his at his six-pack abs as it slid underneath his green Tri-Force logo t-shirt, the elven male bit his lower lip. That felt way too nice. "It's not _all_ bad," he admitted softly. "We talk every day, even if she only has her lunch break to do it. You should also know that when my wife's not around, I get to hang out with my little girl. Robyn is out with some friends at a party of her own tonight hence why we're not doing our usual daddy-daughter movie night..."

Malon smirked at that bit, and not just because of the paternal pride he showcased either. "Ah... so no one at home then..." she whispered hotly, the gently scratching of her fingernails circling around his belly button and dipping within in a rather suggestive fashion. "No one to be worried about you being out late... or even out all night."

Link could feel his skin going white as a sheet at the implications. " _ **NO!**_ " He cried out in a surprisingly high squeak. As she stared up at him with surprise, the Hylian had to cough again, to rein in his voice. "I mean, no, someone would miss me. Even if my girl is out at a party with some of her friends, Zelda **is** coming home tonight. I was going to meet up with her in the early morning hours after the guy's night we're holding for Fox. It's something of a tradition of ours."

Blinking her blue eyes once, twice, the woman tilted her head back to look up at the man in the recliner. "Tradition?" the freckled cutie asked with a sweet tone, her expression one of genuine intrigue. "What tradition would that be?"

A smile gracing his lips, the leather-clad sylvan replied, "Our early-morning reunion. Staying up to watch the sunrise, sharing what our days were like with one-another... I make us a really nice homemade breakfast and we share a shower before heading to bed for the day." That smile of his became a lopsided, silly grin. "And oh, her hands are so sweet in that shower. We give each other massages as we stand there, taking turns... she feels incredibly soft beneath my fingers while she has an exquisitely relaxing touch of her own."

The ginger Hylian just stared up at her fellow sylvan in awe. God damn, that was sappy, but at the same time...

 _Fuck me, I'm soaked_.

Very few people knew that Malon was a romantic at heart. Growing up on the farm, well... it was difficult not to be when all you one to read were romance novels and watch Disney films when they weren't going to school or doing their chores around the ranch.

Still, despite how much she wished that could have been her, the former farmgirl knew could contain her jealousy, now wasn't the time to let such known. Oh no, she could be jealous all she wanted when she was at home in the shower. For now, she had purpose. Mario had paid well and she was supposed to make him feel _good_! "Sounds like you have lots of fun like that."

Nodding his head, Link told his friend, "We do. I have to admit, while the time we have to spend separated really sucks to deal with... it's proven to us that there's truth to the old saying: absence makes the heart grow fonder. When she finally returns home, I feel all that love I have for her go right to the forefront and I just need to embrace and kiss... her..." he trailed off, blinking his eyes as he felt a sudden jarring pain.

Yep, thinking of Zelda was now doing the exact thing he was trying to avoid in front of Malon.

Get a massive hard-on.

The elven ranch hand turned stripper stared went wide-eyed. "OH MY!" the ginger cutie cooed in delight as she could feel the heat of it from beneath her breasts, the wonderful pulse of his heartbeat managing to make its presence knowing through the layer of leather. Giving her fellow Hylian a smile of her own, she inquired, "Is that the Master Sword in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Although it was meant as just a sensual tease, the pointy-eared blond couldn't help but twitch. "Like I haven't heard that one before..." Link said dryly. Good Naryu, he'd lost count of the times Midna opened up conversations with that line... particularly when Zelda was present.

The smirk on the freckled farmgirl's face widened. "Maybe he should say hello?" Malon cooed as she rubbed his pants, her fingers deftly sliding over the smooth leather.

That action made the pointy-eared blond gasp in shock. He rose forward in his sear, sitting upright in the chair as he released a loud cry of, "GAH!" He looked down at her with wide, blue eyes. "Muh-Malon!" he squeaked out; the woman's grip around his member perfect thanks to the very visible outline it made against his tight biker leathers. "You... you really..."

"Should get to work?" She offered sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him. "Why, of course I will! You did pay for a wonderful time," the buxom redhead replied in a most teasing manner before giving him a wink. "But the question remains, would you like me to offer you a traditional service or perhaps you're in the mood for something that's more, 'off menu' than we're normally allowed to serve the club's patrons?"

His body trembling, the Hero of Hyrule did his best to avoid answering the woman's rather suggestion inquiry. "Uh... ah-actualli~ _iieee_..." he squeaked as her hand stroked up and down along his member through his pants at an increasing pace. "Mario wuh-was the one to pay for this! Not me!"

"So... anything goes, huh?" Malon smiled as she continued to work his dick over sensually with her loving grip. "If you want, we can even go all the way." She whispered to him. She wouldn't press the issue, but she sure as hell wouldn't complain about it if he did accept.

Besides, she knew it would be a secret to everyone if they did go that far. There were club rules after all and the girls tried to watch out for each other.

"We can't!" He yelped out. "You... me... I..." he brought up his left hand, trying to show the off the ring on his finger to her. "Married!" the elven blond cried out in protest.

Smiling sweetly at the married man, the farmgirl turned exotic dancer whispered in a soft, sultry tones, "And yet, here you are. Enjoying a Guy's Night out at a strip club... with one of your best female friends..." she finally released her grip of his member and brought her hands to either side of her tits and pressed them together, causing her impressive nipples to jut against the thin material of her shirt. "And we are friends, aren't we?"

His eyes going wide, Link tried to swallow to relieve a suddenly dry throat. "We... we are..." he replied slowly, feeling sweat trickle down his brow as his nerves worked themselves up. That smile on her face was way, WAY too sexy-cute for words. Even as she was now, she still reminded him of the young woman he got to know while working on Ocarina of Time.

Slowly standing up, Malon looked down at the Hero of Hyrule, offering him a beatific smile. "Well, I **am** a stripper. I should do my job, don't you think?" She winked and started spinning around slowly while shaking her freckled hips from side to side. Her impressing breasts offering an enticing wobble and jiggle with each movement she made.

Link could only stare and gulp as he watched her move. Naryu damn, but this was hot as hell. To see her move in such ways was insanely sexy. The gyrations of hips, the way the curves danced in the blue lighting of the room, it was...

Was...

...

Yes. Yes, that was _indeed_ Malon's shirt in his lap.

The pointy-eared blond's blue eyes widened in shock as he saw the readheaded beauty's tits swaying freely now. "I... I... wuh... wha~ **aaaat**...?" he sputtered out, his mind firing off neurons in every which way, making it difficult to focus on doing much else but staring at the sight of the gorgeous Hylian woman before him.

The ginger beauty smiled wider as she wrapped her arms beneath her breasts, pressing her impressive Hylian tits together. "What do you think, my sweet Link? These are one-hundred percent, all-natural, organic farmgirl..." she leaned forward, craning towards him as he tried to retreat into the chair's backrest. "It's all right, Link. You can feel them if you want... I won't mind at all. It's all right to touch back here."

So gob-smacked was the pointy-eared blond that his first instinct _**WAS**_ to reach out. Yet, even as his hands came forward on their own accord, the man caught himself, his sight catching the glint of gold on his left ring-finger. It reminded him all too well about the vows he and Zelda made on their wedding day. "Malon... I..."

And then he found himself with solid handfuls of the ginger Hylian, the woman leaning forward and pressing the freckled skin of her massive mammaries into the palms of his hands. "Yes, you may."

Link couldn't help but gasp as he reflexively grasped and fondled her breasts. Any chances she was lying about how real they were disappeared as he squeezed those lovely elven tits himself. "...Yep..." he finally managed to whisper. "They're natural." Naryu **DAMN**! If he knew what could make them grow this big, he would have talked Zelda into trying it.

The blond loved his wife, but he sure as hell wouldn't have complained if her chest was larger like Lana's chest was.

Or Cia's...

Or Midna's for that matter.

Sticking her tongue out in a playful manner, the redheaded stripper then withdrew it, just grinning with pride at the man's reaction. "I told you so," Malon whispered and leaned in. "If you want, we don't have to go all the way. I can give you the best tit-fuck you've **ever** had in your life." Her voice was hot and sultry, full of the promise of immense, intimate pleasure.

The Hylian became speechless, much like the silent protagonist he always played. He didn't know how to answer that... heck, he knew he would have remained quiet on the matter had the redheaded seductress not closed the gap even further, raising her right leg forward. With it in position, she pressed her shin against the font of the chair and brought her knee up so that it pressed right against the leather-clad throbbing erection. "HIYAH!" he cried out in a manner that reminded both of them of his times on set.

Malon had to laugh. "Shall I take that as a, 'yes' Mr. Hyrule?" she winked one of her lovely blue eyes at him. 'Because I certainly think that's a definite **yes**."

"It... it..." Link gulped nervously as he looked up at the freckled farmgirl. How the hell was he supposed to answer _that_? Sure, he sure as hell WANTED to but he was faithful to his wife and... dear goddess trio, her breasts felt so good! He wondered what they'd feel like on his dick.

Fortunately... or unfortunately, depending on one's opinion, Link was saved from the temptations of adultery when he instead became victim to some of those brightly colored pills that Mario always offered him at their parties. While he never minded a couple as they really were great stress relief as well as one-hundred percent organic... the fact was they were designed for human consumption and not Hylian. He also happened to partake in them more than usual this evening.

Especially since Mario kept popping them into his friends' drinks at Fox's home in an effort to just liven everyone up!

It brought on a most... interesting hallucinatory reaction for the pointy-eared blond.

" _Hey!_ " he could hear a voice suddenly chime out.

Blinking his eyes, the Hero of Hyrule began looking around wildly. "Did... did you hear that?"

The redheaded stripper blinked her eyes in surprise at the sudden inquiry. "Hear what? Some noise?" She considered what her friend could have been referring to and suggested, "There is a bouncer outside. I don't think he's near our door but maybe you heard that."

" _Hey!_ "

"That!" Link cried out. "Did you hear that?"

Stepping back, now the elven farmgirl-turned-exotic dancer was becoming rather confused by the man's actions. "Hear... what?" she questioned slowly. She sure as heck knew that her ears picked up nothing besides the music being pumped into the room that time.

And that's when he saw **it**. That horrible, annoying ball of winged light! " _Hey! Hey! Look! Listen! Hey! Look! Look! Listen! Look! Hey!_ "

Something in the Hero of Hyrule snapped–the sound almost audible as it originated from inside the man's skull. A glimmer shined form behind his eyes before he released a might, "Hiyah!"

Stepping back a few steps to give herself some room, Malon simple stared in confusion as Link suddenly sprang forward from the recliner, standing straight up and yelling like he did in the games. "What in the world..."

"HIYAHHHHH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he stormed forward... only to end up tripping over the carpet and falling down in as graceful a manner as a drunken polar bear on a unicycle atop a ice-skating ring.

"Link!" The redheaded dancer cried out, becoming genuinely worried now. Just **what** happened to him!? "Link! Calm down! What's wrong with—"

The woman was cut off as the leather-clad Hylian jumped back up to his feet with a mighty, "HUT! Hi-yah! HIYAH!"

Blinking her eyes in shock, the farmgirl now found herself the one utterly speechless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh yeah, baby... dat's-a de way. Dat's de way dat Papa Mario likes it..." he chuckled as he had the purple-tressed succubus sitting on the barstool with him, pressing her rear against his crotch while his back was up against the bar counter for support. Even as he got an impromptu lap-dance, the Italian held a glass of tequila in his hand. "Who's my baby girl?" he asked her in a hot, lustful voice.

Looking over her shoulder at the mustached man, Lilith winked at him. "Pay me the right amount and I'll be whatever you want me to be," she purred at him with a sultry tone. She had one of the, 'sugar daddies' at her disposal and she sure as hell was going to make the best of it!

Rolling her eyes, the ponytailed brunette behind the bar told them, "Could you please _not_ do that here? Can't you two just go to one of the proper seating areas for a table dance? Or just pay for time in the back?" She motioned to the crimson-winged succubus. "And you, Lilith. You should be on the floor, strutting your stuff. You know that Duke gets pissy when you girls just sit at the bar when you should be working."

" _Damn right I do_ ," came the call from the open door at the end of the bar. There was a beat of silence before the voice of Nukem himself proclaimed, " _And it's Richard, damn it!_ "

Hearing that, the Italian icon of Nintendo tried to argue, "But Lara, sweetheart! Lilith-baby here **IS** makin' de money!" Placing his drink back down on the bar counter, the man then felt for his Giant Wallet inside the pocket of his Bermuda shorts and withdrew a large handful of gold. With the shimmering currency in hand, the short man then reached his arm around her waist, offering the twenty-or-so coins to the violet-tressed succubus. "See? She is a working! She's-a pleasin' her sugar daddy nicely!" He then leaned forward and kissed her spine just below her shoulders and beneath her wings. "Who's your sugar daddy?"

Lilith cooed and smiled at the rather affectionate gestures of the older but still virile man she was sitting with. "Keep this up and you can be my sugar daddy any time you want!"

Duke's scoff echoed from his office. " _Just keep yourself from jumping his bones while you work here, Lilith. The rules_ _ **are**_ _the rules for a reason!_ "

"Of course!" she chirruped to the man in the office. "I would never dream of breaking the club's rules..." she replied as her wings came around to accept the gold that Mario offered, making it seemingly disappear into nothingness as her familiars kept it safe for her. She then looked over her shoulder once more. "Of course, Mario IS the party animal, so maybe you should be telling him." She smirked as she ground her rear back, feeling his shorts-clad crotch pressing up along the crack of her ass.

Laughing, Mario called out, "I know'a de rules! But I also know how to _**bend**_ 'em!"

Rolling her eyes, the British aristocrat-turned-philanthropist of adult entertainment told the mustached icon, "That's not something you should be bragging about, Mario." Her tone of voice was firmly, definitely imparting a warning to him. As much as they were friends, she wasn't about to let someone rough up any of the girls because of unchecked hormones.

" _Tsk! I don't give a damn, so long as they don' outright break the rules. As long as they bring in my money, I can afford them a little leeway_ ," the male voice of the club's founder called out from the main office. " _Anyway, Lara, I need you to_ —"

Duke never got to finish that statement. Instead, he was interrupted by the loud battle cries of, "HUT! HIYAH! HIY~AHHHH!"

Needless to say, everyone in the main room dropped whatever they were doing, the people turning to at least look at the source of commotion. "What the hell?" Lilith asked as Link came crashing out through the door to the VIP area. The pointy-eared blond was looking back and forth, his eyes wild, before he noticed the stairs to the stage to his right.

"HIYAAAHHH!" the sylvan warrior cried out as he rushed up on the steps, running over the stage and causing the two women to have to cease their dance routines as he ran–or to be more precise, dodged–his way across the stage. "Hut, hut, hut, hut, hut, hut, hut!"

The British archaeologist-turned-club owner was the first to gather her thoughts on just what was happening. "What the bloody hell?" Lara gasped at the rather out-of character actions of the blond. She knew him to be a rather calm and serious individual; this was NOTHING like him! As soon as she saw the topless, redheaded Hylian come out from the back door as well, the ponytailed brunette shouted, "Malon! What the hell happened!?"

Her arms crossed over her chest to give herself some decency, the crimson-haired woman raised her head to gaze towards the source of the voice. Seeing her female boss standing behind the bar, she shouted, "I DON'T KNOW!" She winced as she realized how loud she'd been before calling across the room, "I honestly don't know! I was dancing for him and then he started freaking out as he began seeing and hearing things! And now he's..." she tilted her head, motioning to the male blond on stage that was running circles around the redheaded Rayne and the blonde Setsuka. "Well... doing whatever the hell _that_ is!"

Looking over and really studying the actions of his friend, Mario had to let out a little snort as the realization of what was going on his him like a sack of bricks. "Well... damn." He released a soft chuckle. "It's been awhile since I last saw Link trip balls hard like'a dat."

Her left eye twitching, the brunette immediately turned her attention to the mustachioed man at the bar. "You know what's going on?" Lara demanded of the Italian plumber. "Because if that drugged out elf wrecks this place and you're the reason why, you WILL be paying for it!"

" _Damn right!_ " Duke shouted from his office. " _I'll put a cap in both of their asses if this isn't resolved soon enough!_ "

Sighing as he realized he had to take a break from his, 'Mario Party' the raven-haired man told the pretty young thing sitting against him, "Lilith, sweetheart? You mind getting off'a me for a moment so I can explain things?"

Nodding her head, the violet-tressed infernal beauty replied, "Sure." Although she was a tad disappointed her stab at milking the sugar daddy for some of his sweet, _sweet_ sugar was abruptly cut short, she complied with his request. After all, she was also curious as to why the man was... well...

"HIYAH!"

...That.

Now with the sexy succubus stripper off his lap, the mustached man reached into his left pocket this time. Feeling about inside of his shorts, he then pulled forth a prescription bottle filled with capsules that were a mix of the colors red, blue, and yellow. "For de record, it's-a not my fault de Fairy Boy can't handle a few brightly colored pills."

Taking the bottle from his hand, the British woman perused the label before gawking in horror as she realized the implications. "Jesus, Mario!" She shouted before turning her gaze back to the plumber/doctor. "Are you telling me that you _drugged_ him!?"

Bringing his hands up before him in a warding gesture to try and get the woman to relax, he firmly told her, "Easy! Easy now... I didn't drug anyone!" As she looked at him in disbelief, he explained, "I mean, sure! Back at de house, I might'a slipped some single colored pills into their drinks to help them both ease up. But I gave de Fairy Boy no more than I did'a Fox. And he handled it well enough..." he turned his gaze towards the door to the VIP rooms, where the vulpine was still with the new girl. "At least, I think."

Twitching, the British brunette bar-tender glared down at the Italian icon. "...You think?" she quoted him, before gritting her teeth. "You _**think**_!?" She screeched. Christ almighty! If a drugged-out McCloud ended up hurting Carmelita, the woman would never forgive herself!

Shrugging his shoulders–he was used to seeing the Execs at Nintendo blow their gaskets **much** worse–the Hawaiian shirt-clad man admitted, "What? You upset about'a my pills? You really shouldn't Lara. They're all organic and healthy but... I will admit something. I designed them with human physiology in mind! Not that of Hylians or Furries. So there might'a be some unforeseen side-effects when taken heavily."

"HI~YAAA~ **AAAAAHHH!** "

Thumbing over to the pointy-eared blond who was swinging himself around one of the poles on stage, the mustached plumber replied, "Side-effects like'a dat."

Bringing her right hand up and running it over her face, the female co-owner of the Game Over club released a long-suffering sigh. "Oh bloody hell..."

"Of course," the videogame star of short stature brought up after a moment. "It could also be due to me having changed the recipe for the pills recently after the initial tests proved positive. Before, my meds were comprised of One-Up Mushrooms for an emotional boost, Super Mushrooms for physical health, Fire Flowers for energy, and Super Leaves for various vitamins and minerals... along with being a handy cohesion filler to cut the rest with."

Nodding her head, the ponytailed British aristocrat replied, "That doesn't sound too bad." After all, a number of organic and naturally occurring power-ups were sold at various Health Stores. Shoot, even Whole Foods was starting to carry them.

And then Mario dropped the Bob-Omb. "The _new_ recipe, however, is comprised of Life Mushrooms for both emotional and physical support, Dash Peppers for increased energy, Ice Flowers to theoretically cut back on the drawbacks of using the peppers meant for Yoshi consumption in the first place, and Invincibility Leaves to provide greater nutrients than the regular Super Leaves... as well as work as a secondary energy enhancer–particularly for mental synapses–if the Ice Flowers were too much of a drawback..."

"HYUT! YAH! HIYAAH!" was the blond male's battle cry as Link jumped off from the stage and began running around the main floor, darting between tables as he did.

Then after a moment, the mustachioed doctor added, "Of course... there was also the addition of Boo Mushrooms as a stabilizer for everything involved. It might be the cause of the psychedelic hallucinatory effects."

Lara twitched. A lot. Even though she wasn't a fan of crass language, even she felt it was appropriate at the moment. "...Bloody fucking hell, Mario!"

"Hey now!" the Italian with a medical degree snapped back. "It'a worked on paper!"

Shaking her head in good-natured exasperation, Lilith released a small sigh. "Silly sugar daddy!" the succubus chirruped. "With that much power in there, I'm surprised he's not doing more..." she trailed off as she saw the destruction the Hylian was starting to cause. "Oh wait... never-mind. He's smashing the ashtrays for some reason."

"Must think they're pots," Mario muttered. He wasn't too worried though. It wasn't like Link would find anything in there to keep the illusion going. "We'll just settle him down, get him some coffee, and hope he comes down from his trip sooner rather than'a latter."

"YAH!" the pointy-eared blond cried out victoriously as he stood with his arms raised above his head, showing off the green rupee he found.

The woman behind the bar was gritting her teeth much more heavily. "Bloody hell, he found money..." she growled irritably. "Who even hides money in the ashtrays!?" Lara asked of no one in particular, but sure as hell wanting an answer.

"It's just a green rupee," Mario waved off. "That's like finding a penny."

Staring at the man, the British brunette threatened, "Listen, Mario! Either you calm him down or you're all getting ejected! As much as I like you, I can't have someone being a threat to my dancers or the other patrons!"

Releasing a sigh of his own, the mustachioed off-duty doctor shook his head. "Fine! Whatever! Let me at him. I think'a I can calm his bitch ass down." He pushed himself off of his stool before he made his way over to the Hylian who was continuing to hold his hands high, paused in place as if to listen to a tune only he could hear that played to the act of a man acquiring a newly found item. "Hey! Fairy Boy!" the Italian shouted at the Hylian.

"HIYAH!?" was the rather guarded shout of the pointy-eared blond before he started doing backflips. "Hiyah-hyut-hut, Hiyah, hut, hut, HUT-HUT! HIYAH!" was the almighty cry as he did a most impressive somersault into the air before landing upon the stage on his feet, causing the two dancers who had been trying to do their job to go wide-eyed at the impressive display of manly agility and athleticism.

Now the Italian was getting annoyed. How dare the blond actually make him put forth actual effort? "Damn it, Fairy Boy! GET YOUR BITCH ASS OFF'A DE STAGE!" he shouted angrily at his friend who was tripping balls. _I definitely need to find another cohesion element. Those Boo Mushrooms are a pain in my ass_ , the mustached man thought irritably.

"HYUT!" was the equally agitated cry of the Hero of Hyrule before he began dodging to the side back and forth, as if somehow it made him travel faster than merely running would; the sylvan male making his way towards the back curtain as he did.

Cracking his knuckles, Mario sighed. "Whelp, time to put that punk ass down." A little Brawl would do him some good... even if it gave Link a world of hurt.

Not wanting friends to come to blows, it was then the crimson-winged succubus decided to get involved. After all, a hospital trip meant the flow of sugar would be done for the night and she'd only gotten twenty coins! She knew she could get more than just **that**! "Allow me," Lilith spoke up with a smile. Bringing her right hand up before her, she brought her thumb and index finger to either side of her lips and whistled, her familiars flying off of her. The red-furred bats fluttered all about the blond, tripping Link up before settling themselves on his downed form. With mere moments, they shimmered and their existence changed to that of a long towel which was wrapped around him. "See? Quick and easy."

Looking over the results for a moment, the Italian couldn't help but release a small chuckle. "...Very good," Mario praised as he nodded his head approvingly. "I think'a you earned yourself another tip for dat," he murmured as he reached into his right pocket before handing the violet-tressed infernal cutie a small handful of coins. Anything that made it easier to keep Fairy Boy in check was a good thing in his books.

The crimson and blue-clad sexual demoness smiled as she accepted the offered coins. "Not a problem."

However, before the woman could count the new stack of gifted gold, she had to deal with one of her co-workers. "What the hell, Lilith?! I thought you said they couldn't leave your body!?" Sam yelled as she stood topless by the door to the VIP Rooms, having finished up with a customer... and rather pissed at what she witnessed.

Turning towards the former Gears of War alumni, the succubus smirked rather deviously. "A little white lie never hurt anyone."

Bringing her hand up to her face, Lara sighed as she rubbed her eyes, feeling the dull pounding of a headache throb behind them. "This is going to be one of those nights, isn't it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down along the California Interstate the machine sped, passing all other vehicles on the stretch of highway as its powerful engine roared. A golden brick of a car that, despite it being as un-aerodynamic in design as possible, was still able to push its velocity thirty miles well past the posted speed limit thanks to a Six Liter V8 engine. This monstrosity that hurt the eyes to look at was a 2005 Hummer H2 SUT.

Built upon a light duty pickup truck bed frame and had a wider-than-average track firm, the Hummer H2 was meant to offer greater stability against overturning compared to some of the more common light truck SUVs... however, this redesign also represented the pinnacle of American waste and excess, sharing absolutely nothing in common with the H1 in terms of design, function, and capability! Not to mention the absolutely **abysmal** gas mileage, thicker yet less dense body panels which only served to weigh down the car further while offering less protection, and overall weak performance. On its own, it was bad enough, even with the custom paint job of bright and shiny gold that seemed to scream self-indulgence.

This Hummer however... was a _custom job_.

Spinning rims were turning wildly on all four tires on the ground and even the one extra that hung off the back of Hummer's flatbed. Despite also being made of shiny yellow substance, the off-gold of hubcaps clashed with the vehicle's paint-job. Also, by being spinning rims, they were independently rotating atop the thick tires by using one of roller bearings to isolate the spinner from the wheel, enabling it to turn while the wheel was at rest or in this case, while it sped down the highway. And turning the opposite direction, meaning if someone were to stare at it, they would be getting one hell of a massive headache.

And people's attention would be drawn to the vehicle. The back was equipped with an item known to both its fans and detractors alike as a, 'fart can'. A specialized exhaust pipe that took the, 'muffle' **out** of 'muffler'; the widened tailpipe design turning it into a resonator that would belch out smoke and noise. With this larger diameter it would allow the sound waves to reflect off the walls within much easier while releasing larger amounts of carbon emission into the air. Combined with a V8 engine that could push out three-hundred and twenty-five horsepower and it was the loudest source of air-pollution on the road. Truly, the H2's owner felt his desire to make obscenely loud noises was much more of a valid concern than everyone else's desire to not go deaf before the age of sixty.

This also included the others drivers' desires to not gouge their eyes out with a spork as anyone who was stuck behind the golden H2 would not only find themselves on the receiving end of the fart can's full-blast of noisy racket and black smoke but discover their view filled with the political bumper stickers that seemed purposely chosen to raise the hairs on the back of the necks of those who lived in the Blue State of California. Such gems as, "Conservative: Because Not Everyone Can Be A Freeloader!", "Liberals Only Support The Death Penalty For Babies!", "Be Productive! Don't Take Gender Studies!" and the classic, "I'll Keep My Money, You Keep The Change!"

And if one looked lower to try and avoid the sight of gold and offensively super conservative slogans, the final, 'Fuck You' was present. Hanging lower from the fifth wheel coupling where one would attach a camper, flat-bed, or what-have-you swung a set of blue truck nuts, as if the driver of the Hummer was proudly proclaiming for the other motorists on the road to, 'suck this'.

Truly, a more douchebag vehicle had never existed.

And it was heading towards Exit Thirty-One.


	5. Conflict of Interest

Disclaimer: The "Star Fox" videogame series is owned by Nintendo and Platinum Games. The "Sly Cooper" videogame series is owned by Sony, Sucker-Punch Productions, and Sanzaru Games. There are also many other videogame properties but rest assured, I credit their creators and developers for the wonderful IP's that inspired this story. Said story itself is a fan-based non-profit work of fiction written strictly for entertainment purposes only. Please support the official releases.

Game Over

By MaveriKat & Nanya,

Beta Read By Innortal

Chapter 5: Conflict of Interest

Holding the plush red leather-covered door open for the vixen, Fox smiled at her as she exited from Room 3. "Here you are, Miss Fox," the Papetoonian pilot responded with a grin. "Sorry to have overloaded you with all of that," he replied in earnest as the woman had her arms crossed in front of her, doing her best to carry all the gold coins he'd given her. _I wonder how those coins weigh like nothing when they're in a Hylian wallet but once out they're so burdensome_ , the male vulpine couldn't help but wonder.

Shaking her head as she came towards him, the Hispanic vixen assured him, "Oh it's quite all right, McCloud. No need to apologize **at all**. If anything, I want to say thank you." She hefted up the mass of golden coins in her arms, the woman offered an amount of decency by the sheer amount of currency that covered her tits better than the pasties she wore. "You helped me a lot more than you realize." Oh, how she couldn't wait to show this to Duke. Hopefully this would get him off her tail and allow her to work at a reasonable pace for the rest of the night.

As the woman walked through the door back into the main room, a small chuckled escaped from the male vulpine's lips. "I think I should be the one thanking you... you put up with..." he blushed enough that it showed up through his facial fur. "Well, a lot. I doubt I was the all that comfortable to be around." He took a deep breath as he closed the door for her. "I was a friggin' mess."

Even though he was being serious, Carmelita couldn't help but offer her fellow vulpine a teasing smile. "Not to mention you made a mess too." She winked at him, pleased to see his face take on a deeper hue of crimson. "Not that I minded. I believe such is the point of the V.I.P. rooms. Considering what you've been dealing with, you more than needed and deserved it, Fox." Then, as an afterthought, the Latina beauty added, "And besides; you were more than generous with your apology." She hefted her arms a bit, making the coins clink as the motion made them slide against one another. "An apology that's worth its literal weight in gold." 

Turning back to the woman, the male vulpine queried, "But not proverbial weight?"

Shaking her head, the woman stepped up to Fox once more. "No." Grinning, the Latina vixen honestly told him, "In that way, you paid me far more than I deserved, Mr. McCloud."

He blinked his eyes in surprise at her honest admission. Before the currently grounded pilot could ask what she meant by that, the woman leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Uh..." the fox blinked his eyes again before a small smile crossed his muzzle. "That's very sweet of—MURPH!?" the man's eyes went wide as she came closer, giving him a kiss on the lips once more, eliciting a jolt of pleasure up his spine once more.

God, did Fox ever wish he still had toes to curl.

When the touch of lips ended, Fox's expression broke out into a goofy grin that reached from ear-to-ear. "Carm? You really, **really** know how to make a guy feel special."

Returning the other vulpine's smile, the vixen whose face was framed navy blue tresses gave a small nod. "It doesn't hurt that you make it easy. You are a really sweet guy, McCloud," she said earnestly. It was nice meeting a guy who wasn't afraid to wear his emotions on his sleeve. After dating someone like Sly who was all secretive, it was refreshing to actually know how a person felt and get an idea of what they were really thinking.

Not to mention, his generosity and good locks were a selling point. "And really, the pleasure was all mine," she said firmly as she winked. A small, melodious giggled escaped her throat as the male fox turned away for a moment, all bashful. It was just too adorable! "Now if you don't mind, I need to get back to the dressing room and freshen up. I don't think you would want to smell all hot and sweaty from out time in the back for the rest of the night..." she smirked and gave him a mischievous grin. "Or would you?"

The poor Papetoonian vulpine sputtered for a bit at what she was implying. "Er, well, you see..." he chuckled nervously. Managing to straighten up, Fox reached behind his head with his right hand, gently scratching the back of his neck. "That is, _I_ sure as heck wouldn't mind... but I think some of the other patrons would." Lowering his arm, he offered the woman a small smile. "I want to make sure you're successful tonight."

"Well, you're always free to help further," Carmelita offered with a wink. Deep down, she felt **much** better about how that sounded. _Definitely don't want to come off as some gold digger_.

Grinning wider, the male fox nodded his head firmly. "Of course!" he chirruped merrily. "If you get up on stage, I promise to make it rain more gold... shoot..." the fur's smile started to take on that silly curve that expressed just how happy he was. "Maybe later I could get another turn in the VIP Room with you too!" He still had four thousand-plus coins to go thanks to Mario. And while he intended to give whatever was left back to the Italian afterwards, that didn't mean he wasn't going to give the lovely vixen as many opportunities to earn as much of it as she could.

The blue-tressed vixen puckered her lips, blowing her fellow vulpine a kiss. "Muchas gracias, guapo. I'll see you later." With that said, she turned about and walked up the steps and onto the stage, making a beeline for the back curtain to ready herself for later in the evening.

Watching her disappear behind the red-clothed barrier between the main room and the backstage, Fox just stood there for a moment, practically bolted to where he stood. Just thinking about Carmelita gilled him with a sweet feeling, joy and relief not felt in ever-so-long. _Oh McCloud, you sentimental fool_ , he thought with a bit of self-depreciation... although he wasn't upset about it. He felt such an attachment to the woman for the kindness she afford him. He wouldn't have blamed the vixen for running after he–for lack of better words–began crying like a little bitch over Krystal and completely broke the mood. But she remained with him and was sympathetic to his plight. _Atop of being oh so incredibly sexy about how she handled it_ , he thought as his grin became lopsided.

McCloud didn't believe in the concept of, 'love at first sight'. Hadn't for a long time... but there was something he could admit. He might finally be ready to move on for the first time in five years. _And all it took was a sexy Latina stripper to make me feel okay about myself again_.

Oh yes, Fox couldn't say he accepted that the idea of, 'love at first sight' was a real thing... which was why he was going to try and see Carmelita again and again all night long if he had to. He really needed to thank Mario for his help in setting this up. _I would have spent all night drowning my sorrows in more booze if the fatass hadn't pushed me into a night of adult entertainment. More importantly_ , Fox realized. _I wouldn't have met her_.

With that thought in mind, the vulpine finally turned away from the back of the room, intent on finding the plumber. The male fur immediately caught sight of his Italian paisano where he'd left him; sitting by the bar. Only now the mustached man was joined by Link... and in all honesty, the Hylian wasn't looking too hot. With worry now beginning to cut through the giddiness his time with Carmelita had given him, the male vulpine made his way around the tables, making a beeline for the bar towards the front of the club.

Upon reaching the pair, Fox brought up his hand, waving in greeting. "Hey," he called out to his friends. "Is everything okay?" His green eyes darted over to the Hero of Hyrule, who was holding a cup of coffee between his hands. "Link?"

Bringing the cup to his lips and quickly downing the contents of his already half-empty cup, the blond closed his eyes, enjoying the burning sensation and the caffeine boost it afforded him. "I'll be okay..." he said slowly, a jittery tremble going through his body as his left ear twitched; eyes darting to the right and glaring at something that wasn't there. "Just..." he shook his head. "Naryu damn it. You explain it, Mario." He turned on his stool back towards the bar and called to the woman behind it, "Another refill, please."

Watching for a moment as Lara refreshed his cup with more coffee, the vulpine winced as the Hylian attacked it with gusto. No cream, no sugar... good God, he didn't even wait for it to cool, just chugging the burning liquid that was so dark brown it was practically black. As the sylvan male attacked the caffeinated drink, the Papetoonian turned his gaze towards the Italian, who was using the bottle of Jose Cuervo: 1800 Coleccion to refill his shot glass. "Um... care to bring me up to speed?" he asked of the mustached man.

Rolling his eyes, Mario released an exasperated sigh. "Oh, it's-a simple, Foxy boy. Turns out my brightly colored pills..." he trailed off as he lifted his glass, tilting his wrist back and forth to make the amber contents swirl within. "Well, to be blunt? I changed de recipe behind them recently. Turns out, they're a bit stronger than what a Hylian can take and it left poor Link here trippin' so many balls you'd think'a he was some PokéMon League Champion."

The vulpine pilot cringed in sympathy for his blond friend. "Ow... that's gotta suck..." he murmured as he looked over to the pointy-eared male decked in black leathers, the man now lowering his empty coffee cup for Lara to refill yet again. "Sorry you had such trouble, Link."

"He's doing better now," Lara replied for the Hylian as she topped him off. "He's gone through two pots already but the coffee seems to be helping him. The caffeine boost is making him more alert and helping his body process all the crap that Mario hopped him up with." Taking a moment more to make certain the sylvan male was settled with his coffee, the brunette then turned her attention to Fox, "And from what I understand, had given you as well." The woman's gaze then hardened, practically boring into him. "You didn't happen to do anything to Carmelita that I should know about, right McCloud?"

Feeling the British woman's glare practically burrowing into his very soul, the vulpine male gulped nervously. "Er... nope! Not in the slightest! I certainly didn't break down crying like a little bitch over Krystal or nothing! Honest!" He began to chuckle quite nervously as he broke out into a cold sweat, unknowingly taking a step back from the bar on reflex, the woman's steely gaze starting to initiate his fight or flight response. "Tipped her nice and everything too, and not just because she comforted me!"

Raising an eyebrow at that response, the mustached Italian turned his gaze from his drink to the male fur. "...You know, dat was an oddly suspicious denial, Fox..." 

Rolling her eyes, the woman behind the bar rolled her eyes. While that wasn't the most masculine sight she'd ever witnessed in her life, Lara couldn't help but feel sympathy along with the relief that Carmelita was okay. She'd need to make certain to talk to the vixen as soon as she can, but for now the ponytailed woman came around the bar. "Come on, Fox," she knelt down before him and gave the vulpine a hug. "Relax. Anything that did or didn't happen wasn't your fault." She tilted her head to the side, motioning to the short-statured male sitting on one of the stools. "It's Mario's."

"Hey now!" the Italian short-stacked cried out indignantly. "There's nothing wrong with my brightly colored pills!" Turning back to his drink, he murmured, "I just need to keep'a in mind de dosages I allow these two. At least it seems McCloud can handle it." He then took another drink of his tequila, just feeling annoyed. As someone who was often atop of everything, he took it as a slight whenever something he was responsible for went or was implied to have gone out of control.

Managing to relax a little as it appeared Miss Croft wasn't going to beat him up, Fox tentatively returned the hug... the man releasing a little churr as she hugged tighter for a moment. Finally though, Lara released him before standing up at her full height once more. Looking up at the woman, the vulpine asked, "So I'm not in trouble?"

The woman offered the shorter furry male a smirk. "Not for the moment, at least..." she told him softly as she reached down with her right hand, ruffling her fingers through the fox's short white head-fur that was his hair. "Now come on. You were in the back for a while. I'm sure you could use another drink besides the champagne, right? I think Mario's still got some more tequila he's willing to share." He looked over to the mustached man and queried, "Right?"

Lifting up the limited edition run of Jose Cuervo, the Italian shook the bronzed pewter decanter. Hearing a considerable sloshing within, the male brunette nodded his head. "Of course," he chirruped as he placed the bottle back down on the counter and pat the stool to his right, opposite to where the Hylian was sitting. "Take a seat, Fox. I want to hear all about your time with'a de new girl..." he smirked and teased, "Particularly de part where you certainly didn't, 'cry like a bitch' over Krystal as you pointed out."

Feeling a blush run over his cheeks as his friend smirked at him, Fox could only murmur, "Hardy-har-har. Yeah, laugh it up, Doctor Mario..." he shook his head in annoyance. Still, he knew Mario meant well. As soon as Lara moved out of his way to return behind the bar, the Papetoonian vulpine made his way to the offered seat and climbed up onto the stool. The fur's gaze turned to the tray, catching sight of his shot glass still there before his hand reached out and took hold. Hefting the small crystalline cup to the short human, the pilot asked, "Care to top me off, Doc?"

Raising an eyebrow at the use of his–admittedly, little known–title, the mustached paisano considered it for a moment before nodding his head. Taking hold of the bottle, he then tipped the decanter slightly, causing that amber Mexican tequila to go pouring in. "There you go," he said before tilting the bottle straight up once more and putting it back onto the bar counter. "Now spill and I do **not** mean the drink. How was she?"

Bringing his shot glass to his lips, Fox took a moment to down the contents, allowing the burn to settle in his throat for a moment before exhaling. "She..." he smacked his lips as the alcoholic burn lingered. "Carmelita is incredible. So kind... so caring..." he smiled again. "So very, very understanding..." the vulpine released a wistful sigh. "No matter what I said or how much of an idiot I was, she rolled with the punches. She was accepting about the kind of guy I was and had been through..." 

"You know," the Italian decked in a Hawaiian shirt spoke up. "Not to try and break de mood or nothin' but dat might be because you had the gold coins to spend..." he turned on his stool so he was facing towards his furry friend. "And you _did_ drop her some gold, right?"

Nodding his head slowly, the Papetoonian pilot admitted, "Well, yeah. But she was being sweet and up front before I dropped two-hundred gold coins on her. Then she got really affectionate and..." he blushed. "It got to be very emotional for me—eh?" he blinked his eyes as Lara brought him a glass of orange juice.

"Trust me," the woman said in all seriousness. "First the tequila shots, the champagne, and now more tequila? You need something to really keep you hydrated." She smirked and leaned in. "But go ahead, continue." She was curious as to how Carmelita performed.

Looking between the two who were completely focused on him–and the blond Hylian who was completely ignoring him as he took hold of the coffee pot and pouring himself another cup–the vulpine blushed under their combined scrutiny. "What is there to say? She was kind... genuinely kind. She did all kinds of sexy movements with her body, caressed me... but it was the gentle hugs, the sweet kisses, and her soft words that really did so much for me."

A very sweet smile crossed Lara's lips as Mario raised an eyebrow. "Dat's it?" he queried irritably. "Dat's what you focus on? Not de smokin' bot body or dat sexy accent? Just what she said to you? Sweet little romantic nothings?"

Smiling in an almost goofy fashion, the vulpine nodded his head and released a happy little sigh. "Yeah..." he finally responded. Just talking about the vixen, even if embarrassing to admit how he felt to others just filled him with a warm, happy feeling.

Now the other eyebrow came up on the Italian's face. Realization dawning on him, the Nintendo Icon cursed, "Dio cazzo dannazione!" he slammed his fist down on the table.

Needless to say, that made the vulpine jump in his seat. From all his years working at the Big N, there were certain truths one learned. One was that while overall a violent jackass behind the scenes, Mario could be a pretty laidback guy. He also learned that if the man started swearing in Italian, that was **the** surefire sign that the plumber was pissed. "Wuh-what? What did I do!?"

"You broke'a de cardinal rule!" the mustached videogame star shouted as he pointed an accusatory finger at the vulpine. "You don't fall in love with a stripper!"

Fox was taken aback by that accusation. Not so much by what was demanded of him but what was implied. "You... you think I'm in love?" he gasped in surprise, his voice lilted with a tone of awe and tinged slightly with fear. "...I... I love Carmelita?" he whispered to himself, as if trying to believe it. His eyes widened as he considered how she made him feel... emotions that he hadn't had for anyone else but Krystal up until now. _Is he right? Do I love Carmelita?_ He thought in confusion... and in all honesty, a little giddiness.

A warm smile played across the British woman's features. "No offense, McCloud... but it's clear as day to anyone with half a brain." She released a soft chuckle. "I'm glad to see you have a thing for Carmelita." She just hoped it wouldn't take the girl away from the club so soon. She only just started working at the Game Over. It would be a shame to lose such a lovely lady because of love. That's how they lost their last permanent vixen on staff.

"I'm not," Mario huffed. As both British aristocrat and Papetoonian vulpine turned to him, the mustached member of Nintendo explained, "Listen Fox. You wanna take her home after tonight to get laid? Dat's good. But trust me when I say dat wanting to date her or make'a her your girlfriend is a **really** bad idea!"

The anthro fox huffed. "Why's that? You think Nintendo is going to punish me again? Been there, done that, got and sold the t-shirt. I'm not afraid of them throwing another hissy fit."

"Oh, I ain't afraid of the Big N on dis," the Italian corrected his vulpine paisano. Bringing his right hand up, he then thumbed over at Link. "I'm more afraid of _his wife_." At Fox's incomprehensive look, the man released a long sigh. "Look, Fox. I got a one-emo-a-year limit. I've been'a good and patient man, having to deal with you being de mopey bitch all dis time. If we let you bring home a girl from here and you keep her around, it's just gonna raise too many questions. Questions that will expose Link, cause his wife to get on his ass and dat means I gotta be de one there for him!" He leaned over and reached out for the vulpin's shoulders. Shaking the fur, he shouted, "I AM NOT GONNA BE LEFT HOLDIN' DAT BAG OF SHIT!"

"Dude!" the blond Hylian spoke up to interrupt the pair, twitching irritably as he did. "Could you please not talk like I'm not here?" he queried in a firm tone as he put his cup down. Slowly, the sylvan male turnedthe swivel of his mounted bar stool so he was facing towards the pair. Once he was, he then added, "But I will give Mario this, Fox. I really, and I mean _**really**_ don't want my wife to know I was here if I can help it. So if you want to try and pursue anything with Carmelita... give it time. Come by on your own for a few weeks and get to know her some more before offering to take her out on a date. Can you do that for me?"

Although it was a bit of an annoyance, the vulpine released an exasperated sigh. "All right, all right... I get it. No trying to push for relationships because it's going to put the friend I respect in a jam."

Nodding his head firmly, the mustached brunette replied, "That's a good foxy boy!" He turned back to his drink, swirling the contents in his glass. "I knew I could count on you!"

Smirking at his friend's reaction, McCloud couldn't help but jab, "I was referring to Hyrule over there, Doc."

Before the plumber-turned-doctor could comment how he knew that, he was interrupted. " **Hey, hey!** " a rather nasally voice suddenly shouted, breaking through the atmosphere of the club akin to a railroad spike through an ice-skating rink. " **The original Party Animal is here to grace you with his presence!** " The male voice called as obnoxiously as possible.

Raising his head from his drink, Mario looked over towards the club's entrance... and cursed. "Fuck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Muchas gracias, guapo. I'll see you later," Carmelita cooed as she finished blowing McCloud a kiss. Turning about, the Hispanic vulpine made her way up the stage's right set of steps, climbing onto the raised platform. Once there, she made her way straight for the curtain that separated the stage from the backroom. Pushing her way through–albeit carefully as to not unbalance all the money she was carrying–the vixen was all smiles. "Hola, chicas! I'm back!"

The woman blinked her brown eyes as she saw there were now more people in the back than before. A freckled elven woman in high-heeled brown leather boots with the largest rack she'd ever seen, a blonde lady with a lithe, athletic build with a shoulder tattoo of a phoenix with violet flowers wearing what looked like a fetishist's version of a Japanese kimono, and a woman in black and red leathers with striking crimson hair that she recognized as being the main character from the BloodRayne games.

They chose to ignore her for the moment, their attention currently focused on their own needs for the moment. However, further along to the back wall was a woman the female fox recognized from earlier; the violet-tressed succubus Lilith. The infernal beauty was grinning at the sight of her in return, those crimson eyes focused on the haul she carried. "Wow, Carm!" she chirruped in excitement. "You really went to town, didn't you?"

Needless to say, **that** statement made the other women look up... all eyes homing in on the sheer amount of cash the vixen was hefting up in her arms. "Um... hello?" the vulpine woman tried again. "I'm Carmelita. I'm the new girl here, I suppose. A... pleasure to meet you?" she gestured about with a wave of her head, making her hair bob with the motion. Even if she was trying to be polite, her tone sounded rather unsure.

"Hey."/"Hi."/"S'up?" The other girls greeted simultaneously. They weren't too enthusiastic, though it wasn't because they were disinterested in getting to know the new girl. It had more to do with just how distracted they were by the sheer volume of money she had.

Finally though, it was the busy sylvan girl who managed to put a voice to what everyone was thinking. "Okay, I gotta know! Just _who_ the heck were you entertaining!? Crash Bandicoot?" The busty redhead asked in absolute shock and awe.

The woman dressed in robes that could have been from a geisha house snorted. "Come off it, Malon. You know better than that! Crash would _never_ give **that** kind of scratch out. Hell, he hasn't been able to for years!" The blonde woman considered the likelihood of possibilities before calmly suggesting, "Maybe she got lucky and had one of those Television stars here?"

The busty elven exotic dancer scoffed at that concept. "Please! The last time we had any television stars come by the Game Over, Lilith here was being used to help capture a pedophile."

"...Point," Setsuka admitted after a moment. "It's why they tend to avoid the place nowadays." She drummed her fingers atop her vanity for a moment of thought before adding, "Still... it was a lot easier to make the kind of scratch the vixen is raking in when we had more than _just_ our fellow videogame stars and regular folks looking for a good time as our clientele."

The vampire exotic dancer rolled her eyes. "Oh please," the pale-skinned redheaded woman snorted in annoyance. "We're better off without them. Remember when Uwe Boll kept coming through here? It's that asshole who sent my career spiraling down the toilet!"

Nodding her head in agreement, the blonde woman in oiran-styled garb relented, "All too true." She then watched as the vulpine woman made her way over to the dresser at Lilith's right before speaking up again. "So, tell me sweet-cheeks. How'd you manage to earn so much money? I barely saw Mario move from the bar and he's the only one I know that tips to **THAT** level."

Carefully dropping her load of golden coins onto her seat, the Latina vixen knelt beside it; reaching for her drawer marked with a dollar sign. As the furry woman pulled the wooden container out of the vanity dresser, she explained, "Actually It was thanks to Fox. He hired me for a couple of hours in the VIP rooms... and he tipped me nicely."

Looking down at the gold as the Hispanic fox was scooping handfuls of the coins into the open drawer, Lilith couldn't help but comment, " _Very_ nicely if you ask me." She whistled as she saw the storage compartment filling rapidly. "Damn, girl. I think you managed to meet your quota and then some!"

Carm couldn't help but give the infernal dancer a very foxy smile. "Thank you. In all honesty, I'm just surprised as you are." However, the Latina sure as hell wasn't going to complain about it! Thanks to McCloud, she had a stable job again! Still, she realized there was still something she needed to know. "So, um..." the vulpine woman turned to look at the other two ladies in the room besides the one the woman dressed as a Japanese entertainer named, 'Malon'. "I'm sorry, but I don't recognize you, what was your name again?"

Pausing in her make-up application, the blond woman shook her head. "Well shame on you, Miss Fox. Both of us got our start on the Sony Playstation 2 alongside you..." she wagged a finger at the vixen. "And here I thought you were some sort of detective."

The fox fur with navy blue tresses blushed as the admonishment. "Actually..." she began softly, wondering how to approach the matter in a diplomatic fashion. "It's just you I don't know, ma'am. I recognize Rayne here... kind of hard not to recognize the woman who's career Boll turned into a train wreck."

To that bit of news, the redheaded vampire growled as the other women–with the exception of the vixen herself–began to laugh at that rather apt description. "I'll never forgive that bastard; turned my name into box office poison!" she shook her head in an agitated fashion. "Damn it, before he came into my life I was on top of the world! Two best-seller games! A fan-favorite side-scrolling downloadable game! Shoot, I was even in Playboy Magazine for crying out loud!" She grit her teeth, showing off her fangs. "And yet, because of that fucker Boll, all I'm ever remembered for is a trio of God-awful movies that were just money-laundering schemes that were based on abusing the loopholes of German tax laws!" She roared as she continued to rant.

Wincing as she realized she touched a nerve, Carmelita paused in shoveling the gold coins into her tips collection drawer. Gazing towards the agitated redhead, she apologized, "Sorry about, Miss Rayne." With the–technically–undead stripper's attention turned towards her, the fox with navy blue tresses continued. "I didn't mean to go opening old wounds there. It's just how I knew you right off the bat... no pun intended," she said in a very apologetic manner, hoping the vampire would know she was being genuine about it.

Shaking her head at the tantrum the woman sitting at the vanity next to her was pulling, the woman shook her head and placed down her powder-puff down into the make-up tray atop her own mirrored desk space. "I'm sure you meant no harm," she said, hoping to help diffuse the redhead's anger. "As for me..." she shrugged her shoulders. "Well, okay, fair enough," the blonde murmured before nodding her head to the vixen. "By the way, I'm Setsuka. I used to work in the fighting game industry where I crossed swords with the likes of Ivy and Maxi."

"...Oh, you're from..." Carmelita blushed through her fur as she finally remembered the woman dressed like a kinkier version of a Japanese courtesan. "Sorry, it's just..." she trailed off, trying to think of a polite way to tell the woman that she never really stood out in such a colorful cast.

Said fighter-turned-stripper didn't seem bothered. "I understand. I only got to be in a couple of the Soul Calibur games before they fired me and gave that whiny bitch Patroklos a second paycheck so he could replace me on the cheap." She still couldn't believe she didn't make it past the fourth installment of the series. If she were Ivy, she would probably be in some big name crossover fighter with Tekken or something by now. "So you're new girl, huh? Been on stage yet?" she offered, hoping to change the subject.

To that inquiry, the Hispanic dancer shook her head. "No, actually," she replied as she went back to dropping handfuls of coins into her open collection drawer. "I kept getting pulled into the VIP rooms right away every time I stepped out on the main floor."

Both Rayne and Setsuka raised an eyebrow at that. Usually girls had to at least dance on stage before getting pulled into the back. Advertise themselves to make one of the customers desire them enough to drop cold hard cash. All the girls had to go through it!

Unless they were Lilith... but that had more to do with everyone thinking she was Morrigan more than anything else.

"Well, I'm not too surprised," the blonde dancer said in all seriousness. She turned about on her seat once more so she was facing her dresser. Now looking at Carmelita's reflection in her mirror, the human woman explained, "The new girls tend to be popular. Everyone wants a first crack at 'em. So tell me, besides Fox who else has pulled you to dance for them in the back?"

"Cloud Strife," the Latina anthro replied as she finished depositing her coins into the drawer. _Dulce Jesús! Two-hundred and fifty coins on the dot and my drawer is full_! she thought with excitement as she tried to push it closed. The action made the wooden frame of the vanity creak as it tried to resist the weight of all the money.

Clucking her tongue, the blonde woman who had an excellent parasol show for the club replied, "Ah. Figures. Cloud always has a soft spot for newbies. He once told me it goes back to his days first working on Final Fantasy VII for Squaresoft. He had to figure it out all himself. The man got no direction of help from the producers or director. He was merely given a script the same day for the scene's shooting and just had to roll with it." She smirked as a thought occurred to her. "Still, he is very nice with how he tries to get girls settled with this kind of work. Quite gentlemanly."

It was then the succubus stripper threw her two coins into the ring. "Nah," she called out in opposition. "I bet it was because of these!" Lilith proclaimed right before groped Carmelita from behind. Her chin resting on the vulpine's right shoulder , she explained, "The whote new girl status plus decent rack equals maximum profits!"

"H-hey! Quit that!" Carmelita protested, causing the violet-tressed sex demoness to let release her. Whirling about the face the infernal dancer, she crossed her arms over her breasts protectively and demanded to know, "What was that for!?"

The completely unrepentant crimson-winged woman merely shrugged. "Just emphasis," Lilith replied before she winked at her. "Besides, if you can't handle a little skinship then you, my dear Carm, need a word of warning." Smiling deviously, she took a step closer. "There are a few girls that work here who love doing that to everyone."

The vampire snorted at her fellow lady of the night's antics. "And you're one of them," Rayne brought up in a half-teasing, half-serious manner, causing Lilith to stick her tongue out at her in response.

Hands on her hips, the violet-tressed woman unashamedly replied, "Guilty as charged!" She was a sex demon, after all. Why wouldn't she take the time to grope a couple of the girls? "But beyond that, just don't be surprised if you get felt up a few times by the clientele."

Staring at the succubus curiously, the Hispanic vulpine queried, "What? Who are you talking about?" She wanted to know if she needed to avoid someone.

"Just a general warning," Lilith merely waved off her worries. "If you want specifics... well, I haven't seen them in ages, but do watch out for Midori and Setsuna. They're _quite_ the deviants at times."

Carmelita blinked her eyes once, twice, thrice. "Who?" She queried of the succubus further. "There are _way too many_ people in the industry with those names to even think of taking a stab at guessing."

"They were Playstation One stars back in the day... although I use the term, 'stars' loosely in their case," the bat-winged woman admitted. "They were two characters from this cult classic fighting game, "Evil Zone"," the succubus explained. "They got married afterwards and really haven't done much else besides come here whenever they're stateside." The crimson-winged cutie smirked. "They're ALWAYS up for _afterhours fun_ too, if you catch my drift..."

The vixen blushed a little, getting a feeling she knew all too well what the succubus was referring to when she said, 'afterhours fun'. "Well, be that as it may..." she looked about the room once more. "We've got Setsuka," she motioned to the blonde. "Rayne," she motioned to the redhead. Her gaze was drawn to the infernal beauty once more. "There's you, Lilith. And..." she finally settled on the freckled ginger with pointy-ears. "I'm going to go out on a limb but... are you from the Legend of Zelda series?"

To that inquiry, Malon nodded her head, feeling a bit pleased with the woman's guess. "Why yes I am," she replied as she sat up in her chair. "Honestly, I'm a bit surprised that you managed to recognize me. I was in less than a handful of games," she replied in all honestly. "My main claim to fame, of course, being Ocarina of Time while also having a couple of appearances in a few of the handheld entries of the series."

"Ah," the vulpine woman chirruped. So it was her. "Well, to be honest, it was your name that got mentioned earlier that got my attention. The only thing that came to mind was a horse trainer from the Nintendo 64... although you really grew up, considering what I knew of the girl in that game."

Malon pouted but didn't argue. It was true, she had grown up considerably. Hefting her breasts up in her arms, the Hylian craned her head down, glaring at them. "You two sure as heck didn't want to grow when we were making those games, did you?" She muttered before releasing them, causing her impressive mammaries to sway for a bit. "Believe me, Carm. I can see what you mean."

"Still," the infernal exotic dancer chirruped. "That **was** kind of crazy what happened earlier." Lilith giggled at the thought, causing the redheaded Hylian to give her a dirty look. Noticing it, the woman smiled wider. "Oh, don't look at me like that," the succubus said with a teasing tone. "If I had a customer pull that, you'd be laughing your tits off."

The pointy-eared elven woman thought about it, considering what it would be like if their situations were reversed. Finally, she nodded in acceptance. "Point," she murmured as she realized she would be laughing at the succubus' expense. "Although if my tits fell off, there would be holes in the ground," she said, indulging in a little self-depreciating humor.

The back-and-forth between the two made the vixen blink her eyes in surprise. "Was there some sort of problem earlier?" she inquired. As the Hylian raised an eyebrow, the Hispanic vulpine explained, "Forgive me if that seems like prying. I just want to make sure my co-workers are all right."

"Oh don't worry about me, I'm fine... just got blue beaned is all..." the freckled sylvan beauty replied with a sad little sigh. "I was just coming off stage when Mario came in with Link and Fox. Seemed all three of them were here to celebrate the pilot's upcoming return to games and Mario, bless his stout little heart, managed to con Link into accepting a lap dance from me!"

Now Carmelita blinked her eyes. "Really? So you were in the back too?"

Nodding her head, Malon explained, "Yep. I took him to room five, 'The Blue Room'. The cool color scheme is supposed to help customers relax... and oh, how I wanted Link to just relax. I wanted to show him how special he was to me..." she frowned as she crossed her arms over her impressive chest. "And then it turns out Mario got him as high as a kite! Link went all trippy, following a hallucination of Navi around the club! He was shouting hysterically like he does in the games all the while too."

The foxy woman tried to control herself, really she did. But even she had to bring her hands up to her muzzle to hold it shut; otherwise she was going to laugh aloud. The mental image that the redheaded elven dancer had painted was rather humorous.

Rolling her eyes at the furry woman's reaction, freckled sylvan beauty murmured, "Yeah, it was a little funny... but at the time I was petrified. I had no clue what happened. Turned out, Doctor Mario switched up the recipe for his pills recently. And Link had a terrible reaction to 'em..." she shook her head. "He's doing better now, thank Naryu, but it's obvious he's no longer in a partying mood. Still, it was kind enough for him to tip me..." She smiled as she thought of the three hundred gold Ruppees that were filling her vanity drawer.

"Oh, give it an hour," Rayne spoke up from where she sat at her vanity dresser. "I'm sure once he's had a chance to settle down, you can try seducing him again. Get up on stage and dance for Link as if he were the only one in the club. That will get his blood pumping again..." she smirked deviously. "Hell, if Mario is the one setting these little rendezvous up, he might even pay for you to give Link a table dance!"

"As fun as that sounds," Setsuka interrupted. "I think Sam and Chell have been out there long enough. And since the new girl hasn't been on stage yet, how about we get her ready so we can send her up there for the first time, huh?"

Carmelita gulped at the shared nods and devious grins she was receiving from the others. "...Just keep the groping to a minimum," she blurted out, resigned that this _was_ going to happen no matter how she felt.

Coming up behind the vulpine beauty, Lilith released a little chuckle as she brought her hands down on the anthro fox's shoulders. "No promises," she chirruped as she sat the furry woman down into the chair before her vanity. "But know we will be helping you cool down and applying more make-up and perfurm..." she then began to knead her fingers into the Hispanic spitfire's shoulders. "Trust me. When we finish, you'll be ready in no time at all!"

Trembling a little under the other woman's surprisingly sensual touch, the Latina game star turned exotic dancer couldn't help but ask, "Do you do stuff like this all the time?"

"All the time," Rayne insisted as she stood up from her seat, pulling her own top's leather straps into place once more time to make sure they were settled to give her some decency. "When someone needs to get ready fast, we all pitch in back here. It's really no big deal. We've all been on the receiving end of this at one point or another."

Hearing that explanation, Carmelita was able to relax a little. "Well, that's—"

" **Get her!** " Lilith commanded, causing the vixen to yelp as she was pounced upon by all four of the strippers.

The next thing the furry woman knew she was being wiped down by several towels to get the sweat off of her, before she was spun onto a chair and makeup and perfumes were being applied. She tensed up in her seat, going stiff as she swore she felt someone touch her butt, which was probably the reaction that the person was going for as it allowed for easier access to some parts of her body with towels, powders and perfumes. "What's with the powder?"

"Talcum powder," the violet-tressed infernal dancer explained as the puffs of power were wiped down against here fur so that it couldn't be seen. "Keeps you from getting a rash and chafing badly. Trust me, I may be a demon but even I'll tell you this stuff is a god-send."

"Lilith isn't kidding!" the farm girl-turned-stripper agreed. "Trust me, Carm! It's no fun to be up there when parts of your body start chafing from some sweat that was missed." Malon warned, getting nods from the rest of the girls. The poor Hylian had suffered many times from her boobs and thighs chafing from too much sweat. It wasn't like those poles on stage were wiped down in between performances either; everyone used and perspired on them!

Now it was Setsuka's turn to impart some advice. "Plus, it will help you keep your grip on the poles," the blond woman dressed in Japanese-styled costume chirruped. "If you want to be able to keep on spinning, you'll want to be dry and fight off friction. Not all of us are lucky as to have Aperture Science goodies like Chell does."

Nodding her head, the redheaded vampire had to agree, "I know what you mean. If I wasn't certain those longfall boots of hers were specifically designed for her feet alone, I'd ask to borrow them." She smirked as she elicited a little squeak from the vixen as her hand idly stroked over the fur's butt with a towel a little more intimately than necessary. "Oh, relax, Carm. We just need to get your outfit settled."

Gulping nervously, the vulpine woman with navy blue tresses squeaked out, "Muh-maybe. Just not used to being the center of this kind of attention." She closed her eyes as the Hylian began using a soft cushion to begin patting her face down, leaving a little puff of powder as she did.

"Maybe, sugar," Malon replied as she continued to help dry off the other woman's facial fur. "But you'll also be on this end too at some point. Quite a bit, actually. Time crunches happen more often than you'd think due to VIP Room visits. We leave the customer only to find we're supposed to be on stage in less than a minute if not five minutes late."

That explanation made the Latina vulpine blink her eyes in surprise. "Really?" She hadn't thought of it that way. She probably had leeway with this being her first night but it was likely going to become more difficult to sneak in customers if there was a set rotation.

Nodding her head in agreement, Lilith couldn't help but say, "You're damn right it happens." She then hefted up one of Carmelita's breasts so the fur under them could be wiped and dried off completely. "Happened to me just last week, actually. I felt really bad for the guy. He wanted to talk for a bit and get to know me better after our turn in the VIP room but I had to run to the stage. It was too bad; he left right afterwards too." He was so cute, Lilith had to fight the urge to let her demonic side take over and rape him to death in the back... she liked this job, after all and it was likely that even with her long-standing with her club, breaking the rules to such a degree would get her ass tossed to the curb.

After a few more minutes of wiping, powdering, applying make-up–which included one of Lilith's special lipsticks–and several gropes from the girls, they finally declared Carmelita ready.

All of them sweat-dropped as the vulpine woman stood up... only to yelp as she put pressure on her leg. "Don't tell me it's a leg cramp." Setsuka muttered, knowing how much those sucked.

Giving her let an experimental kick and swivel of her foot on the ankle joint, the vixen with a beautiful face framed in navy blue tresses replied, "No, no. It's just..." she blushed a little. "I think my foot fell asleep."

There was a bit of laughter amongst the group. "Well don't worry... it happens," Malon chirruped as she stood beside Carm, the taller elven woman helping the furry lady steady herself. "We're just glad to have another friendly face working here with us. It may seem odd and a little off-putting at first, considering all the different walks of life we originate from... but we do try to look out for each other like we're family."

Rayne nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. It's just some of us tend to be a tad bitchier than they should." So saying she thumbed over at the violet-tressed succubus for emphasis.

Sticking her tongue out cutely, all Lilith said in her defense was, "You're all just mega-jelly that I get two paychecks."

Well used to the infernal beauty's childish outbursts, Setsuka merely shrugged. "At least I never had to wash dishes."

Lilith twitched. Truly, she had no defense against that. "Anyway," she huffed irritably. She leveled an annoyed stare at the blonde exotic parasol dancer before turning her attention back to the Hispanic beauty. "Well, Miss Fox... I believe you're as ready as you're ever going to be. Break a leg, cutie!"

As Malon released her, the vixen stretched a bit, making sure that her muscles were back to full working condition. Smiling as she felt limber again, the Latina spitfire nodded her head. "Thank you..." the furry woman looked about the room. "I thank all of you. I promise, I'll do my best to make you all proud!" She winked and gave them a thumbs-up. "Wish me luck!"

As the woman turned to go, the Hylian realized something. "Oh, wait!" Malon shouted nefore reaching out to grab the vulpine woman's arm. "Before you go, a word of warning. Watch out going on stage. The top step is a bit uneven compared to the others."

"Oh, right." Rayne nodded her head. "The final step to the stage is half the distance up. If you're not mindful about it, you'll end up falling flat on your face... a couple of the ladies here have done that."

Bringing her closed hand up to her mouth, the succubus started mock-choking into it. "Cough, cough— _Sam_ —cough, cough!"

Ignoring the little dig at the Australian dancer who wasn't present, Carmelita merely replied, "I know. That's why I've been going straight through the curtains to avoid it. I discovered it earlier when Miss Croft was giving me an interview and she had me give her a demonstration on stage." She smiled though, pleased that they were looking out for her. "To be honest, I'm surprised you girls just don't go straight out there through the curtain yourselves."

"We can but it's considered bad form," Lilith replied. "Too much of a chance of opening the red tarp wider than intended and showing off what is supposed to be our private area..." she smirked deviously. "And I don't mean the space between our legs. So we usually just used the door down there," she motioned to the end of the room furthest off to the front left where Duke had ducked his head through earlier. "Takes you out to the left side of the stage's back area."

Blinking her eyes, the vixen nodded her head. "Ah, I see... well, I'll head out that way then. I don't want to make any waves."

As the Hylian released the gentle grip she had on the vulpine girl's arm, Malon smiled and wished her, "Good luck then!"

"Thanks!" Carmelita chirruped before heading towards the door that served as an exit. She was going to give this club the show of a lifetime if she had anything to say about it. _And hopefully, Fox will still be there to enjoy it_ , she thought a little giddily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pulling into the parking lot of the Game Over club, a gold-painted 2005 Hummer H2 SUT made its way down the rows of parking spaces, the driver looking for an open spot that was close to the entrance. As there were none to be had, the vehicle kept on moving before parking up right in front of the club; a section that was reserved as the emergency lane for fire-trucks, police cars, ambulances, or any other emergency service vehicle. The passengers felt they had every right to it. After all, this _**was**_ an emergency... a party emergency!

As the engine shut off, finally leaving the open air in blessed silence, it took a few moments more for the spinning rims to stop. As they did–revealing them to be a logo of a certain videogame mascot–the doors swung open, with no care as to if there were anyone in the way. It was then that two men coming out of the passenger side, and one short anthropomorphic fur from the driver's seat; the smaller male needing to jump down slightly to land on the ground due to the Hummer being up on a higher frame than most vehicles. Pausing to look over the front of the club, all three were grinning wide. It was a time to pick up some hotties.

With that in mind, they made their way over to the wooden barrier in the front that served as the entryway. Pushing the doors to the entrance open, the trio of men started waltzing into the Game Over club like they owned the place. "Hey, hey!" a spiky blue fur shouted as he walked ahead of the two taller humans of his crew. "The original Party Animal is here to grace you with his presence!" He called out in voice that could have been normal was pitched to slightly obnoxious levels as it shouted out to be heard amongst the crowd gathered.

Raising his head from his drink, Mario looked over to the entrance... and cursed. "Fuck," he growled irritably. He looked between his two friends and murmured, " _Boys, keep your heads down_..."

To that whisper, Fox raised his head... and cringed before he joined Mario in drinking his tequila so he wouldn't hopefully gain the attention of just **who** walked in. Link on the other hand, who still wasn't feeling too well while coming down from those pills Doctor Mario had slipped him merely settled for keeping his back turned to them and his attention on sipping his coffee, which had most thankfully been refilled by Lara.

Raising an eyebrow, the red-eyed man with devil horn piercings working the front door took in the sight of the short-statured icon of Sega. The blue hedgehog was decked out in a black sleeveless vest over an elbow-length black t-shirt, a pair of gold chain necklaces hanging down to his bellybutton, hot neon-pink pants, a pair of leopard-print Converse sneakers, and finally to finish off the look the fur wore a vintage black leather motorcycle cap with chain between the body and billfold. "That's a new look for you..." the bouncer commented in a guarded fashion as he tried to make heads and tails of the look. Finally, he realized he just didn't care enough to be polite. "Trying to look the part of an ass, Sonic?"

The rather tall–for an anthro blue-quilled hedgehog–male that stood at five foot, ten inches, scoffed and adjusted his sleeveless, open chested leather vest, the motions making the two length gold chains to jingle and jangle against one another. "Just felt like wearing this is all. It's not like I give a shit about what others think about me!"

The bouncer rolled his eyes as the Sega Icon flushed pompously. "Yeah, yeah, just keep yourself in check, okay Mister Nice Hat?" The hedgehog had a rather nasty history of causing trouble at the Game Over. The little speedy bastard had a way of skirting the edge of getting himself thrown out on his ass without actually getting to the point where they could chuck him out by his blue–although in this case, girly pink–britches.

That comment managed to make the spiky blue douchebag sputter in shock. "Wuh-what's wrong with my hat!?" Sonic squawked in shock. He happened to **like** the hat. "I'll have you know this is a collector's item!" Still, even with the small outburst, he could hold himself back from truly blowing up at this fool. _Now, if someone commented on my pink skinny jeans, I'd have to hurt someone_ , he thought irritably. Skinny jeans were way past cool!

The bouncer shook his head, not desiring to talk to the speed freak further if he could help it. With that in mind, he looked at the two big guys behind Sonic. Both stood at a little over six feet tall, one had silver hair and a bright light glowing from behind the left lens of his sunglasses as if he were the Terminator, while the other one had military-short hair and a fairly average face. "Jack, Shepard..." Volt greeted the two as he recognized them. Although he had to wonder why the hell they would be hanging out with Sonic...

The man with silver-tresses brought his right hand up to the side of his head and tilted his black sunglasses down, revealing a pale blue eye and in place of his left, a triple-light cybernetic implant that was akin to an eye-patch. "That's, 'Raiden' to you Krueger! Not Jack," the Liberian cyborg snorted before flipping his sunglasses back into place. He then took a moment to adjust the long, silver chain over his bare torso of black polymers and gold and silver metal exo-skeletal plate components. He had long-since given up on shirts, considering that he didn't have any skin below his nose anymore. _At least it beats all that nude cartwheeling I had to do_.

Thus, the ninety-five percent artificial man could get away with walking into stores that tried to enforce the, 'no shirt, no shoes, no service' laws. They should have been glad he was at least considerate enough to wear a an open long-sleeved black shirt to cover his arms and matching black parachute pants with rather unique crimson footwear.

"So you say, Cyborg MC Hammer with spiked shower slippers..." Volt grumbled. "Was just tryin' to be polite is all." Oh yes, it was beginning to make sense why the stooge of a corrupt game studio was hanging out with Sonic now. Douchebags of feather flocked together.

Tilting his head, the silver-tressed man who was a favored poster boy of modern-day Konami offered, "I could wear high heels if you want me to." After all, such WAS the basic peripheral for his Standard Body. He just happened to be in the mood for his black-spiked Chinese slippers so he clipped on the custom feet that could fit into them.

"Thanks, but no thanks," the blond bouncer replied in all honesty as he was reminded of why he never thought much of the friggin' asshole. And here he'd thought he had a beef because the guy would steal the starring role from Snake in the Metal Gear Solid games whenever he could. Still, as horribly dressed as the Liberian male was, when it came to Shepard...

...

Honestly, if it turned out the man had forgotten to wash his laundry and this was all that he had left that was clean, the horn-headed blond could forgive him for that. Really, the professional bouncer hoped that **was** indeed the situation. The brunette was wearing... madras pants. They were seriously ugly; looked like someone had started making a patch-work quilt but decided it was too much effort so they turned what was left into pants instead. That wasn't even the worst of it, as the protagonist of Mass Effect was also wearing a stained brown shirt and a large, dark hooded coat with a fur liner on it and white Buscemi sneakers so brand new the sales tags–and anti-theft devices–were still on them.

From his appearance alone, Volt wouldn't be surprised if Shepard drank Mountain Dew, ate Cheetos, and wiped his hands on someone's pet cat if **this** was his standard attire.

The blond bouncer with multiple facial piercings hoped to God it wasn't the case. _As the old_ _saying goes, 'don't meet your heroes'_ , he thought irritably before shaking his head. Still, as much as he wanted to turn them away as they were Krueger **had** to be professional about this. So straightening himself up behind the podium, the facial-pierced bouncer crossed his arms over his burly muscles chest and told them, "You know the rules, gentlemen. Twenty-five dollar entry fee and one mandatory drink purchase per person."

Sonic sneered at the inquiry. "Seventy-five bucks for all of us?" He asked with agitation clear in his tone. "That's a bit pricey for an on demand fee," he replied as he took a step closer. Looking up at the bouncer, he smirked. "Tell you what, Volt... you can put it on my tab. Lara knows I'm good for it!"

Turning about slightly to look over his right shoulder, the bouncer saw the British shaking her head, the club's co-owner obviously having caught what the hedgehog said. Nodding his head in response to her, the blond male turned back to the trip, glaring at them with his red eyes. "Sorry pal, your credit isn't good here. Cash or go home." And he was hoping they chose the latter.

Placing his hands on his hips, the blue-quilled anthro made a scene of huffing irritably. "Fine! Have it your way." He turned to the silver-haired member of the trio and told him, "Raiden! Make with the dinero. You know the Hedgehog Supreme only saves his rings for the bimbos and booze." He raised his right hand and began snapping. "And I mean now! Don't want these balls getting any bluer than they already are!"

Shrugging his shoulders at the rather blasé manner, the frontrunner of Konami replied, "Meh, whatever..." he reached into the right pocket of his parachute pants. "It's not like I'm hurting for any cash. We're making a killing forcing players to pay for protection in Phantom Pain so their bases aren't ransacked by computer generated opponents while they're away having a real life." The cyborg grinned deviously; he wasn't even in the game and he was **still** making money hand over fist. And with David having quit in response to the company's dismissal of Kojima, he was going to be seeing that much more.

Tapping his foot rather impatiently, the blue hedgehog chirruped in that familiar annoying tone, "I'm wa~aaaaiti~iiiiing..."

Retrieving his wallet, the man whose body was ninety-five percent prosthetic, flipped the trifold leather container open and began flipping the monetary notes between his fingers. Finally, he retrieved a fifty, twenty, and five dollar bills before handing them over to the horned man with numerous facial piercings. "There you go, my good man. Seventy-five on the dot. Now goon, take it. We've got ladies to lay claim to!"

Cringing as it seemed the Yakuza gofer had no money troubles and was more than willing to frivolously part with it, Volt took the cash from the mechanical hand comprised of white and beige polymers and metals, being careful not to cut himself on the silver-tressed man's lengthy, sharpened–and admittedly, rather feminine–fingernails. "Fine," he finally growled out. As he began to put the money into the cash deposit box, he told the trio, "Cause no trouble."

Sonic let off an almost, mocking laugh. "Oh don't be silly. We're not here to cause trouble... we just are!" he winked at the blond with devil horn piercings before he and his posse made their way around the podium. The hedgehog's green eyes gazed about the room, ignoring the patrons for the most part to let his eyes settle upon the stage. The blue fur smiled wide as he caught sight of the dark and pale-skinned beauties that were currently up on the stage. "Raiden, you and I are going to take a sit by the table near the back-stage door, to see who comes down first." He then pointed at the man at in the old, fur-lined coat. "Shepard, get us some drinks..." reaching into the right pocket of his pink skinny-jeans, the hedgehog retrieved a handful of gold rings. "This should be enough to get us some beers."

Taking the cash, the man with a shaved head nodded in affirmation. "Okay, you want bottled, mugs, or in glasses with emergency induction ports?" he queried as he counted the rings. Twenty rings could get them all bottles... and him a bit more. Maybe if he just drank at the counter before returning?

Rolling his eyes, the hedgehog sighed. "For the love of..." he shook his head. "Shepard, they're called straws! **Straws**!" He snorted. "And for the record, no. Just get us some bottles, that's why I gave you a good deal of rings!"

"Right, right," the former star of a major videogame franchise that ended up screwing its fans over in the end replied as he nodded his head. "Sorry, Sonic," the human apologized to the furry individual whom he had been basically leeching off of for financial assistance the past year. "Just so used to hearing Tali call 'em that... it kind of stuck with me."

"Whatever," the blue-quilled male replied as he made his way over to the corner table and pulled back one of the seats before sitting down into it. "Just get us some fucking drinks. Raiden and I will run interference," he told the human as the cyborg came to sit down as well; the mechanical man taking the seat closer to the door while the hedgehog was seated closer to the stage to keep both ends covered. Seeing the human standing there, the mascot of Sega narrowed his eyes. "Now, fucktard!"

"Right, right!" Shepard yelped before making his way over to the bar–he would have sworn he felt Sonic's eyes glaring daggers into his back. Taking the seat on the stool to the left of some guy dressed in black leather, the human slapped his hand on the counter. "Heya! I'd like to get—OH! Hey, Lara!" he chirruped as he realized who the woman behind the bar as. "Didn't realize you were bar-tending tonight..." he grinned in a silly fashion. "How've you been, beautiful?" He straightened himself up in his seat, practically puffing up like a peacock–a comparison made all the more prevalent due to the raised wide-brim furred collar of his coat. "You're usually working in the office when I visit. What's the occasion?"

Raising an eyebrow at the man's blatant attempt to try and charm, Lara kept her reply and demeanor rather neutral–despite her desire to crinkle her nose at the B.O. wafting off the man who likely hadn't seen a shower in weeks. "Sometimes I like to keep an eye on the girls." _Particularly the new ones_ , she mentally added. Her stare meeting the blood-shot gaze of the rather rancid-smelling individual before her, she did explain, "Make sure they aren't doing anything or hanging with people that would endanger their safety." The tone of voice and message were very meaningful there, as she was trying to convey to the man that he and his friends better not cause trouble.

Of course, such went right over the videogame star's head. "Well they're big girls, they can handle themselves," he said nonchalantly. "Anyway, I'm going to need three beers, preferably bottled." He then looked over his shoulder to check back in on his pals. Seeing their attention now drawn to the pair of ladies on stage, he smirked and turned back to the Tomb Raider. He leaned in a bit before whispering to her, "Preferably the cheapest you got. If you would let me buy a fourth bottle so I can have it here before going back to the table, it would really be appreciated." As he said that, he was dropping the twenty rings on the table top.

Raising an eyebrow at what amounted to twenty dollars and the desperation in the man's eyes, Lara let out a sight. "We have tall boy bottles of Pabst Blue Ribbon for a buck seventy-five." She involuntarily shuddered. Being of more sophisticated pallet, to her Pabst tasted like nothing but urine that was a thickened and heavier in flavor. Still, it was for guys like Shepard that the club kept the stuff on hand; people who didn't care and just wanted to get blind, stinking drunk for cheap. "What you have here will cover quite a few bottles."

The man blinked for a moment, looking down at the rings. It was obvious he was trying to do the mental math and failing spectacularly. "So... two rings a drink... but there's change... so it would be more than just ten drinks... is that enough for... two six packs?" he murmured, to himself, trying to figure out how many quarters added up.

Rolling her eyes, the British woman answered for him. "Eleven bottles with seventy-five cents left-over. But you know what, Mark?" she spoke up, using his first name to make sure she had his attention. "I'll toss in the twelfth bottle for free if you promise not to spill any on the floor." Plus, if she kept him drinking at the bar, he wouldn't be in any state of mind to bother her girls. From experience, she knew the spiky blue bastard was going to cause enough problems as it was. The little prick always did.

His blue eyes going wide for a moment, the man nodded his head firmly. "Sure! I'd be glad to!" The man chirruped excitedly as he practically hopped up and down on his stool, licking his lips. Getting a few minutes away from his friends while getting buzzed sounded like his kind of evening. "Thanks again, Miss Croft!"

Turning about, the woman bent down and pulled open the door of the mini-fridge along the back wall and beneath the shelves of high quality liquor. Once open, Lara then retrieved three separate four-pack cardboard containers from the fridge. "Here," she stated firmly as she turned about, using her foot to close the door while she placed them down on the bar counter before the guy. "Drink up, don't spill, and enjoy." Really, if putting up with him being a bit smelly and maybe a bit flirty was all she had to do to keep the situation with the blue bastard a bit calmer, then she was more than willing to do it. Honestly, she wouldn't be surprised at all if Shepard wasn't really that bad a guy, but Sonic just egged him on and brought out the worst in him. _Although the lack of hygiene is something I need to talk to him about_ , the British aristocrat-turned-club co-owner thought irritably.

It was that moment the door which served as an entrance to the backroom opened; Carmelita stepping out through the frame as it did. Almost immediately, the vixen's eyes were drawn to the stage. _Ah, Good. I can see Sam's routine is slowing down. I'll take over for her and_ —"GAH!" She gasped out as her line of thought was broken by something firmly clasping onto her arm. She gave it a tug on reflex, snarling in her native tongue, "Las manos fuera de la mercancía, tirón!"

A chuckle resounded within the range of her triangular ears' hearing, before a haughty male voice chimed, "Ooooh... a Hispanic... and you're a feisty one to boot.

Her gaze was now turned to the source of what held her; some silver-haired man dressed like a cross between MC Hammer and the biggest douchebag she'd ever seen. But from there, she realized that it was no wonder it felt like a vice was clamped down around her bicep! This guy was some sort off cyborg! Realizing she wasn't going to be able to fight her way free, she told him point-blank, "It's against club policy to touch the girls on the main floor."

Considering her instance for him to release her arm, the man nodded at the vulpine stripper. "True... but I just wanted to get your attention. With your eyes on the stage, I was certain you would miss me." He then smiled wide, showing off his pearly white teeth—the bottom artificial set being made from literal pearls at their core

Although she glared at the man, Carmelita couldn't argue with that logic. She probably _would_ have missed him. "Very well," she finally relented. "What do you want?"

"Just a table dance, nothing much." The man used his free hand to jerk his thumb over his shoulder behind him. "Besides, it's not so much for me. You would be entertaining the main man, Sonic."

The woman's eyes widened at the sight of the smirking hedgehog anthro. "Oh dondad mío..." she whispered in surprise. The Latina vixen couldn't believe her luck. Sonic? Here? Sure, his games lately weren't all that good but they still sold like hotcakes. Other than Mario himself, there wasn't anyone more famous–or infamous–in the videogame business than the blue blur.

Grinning wider, the cyan-quilled male tipped his hat to his fellow furry. "You got that right, sexy. Sonic's the name and babes are my game! Because I know how to play 'em better than anyone else. I alone can make 'em work it..." he waggled his eyebrows at her in a suggestive manner that he felt was charming... but certainly had rather creepy undertones.

And just like that, with the mix of bravado and boasting, the vixen's excitement died almost as soon as it began; Lilith's earlier warning coming back to her. The implications came crashing down on the vulpine woman like a ton of bricks. " _Someone like Cloud Strife is definitely one of the better customers but there are others who come here, real douchebags–like that Sonic jerk–who make you work you tail off for a couple of bucks_ ," the blue-haired furry woman could hear the succubus's voice chiming out in the back of her head.

The vixen could feel the fur beginning to rise on the back of her neck; Carmelita's tail even puffing up a little in response to the dread rising in her body. "Actually..." she spoke slowly as she motioned to the stage, choosing her words carefully. "Could I take a rain-check on that? Sam is almost done and it's my turn to get on stage." At least that way, she had a chance to getting more customers... maybe even Fox would show up to watch. Not that she needed him to give her more money as he'd been more than generous with her already. However, his presence would help even out the–if the succubus' warning was true–cheap-ass hedgehog.

It was the cyborg who was the first to respond. "I _suppose_ we could ask your Australian friend on stage to dance for us once she comes down, but how fair would that be?" Raiden asked with an almost haughty tone, smirking as he saw realization dawn on her. "Really, it's not so hard to dance for a few minutes, is it? I mean, we're paying customers and you're the one that's supposed to be providing a service. Shouldn't we get our money's worth?"

Now getting a seriously creeped-out vibe from the mostly artificial being, the vulpine tried to politely excuse herself. "Don't worry, Sir. You can watch as I dance on the stage with—HEY!" she shouted as the man forcibly pulled her down into one of the seats. The furry woman tried to sit up, only to have the silver-tressed Liberian stand up and move his hand to firmly press down on her shoulder.

Fox, who'd been watching the interaction as soon as he heard Carmelita's voice was snarling as he saw the man do that. His lips curled back into a sneer, his sharp teeth were firmly on display in a show of aggression; his tail whipping back and forth wildly in agitation. "Why those miserable sons of bitches!" The anthropomorphic fox snapped irritably. The Papetoonian pilot moved to get off his stool only to feel a hand gently pat his left forearm. Turning his head, the furry individual saw that it was the Italian's right, stroking him in an effort to reassure him. An eyebrow raised, the vulpine curiously asked, "Mario?"

"Just give it a bit," the mustached man told his buddy in a calm manner. "If they keep'a dat shit up, they're going to get thrown out. Even then, dis is going to get broken up soon enough. De bouncers here aren't complete idiots, you know." He took a sip from his drink before placing the glass down with his left hand. Now freed, his left arm motioned over to Volt who was standing by the door, the blond man's arms crossed over his muscular chest and obviously becoming irritated with that pair's antics.

The pilot growled at hearing that; annoyed that the mustached human would be so laid back about them treating Miss Fox that way! The vulpine wanted to go over there and...

"Calm down," Mario said firmly he picked his drink back up. "I've seen de bouncers let customers get away with a lot worse. If she calls for help–and she probably will–they'll be all over them like meat-sauce on mama's pasta!"

"...What?" Fox gave his pal a dirty look. At least the Italian had the decency to shrug his shoulders in embarrassment, acknowledging that it was a **bad** one-liner; a reminder of that really silly television show the man and his brother that Luigi did all those years ago. Still, even if the mustached human was taking this in stride, the anthro couldn't help but feel irritated by how disrespectfully they were treating her. Carmelita was the nicest woman he'd met in years that actually showed him any kindness of **THAT** nature. He felt a desperate urge to act, even if his pal assured him it would be taken care of.

Carmelita hissed in both aggravation and a bit of pain as the hedgehog moved his seat so he was right up next to her right side. "You know, for someone who insists on me dancing for them, your _friend_ here sure isn't giving me the freedom to do it."

The blue furry waved off the woman's worries as if they were nothing. "Oh, don't mind Raiden here. He's a real pal... and he could be your pal too. You just need to treat him right," the fur in pink skinny jeans said meaningfully. "Of course, the first step to treating him right is to treat me even better." The hedgehog grinned, showing off those pearly whites. "So let's get to know one another. I, of course, need no introduction. But who are you, beautiful?" He brought his right hand up, caressing her left cheek. "Just what failure of a game series do you come from?"

Glaring at the blue-quilled bastard, she practically pulled away from his hand as best she could before barking out, "Fox. Carmelita Fox." She wasn't going to give this guy any info beyond that, let alone her full name if she could help it.

Lowering his hand as the woman tilted her head away, the speedster considered her name for a bit. "...So you're a, 'Fox' you say?" Sonic snorted. "Figures. You vulpes always have the least imaginative names. Still, you gotta be a game girl if you're working here..." he was looking at her tits now, practically salivating. "So tell me, are the pasties you're wearing the logo of your series?" he questioned as he reached his right hand up, cupping the underside of her left breast and hefting it up in his palm. "Ooooh... nice and soft!"

Her lip curling back in a snarl, Carmelita twitched in aggravation. "Sir, stop it!" she snapped at the blue prick that was man-handling her. He wanted some attention, well fine! He'd get it; in the form of a bouncer up in his business! All she needed to do was get free of the hedgehog's mechanical flunky. "If you do, I'll get on your table and—"

"I'll stop when I want to!" the blue-quilled bastard that appeared to have raided Justin Beiber's wardrobe snapped at the woman, interrupting her. Other than that flying rodent Rouge, none of the women he worked with in his series had a chest like this! Whenever he got to ogle or even grope them was generally just no good, particularly when they called for Sega's security staff. It was **why** he came to the Game Over more often than not. After all, so many retired game stars had lovely tits! Or a nice ass! Or both!

Carmelita grit her teeth, knowing she was seconds away from throwing caution to the wind and slugging the son of a bitch then and there, damn the consequences to her job security. " _Sir_ ," she growled through clenched fangs. "I will ask nicely once. Stopping acting like an agujero de culo and get your hands off my tits! **Now!** "

The lights of the cyborg's left eye flashed behind the lens of his sunglasses. "Oh-ho-HO!" Raiden chirruped in delight. "She really is a feisty one, isn't she?" He gripped her shoulder harder then, purposely pressing his sharpened fingernails into the flesh to where it bordered on piercing skin. "I think a girl like her wants some rings bad, Sonic."

"Of course she does," the blue hedgehog scoffed. "All strippers are nothing but gold digging whores." He smirked at the rage that crossed her face from the insult as he released her tit. "But she is correct on one thing. There is more to her than a nice rack." He slipped his left hand between her and the backrest of the seat, making her cry out as his hand gripped her right butt-cheek. "Spic-chick's got that Brazilian ba-donka-donk!"

The silver-tressed male laughed heartily, his hand keeping a firm grip on her shoulder as she struggled beneath him. "Must be all those beans and rice! We sure she's really a game actress and not another of those illegals?"

And with that, McCloud was seeing red. The male vulpine couldn't take it anymore, couldn't watch as they mistreated her so shamefully! Ignoring the warnings of his friend, the pilot threw Mario's hand off from him and jumped off the stool. Now honing in on the trio, the Papetoonian practically had tunnel vision as he stormed over to their table. "HEY!" He snapped at the pair that were roughly man-handling the vixen. "Just who the _hell_ do you think you are!? You leave that woman alone and you leave her alone now!"

Sonic blinked his green eyed once, twice, thrice. "Who the hell am I?" He grit his teeth as he felt anger burn through him. " **Who the hell am I!?** " He repeated as he released the woman, pulling his hand out from behind the blue-tressed vixen. Leaning over the table, the blue-quilled mascot of Sega pointed an accusatory finger at the cape fox. "Listen you dip shit! I am Sonic the Hedgehog, that's who I am! Just **who** the fuck do you think _you_ are not recognizing such greatness as moi before you!?"

"Captain Fox McCloud!" the vulpine male stated firmly, glaring at the blue bastard through narrowed eyes. "Remember me now? I was the one who was kicking your ass while we were working on the latest Smash game, or have you already forgotten because I left your sorry ass black and blue when we were done?"

Sonic snorted at that thinly-veiled threat. They both knew he was only able to get through the Motion Capture for the tournament only because the Smash Ball was banned. The hedgehog knew he would otherwise have been kicking everyone's ass during production. "Oh yeah, I remember you now! You're that washed-up has-been!" He smirked as her entwined his fingers before him. "Tell me: when _**was**_ the last time you actually starred in a game? A decade ago?"

"It probably wouldn't take much to get rid of this annoyance." Raiden commented, causing Carmelita to give him a dirty look, which the man pointedly ignored. Still, he warned her, "Please don't try anything stupid with me, girl. You'll only hurt yourself." Raiden might have been a bit of a jerk, but he didn't need to have a girl break her hand trying to punch him and end the fun so soon.

However, the stand-off was broken when a male voice boomed throughout the main floor. " **Enough**." The quartet turned their heads to see that it was none-other than Mario himself who shouted. Taking one more sit of his tequila, the man of short stature but commanding presence put it down on the back counter before pushing himself off from his seat. His steely blue gaze taking in all four of them as he walked up, the short human waited until he was amongst them before continuing. "Just ease up already, Hedgehog. It's quite obvious dat our lady friend there is just'a trying to do her job. Just let her go so we can all enjoy her wonderful dancing."

Blinking his eyes, the blue-quilled mascot of Sega continued to look towards the man that was dressed more appropriately for Hawaii than he was California. "Well, well... it figures. Wherever there's a Nintendo has-been, it's always because they're following **you** around so they can at least have the job of wiping your ass," the Hedgehog smirked as he straightened up in his seat, his hands parting so they could press down on the tabletop. "Although I suppose I _should_ be thanking you. I got another sweet game and sweeter paycheck on the horizon thanks to the deals our companies made. I look forward to children everywhere once more learning the difference between a _real_ athlete and some fucking out-of-shape _fat ass_ when our next Olympics videogame hits the shelves."

His eyes narrowing slightly, the mustachioed man replied, "Yeah, yeah you got some skills... but you should be grateful dat _**I**_ kept you relevant. Otherwise you wouldn't have de money to enjoy de high-life like we are now," he said, trying to play up to the hedgehog's pride while reminding him just why Sega was still around. "So look, we're all here tonight to enjoy ourselves some'a nice titties... but if you throw yourself at de girls, you're just gonna make them uncomfortable." He smiled in a disarming fashion. "Really, there's no need for all'a dis grand-standing. Just let Carmelita go on stage so she can give her first performance. You can look for one of de other girls in the meantime."

Snorting, the spiky blue prick waved off the short human's words. "Do you think I'm an idiot? Don't be coy with me you fat fuck. We both know you're just trying to play nice because Nintendo will have both our asses in a sling if we're caught duking it out. Besides, why should I have any beef with you? I know you're the one who's all butt-hurt because..." he smirked deviously. "Genesis does what Ninten **don't**. You wanna be a bad boy, but in the end? You have to be the goody two-shoes. You wake up every morning and know, and I mean you _**know**_ that even with all your money, all your fame... it doesn't make you happy. You may have won the console wars for Nintendo, but you lost yourself! You're the one who's stuck being **the** face of a game system, the face on a fucking t-shirt!" The fur's smile became outright malicious. "Despite all your accomplishments outside of the game industry, there is no 'Doctor Mario' Mario. No, there's only, 'It's-a Me! Mario!' Mario... while, I, on the other hand, am free to experiment and reinvent myself as much as I want. Something you'll **never** be able to do."

Watching as the human's knuckles turned pure white from how hard he was clenching his fists, Fox would have sworn that the mustached plumber was going to kill the spiky blue bastard. And he couldn't blame him, considering the vulpine knew what the real Mario was like. Yet, somehow, the icon of Nintendo just grinned and bore it. "Ha-ha... oh yeah, dat's a good one..." he managed to smile a bit more naturally. "Now come on, Sonic. You know she's not worth'a de hassle. Just let Miss Fox go, all right? I'll even buy you a round of drinks, good ones. Not that donkey piss you guys always chug down."

Needless to say, **that** caught the Hedgehog off guard. He'd been trying to purposely get a rise out of the overweight plumber, hitting him where it hurt. But for him to still be so calm and friendly? "Well... I suppose..." Sonic said slowly before turning to Raiden. Giving his pal a nod, the Liberian cyborg nodded his head in return before releasing his grip of the vixen's shoulder, letting her go. As much as he could be grating, Sonic knew that Mario was right in this instance. There was no point in starting a fight, especially this early in his evening. "You get me and my boys the best drinks this place has to offer and we'll have a real good time."

Standing up, Carmelita gave Mario a grateful look before quickly rotating her arm in the socket, easing the tension. She looked over to Fox, managing to give him a smile as well. The Hispanic vixen may have considered herself an independent woman but it was nice to know there were people that would look out for her in an emergency. She definitely needed to thank them later once things calmed down.

Even though the attention wasn't on them, both Lara and Volt sighed in relief as Mario successfully diffused the situation. Hopefully there would be no more issues tonight and they could all just continue with business as usual. _I definitely need to give that plumber a free drink for this one_ , the brunette woman thought. It always amazed her that, as often as he could be a pain in the butt, the good Doctor Mario was just as much a peach.

However, the damn Hedgehog fur just couldn't leave well enough alone. "Hmm..." he murmured as he saw the vulpine male relaxing. The asshole threatened him, and no one got away with doing that! "Hey, McCloud! Tell me something: didn't you have some sort of blue fox girl that you used to hang around with? I seem to remember promotional artwork that had you two in it." Sonic mused, before smirking. "Then again, considering you haven't had a game in forever, she probably just ran off with the first guy who had the scratch to pay for her lifestyle. I wouldn't blame her though, I mean look at that woman! She was _way_ too good for you, man. Probably shaking up with anyone who will pay her to tap it..."

Fox twitched, the relief he felt immediately gone as tension filled him once more. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," Sonic said with a haughty town, giving the Papetoonian that aggravating smirk of his. "So to me, it makes sense you'd be head-over-heels for another vixen, considering your last one dumped you... or... was it the other way around?" He chuckled as he leaned forward in his chair. "Hot as she was, we all knew she was the friggin', 'Wesley Crusher' to your game's 'Star Trek'. And what happened?" He queried. "I've seen quite a bit of porn of her over the years too. So tell me, which is it? Did she dump you or did you kick her worthless ass to the curb because she was a used up whore?"

Everyone just stared at the rather cruel verbal onslaught of the blue bastard. Even Raiden had to whistle in both awe and shock. "Dude... that's cold. I'm pals with an honest-to-goodness Oyabun and even I think that's cold."

Turning his head to look towards his buddy who was standing beside the vixen that refused to please him, the blue fur queried, "But am I right?"

Grinning, the cyborg replied, "Oh fuck yeah you are."

"Amen," the Hedgehog chirruped. "So go on, Fox. Take your Spic bitch sloppy seconds. Raiden and I have some good drinks and better women coming our way."

The male vulpine was biting his lower lip as he felt a red-hot rage burn within him; a growing inferno of revenge that demanded satisfaction. Not only for how they insulted him, but Krystal AND Carmelita as well, in some perfect trifecta of utter asshole behavior. He was just about to kick the smug speedster out of his seat only to find himself beaten to the punch.

Literally.

It was as if everything were in slow motion, a ballet of violence as Mario's fist collided with Sonic's face as he popped the Hedgehog in the mouth. A couple of the blue blur's teeth went flying as the Italian's clenched hand caused the fur's face to turn to the side as the head snapped back; the hedgehog and the chair falling back entirely with a loud crash.

"You ungrateful, spiky blue **mother-fucker**!" Mario snarled, his chest heaving as he breathed heavily in barely contained unadulterated rage. "You can say whatever shit you want about'a me! I don't give no fucks what a no-talent _hack_ like you has to say! Blow off whatever steam you got because of your fucking failure as a First-Party Mascot with me as much as you want. But _nobody_ talks like'a dat to _my friends_! **NOBODY!** "

His eyes wide, Fox couldn't help but feel awe and even a bit of pride at that statement. Mario truly considered him a friend?

However, the vulpine's awe soon turned to dread as he realized a horrible truth. With the first punch thrown, this Mario Party was now a Smash Brawl.


	6. There Will Be Brawl

Disclaimer: The "Star Fox" videogame series is owned by Nintendo and Platinum Games. The "Sly Cooper" videogame series is owned by Sony, Sucker-Punch Productions, and Sanzaru Games. There are also many other videogame properties but rest assured, I credit their creators and developers for the wonderful IP's that inspired this story. Said story itself is a fan-based non-profit work of fiction written strictly for entertainment purposes only. Please support the official releases.

Game Over

By MaveriKat & Nanya,

Beta Read By Innortal

Chapter 6: There Will Be Brawl

Silence. The Game Over club was deathly still, the only sound being the groans of the hedgehog as he rolled onto his side, his right hand coming up over his mouth as he moaned piteously into his palm; considerable amounts of red spilling through between his fingers. No one could comprehend that Mario just sucker-punched Sonic like that on a dime, nor the sheer amount of force that was behind it. The plumber was nowhere near being seen or thought of as physically weak to be certain, but the sheer amount of strength behind that intense blow was almost mystifying, leaving onlookers trying to wrap their heads around what they witnessed.

"So," the mustached Italian spoke, his words echoing through the club as the man's voice was booming; almost akin to the clanging of church bells through the Notre Dame cathedral. "Did dat knock some sense into you or do you need a de lesson repeated?" He placed his left fist into the palm of his right hand and began cracking knuckles. "Because, quite frankly... I am a _good_ teacher. If I can instruct little tykes how to properly type at de keyboards in school then I can sure as'a hell get your sorry blue bigot butt in line." He snorted. "So tell me, hedgehog. You gonna apologize to my friend here, or do you need Doctor Mario to prescribe another **knuckle sandwich**!?" he snarled through clenched teeth.

Fox was looking over the scene before him, his eyes daring back and forth not only between the angered Italian and the downed furry speedster, but to the other two as well. For someone who could brag about having all sorts of, 'Intel inside' Raiden just didn't seem to have the processing power to comprehend what he'd just witnessed. And Carmelita? The poor vixen was just plain gawking! Obviously the two Sony alumni had no clue what the mustached paisano was capable of; a testament to just how effective Nintendo's PR team was at suppressing the truth concerning Mario's little outbursts. _Yep_ , he thought glumly. _We're so getting thrown out on our tails. I just hope Carmelita doesn't try to avoid me because of this_.

It was a moment more before the hedgehog finally got his bearings. Pushing himself to his feet, the blue-quilled fur fixed his hat's placement atop his head while glaring daggers at the human before him; hate prevalent in the hedgehog's emerald-green eyes. He ground his teeth back and forth as if testing his jaw, showing off a set that were stained a deep pink with red between the spaces and his right top incisor missing. "You greasy, oily-skinned **WOP**! What the fuck was that for!?" he snapped. "You are going to pay for that!"

"Oh believe'a me, I already regret going outta my way to help you when you were down on your luck, you cub-loving shit-eater!" Mario snapped back just as venomously as Sonic. "We were **neve** r friends! And if'a you think you can get away with talkin' smack to those who _**are**_ mine, you are sorely mistaken!" The mustached plumber turned his body to the right side. Bending his knees slightly but not a rigidly, the man brought his hands up to just under his eye-level so that he could see over his fists without blocking his vision while keeping his clenched hands close to his body to also keep some form of defense. "Last chance to take back dat shitty attitude of yours before I knock'a your blue block off!"

"With pleasure you overweight, greased-up ginzo," the anthro hedgehog spat at the man as he took up his own stance, his fists coming up with his right arm slightly in front of the body to act as a first line of offense and defense. Bouncing on the heels of his feet as he prepared to rush the hot-headed Italian icon, the fur sneered, "You ain't getting shit from me but a trip to the hospital, fatty! It's time someone took your obese ass down a peg or ten!"

Seeing that a fight was about to commence broke the multi-facial pierced member of the club's security into action. "THAT'S IT!" Volt shouted at the top of his lungs as he pointed towards the pair of short-tempered short-stacks with his right arm. "YOU TWO! YOU'RE OUT OF HERE!" the blond bouncer roared as his arm then went swinging, motioning to the exit. When neither made a move to leave, he continued to bark out, "DID I STUTTER!? OUT! BOTH OF YOU! LEAVE BEFORE I DRAG YOU OUT!" And considering he was more physically imposing than either of them, they knew it was a warning he was willing to carry out.

Both men turning their gazes towards the muscular form of the six-foot tall bouncer and seeing the rage in his red eyes, they both knew that their time was at an end. However, when they turned back to glare at each other, both plumber and speedster knew that this wasn't over by a long shot. There was going to be more blood before either of them were satisfied; one angry for their friend, and the other for their self-image.

Surprisingly, it was the hedgehog that was the first to speak. "Fine. Whatever," he snorted in annoyance. He looked over to the Liberian. "Raiden, you heard the man. Let's go. No skin off of my nose; this place is a shit-hole anyway." He smirked before telling his friend, "We'll just continue a real party elsewhere. Bring the girl."

His hand immediately clamped down on Carmelita's shoulder, the Liberian laughed, "With pleasure."

Hissing as she realizing the cyborg bastard had his mechanical mitts on her again, the Hispanic vixen cursed herself for not stepping away further, before audibly cursing him out. "Listen here you mecánicas pene-queso! Let go of me now before I make you regret—" she was cut off suddenly as she felt a blade against her neck... a sharp metal that was humming.

Fox's eyes widened in anger. "LET HER GO ASSHOLE!"

"Ah-ah-AH! I wouldn't come closer if I were you," the silver-tressed cyborg cooed. "Do you see this knife I'm holding against her pretty neck?" With both men glaring at him, he continued, "It's a little something left over from my time working on productions for Konami. A high-frequency knife. This sweet little piece of self-protection is charged by an alternating current from the handle so it resonates at extremely high frequencies. This weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cut, thereby increasing its cutting ability... be it slicing metals... stone... or _flesh_."

Her eyes going wide, the vixen brought her hands up, gripping onto the forearm holding the blade to her and pulling firmly with all her might, trying to force the hydraulic-enhanced prosthetic away from her. "You crazy cabron!" she snarled as she kept tugging with all her might. "Let me go you puto pinchazo!"

"Careful, Miss Fox..." Raiden cooed in a patronizingly sweet tone. "You might cut yourself... and this baby will make you bleed far worse than a simple paper-cut." He was grinning wide, showing off his perfect fake teeth. "And we don't want to wear you out before we've all had fun, would we?"

Her heart thundering in her chest, Lara was slowly withdrawing her Colt 1911 from her right hip, being careful as to not draw attention to herself. Her eyes moving to the left, she felt relief as she saw Richard standing there at the door-frame. The man was gazing towards her direction, waiting for her to give him the signal. He was making this her call. The brunette nodded her head in affirmation and watched for a moment as the blond man turned about and rushed back into their shared office before turning her attention back to the stand-off that threatened her new employee, waiting for an opening to act.

"Well then, if there will be no further interruptions," Sonic chuckled darkly. "We must be off. And anyone try to stop us, this sweet spic is going to find herself needing some serious cosmetic surgery..." he walked past the smoldering Italian and the traitorous fellow fur, strutting his stuff as if he were all that. _That'll teach them. No one makes a fool of Sonic the Hedgehog! We'll just drop the bitch off somewhere once we get far enough away and enjoy a_ _ **real**_ _night out_... he thought to himself with a bit of glee. He wasn't a monster but he would go to whatever lengths it took to put uppity assholes in their place!

Making his way past the tables, the hedgehog and the cyborg made their way over to the bar where Shepard was sitting. The blue-quilled fur narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he saw that Link was sitting next to his goffer lackey while nursing on a bottle of Pabst Blue Ribbon without a care in the world. "Hey! Shepard!"

Upon hearing his name called, the man lowered the beer bottle from his mouth. Turning about, he looked over his shoulder. Immediately catching sight of the color blue, he began to stutter, "AH! Suh-Sonic! I was coming over with the beers! Really!" He said as he held up a bottle in each hand. "I just got distracted talking... to..." he trailed off as upon turning on his seat, he saw the sight before him. He felt the color drain from his face as he saw that Raiden was holding a woman–likely one of the dancers from hoe she was dressed–hostage. "Oh shit..." the brunet male whispered. "Damn it, Sonic! I can't go back to prison!"

"Shut up and take out that douche!" Sonic shouted at his human lackey, the blue bastard's eyes glaring at the Hylian for a moment before turning back towards his human lackey. "We don't need anyone trying to attack us from behind on the way out!"

Blinking his eyes once, twice, the man with hair in a military buzz-cut who smelled as if he hadn't seen a shower in a month queried, "Who?"

"Link!" the hedgehog snapped at him. "The blond in the black leather!"

Hearing that, Shepard began looking about past the blue-quilled anthro and the mechanical Liberian, looking for Link. _Blond in black leather, blond in black leather, blond in black leather_ , was the mental mantra as he gazed about at all the angry faces that filled the place–both on the floor and on stage–particularly that of Mario and the foxy guy with him who were slowly making their way towards them, as if trying not to attract the blue man's attention. He quickly grabbed one of his still awaiting beers for protection.

Yet, despite the obvious threat, the former space game star's attention was drawn to the door in the back that opened, a pair of people coming out. One of the club's strippers was entering the room with a man who was a...

"Blond in black leather!" Shepard roared as he threw the full bottle in his left hand at him, the brown glass containing cheap beer sailing through the air before coming to a crash against the side of the blond's head. "Bulls-eye!" he cheered. Damn, it was like fighting the Flood in his game all over again! No matter how much time passed, he still had it!

Sonic looked towards where the beer bottle landed and his eyes went wide. Rounding about on the member of his posse dressed in the rather smelly fur-lined coat, the short anthro hedgehog screamed, "YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS CLOUD STRIFE!"

His head throbbing in pain, Cloud blinked his eyes once, twice as he brought his right hand up to the side where he'd been hit. Lowering his hand, he saw the glistening of blood on his glove. "...Okay..." he said slowly as he rubbed his fingers together, feeling the stickiness of his life's essence and the cheap alcohol as it clung between the fingertips of his leather garment. "Unless that was either my girl Tifa, Squall, or Mario... whoever hit me with that is **dead**." He raised his head to look out into the club, catching sight of Mario and Fox standing together.

As if on cue, both members of the Nintendo Alumni pointed towards the trio by the bar. "It was'a them!" the mustachioed Italian shouted.

"They're trying to kidnap Carmelita!" the Papetoonian vulpine sounded out in alarm, letting the guy know just **what** he was getting himself into when he walked back in from the VIP room.

That made the blond human blink his eyes, ignoring the pain that was throbbing from the side of his skull for the moment. "Well..." Cloud said as he stood up. "And here I was, just trying to have a good time. Maybe fondle a few of the strippers..." he started strutting towards the grop, fists clenching tight enough to make the leather of his gloves creak. "And what do we have here but a couple of punks trying to ruin the night for everyone?"

The crimson optics sensor in the silver-tressed man's left eye socket flashed from behind the lenses of his sunglasses. "Don't even try it," Raiden warned as his Patriot HF knife started to press against Carmelita's neck, the vixen inhaling in nervousness through the spaces between her teeth..

Shrugging his shoulders in a nonchalant manner, the ex-soldier queried, "Try what exactly? I mean, I'm not the one holding a malfunctioning electric fork in my hand." He smirked as Raiden blinked his right eye in confusion. However, before the cyborg could question him, the blonde human opened his hand, causing the Liberian to let out a yell as an electric bolt suddenly zapped the knife as the crackling blast originated from the leather-clad male's hand. "Ooooh... you really got to watch out. Who knows when a maniac with lightning materia is running around," the spiky-haired blond said with a smirk as he closed his hand back into a fist.

Gritting his teeth, the Liberian's cybernetic eye began lighting up as it gave him a HUD view concerning the real-time reflex-actuators in his hand were offline as he replied, "So it seems I'm not the only one who keeps a memento or two from work..." he held his arm close to the woman, not wanting her to use the moment to escape. It was a standoff. "But as you can see, I still haven't dropped my HF knife..." with his eye going green and showing the signal connection from his brain chemistry to his hand were reestablished, the man smirked as he pressed it against the vixen's neck further, for emphasis making the woman do her best to push his arm from her, the damn mechanical piece seemingly locked into position. "I wouldn't try that again. You might cause my arm might swing the opposite way of what you want. Wouldn't want to decapitate the poor girl, would we?"

Cloud narrowed his icy blue eyes, glaring at the smirking cyborg. He had been hoping to disable the mostly mechanical misfit of MGS outright but it seemed the silver-tressed pretty-boy's prosthetics were insulated to protect against the EMP effects of powerful electric surges.

It was that moment the hedgehog's impatience started to show. "Shepard! Come on! Get your ass off of that stool now! We're leaving!" Damn it, this was _supposed_ to be a quick but cool exit with the hostage but his posse kept either posturing or fucking up. This was supposed to make the plebeians think but now they might try more heroics! "NOW!"

"Right!" the brunet with a buzz-cut replied as he moved to get off his stool... only to stumble off and crash to the floor as Link–who Sonic HAD been warning him about before–suddenly struck out with his mug, breaking white ceramic across the human's face.

The menacing shonen male's eye flashed again as if it were proximity alarm. "What the hell?" the cyborg queried at the loud noise as he turned to look over his left shoulder.

It was just the opening Lara needed. Bringing her handgun up suddenly, she took aim and pulled the trigger. The loud bang of her firearm resounded in the club, the bullet hitting the sunglasses dead on and drilling right into the silver-tressed douchebag's cybernetic eye. He screamed as he released the Hispanic vixen, both hands coming to his face in reflex.

Carmelita knew a good thing when she had it. With the opportunity at hand, the female fur immediately rushed away from the taller man, only to yelp in surprise as another set of arms grabbed her. She was about to slug the person but only stopped as she realized it was, "Fox?"

"Don't worry, I got you!" He said in reassurance as he gave her a tight hug. Easing up, he quickly grasped her wrist and pulled her back further away from the Liberian cyborg so the mechanical man wouldn't be able to grab her again. The Papetoonian was so quick about it that he had to press himself up against her so she wouldn't trip over her high-heels.

"Well then," Mario cracked his knuckles as he started to step closer towards the trio of trouble-makers. "Looks like you ain't got a hostage no more, blue boy!" And with that said, the Italian lunged for Sonic, intend to deliver a beat-down.

Sadly, the plumber hit the floor as–like the fur's name suggested–the blue hedgehog took off running, ducking underneath Volt and going between the bouncer's legs before slamming the door open and exiting with a cry of, "You're too slow!"

Pushing himself up off the ground, the mustached Italian with a doctorate in ass-kicking roared, "COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BLUE BITCH!" He was on his feet and about to run out the door when he stumbled once more. His blue eyes went wide and he grit his teeth as he felt a very sharp and _painful_ sensation explode throughout his shoulder. He looked back to realize he had a sharp red blade sticking out of him–the same one that had been at the Hispanic vixen's neck. "Mother-fucker!"

"Fuck you too!" Raiden snarled as another blade slide out from the palm his out-stretched hand, obviously having been a part of the pretty-boy's machine-oriented interior anatomy. The pretty-boy with the busted optic sensor then whirled about with the blade, waving it at Lara. "And you, you fucking cunt! Do you have _any_ idea just how much repairs to this body **cost**!?"

The British woman held up her hands, continuing to train the sights of her Colt handgun at the man. "Just try it! Bullets always beat blades!" she said in all seriousness. "Now sit your ass down and wait for the cops or I'm going to blow you away!" The gun made an audible clicking sound as she cocked the hammer.

Raising an eyebrow, the man stared at the chromed pistol. "Please. These are high frequency blades, bitch," the pale man with a prosthetic body snapped as he held up his other hand. As with his right hand, the palm of his left opened and out came another high frequency knife, allowing him to duel-wield the crimson-colored blades. "These babies are designed with the specific ability to reflect bullets." He smirked deviously at her direction then, a dark chuckle reverberating in his throat. "Maybe you'll be less of a bitch if I return the favor. So which eye's your favorite: right or left?" he queried in a threatening manner.

"Think again, _**punk**_." A deep voice spoke up as Duke walked out onto the floor. He didn't even give Raiden a chance to respond before he opened fire with the double-barreled shotgun in his hands with a resounding...

 ***BLAM*!**

"FUCK!" Raiden screamed as he went stumbling back, flailing his arms to keep his balance. He may have been a cyborg but those things packed a punch. "YOU ASS—"

 ***BLAM*!**

"—HOLE!" The silver-haired male yelled again as he took another shot to the chest, being forced past the podium as Volt stepped aside and made his way out of the blast radius; the bouncer with numerous facial piercings not wanting to be anywhere near the Liberian turned into a mobile target. "WOULD YOU STOP—"

 ***BLAM*!**

This time the man screamed; not from pain, oh no. The blasts were starting to strip the golden coating, his paintjob effectively being scratched. Raiden stared down at the superficial damage before glaring up at the over-muscled blond decked in the brown suit holding a Remington at the ready. "YOU FUCKING—"

 ***BLAM*!**

"GAH!" Raiden yelled as he twisted his body, barely evading taking another blast, and instead ending up covered in wood as the top of the podium was blown to pieces. "Fine! FINE! I get the hint! I'm going!" he shouted before the silver-haired pretty-boy ran for the door... 

Only for Duke to smirk as he took aim with his shotgun once more. "Still can't beat the classics." 

***BLAM*!**

"AAUUUGH!" Raiden cried out, more so in humiliation than pain as he took another load of buckshot, only this time to the ass; the force of the blast ruined the trajectory of his leap, causing the cybernetic individual to literally crash through the door and out into the parking lot.

Even as much as it hurt when Volt tore the blade out of his shoulder, Mario couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the cyborg fallen into a, 'cheeks up and face down' position. "Nope! The classics are always de best! Why do you think I keep'a up with de Super Mushrooms..." he made an experimental movement, rotating his left arm in the socket. "Nnnngh... dat hurts a bit more then I'd-a like..."

Tearing his gaze from the fallen form of Shepard as he lay groaning on the floor, the Hylian turned his head towards the sound of his pal's voice; blue eyes going wide. "Geeze, Mario... you okay?" the pointy-eared blonde queried as he got off his stool and made his way towards the shorter human. "Take it from someone who's been stabbed way too many times. Go easy with that until you're patched up."

Snorting, the mustached plumber said, "I got stuff in de Mario Mobile dat will take care of dis little scratch. Dat, however, has gotta wait for a bit." His eyes narrowing, the plumber took the HF knife from the blond bouncer's grasp, making Krueger shout in surprise. Then, waving the crimson blade, the mustached man roared the battle cry of, "SAY YOUR PRAYERS SONIC! I'MMA COMIN' FOR YOU!" With that said, he leapt out of the club, landing on and stomping Raiden's ass as if he were a Goomba or Koopa Troopa to get more air-time.

Giving the two vulpines one more look, Cloud faced towards the front of the club and started walking towards the entrance as well. It wasn't his fight but he had gotten involved. There was no way was he going to be able to stay out of it now...

Besides, he wanted to pay that cyborg back for being a putz. _Hmm, am I forgetting something?_ He thought curiously.

"Uuuugh..." Shepard groaned as he finally tried to push himself to a standing position, but only making it as far as to getting onto his hands and knees. The dazed man started shaking his head, trying to clear the shock of getting smacked upside the face with a thick ceramic mug.

"...Oh yeah," the spiky-haired star of the seventh installment of Final Fantasy chirruped before he suddenly turned about and gave the downed space hero a swift kick to his side. "Kidney Kick!"

The fallen man's eyes went wide before his mouth framed with a grimy five o'clock shadow parted open to allow a stream of vomit to go cascading across the carpeted floor, making others patrons back away from him and for Lara to shout, "Damn it, Cloud!"

The leather-clad blond grimaced. More-so from the pathetic sight of this shell of a man that was Shepard than the woman's chastisement. He was used to his drinking partners being a LITTLE bit tougher than that. Heck, even Yuffie could take more than that!

Shaking his head, all Cloud sighed at _those_ memories. He had forgotten the amount of times the little ninja bitch had shown up for work on Final Fantasy VII drunk off her ass and still took worse beatings than what Shepard just did. It had gotten so bad that the producers had pushed her back into a 'secret character' status because they had lost out on so much material meant for her.

"Tsk," the blonde co-owner of the Game Over snorted in annoyance. "Will someone get that fool out of here!?" Duke yelled as he motioned to the former game star with his shotgun–gun safety be damned! After all, this was going to be a pain in the ass to clean up.

Holding a hand up, the bouncer with devil horn piercings mumbled, "I got it, Boss. I got it..." he picked up the trembling form of Shepard, wincing as his nose was assaulted with the stench that came off the vomit-covered man and his coat in particular. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. Then we'll call you a taxi to take you for a ride..." the fact the man wasn't really out to cause problems being the only reason Volt was going as easy on the former videogame star as he was.

Watching the man lead the broken form of Shepard towards the bathrooms, the Hispanic beauty shook her head. "Jesus..." Carmelita whispered as she looked at the craziness before her. Bar-fighting, highly-armed bosses, puke all over the floor, broken doors, overturned tables. "What have I gotten myself into?" she murmured, not really expecting an answer.

However, she got one. "Such is life, dealing with your peers in the gaming industry..." Fox murmured in understanding. "It's why when I was in a rut after things went sour with work and life in general, I stayed at home for five years. I didn't want to deal with life in any way, shape, or form. I became a shut-in of the worst degree." He chuckled slightly. "Although I have to admit, crazy as it sounds... this is the most excitement I've had in years."

"I know what you mean," the blue-tressed vixen murmured. As much as she didn't like to think about it, she had been something of a homebody for the past few years herself. "I just wish I had a gun," she muttered, wanting to make that spiky blue punk pay for making her feel so... so _helpless_.

The Papetoonian considered the woman's statement for a moment. "Well..." Fox slowly muttered. "How badly do you want a gun?" he asked her honestly.

Needless to say, _that_ comment made Carmelita raise an eyebrow; whether from surprise or curiosity, she wasn't sure. That wasn't something she was asked very often. "What? Don't tell me you have some outside."

The male pilot shrugged his shoulders. "...Maybe?" Fox offered in response. "I have no clue _what_ Mario put into his car's trunk but he admitted to me earlier that he grabbed a lot of random surplus from Nintendo's supply depot... surplus that had to do with the Super Smash Bros. series." As her brown eyes went wide, the Papetoonian vulpine shrugged his shoulders again. "I know how crazy this might seem, but trust me, as a person Mario is a bit more... erm..." he paused, looking for the right words.

"Psychotic?" Link offered as he came up to the pair of vulpine furs.

His right ear twitching, the currently grounded pilot replied, "While a bit crasser than I would have said it, my friend here is describing it best. Mario's a bit more psychotic than the Nintendo Reps would have you believe." Thumbing over to the Hylian, he added, "You should have seen the shape Link was in. Apparently Mario's efforts to get us to lighten up had my poor friend here tripping balls like a PokéMon Master."

Whether it was despite the seriousness or perhaps _in spite of_ the insanity... Carmelita actually giggled for a moment. She couldn't believe it! Sweet, innocent, family-friendly Mario a psycho? _Although_ , the Hispanic vixen started to think. _Considering everything that's gone on tonight, I probably could. It's just he seems so_ —

 ***KA-BOOM~** _ **WHOOSH**_ ***!  
**

 ***TWHUMP*!**

Everyone bounced and shook as something hit the ground and hard! Whatever it was, it the ground hard enough that all those gathered felt the resulting _tremor_! "...I REALLY hope that wasn't a Thwomp." Link muttered as his gaze went towards the door.

When various items came rolling into view across the open entrance of the club, things like Capsules, Freezies, Super Mushrooms, and even a Franklin Badge rolling on its side, the pair that had arrived with the mustachioed paisano realized this wasn't good at all. Looking at each other, the Papetoonian and the Hylian realized all this crap suddenly all over the parking lot could only mean one thing. "The Mario Mobile!"

Blinking her eyes once, twice, thrice all the female vulpine could query was, "Mario Mobile?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn, damn, damn, DAMN!" Sonic hissed as he ran around to the driver's side of his Hummer H2 SUT. Grasping he door handle, he pulled it open before hurriedly climbing into his seat. Slamming the door shut and hitting the lock, the Hedgehog began fumbling with his keys. His _numerous_ car keys. "Dodge Viper, Chevy SSR, Toyota Prius... come on, come on... where's my fucking Hummer key!?"

The troublesome fur then let out a little shriek and dropped his keys on the floor when something suddenly slammed against his door. Turning his head to the left and gazing out the window, he saw Mario was standing there, looking super pissed. "OPEN THIS DOOR NOW, YOU BLUE SON OF A CUNT!" the mustached man roared as he slammed on the door with the handle of one of Raiden's Patriot HF blades. "DE LONGER YOU TRY AN' STOP'A ME, DE GREATER DE ASS-KICKING YOU'RE GONNA GET!"

"Shit, shit, _shit_..." Sonic cursed as he turned over to his right and reached between the seats. He began to blindly feel about the floor with his extended right arm. "Where is it, where is it!?" The blue-quilled hedgehog squeaked as he pawed all over the ground, feeling all kinds of trash that had been building up back there. However, the anthro was soon smirking wide as he felt something considerably solid. Pulling up the weighty item, the hedgehog's grin stretched from ear-to-ear. "Oh thank you, Shepard!"

The blue quilled-fur then turned about, taking aim with a futuristic firearm. It was an item comprised of black polymers and purple-sheened metals, decked with blue and gold trims, and pulsing with the promise of power and **pain**. "FUCK YOU, PLUMBER!"

The Italian's eyes went wide as saucers as he saw Sonic holding a Geth plasma shotgun of all things! A triple-barreled weapon that was designed to fire off small but powerful cluster rounds of superconducting projectile plasma. "OH SHIT!" the man screamed as he ducked for cover, just as the furry fucker pulled the trigger. Electricity arced between the two top barrels, flash-converting the air to conductive plasma before firing it off and practically incinerating the driver's side door of the Hummer.

However, the shot of energy kept going though as the steel of the hedgehog's vehicle was unable to offer the barest of defense against the weapon the crazy blue bastard held, the metal barrier unable to deter it or change its trajectory. The plasma kept on going before hitting a black Hardy-DAYTONA motorcycle in the lot, the impact, resulting in a conflagration of heat and electrical discharge that sent the motorcycle flying high...

...Only to slam into the back seat and crash down atop of the trunk of one particular Cadillac with a loud, 'THWUMP' ruining both upholstery and car frame, particularly with the weight that hit the trunk, bending the steel inward and torqueing the frame. The sudden assault on the vehicle's suspension also caused the Caddy to bounce in place, which resulted in a good deal of the trunk's contents to go flying and rolling all over the parking lot.

Slowly raising his head up from where he lay down on the asphalt parking lot, the Italian male's eyes widened in sheer horror at the sight that greeted him. He gulped in dread as a flaming heap of scorched and mangled metal that was lying in the back of his now damaged ride. "Muh..." he gasped out in shock before he finally screamed. "MY MARIO MOBILE!"

Holding up Shepard's favored piece of self-defense, the hedgehog was feeling mighty cocky now. "Sucks to be you!" Sonic taunted the downed human, smirking rather nastily at him. "Now then, why don't you kindly—"

He was cut off as the mustached plumber snapped, "You asshole!" he was trembled with unbridled rage. "Dat... dat car was a gift from my dead grandpappy." Mario growled, his eyes were practically glowing as he grabbed an item off the ground. "YOU SPIKY BLUE SONNUVABITCH!" Mario roared as he spun about in place, his outfit taking on a familiar color pattern of white and red as balls of fire pooled in his hands. "TAKE'A DIS!"

His eyes widening in shock, the Sega mascot realized what the plumber had grabbed: a Fire Flower. "SHIT!" Sonic cursed, managing to jump out of the way just in time to save his spiny blue ass before he could be pelted with fireballs.

"Fuckyoufuckyoufuckyoufuckyoufuckyoufuckyou!" was the Italian's train of non-stop cursing as he continued to blast fireball after fireball... however, it became apparent that he wasn't even aiming for the _hedgehog_! The man's fury was focus on blasting the Hummer again and again with projectile balls of flame; the steel starting to turn a bright and sizzling red as it began to slowly melt... before the front of the vehicle exploded, the engine and gas tank having ignited and blown up! The resulting concussive force of the shockwave was enough to send the vehicle flipping over onto its back, causing the glass tubing of the club's neon sign to explode, and fling both the plumber and the hedgehog away from it. As he landed on his rear, the colors of Mario's clothing went back to their previous pink, white and blue Hawaiian colorations as well; the shockwave enough to end the Fire Flower's effects.

Shaking his head for a moment to try and clear the ringing in his ears, the hedgehog exhaled slowly. "Oh... fuck me..." Sonic murmured as he soon lifted his gaze. His eyes went wide as he caught sight of his own vehicle now, the furry blue being screaming, "MY CAR!"

"MY BIKE!" Cloud hollered in rage as he stood in the doorframe behind his fellow leather clad blond and the shorter vulpine. His hands going to their shoulders, he pushed past Link and Fox, stepping closer to the devastation to get a better look. Yes, he realized his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. That mangled heap of flaming metal **had** been his motorcycle. "Who the fuck did that to my bike!?"

Forcing himself to a sitting position, the plumber pointed in the direction of the hedgehog. "De same asshole who'a ruined my grandpappy's car with your bike!"

Realizing he was getting _yet another_ person his case, the blue-quilled male held up his left hand in a warding manner. "Hey, to be fair now," the hedgehog chirruped. "The greasy WOP here just blew up my car too. So no harm, no foul... right?" he asked hopefully.

Cloud's response was to grab a large piece of flaming wreckage that had been one of his bike's tailpipes and threw it at Sonic; the hedgehog having to roll over quickly to avoid it.

Having finally gotten up, the cybernetic-enhanced pretty-boy made his way over to the blond who shocked him earlier with a blast of electricity. "Excuse me!" Raiden chimed in, just as he punched Cloud in the back of the head, causing the man to nearly fall over. "Sorry, about that. But I can't let you kill him." Not that Raiden blamed the ex-soldier–that **was** a nice bike–but still, the silver-tressed man couldn't have him killing his buddy.

The blond clad in a full ensemble of black leather stumbled for a bit and was about to rush the male cyborg... before he paused in his tracks and merely smiled. "Hey, Jack? A bit of advice... when stabbing a back, watch your own!"

"The name isn't Jack, it's..." the silver-tressed pretty-boy trailed off as he blinked his one good eye. "What are you talking ab—"

"HIYAH!" Was the battle-cry of the pointy-eared blond, the elven male striking the cyborg across the back of his skull with his left fist; the Liberian's head about the only thing of him that _wasn't_ metals, plastics, or some other composite of polymers.

The strike was enough to send Raiden back to the ground, his face making violent contact on the asphalt with a solid **crunch**. Rather unsteadily, the man got to his hands and knees, his pink, artificial blood flowing freely from his caved-in nasal cavity. "Buh... by dose!" his shocked cry was muffled by the broken facial structure. "You broke by dose! BY BOOTIFUL DOSE!" he roared as his eye began to glow red while his body released a crimson miasma; the man entering his, 'Jack The Ripper' persona.

Seeing this, the mustachioed man knew he had to help Cloud and fast. Seeing a glint of metal in the corner of his eyes, he turned to his left and saw a pair of silver handles. Grasping them in either hand, the short man was quick to rise to his feet. "Link! Fox!" Mario yelled as he threw the items at the two; cringing as his shoulder wound throbbed in aggravation. "Careful with them, dey have a limited battery!" He warned them before turning his attention back to Sonic. The quill-covered prick had gotten back onto his feet as well and was aiming that futuristic shotgun at him. "Dis is all'a your fault, blue boy... you could have either just calmed de hell down and enjoyed a party or simply walked away. Now look at de mess you made!"

The hedgehog's eyes widened in shock at the accusation... before they started narrowing in growing anger. "The mess _I_ made!?" he snapped. "Look, pal! I wasn't the one throwing Miyamoto-damned fireballs around, zapping your buddies with lightning materia, or even shoot them in the eye! That was all **you** crazy fuckers!"

"YOU BLEW UP A MOTORCYLE INTO MY CAR!" the plumber shouted in rage; spittle flying from his lower lip.

"YOU WERE ASKING FOR IT!" Sonic retorted at the top of his lungs as he took aim once more with the Geth shotgun and fired in Mario's direction.

"FUCK'A YOUR MAMA!" the Italian icon roared as he dodged to the side, the blast from the hedgehog's weapon going wide and slamming into an orange Ford Excursion that was settled atop a large set of monster-truck tires and adorned with a pair of radioactive symbols on the doors' paintjob. As with the Cloud's Hardy-DAYTONA motorcycle, the vehicle was no match for the pulse of the conductive plasma and blew up on contact... except this time, the target went _VERY_ high due to all the compressed air in the massive tires. From there, the vehicle went travelling in a wide arc before it came crashing down atop the remains of the blue anthro's hummer.

The Ford's charred license plate them came down to the ground, spinning in place on one of its corner numerous times before it finally fell over, landing face up to reveal it was imprinted with the registration, 'D NUKEM'.

"MY MONSTER TRUCK!" the strip club founder and co-owner roared from inside the establishment's doorway before he aimed at the hedgehog with his own shotgun. "BANNED FOR LIFE!" He was the badass blond's battle-cry as he began unloading both barrels in the direction of the blue fucker that just destroyed his precious Pussy Wagon.

Sonic screamed as he started dodging and weaving about, using his God-given ability to pump those crazy legs of his to evade the wild blasts of the angry muscle-bound club-owner's shotgun. "IT WAS A MISTAKE!" The quilled anthro screamed from behind someone else's vehicle as the man was loading more shells into his shotgun. "IT WAS MARIO'S FAULT! IF HE HADN'T DODGED, YOUR FORD WOULD STILL BE HERE!"

"Bullshit! That was a Geth weapon! It would have killed him and kept on going!" Richard snarled as finished putting more buckshot casings into his barrels. Clasping the barrels closed, the man in the fine brown suit growled, "You're still banned for life you miserable furry fucker!" he turned his gaze to Lara and told her, "Croft! Get inside and call the cops! We'll keep these bastards pinned until the authorities get here."

The woman nodded her head firmly, in complete agreement. "Right," his female partner replied as she rushed away from the entrance where most of the patrons and staff were gathering, making a beeline for their shared office. She needed the phone, ASAP.

Igniting the silver handles that Mario had given them, Link and Fox watched as the sabers of pink light suddenly formed from them. "Beam Swords..." Fox murmured as he held his at the ready. Giving his copyright-friendly version of the lightsaber an experimental swing, he turned to his elven friend. "You think these will be enough?"

Nodding his head in affirmation, the Hylian grinned rather cheekily as he saw something else on the ground: a golden winged-pattern shield with a round amethyst gem in the center. "Oh yeah. For now, I want you to cover me for a moment while I get what I need." He chuckled at the shocked look that the vulpine gave me. "Trust me."

His broken left optic sensors firing off sparks, Raiden growled and glared at the two of Mario's friends and that Strife jerk, maneuvering himself to stand between them and his own spiky blue pal. "None of you are leabing here!" He growled in as threatening manner as his broken nose would allow. The man then pulled free a number of high frequency blades, the numerous knives pulling together from his palms until they cascaded into a _katana_! "If you ffought by knives were bad before..." he left the voice-altered statement hanging as he swung his weapon a few times for emphasis, the weapon sending visible vibrations through the air as it did so.

Needless to say, Cloud decided to make that opening, not wanting the vulpine to risk himself. So with that thought in mind, he reached down and grasped an errant Freezie. "Catch!" the leather-clad hero shouted as he threw the icy-cold object at Raiden...

Who merely scoffed before he seemed to go hazy as everything around him blurred, his movements going faster than the eye could scarcely to keep up with, cutting the block of frozen water to pieces. As ice shavings went fluttering about in the air around him, the silver-haired Liberian smirked haughtily at them. "If dat was your plan, your shit outta luck!" He then sniffed to the point of snorting, trying to open his aching nasal passages.

However, Raiden would be made to eat those words. With the cybernetic fighter's attention on the ex-soldier, Link went dashing over towards a further section of the parking lot and picked up an item known as the Back Shield. While normally a defensive item that automatically floated behind the person, the elven male was holding it over his right arm like a proper shield. And with the Beam Sword in his left hand, the pointy-eared sylvan certainly felt like the Hero of Hyrule he knew himself to be. "HIYAH!" He called out as he rushed towards the sword-wielding cyborg.

The silver-tressed katana-swinger snarled as his HF sword came into contact with the plasma blade, annoyed that in being an energy saber, the edge of his high frequency weapon was merely held in place by the bolt of energy. "You really ffink you've got what it takes to beat be!?" he snapped at his opponent heatedly.

Smirking, Link heartily replied, "YOU BET I AM!" After all, even with as shitty as he felt, the elven guy realized that what Mario did to him now had some definite use...

" _Hey! Look! Look! Listen! Look!_ "

Yes, he may have still been hallucinating that pain-in-the-ass Navi... but he was also seeing the Z-Targets the fairy was plastering all over the mechanical menace for him as well! "For once, it's good to be **High** -lian!" He cackled at his own joke.

"Tsk!" Raiden hissed as he ducked a swing from Link and lashed out with a kick. As he did, the extended blade from his heel struck out, only to slide off of the shield that the blond was using. Still, such an action gave the Liberian enough room to straighten back up and swing his sword at the smirking elf's face.

Had he been just a little less skilled with fighting sword-users, Link may have had his head taken off right then and there. Thankfully all the times Nintendo had him fight Stalfos, Ganondorf, and–at times–even his own friggin' shadow _did_ improve his combative skills. The blond was quick to bring his sword back up to block the attack.

And that was when Link discovered that–despite his skewed perceptions from being high as a kite–the cyborg _did_ have him beat on physical attributes. Link pushed off from the locked blades and jumped back, twisting away from the following downward slash and jumping over an attack at his legs before slashing at Raiden. Said mechanical sword-master blocked it with ease and thrust forward to pierce him in the chest, which in turn failed as the Hylian again moved his shield in the way to deflect the attack.

It was likely that when his anger abated later, Raiden would come to admit he was impressed by his pointy-eared opponent. He hadn't seen swordplay this good since Nariko and Dante.

Seeing that Link and Raiden were matching up with one-another so closely, the male vulpine was feeling tension. "Damn it! I've got to help him," he said in all seriousness, only to find himself stopped in his tracks; Cloud's hand gripping his shoulder tightly. "What?" he asked of the taller human.

"Don't be stupid," the man with spiky blond hair told the shorter furry individual firmly. "You're not a professional swordsman. Jack would strike you down in an instant with the state he's in." He released Fox's shoulder and went over towards where one of the items had landed. Kneeling down, the soldier grasped a blue and gold-banded handle with emerald pommel that was connected to an immense mass of sharpened rock. Rock which–interestingly enough–had a flaming feline eye motif shine upon the surface once he held the weapon aloft. "But me on the other hand?" He gave the Ore Club a few experimental swings. "This is more my speed."

Although the thought he wouldn't be much help in this situation annoyed him, Fox could admit that Cloud was right in this regard. He was nearly useless in a sword-fight. For Christ's sake, he could barely handle a staff! Guns or even fists were more his speed but still, to do _nothing_? "So that's it? You want me to sit this one out?"

To that inquiry, the blond merely smirked knowingly. "No. I think you could give Mario a hand. Sonic's firing blind," and thankfully in shooting more often, the Geth shotgun couldn't power up to its usual level of destructive force. "He's so focused on hitting our pal, that the blue bastard might not notice someone else sneaking up on him until it's too late."

Smiling back at the taller person, the Papetoonian gave his new human friend a thumbs-up. "Roger that." With that said, he turned about from the blond and began to make his way around the perimeter of the parking lot while Cloud started rushing up to the pair with their blades locked.

With another Fire Flower in hand and shots of energy flying overhead, Mario grit his teeth and squeezed the flower; his body flashing to white and red colorations once more in response. He waited moments more for there to be an opening in the volley of plasma blasts. When it came, the human quickly threw himself over the hood of the car he was using for cover and tossed several fireballs at Sonic. "BURN, BABY! BURN!"

Even as he got closer to the dueling pair of Gaming Icons, McCloud couldn't help but stare at the destruction they were causing. Even though he knew he needed to help, he couldn't help but wonder if _maybe_ he should have taken his own advice and sat this one out...

"Oh well... too late to back out now..." Fox muttered to himself. Once he was in range, he waited for the opening. It came when Sonic pulled the trigger rapidly, firing another volley of shots at Mario as the Italian did his best to return fire. Letting out a yell, Fox jumped out from behind the distracted blue fur and swung the plasma blade at Sonic; its length extending with the swipe and giving him just enough extra reach from the motion to slash the blue fool in the side and send him flying into a tree in an explosion of rings that went rolling all over the parking lot.

Considering how hard he was struck by the beam sword, he Hedgehog was lucky that his wallet was in place to take the blow for him. As he came back up to a sitting position from where he'd been knocked down, the blue-quilled prick in pink skinny jeans shrieked, "NO! MY MONEY!" He started to stand up, only to find a pink blade slash across the front of the Geth shotgun, slicing free one of the top twin barrels. His green eyes went wide as the weapon began to pulse and he threw the futuristic rifle into the streets where it promptly blew up and caused a portion of the road to cave into the sewer system beneath.

Fox went wide-eyed at the resulting destruction, realizing just how close he came to taking them both out of the picture. However, before he could do anything else, the vulpine male took a solid punch across the face, making him stumble back.

"Backstabbing bastard!" the hedgehog snarled as he glared daggers at his fellow furry. "This is all **your** fault! You're the one who had to be a little whiny bitch! Couldn't just let me and my boys have a fucking relaxing evening! Now look what's happened! Everyone is gonna think I'm some Goddamn criminal!"

The fox met the glare with his own. "Because you are!" the Papetoonian shouted back as he quickly threw a punch, one which the blue-quilled prick easily side-stepped. He followed up with that my slashing horizontally with the light blade in his other hand, but again, his fellow anthro dodged it, going into a spin dash before rocketing straight into McCloud.

His eyes going wide as the speedily spinning body slammed straight in the stomach, Fox would have sworn he felt a rib or two crack from the pain that exploded. That wasn't the end of the pain train though; te force of the impact was enough to send the vulpine flying; the pilot slamming into the door of a parked car and causing it to bend into the vehicle's interior. "Damn..." he coughed as he tried to clear his lungs to breath easier. "You really are a speedy little bastard, ain't you?"

Taking a moment to gaze over his handiwork, the blue anthro nodded his head. "What can I say?" the devious hedgehog said with a grin. He stopped by the fallen beam sword long enough to pick it up. Igniting the blade of pink plasma, the smarmy son of a bitch replied in a very haughty tone of voice, "You're _too_ _ **slow**_."

However, just as Sonic brought the sword up to slice down into Fox, he was interrupted. A green laser was fired off, hitting the quilled prick in the side of the head; the force of the blast throwing the hedgehog off his feet and sending him rolling.

"Consider that your wake-up call to reality," the Hispanic vixen shouted as she stepped closer. "You leave him alone, you hijo de puta!" Carmelita snarled as she held up one of the many laser weapons the Smash series had made semi-famous. "Leave now and take your worthless ass and shitty attitude back to wherever you came from!" She fired several shots around him, letting the blue fur know she was more than willing to fire on him again.

Growling angrily as energy rained down around him and causing asphalt to mist around him, Sonic rose to his hands and knees, shaking his head as he tried to shake off the effects of that blast of green energy. He raised his head to look towards the direction of the vixen slut, the stripper keeping the ray gun trained on him; the symbol of Smash Bros. clear as day on the front lense of the barrel. He noted the sides of the red and gray weapon were still glowing brightly with a lime-green light, indicating it was nearly fully powered. "I dare you to try that again, you fucking cu—"

Miss Fox didn't give him the opportunity to continue his tirade, merely pulling the trigger again, causing another blast to hit the hedgehog firmly. "Fucking **BITCH**!" the blue speedster shouted again as another energy projectile sent him further away from both vulpines. He shook his head irritably, gritting his teeth in rage as he glared at her. His temper flared as he saw the confidence in those brown eyes that proved she wasn't going to back down. Realizing he was in a pickle, the blue blur shouted out, "RAIDEN! A LITTLE HELP HERE?"

"I'M BUSY!" the cyborg screamed as he was doing his best to take on two opponents at once. Despite his vast abilities, he was finding himself hard-pressed. While he had the superior weaponry and a body that wouldn't tire, their actual skill with a weapon was on par with him. The silver-tressed male couldn't help but be impressed as he was getting the best workout he'd experienced in years.

"Fucking useless bot," Sonic scoffed irritably. Realizing he had to take care of this himself, the blue fur curled up on himself and went into the spin dash once more; the ball of spinning cerulean rotating in place wildly before homing in on the female vulpine. He sped across the parking lot, closing the distance quickly.

Realizing that he was coming right for her, the Latina tried to jump and dodge... only to find the spinning ball break the laws of physics and rise up into the air with her. Only then did she realize that what Sonic did was a lock-on technique, the homing ball of hedgehog coming up behind her and striking the vulpine woman in the back, sending the blue-tressed beauty slamming into the asphalt of the parking lot. "Mierda! Le duele alguna vez..." the vixen grumbled as she forced herself to her hands and feet, only to realize that her weapon was missing...

Until she heard the hum of it powering up behind her.

"Stupid spic. That's _no good_ ," the Hedgehog chuckled as he pressed the ray gun to the back of the woman's head. "Prepare to take your just desserts you bi~ _IITCH_!?" Sonic cried out in shock as he was tackled by the Papetoonian, the two struggling on the ground.

Rolling on the ground with the hedgehog, the pilot struggled to pull the weapon from the quilled male's hands. "You leave her alone you assh~ **AAAAAARGH!** " McCloud screamed as the blue anthro pressed the ray gun right to his chest and pulled the trigger at point-blank range. The male vulpine was sent flying off of him in a flash of light, smoke, and cinders. As he went sailing for a distance, McCloud eventually came to crash landing against the ground; the fox rolling for a number of turns before coming to a complete stop.

"MCCLOUD!" the Latina vixen with navy-blue tresses screamed as she rushed over to the downed form of Fox. _Jesus Christ, I don't think I could forgive myself if he's not okay_ , she thought with worry as she opened up his buttoned shirt, getting a good look at the scorch over his chest. A shiver of relief went up Carmelita's spine as she saw that even strained, his torso was rising and falling with breathing. She didn't know what she would do if someone had gotten killed trying to defend her. 

Breathing heavily, the blue bastard stared at his handiwork; the vulpine lying there with a smoldering spot on his chest as that bitch who spurned him was fretting over her fellow vulpine. Forcing himself to a standing position, all the hedgehog fur could mutter between heavy breaths was, "Fucking foxes... all of 'em... fucking insane..."

As the mascot of Sega panted for breath, he blinked his eyes in shock at feeling a hand grab him by the shoulder... the grip tightening. "Well, as the old saying goes," Mario whispered into his ear a dark, heated tone of voice. "Crazy like a **fox**."

With a sense of dread chilling him to the core, Sonic slowly turned to look... only to get slammed in the face by Mario attacking him with a head-butt. "FUCK!" The anthro screamed out in pain, his body trying to fall... only to find himself held aloft by the death-grip the Italian had on his shoulder. The cerulean speedster's eyes widened with terror at the look in that angry glare and he brought the ray gun up to fire!

Only to find his action halted as the mustached man did it again and again, slamming his forehead against the battered hedgehog's face. Holding the spiky asshole aloft for a moment, the Icon of Nintendo glared at the now puffy eyes and bleeding nose of his former console rival. "All you had to do was walk out," Mario muttered before he tossed Sonic over his shoulder and **slammed** him into the ground. The force of the move was powerful enough that the asphalt _cracked_.

The blue-quilled asshole went bouncing away from the point of impact, the inertia of it continuing to the point where he back-flipped _twice_ before finally coming to a stop; the ray gun skittering away across the asphalt from fingers losing their grip. Laying there, the hedgehog groaned, feeling his bones aching from the vicious attack. "Oww... fuck that hurts..."

The short human had no sympathy. "Hell!" He snapped angrily. "You could have just, you know, act like a **fucking human being**!" The Italian continued to rant at the downed hedgehog as he stalked towards him. As he stalked towards his target, the man bent over to his right and picked an item off the ground. A shiny black baseball bat with golden hilt adorned with a red rubber grip... perfect for should the hands get soaked with sweat or... _other_ fluids.

Standing tall and projecting a commanding presence despite his short stature, the mustached human continued to close the distance, a yellow light pattern shimmering over the surface of the black bat: an image of the Evil Eye which saw all wrong-doing. "But no..." he said slowly as his hand gripped the Homerun Bat tighter. "You had to act like a fuckin' animal with no respect for'a anyone. No show kindness or human decency to others! Had to treat these girls... DIS GIRL," he motioned over to Carmelita with the baseball bat as she knelt by his friend. "So _**shamefully**_..." he was practically atop of Sonic as he glared down at him. "You know, I was perfectly willing to placate you in the beginning... but you had to open that motor-mouth of yours... go insulting those I actually care about!"

The Italian held the bat up, turning it about in his grip to inspect it. "And then worse! _Worse_! You actually **HURT** someone I care about? And why?" He held the baseball bat in both hands before holding it aloft, ignoring the pain that rocketed from his shoulder's stab wound as he bent his arms back so it was behind him for maximum swinging range of motion. "Because all you want to be is a wild animal!"

His eyes going wide, Sonic held is left hand up in a warding gesture. "MARIO! WAIT!"

"AND WILD ANIMALS _**GET PUT DOWN**_!" the mustached man roared as he slammed the bat down with all his strength on the hedgehog's leg, eliciting both a shrill, high-pitched scream and a sickening dual crack from the hedgehog's left tibia and fibula bones.

"OH GOD! MY LEG!" Sonic screamed at the top of his lungs as the pain coursed through him. "Sweet Jesus, Mario! You broke my le—NO!" He screamed as the overweight Italian raised the Homerun Bat high once more. "No! Nonononon~ _AAAAAAAAAAUUUGGH_!" He screamed in sheer agony as the manic mustached avenger brought the bat down on his right hand that time, the metacarpals of the palm and the phalanges of the fingers broken on impact, leaving a mangled mess of digits on the appendage.

Bringing the bat up and turning his body to the right for another swing, Mario was breathing heavily, the man's frame shaking form how deeply he was heaving; a wild look in his eyes. "For years you were a fucking pain in my ass! Decades even! Always'a breathing down my neck with dat attitude of yours! But now..." he clenched his teeth. "For fuck's sake, I really didn't even care about you tryin' to kill me! Even ruining de Mario Mobile was something dat was between us: a grievance between two rivals! But now you try and kill one of my friends!?"

Tears in his eyes, the hedgehog tried to crawl away using his left hand to pull and his right left to push hid body along the parking lot. "MARIO! PLEASE!" he screamed out as the raging Italian stomped towards him to keep close. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, I'M SORRY!"

"Oh, you're gonna be sorry all right you blue cocksucker..." he snarled angrily; all he could see was red as he glared down at the terrified anthro. "YOU CAN BE SORRY IN HELL!" He released an inhuman scream as he swung the Homerun bat, smacking the hedgehog across the head.

 _*Whack*!_

"All dat shit about Blast Processing!"

 _*Whack*!_

"All de times you'd rub in'a my face how Genesis does what, "Nintendon't"!"

 _*Whack*!_

"The Sega Saturn and Dreamcast crashing so hard dat they effected de entire industry!"

 _*Whack*!_

"How you don't appreciate me saving you from obscurity!"

 _*Whack*!_

"Mistreating women!"

 _*Whack*!_

"Acting like racist asshole!"

 _*Whack*!_

"Destroying my Grandpappy's car!"

 _*Whack*!_

"TRYING TO KILL MY FRIEND!"

 _*Wha~_ _ **CRACK**_ _*!_

The top half of the Homerun Bat went flying as that last strike broke it in two, the Italian's breathing labored as he stared down at the broken, bleeding frame of Sonic the Hedgehog. With bruised eyes swollen shut, teeth missing, nose broken, and body covered in black and purple bruises that showed up through his blue quills as blood starting to pool onto the ground from the mess that was his mouth and broken jaw. Lying there in an unnatural position, the speedster was truly a miserable sight to behold.

Dropping the half of the bat that included the grip, Mario took a few steps back from the brutalized anthro, gazing down at what he did... actually taking it in. He looked at his hands... his _trembling_ hands that were covered in blood. The enormity and seriousness of what he did, the reality of it all suddenly hitting home. With his heartbeat was pounding in his ears in time with the pulse of his shoulder wound, the Italian felt a sensation of vertigo overcome him.

Almost immediately, the short man bent over, hands on his knees for support as he threw up.

The tableau of what happened had brought everything to a grinding halt. Link, Cloud and Raiden in particular had lowered their weapons, all simply staring. It was hard not to as most had to wonder when did Mario was able to kick THAT much ass?

Well, the blond Hylian had an idea. He had worked with the guy for years! However, this was still a shock to see his friend utterly lose his cool like that. In all the years he'd known the plumber hero, he'd never known him to just flip his lid and be so... **brutal**.

Finally though, it was the spiky-haired blond that was the first to find his voice. "Jack," he said the Liberian's real name. "You should..." he trailed off, staring at the downed form of Sonic for a moment before getting his bearings. "You should go check on him to make sure he's still alive." Even though he'd been super pissed about his motorcycle, Cloud didn't feel like fighting anymore.

The fact he didn't go off into a tirade about being referred to as, 'Jack' was testament to just how deeply affected Raiden was by this turn of events. He nodded almost numbly. His nose still hurt and he still wanted to make a few people pay for the humiliation he was feeling... but seeing the man who was practically the mascot of **all** gaming snap like that?

"I suddenly feel bad for Bowser," the silver-tressed pretty-borg muttered as he slowly made his way away from the two gaming icons. When Mario didn't react to his presence, he knelt down beside the beaten and bloodied hedgehog, checking for a pulse. While he was genuinely surprised to find one, he was even more shocked when the Liberian realized how much relief he felt from discovering it. "You'll be okay. Just breath slowly," he said as he rolled the blue-quilled mascot of Sega onto his side. "You took one hell of a beating there..."

Finally, of everyone still standing by or inside the doorway of the Game Over club, it was Lara who stepped out. Coming up to the Italian as he finished emptying the contents of his stomach, she carefully reached a hand out. The woman began to gently rub his back between his shoulders in a comforting manner, taking sight of just how torn up his wound was now from all the movement and fighting. "Doctor? Are you going to be okay?" she asked the man, genuine worry obvious in her voice as she feared for both his physical _and_ mental health. She was using his title to be professional about things but the brunette woman still wanted to be there for him. "You completely lost it there."

Inhaling deeply once more, the man released his right thigh. Although he remained bent over, Mario held up his right hand, index finger extended, pointing up as if to tell her, 'give me a minute'. Indeed, it took a bit more but he finally responded by asking, "How's Fox? Is'a my buddy alive?" 

The answer came from the vulpine himself. "Yeah," Fox groaned as Carmelita helped him up into a sitting position, the vulpine being careful with his breathing. "I'm alive. Hurts like a bitch but I'll live..." he trailed off as he looked up at his friend, his green eyes wide with shock as he took in the sight before him. "Jesus Mario! What the hell!? You nearly killed him!"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, the Italian felt great relief at seeing the Papetoonian up and conscious... hell, the fact that he could bring himself to scream and differentiate right from wrong was an even better sign he'd be okay. However, before Mario could answer, he heard it.

They all heard it. The sound of sirens coming in from over the horizon. "Bloody hell," the British aristocrat cursed irritably. "Oh sure... _now_ they show up!" Shaking her head in irritation, Lara exhaled in annoyance. This was going to be a pain in the ass to explain to the authorities.

Nodding his head in agreement Mario slowly turned towards the two fox anthros, his gaze settling on vixen who was kneeling beside his friend, her hand on his back for support. "Hey... Carmelita, was it?"

The Hispanic woman blinked her eyes, surprised to hear the man she once thought to be the sweetest and most gentlemanly man alive to call her by name. "Y-yes?" she managed to respond, wondering what he wanted.

"You got yourself a car, right?" Seeing the vixen nod her head–her hair bouncing with the motion–the mustached man replied, "Good. I need you to take Fox and get him out of here pronto. If he's caught here, this could'a ruin him." He said in all seriousness. "Nintendo might cancel him game if he's found here!" 

The Latina vulpine just blinked her eyes in shock. They wanted her to run away from a crime scene? The thought of doing so went against all her instincts and she tried to argue. "But I—wait!" she yelped as she had to catch a bottle he tossed her from his pocket 

"Look, just go!" the mustached plumber told her in all seriousness, brooking no room for argument. "When you're somewhere safe, give Fox two solid blue pills with food and water; de heavy Ice Flower component will help with'a dat burn he's got."

She looked down at a bottle for a moment more before handing it to McCloud. Allowing her fellow vulpine to pocket it, she still tried to get Mario to see reason. "I can't just leave you guys here! It's wrong to..." she trailed off as she saw Mario shake his head at her.

"Oh you sweet, naïve girl..." the mustachioed individual replied with a soft, sad chuckle even as the sounds of sirens drew closer. "If you're-a worried about de police or de media, don't be. De law would need to know you were here and none of us are gonna to tell. As for de latter, they're pretty much lazy, self-absorbed, pathetic attention-seekers who don't do any research of their own and just repeat de same bullshit lines left and right."

Blinking her eyes, Carmelita felt a droplet of sweat trickle down the right side of her brow at that rather crass statement concerning the news. Surely the media wasn't as bad as he said it was...

However, her boss was in complete agreement. "He's right, luv," Lara spoke up. "You should get going. Only a few small name bloggers will figure out what's really going on. With Cloud and Mario involved–especially Mario–I'm pretty certain Nintendo and Square-Enix are going to spin what happened so hard that it'll make Topman jealous."

Needless to say, the Latina red fox didn't look convinced but she could see that McCloud was hurt pretty bad... hurt from a blast _he_ took for _her_. Taking a deep breath to steel her resolve, she looked up at the pair. "Fine," she replied as she let the slightly shorter vulpine drape his arm over her shoulders as she helped him stand up. She looked at the taller human woman nervously, looking like she wanted to ask something but not sure if now was the right time.

The British woman caught the inquisitive look and smiled sadly. "Don't worry, Carm. I don't blame you for this. Just go. We'll talk more tomorrow when you come back for your clothes. I promise." She heard the sirens getting louder and saw an ambulance was the first vehicle to make its way into the parking lot first. "Just go!" she repeated more firmly; they were almost out of time!

"Right," the vixen with navy blue tresses replied as she aided the Papetoonian in making his way over to her calm. She opened the passenger's door of her Dodge Shadow first before helping him get settled in. Carmelita then practically tore off her high heels and got into the red sports car herself. Flipping open the center console between the chairs, she pulled out her purse; retrieving the car get and slamming it into the ignition before turning it, making the engine roar to life.

She took off with Fox, heading out the entrance to the back street just as police were arriving on the scene.


	7. For Fox Sake

Disclaimer: The "Star Fox" videogame series is owned by Nintendo and Platinum Games. The "Sly Cooper" videogame series is owned by Sony, Sucker-Punch Productions, and Sanzaru Games. There are also many other videogame properties but rest assured, I credit their creators and developers for the wonderful IP's that inspired this story. Said story itself is a fan-based non-profit work of fiction written strictly for entertainment purposes only. Please support the official releases.

Game Over

By MaveriKat

Beta Read By Innortal & Ego Dominus

Chapter 7: For Fox Sake

Speeding down the stretch of highway, Carmelita knew she should have been keeping her eyes on the road... yet her attention kept getting drawn to her passenger. He had unbuttoned his dark cranberry red collared shirt, allowing the open night air to hit his wound: a circular patch right over his sternum. The fur was completely missing, revealing the angry red skin that was blanching into white. When she had gotten her first look at it in the parking lot, the vixen had been hopeful McCloud had only received first-degree burn... but as time went on, she could see the patch of burnt skin was trying to raise itself up, as if it wanted to turn into one large blister. There was no doubt he had gotten a superficial second degree burn and it obviously _hurt_. It got to the point where Fox was wearing his seat belt improperly; the torso strap behind him over the backrest with only the waist strap to keep him in place. The pressure of even a simple safety belt was too much for him at the moment.

 _And it's because of me. If Fox hadn't gotten involved, he wouldn't have ended up getting shot trying to protect me_ , the woman thought with dread as her eyes turned back to the road; being careful to put the pedal to the metal. She had done it before but driving with heels on was always a bitch. Still, it was enough of a distraction for the Latina vixen to keep her line of thoughts from going down that dark path of thought. She knew if she started blaming herself it would just make an already bad situation worse.

Brown eyes gazing to her right once more, female vulpine the navy blue-tresses managed to keep up a brave front for her fellow fox. The man beside her had done so much for her tonight. Secured her job at the club, dove into a situation like a knight in shining armor to fight for her honor, even took a proverbial and literal bullet for her. She may not have considered herself a damsel in distress but she appreciated what the male vulpine had done for her. _Which if I'm being honest... is considerably more than any other guy has done for me recently_ , she thought somewhat bitterly. Sure, the ladies she'd come across had been most helpful–Lara in particular–but when it came to guys, it had been surprisingly lackluster. Sure, Richard had given him a job but Miss Croft practically browbeat him into doing it!

 _Nope_ , she thought in all seriousness. _Fox here is about the only guy who's tried to help. It's only fair I return the favor_ , Carmelita decided as she took a turn onto the next exit ramp they came across.

As they took the turn-off, Fox blinked his eyes. "Wait a minute," he murmured softly. "This isn't my exit..." he said as realization hit him. "We've got another ten miles to go." 

That made the woman blush as reality of what she was doing smacked her upside the head. She'd been so interested in getting him away from the club that she had been instinctually driving him towards her apartment. She didn't want to seem forward in that regard so lightly covered her slip-up with, "Well you never told me where you lived and we need to get that burn checked. I know a convenience store where we can at least pick up some gauze." The vixen released a small sigh under her breath as she saw the man nod his head in understanding instead of pressing the issue further. She was a terrible liar and even half-truths took a lot out of her.

"Yeah... my bad," McCloud groaned as he shifted in his seat a bit, trying his damnedest to get more comfortable. He was trying to sit up straight to get his back to pop and release the tension he felt between each vertebrae but doing so pulled the skin on his chest taut and sent another jolt of pain through him. Honestly, he didn't know what hurt more in his torso: his chest from burn or his ribs due to the hard strike the hedgehog got in on his sternum with that spin dash. "Sorry for being quiet," he apologized. "Been trying to gather my wits. Was kind of distracted."

"It's all right," the woman said as she tilted her head towards him, causing the navy blue tresses that framed her face to bounce from the motion. "You have more than enough reason to be," she reassured the Papetoonian. When they came to a stop light, she turned her head towards the male vulpine outright and told him, "And Fox? Thank you."

Blinking his eyes once, twice, the cape fox raised one of his white eyebrows. "What? For taking an energy blast for you?" He queried before shrugging his shoulders. "Don't worry about it, really. It was no big deal. I know you would have done the same thing if our positions were reversed. You saved me from getting sliced up earlier when he had my beam sword instead, so this was the least I could do."

A small frown came to the Hispanic woman's face. "True... but I'm the one who brought the ray gun into the fight. If I hadn't he—"

"Would have likely tussled with you and the plasma blade if you tried to jump him," Fox interrupted her. "I can see you're trying to blame yourself. Please don't," he told her with a serious tone in his voice, almost a commanding one. "I of all people know when a person should take the blame for something: believe me!" he said in all truthfulness, his own failures in defending Krystal years back testament to such firsthand experience. "And none of this was your fault. You—"

However Fox found himself cut off when the car behind them began beeping its horn. Both vulpines looked up see that, yes, while they were talking the light had turned green. "We'll continue when we're at this convenience store," the Papetoonian finished quickly.

"Right," the vixen agreed as she turned her head forward and took off into the streets, internally thankful that the other fox was going to let this talk wait for a bit. Going through a few more intersections, the vulpine beauty saw her quick-mart destination ahead: a Limited LTD Gas Station. When they made it up to the 24-hour establishment, Carmelita drove her Dodge up onto the station's apron and into the forecourt proper. Pulling up underneath the lights of the large blue overhang with the red-orange art deco and LTD logos, the woman lined her convertible up alongside one of the fuel dispensers placed on a concrete plinth with a metal barrier on either side of it. In particular, the one she parked in front of the pump closest to the faded white stucco building with a roof of blue and red-orange that served as the station's point of service.

When the car came to a stop, the Papetoonian took a look around at his surroundings. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, the male fox turned towards the vixen and queried, "You took us to an LTD Gasoline?"

Nodding her head as she turned her key and pulled it out of the ignition, Carmelita replied, "Yep. LTD: It's here 'til it runs out," she said, quoting the television commercials. She then unbuckled her seat belt and turned about in her seat. She then leaned over, sliding herself between the two chairs so she could reach for a light jacket she left on the back seat in case it started raining while she was out. She wasn't about to head into a gas station convenience store dressed in only pasties and a thong! The Hispanic woman may have accepted the job of an exotic dancer but she still had _some_ pride in herself, damn it!

Fox's eyes went wide as in leaning into back of her car, the female vulpine's ass was raised up to near eye-level. She had been incredibly alluring and sensual with how she was able to use her plush posterior in the Game Over's VIP room but to see that thong-clad vixen booty under the full lighting that the gas station provided _? Well shoot, this just made taking that blast all the worthwhile_ , he thought as a small smile spread across his muzzle as he stared. LTD may have been known for its exclusive line of snacks such as the pastel-colored candy shelled chocolate bites P's&Q's, the EgoChaser energy bars, and Meteorite dark chocolate bars... but right now, the delightful eye-candy of Miss Fox's rump was all the sweetness he needed.

However, the glorious view ended all too soon as the woman straightened up; the male vulpine quickly turning about to face forward in his seat so she didn't realize he'd been ogling her. "Got it," the Latina beauty mumbled to herself as she turned about in the driver's seat so she was facing the dashboard once more. Leaning forward in the chair, she slipped her arms into the sleeves of the jacket before bringing the two halves of the front together. Zipping it up for decency, the woman then turned to give her passenger a warm smile. "You wait here, Fox. I'll be back as soon as possible. Just relax and don't agitate your injury further, all right?"

Returning the smile with one of his own, the male fox brought his right arm up. Bringing his hand to his forehead, he gave her a mock salute. He didn't know why the woman wouldn't let him just take a couple of the pills Mario gave them, but he would suppose seeing the man nearly beat someone to death with a Homerun Bat would make her second-guess the good doctor's intentions. "Will do, Carmelita!" he chirruped. "Trust me, I've no intention... of..." he slowly trailed off as he noticed something in the corner of his eye that seemed, 'off'. Tilting his head he took a good look at the decoration on the LTD Logo on the front of the building and his eyes widened. "IS THAT A DEAD **HOOKER**!?" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he motioned to it... right before doubling over and hissing through his teeth as the sudden twist of his body pulled at the skin of his pecs tighter than it could handle at the moment.

Reaching over and placing her hand on the male vulpine's shoulder to force him to lean back into the seat, the vixen told him, "Ye~eeeaaah... about that..." she took a deep breath. "They **really** didn't think that cross-promotion advertisement campaign with GTA V through." Then after a moment, she added, "I think they sold the rest of those fake bodies to the producers of, The Walking Dead app." She then fixed him with a firm stare. "And I mean it, McCloud. Relax. I'll be back with something to help with that soon enough," she explained before opening the center console and retrieving her purse, putting her right arm underneath the strap so it rested on her shoulder.

"Sure, sure... I promise you, I'll relax." However, considering her explanation concerning the sign for a moment, the male vulpine took one more look at the mannequin of a dead prostitute before turning his attention back to the vulpine woman trying to exit the convertible. "But before you go, tell me something, Carm... how well did that," he thumbed over to said prop. "Work out for them?"

The woman thought about it for a moment before answering. "Three clerks are suing after they got shot so... no. So until they take that thing down, if you ever decide to come here, know this. Make no sudden or quick movements and **never** bring anything into the store like a bat or... well, just move about the place like the LAPD are in there and feeling _twitchy_." Even when she saw Fox nod his head in understanding, the vixen still waited a moment more for the tension in his body to ease. Once it had to a degree, the woman opened the driver's side door and stepped out. Closing the vehicle door behind her, the female vulpine made her way to the front of the establishment, to the automatic glass doors aligned in metal frames painted in the same blue as the roof and overhang.

The entry door of the LTD convenience store slid open with a chime. The vulpine beauty was careful to step on through and into the building as she gazed about the small retail station. The placed was filled with a considerable variety of everyday products: snack foods, soft drinks, tobacco goods, magazines and newspapers, toiletries and other things. Making her way to the small section of the establishment that had the personal care items, the female fox browsed about through them; cleansing pads, cotton pads and swabs, deodorant, tissues, lotion, makeup, toothpaste, toilet paper, wet wipes... the variety was staggering!

Yet amongst all the toiletries, from after-dinner mints to zip-lock bags, the only things that were health related outside of personal hygiene were a box of small Band-Aids and a bottle of talcum powder. Frowning slightly, the vulpine woman made her way over to the cash register. Behind the checkout counter was a somewhat handsome African-American man with his hair buzzed short but still visible against his head and impressive brown eyes that helped offset how wide his nose was. The man stood tall at a solid six feet in height and at first glance, it was very apparent that he was physically fit. His muscles practically rippled beneath the blue, short-sleeved button-up work shirt with the LTD Logo and the long-sleeved white t-shirt her wore underneath to cover his arms. On his chest was a name-badge that adorned with the designation, 'Clinton'.

Honestly, he was familiar to her but the woman just couldn't place where she knew him from. Still, that didn't matter as much as Fox did at the moment. So gathering her thoughts, the woman tilted her head back to meet the taller man's gaze as she closed the distance. "Hola, Clinton. I can call you, Clint, right?" the woman greeted as she came up to the counter. "I was looking for medicinal items. Do you sell any here?" she queried. "My friend in the car is in a bad way and needs some help so I'd appreciate any assistance you can offer."

Turning her head to look out the window towards the car that was parked, the man turned his gaze back to the shorter vixen before him. "Depends... do you want medicinal goods or _medicinal_ goods?" he asked her, his tone of voice letting her know that it was possible for him to provide some alternative methods. Then, as an afterthought, he added, "And the name's Franklin. Idiot bosses put the wrong name on my tag and I'm still waiting on a new one."

Cringing at that, the woman was quick to school her features back to a more neutral expression before answering, "Anything you'd find in a medical kit. Disinfectant, gauze, bandages... that sort of thing."

Nodding his head, the man replied, "Yeah. We sell something like that. You got an ID?" He smirked. "I'm sure a sweet honey like you is over eighteen but we're on camera and the boss-man bitches if I don't check people's ID."

"Sure," Carmelita replied as she brought her purse forward. She unzipped it and retrieved her wallet. Opening it, she withdrew her driver's license and offered it to him. "Here, Franklin."

Taking the offered laminated card, the chocolate-skinned man took a moment to inspect it, looking back and forth between the image of the vulpine on the license and the woman before him. "You look rather different from your photo, Miss..." he looked down at the driver's license again for a moment. "Miss Fox."

Rolling her brown eyes, the woman sighed in annoyance. "I know. That was taken back when Sony had me working with Sucker Punch. Sanzaru gave me quite the makeover. Not by too much but it's still noticeable to say the least."

That comment made the man smirk. "Oh? So you're a Sony girl, huh? Figures. I know how those guys can screw with a good thing all too well," he murmured. However, instead of going into detail, the man simply offered her back the card. "Here," Franklin said as he accepted it back. While she returned it into its wallet sleeve, the man bent down slightly behind the counter to reach underneath into one of the drawers on his side, withdrawing an item. Bringing it up into view, he placed it down beside the cash register. It was an oversized syringe with hydraulic injection if the pressure measurement gauge at the top was meant for anything but show.

As the woman gazed over the item, the African-American explained, "This, my dear foxy lady is a Lee Rapid Pharmaceuticals Stimpak. With its state of the art–for the 1950's–stimulation delivery system, this syringe contains a Maxim Tomato extract base mixture along with other healing agents and stimulants, allowing the recipient to boost their own body's natural regenerative functions. It's very useful for minor injuries." His smile became a little strained. "Trust me when I say I'm speaking from personal experience on this one."

Considering that statement for the moment, Carmelita raised her head and looked up at the man. She then politely queried out of curiosity, "Let me guess: shot on the job?"

Nodding his head, the man reiterated for her, "Shot on the job because of dead hooker advertisements... still waiting on my lawsuit to go through too."

The navy blue-haired vixen winced in sympathy for the man. "I see... I do hope it goes in your favor," she told him in all honesty as she took hold of the Stimpak and looked it over curiously, being careful not to accidentally knock off the cap and prick herself with the injection needle. "Anything else I should know about this thing before I administer it to my friend?"

"Yeah," the hard-bodied human replied as he looked down at her. "First off, it works best if it's administered at the sight of the injury or at least next to it. Secondly, don't give the person more than one at a time. We have to card these suckers because Stimpaks can become addictive."

Carmelita winced. If anything, Fox seemed to have dependency problems... not she would tell him that to his face but she saw him going through quite a bit of alcohol. She could only imagine how much he'd been going through before he came to the club. _Looks like I'll have to make sure he doesn't get into Stimpaks at all then_ , the vulpine thought, realizing she might need to stick him right on the burn; be cruel to be kind as it were. Then, aloud, she questioned, "Do you also have any bandages?"

Nodding his head, the gentleman in the blue LTD shirt replied, "Yeah but we don't sell _just_ the bandages." He then turned his back to the vixen and brought his arms up to reach for something on one of the higher-set shelves set behind the checkout counter. Carefully, he lowered a case and turned about to face Carmelita once more. He then set down a white corduroy satchel imprinted with a red Caduceus symbol and adorned with a pair of bright red wooden handles and red leather snap-straps for easy carry next to the Stimpak. "We sell Fink Manufacturing brand Medical Kit," Franklin told her. He then opened the snap-clasps, opening the kit to show what it contained. "It comes with a bandage roll, gauze, a bottle of cotton balls, a small medical alcohol phial, a cloth hand towel, and a small vigor salt phial." Letting the woman check it over to make certain everything he listed off was there, he then closed it. "Will this do?"

Looking over the items for a moment, the vixen nodded her head, as she answered, "Yes, Franklin. This will do nice." The Hispanic beauty then brought her purse up to the counter. Placing it down atop with the healing items, she unzipped the top and reached for her wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

The man made a face, features scrunching as he began making the mental conversion in his head. "Let's see... the Stimpak is seven-hundred and fifty caps... so seven dollars and fifty cents," he murmured as he punched the numbers into his register. "Now for the other one..." the dark-skinned male frowned as he saw a symbol he didn't recognize on the price tag; a sword and a key placed atop a scroll before the number ten. "What the fuck's this denomination?" The man cursed. He'd seen a lot of them in his time: Coins, Rupees, Dollars, Red Orbs, Caps, Zenni, and the like... but this was an unknown. Not even wanting to bother, he lifted the Med-Kit once more and turned it about in his hands. Placing it down, he then reached for and brought up the handheld barcode scanner and swiped it over the item's UPC-A barcode symbol. "Well, whatever it is, it comes out to ten dollars USD. So do you want anything else?"

Shaking her head, Carmelita replied, "No. All I need is some medical supplies."

"You sure?" the man offered. He motioned to the soda machine. "We got drinks on sale for a buck each. And we just got a shipment of Meteorite bars in, only four dollars a pop." He leaned over the counter and smirked. "I'm sure a beautiful lady like you would appreciate, 'dark chocolate with **gooey** core'." He winked as he finished quoting the candy's advertisement in a very meaningful manner.

Catching onto the man's double-entendre, the vixen felt a flush of embarrassment in her cheeks. Fortunately, she was certain it wasn't bad enough to show through her facial fur. So keeping her expression schooled into a calm one, the lovely Latina lady lifted her head up enough to meet the man's dark brown eyes with her own. "No thank you, Franklin. After all, a woman has to watch her figure. Just the medical supplies, please."

 _Oh you've got the figure that deserves watching all right_ , the man thought as he straightened up his posture. "All right, all right. I can take a hint. Just give me a moment." Turning to the cash register once more, the buff African-American individual input the numbers overall, the receipt paper slowly spitting out of the machine as he worked. "Let's see... seventeen-fifty for both items before sales tax... but overall..." he looked to the screen before turning to the much shorter vulpine woman. "That'll be eighteen-dollars and eighty-two cents. Will that be cash or credit?"

"Cash," the Latina woman replied as she retrieved out a twenty dollar bill from her wallet and held it out to him.

Taking it from her, Franklin finished up the transaction, handing the woman back her change and receipt before leaning down. Grasping a small plastic bag printed with the LTD logo on either side, he placed the pair of items into it. Waiting a moment for the navy blue-haired vixen to finish putting her items away and closing up her purse, he then reached out with the bag. "Thank you, and come again! Always shop LTD for unlimited great prices!"

Taking the plastic bag with her medical supplies, the woman nodded to Franklin once more before turning about. Making her way to the exit, she paused for but a moment in her step to allow the automatic doors to slide open. With the doorframe open, she stepped out through and back out into the parking lot. Seeing the cape fox still in the passenger's side of her '91 Dodge Shadow, she walked over to his side of the vehicle. "Hey, Fox," she called out as she came up to his side, not wanting to surprise him. Reaching behind the door, she pulled the handle and stepped back, opening it.

Sitting up in the seat as the woman pulled the door away from him, the male vulpine turned his attention to the vixen. "Hey, Carm. Did you find what you needed?" His eyes were drawn down to the plastic bag in her left hand. "It certainly _looks_ like you were successful."

"Yes," she replied before placing it down on his lap. "Now c'mon, Fox. Raise your arms. I need to take off your shirt."

Raising an eyebrow at that, McCloud couldn't help but smile in spite of how serious the situation was. "Really? Wow, Miss Fox. And here I thought I would need to take you on a couple of dates before you asked me that."

Pouting in a rather cute fashion, the woman stared at the injured Papetoonian. "I mean it, Fox. Please take off your shirt. I need to treat you and it will be easier to bandage you up afterwards if your clothing isn't in the way." While she appreciated he was trying to put up a brave front for her, the vixen knew that she was partially to blame for what happened even if he didn't think so. More than anything, she wanted to make sure he was okay.

Slowly taking a deep breath, the canid make murmured, "Okay, okay. You win, Officer Fox." He replied, calling her by her game persona teasingly. "You got me fair and square. I surrender." He then raised his arms for her.

Rolling her eyes at the joviality he was trying to present, the Latina fox with navy blue tresses still shook her head good naturedly. "I swear, McCloud. What am I going to do with you?" She didn't wait for a response as she reached for the sleeves of his dark reddish-purple shirt and gently pulled it up his arms, exposing his torso completely. Despite the fact the female vulpine was trying to take care of his wound, the woman couldn't help but let her gaze idle on him for a bit. Even with the burn on his chest, she could see that he was a rather fit individual and attractive individual, very easy on the eyes.

Noticing how quiet the woman went, Fox turned his head towards his fellow vulpine. A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. "So, I take it that's the look I gave you back in Room 3?"

Although Franklin had tried earlier, it was only then poor Carmelita's face went flush with embarrassment as she realize he caught onto what she was doing. "Sorry," she apologized quickly. Throwing his slightly-charred shirt into the back seat with her left hand, she came around and reached her right to his lap. Digging into plastic bag, she retrieved the Medical Kit and opened it. She felt around for a bit, pushing other items aside before pulling out a bright, almost neon-blue glass bottle decorated with a turn of the 20th Century-styled portrait of a bearded man from the side. The man in the image was wearing a top-hat and going diagonally across it was the advertisement of, 'Salts'. Also on the label were such advertisements as, 'invigorating' and, 'stay awake'. "Here," she said as she held the bottle to her fellow vulpine.

Accepting the cerulean bottle from her, Fox turned it about in his right hand, studying it. He then reached for the large blue glass topper adored with red wispy icons and grasped tightly, opening it. Bringing it to his nose, the Papetoonian immediately winced. "Dang... smells like some unholy combination of menthol and mint... like it's, 'minthol'." He shook the bottle slightly in his hands before putting the topper back into the phial's neck. "So what is this stuff for anyway?"

"It's so you don't pass out from this," the Latina beauty replied as she picked up the plastic bag outright and pulled out the device that looked like a heavy duty steam-punk version of a medical syringe with her right hand. Bringing her left hand to the bottom of it, she carefully pulled off the top to reveal the needle. It was two inches long, a bit wider than needles normally were and looked like it was thick enough that it could pierce elephant hide if not bone.

Fox's jaw dropped. "...Can't I just take some pills?" he practically whimpered as he saw the woman shake her head. "Please?" he squeaked out nervously, his grip on the bottle tightening enough that it was threatening to break it.

"Just relax, Fox," the vixen told him in a soft, comforting voice. "This will do you a world of good," she said, her tone full of gentle promise. "I know this looks intimidating but these are supposed to help kick-start your ability to naturally healing immediately if not instigate it into working at a faster pace than normal." She leaned over him, taking careful aim. "So please, Fox. Sit still and this will be over in a second."

Pressing himself up into the backrest of his seat, the vulpine just stared at the thick, almost vicious-looking needle of the device, threatening to deliver pain untold. "Do I have to?" He looked up at her with sad, almost puppy-like eyes. "I absolutely _hate_ needles," he said with a visible shudder. When the man saw her staring at him with a raised eyebrow, he tried to explain, "Personal reasons that I really don't want to talk about... okay?"

Looking into the man's slightly fearful emerald eyes with her own comforting chocolate gaze, the woman took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. "Fox," she said his name firmly. "I don't know what happened that needles of all things make you fearful..." she smirked. "Which is odd considering you'd rather tackle a crazy hedgehog with a gun rather than sit before a sexy vixen with holding one little prick..." she trailed off as the smile on her muzzle turned into a frown. "But you did. You got hurt because you wanted to protect me. So please, Fox... please let me help you in return. That would've been me in your position if not worse had you not jumped to my aid. I need to make this better."

It was the sincerity in the vixen's words that broke down the canid pilot's will to argue further. His eyes darted back and forth between her and the Stimpak she was holding, the device filled with medicine that offered the promise of relief... but not before a whole lot of _pain_. Although he really, really didn't want to do this, the man made the mistake of looking up at her eyes. Fox could see just how badly she desired to help him in the depths of those beautiful eyes. "Fine," he Papetoonian finally relented. "Just..." he gulped quite nervously as his eyes were drawn to the needle once more. "Just warn me before you do it."

Carmelita nodded her head. She had to make this quick before McCloud began to lose his nerve. _Like pulling a band-aid. You just have to get it done fast_ , she thought before speaking aloud. "I will. Now be ready to—WHAT IS THAT!?" the female vulpine yelled suddenly as she pointed across the street with her free hand.

Eyes going wide, Fox turned his head quickly, despite the protestations of his agitate chest. "What!?" He yelped out, his green eyes darting back and forth in surprise, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. "What is— **OHMERCIFULMIYAMOTOALMIGHTY!** " he screamed out in one breath at the top of his lungs, as the woman pierced the burn with the needle, causing an explosion of pain to ignite in every single one of his nerve endings.

 _Well, at least this way I don't have to worry about him developing an addiction to the stuff_ , the female vulpine thought with relief as she continued to grind the needle around in his chest for extra measure, as if she were John Travolta in the movie Pulp Fiction. The vixen had to make certain the Stimpak released all its contents into the man's wound so he could heal. She was just sorry she had to be a little cruel to be kind in this case.

As the syringe's tube finally finished emptying its contents into the male vulpine and the gauge went into the red as its pressurized air was spent, Carmelita promised herself that she'd make it up to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hush that had transcended over the vehicle had the female vulpine squirming uncomfortably in her seat. Though she made it a rule to keep her eyes fixed on the road, especially when on the highway, she couldn't help but to slip her gaze over to Fox now and again. He had remained silent in the seat of the red convertible since she finished working on him at the gas station and guilt stabbed in her chest at the fact that he hardly had any room to recline–he couldn't even rest properly.

It wasn't the discomfort of the car that made her feel so guilt. It was how _quiet_ he was. She bit her lower lip, frowning before taking a breath to try and start conversation... only to halt her tongue before the words had even left her throat. Carmelita wasn't sure what to say, what she even **could** say. Clearly, he was exhausted from the Stimpak's contents that were coursing through his veins and she didn't want to interrupt him if he'd rather ride in silence. But still... there were too many thoughts swirling around in her head for her to simply avoid. Instead, she turned her gaze to the road again and let them shift through her mind, pouring over the events of the evening, as they'd turned out thus far.

It had started simple enough, getting a job at the Game Over club. While she wasn't all that thrilled about it at first, all it took was hitting the ground running for the vulpine to find her groove. A groove she realized would have taken a lot of time and effort to have secured her spot on the club's roster. Even if a few of the–and in some cases, she used the term loosely–gentlemen thought they were being generous, the conversion rate was an absolute killer. It would have taken her all night to meet the strict quota that Richard had laid at her feet... except he arrived. McCloud came and like a proverbial knight in shining armor, did what he could to make her life that much easier.

It had started off with a bit of cash... _Okay, a lot of cash_ , she mentally reminded herself. In two hours, he'd given her two-hundred and fifty gold coins. **Gold**. **Coins**. That was well over the grand she needed to collect and she would have gladly made a more sedate night of things until that... that... coño de mierda hedgehog decided to be an asshole! Jesus Christ! She still couldn't believe it! They really pulled a knife on her and not one of the bouncers jumped to her aid! Lara had been more help pulling a gun on the blue bastard and his posse.

And of course, there was Fox... he'd been the first to come to her aid when that pair tried to harass her, even if they tried to laugh it off, laugh HIM off. But he stuck by her, even when the first punch was thrown and it turned into a violent Smash, the male fox did what he could to hold off the crazed cyborg and the asshole anthro alongside his friends. A chance came during the fight for Carmelita to try and finally return the favor and she had... for all of thirty seconds. It took Fox coming to her aid _yet again_ to prevent Sonic shooting her in the back of the head but in doing so, he ended up taking the blast for her... _he_ was the one paying the price because _she_ couldn't protect herself.

 _I am really out of practice_ , the vixen thought bitterly. And to think, she had once been the valedictorian of her graduating class at the Police Academy! Now though? She couldn't even handle a few rowdy **thugs**!

The Latina vulpine sighed softly, thinking about what happened over and over again and finding there was no excuse. She had to face the facts. Sure, the vixen had managed to keep herself physically fit. Exercising and a high metabolism had kept her looking fit and spry... but that didn't mean anything when your reflexes and abilities had gone to pot. Carmelita wasn't sure when she'd last practiced the training that the Academy had taught her–somewhere along the line, she'd let herself fall into the patterns of just being a _character_ , and not being the person that she'd intentionally set out to be.

That realization depressed the anthro fox more than it should have. The Hispanic beauty had certainly never imagined that her life would lead along this path when she was young... as a kit, she had known what she was going to be when she grew up. A cop, just like her father.

The thought of one very proud Officer Diego Fox made her cringe–what would he think, if he could see her now? All of her training gone to the wayside, her skill and reflexes all but moot. A cop who was unable to defend herself in a fight... he'd be ashamed, wouldn't he? Carmelita silently made a promise to herself to get back into her training, at least a bit. If nothing else, she'd brush up on her self-defense. If the vixen was going to continue this job, she realized at the very least she had to be able to take care of herself in an emergency.

However, even with that resolution, the image of her father in her wouldn't leave from the back of her mind... but it wasn't all negative. Carmelita thought of the times that he'd taken care of her, the fact that he'd always been so supportive. Hell, whenever she had come out from the doctor's, he would always treat her to ice cream, to show her what a brave little kit she'd been. Diego Fox had a penchant for making even a traumatizing experience like the doctor's office something that Carmelita could look forward to, as long as she held on until it was over.

Ice cream could make anything better.

The thought stroked along the back of her mind like a livewire or a slow burn. A smile crooked at the corner of her mouth, and she flicked her gaze to the ever-silent Fox at her side. Maybe she couldn't take away the experience that had traumatized him into his quiet retreat, but she could do her best to alleviate the sting of it. Her eyes flicked across the road and she gave a small nod of determination, her course of action decided. Sometimes, ice cream was just what the doctor ordered and she was damn well going to make sure that she could treat the Papetoonian to the same kindness that he'd been showing her all night. So with that thought in mind, the Hispanic vulpine called out, "McCloud. Hey, McCloud? How're you hanging in there?"

The off-duty canid pilot let off a little groan, his eyes moving behind closed eyelids. "...Tired..." He finally murmured. "Breathing is getting easier though. Thank you for that, Carm." He said in a voice that tried to convey the relief he was feeling. Still, it wasn't all perfect. "I will admit that these bandages you put on me are itching a bit though," he whispered as he brought his right hand up to his chest and began to idly scratch at them with his fingers.

"Detener!" she snapped at him in Spanish. When the male vulpine paused at the firm tone, he turned his head towards her direction. Finally, those eyes opened to reveal the emerald orbs beneath, gazing at her curiously as if to say, 'what'? Sighing, the vixen told him in English, "I was shouting at you to stop. You don't want to aggravate it, do you? So leave the bandages alone until we get home. If they're bothering you, I'll change them again... but first..." she trailed off. "Fox, would you like some ice cream?"

Despite how he was feeling, Fox couldn't help but bark out a laugh. "Ice cream? You want to get some at... what time is it?" He grunted as he leaned forward in his seat to get a better look at the dashboard. "At three in the morning? Where are we going to get ice cream at three am?" He queried softly. He wasn't meaning to be sarcastic, he was just genuinely curious.

That inquiry made the female vulpine purse her lips. Shoot. Where _could_ they go this late... or should the question be, 'this early'? However, inspiration struck as they passed by an amenities sign situated along the highway. Her ears began twitching atop her skull for a moment in thought before they went upright, standing tall above her navy blue tresses. "We'll go right here," she said as she took the next exit off the highway.

Travelling down the ramp, the crimson '91 Dodge Shadow didn't even bother to slow down; the streets practically being deserted at this time of night, making it rather easy to just roll into traffic. The vixen's brown eyes were darting back and forth, gazing about the surroundings for any other cars before they came to settle on a familiar blue-outlined orange logo placed within a clock between two fake hamburger buns.

As they pulled into the parking lot, Fox immediately realized what she was aiming at; hell the place was like a beacon in the dark, the main dining room's lights on full blast and illuminating the parking lot considerably through the large windows of the establishment. "Burger Time?" He queried curiously as she tried to maneuver his seat back into a fully upright position, pulling on the side lever at the base. "Man, oh man! I haven't been to a Burger Time in **ages** ," the cape fox said in all seriousness as he gazed upon the place, as if not trusting what his eyes were seeing. "I thought these were all shut down when Data East went bankrupt with the earliest beginnings of the recession back in 2003."

"They were," Carmelita replied as she pulled into a parking space right near the entrance. "All except for this one. The California Office of Historic Preservation kept this restaurant going as this place is the _first_ Burger Time; the original restaurant that started it all. They're keeping it going thanks to voting on and having bestowed it with a protected landmark status. So you can thank your tax dollars for keeping the lights on and the food rolling." She smiled. "My family tries to meet up here once a month so we can all keep in touch. It's a tradition we've had since all us Fox kids moved out of our parents' house. It just reminds us of simpler, more innocent times long since passed." She couldn't help but sigh wistfully.

"Amen to that," Fox couldn't help but agree. Reaching for the clasp that held his seat belt in place with his right hand while his left firmly gripped the belt, the male vulpine freed the buckle from the latch. Carefully pushing the vehicle safety restraint off of him as to not aggravate his wounds further, he was quick to chirrup, "And I'm paying."

The female vulpine's ears instantly flicked forward, a frown gracing her otherwise lovely features. "It was my idea, which means it's my treat." Carmelita was happy that her voice sounded so firm. Surely the wounded Fox in front of her wouldn't argue with her.

"No, seriously. I've got it." Her mouth snapped shut with an audible click, because he sounded just as firm as she had, if not even more emphatic. "Listen, you paid for my medical supplies already." He brought one hand up slowly, fingers lacing behind his head. She couldn't tell if he was embarrassed or trying to be cute. "I can more than handle it, I promise. C'mon, Carm," he smiled at her and she decided that he was definitely trying to be cute. "I'm still toting around a wallet full of coinage. Let me pay for your food."

Carmelita sat silently for a moment, her lips pursed and her ears twitching in indecision. On one hand, she wanted to _insist_ that he allow her to treat him–it was a poor practice to suggest a treat for a person, only to allow them to pay for not only themselves but you as well! On the other hand, the vixen had a feeling that allowing Fox this win would make him feel just as good as the ice cream itself. Finally, she let her eyes slide back to him. "Are you sure?" She asked, allowing him a chance to back out if he wanted.

He didn't take it. "I am." He sounded decisive enough that she had to believe him. He grinned right after, however, almost childishly. "Besides, I'm probably going to need to bring some take-out home for everyone else. They'll show up eventually... and hungry actors are not a pretty sight." He grinned and it was all charm and sweetness.

It was that foolish smile of his that made the Latina vixen finally nod in acceptance. She did manage to hide her own warm smile, however. Couldn't let the man think he was simply getting one over on her. "Okay, McCloud... if you really want to, you can pay."

Fox's brilliant smile was more than enough to tell her that she'd made the right decision. As he came around the vehicle to open the door for her, the Papetoonian was grinning even wider, practically from ear-to-ear. "What can I say? I had to!" he practically bared. "After all, what was the old commercial Burger Time used to go by?"

Unbuckling her seatbelt, the Hispanic vixen queried, "What? The old bit about, Fryin' and Buyin'?" As she stepped out of her vehicle, she took a moment to pull down her jacket in the back as the article of clothing had hiked up her back a bit while she'd been sitting down. Even if it was late at night, it was _still_ a family restaurant! She would rather **not** flash her butt at anyone.

Nodding his head firmly, the male vulpine replied, "Yep. Going by their logic, I have to be the one buying... because between the two of us, I think you're the one who's smoking hot."

Although she rolled her eyes to play off the obvious charm the male fur was trying to play her with, Carmelita had to admit to herself that it was rather sweet of him to say that. "Oh please, such sweet words for me? I'm willing to bet _someone_ is starting to feel like their old selves now, aren't they?" She smirked. "Looks like the medicine is kicking in for the better..." she said meaningfully. As much as it probably sucked for him, it had to be done.

"A bit, a bit," Fox agreed as he reached his arms straight up into the air before his left hand reached behind to grab the other arm just below his right elbow. Leaning back a bit to try and crack his back, the vulpine murmured, "Heck... I just feel better being able to get out with such a lovely lady. Makes me feel like I'm out on a date." He let off a wistful sigh. _Oh, if only_... he thought with an almost melancholy weight in his heart.

And **that** managed to get the blush going. Turning towards her car to close the door, she was using the action as an excuse to look away from Fox for the moment as she tried to get herself under control. Her? A date? She hadn't been on a date since... well shoot! _I haven't been on one since I broke up with Sly_ , she thought with embarrassment. And that had been over a decade ago. _It's not a date_ , she quickly told herself _. You're just going out for ice cream... and junk food_. Yes, she could admit to herself that once all the excitement had wound down, she was starting to feel hungry.

Oh, she could go for a Blammy Burger... but it was better to get a salad. _Don't want Fox to think I'm a pig_. God knew how many times her older brothers would make fun of her whenever she'd get the triple as a little kid. _It's a miracle I never ballooned out as a kit with the way I ate. I'm going to hate the day my metabo_ —

Her train of thought was derailed as a hand waved in front of her face. "Yo... Corneria to Carmelita... Corneria to Carmelita. You in there, Miss Fox?" The male vulpine queried. "You looked like you spaced out a bit there." He gave her a warm smile. "And believe me, as a guy who specializes in working on Sci-Fi productions, I would know what that's all about," he told her good-naturedly.

Doing her best to fight the blush she could feel wanting to shine through her facial fur, the Hispanic vixen inhaled deeply, trying to brace herself and get her emotions in check. Good God, she couldn't believe how much she was letting this guy's actions affect her. Sure he was cute and kind but that didn't mean he was specifically hitting on her. That comment about being on a date was probably just some sly act to pour on the charm... maybe some form of teasing revenge for jabbing him with the needle of that Stimpak injector.

Either way, it took the Hispanic beauty a moment to get her thoughts in order. Shaking her head–and causing those lovely navy blue locks to bounce as she did–to clear her mind, the woman finally replied, "I'm fine, Fox. Just thinking of all the times I spent with my family here," she said in all seriousness. Technically she wasn't lying, it just wasn't the whole truth. "This place is special to my family and..." she managed to give the man a cocky smirk of her own. "Well, it may seem like nothing, but it _feels_ important to me that I'm taking you to one of my secret little hangouts." With an emphasis on, 'secret'! The female fox couldn't even get Sly to come here back when they were dating. _He was_ _ **always**_ _more of a pizza guy_ , she thought with annoyance. Finally, she once more spoke aloud as she added, "You should feel honored."

"And I do," the cape fox chirruped. "After all, I'm out with a lovely lady. I consider this the highpoint of my year!" he laughed merrily. "Shoot, your special hangout, huh? Next think I know you'll be asking me to meet your parents!"

Although he had meant that jokingly, the tone he used with just what he said took an on entirely different meaning that made both vulpine furs go wide-eyed. Both Fox and Carmelita quickly turned to look away from each other as embarrassment got the best of both foxes; the male bringing his right hand up to scratch his cheek in nervousness while the woman held tried to bury her face in her palms. The string of muffled Spanish curses that tried to get through her fingers was more than enough indication as to how much those words affected her. _I can't believe he actually said that!_ She mentally screamed as phrases that her father would have tanned her hide for saying back in the day continued to stream from her mouth like a broken faucet.

Fox wanted to tell her that she sounded very pretty when she spoke Spanish but he at least had the common sense to realize that she wouldn't appreciate that at the moment. So taking a deep breath, the man slowly turned about once more. "Hey, Carm? Sorry about that. My mouth was running faster than my brain could think. I didn't mean to say anything like that..." he said explained with a soft, repentant tone. God knew he barely knew her. _And yet, I was still willing to put my life on the line for her_ , he thought bitterly. The Papetoonian realized that maybe Mario was right and he had it bad for the woman but that didn't mean she returned the feelings in kind. So, in an effort to put this snafu behind them, the man queried, "Well, shall we go inside or do you want to stand out here in the parking lot for the rest of the night?"

Taking a deep breath once more, the woman was finally able to turn about and face the male vulpine. She relaxed a bit upon seeing the smile on his face. The edges were tinged with humility and his eyes with nervousness but she could see the sincerity in them clear as day. Returning the grin with one of her own–one she hoped looked more confident than she currently felt–the Latina beauty replied, "Sure. I wasn't kidding when I said I was getting hungry... let's go inside and eat." Then, almost as an afterthought, she reached out her hand to him in offering.

Looking down at her petite, lithe hand, Fox blushed slightly through the white part of his facial fur's pelt pattern and accepted it. Now hand-in-hand, the pair of vulpine furs went to the entrance, McCloud using his free hand to push aside one of the glass doors, and allowing them to step into the Burger Time restaurant proper.

Upon entering, they were greeted to the sight of Burger Time's cozy, almost 80's-style set-up. The interior of the building's floor was made up of alternating white and red tiles, generally smooth with minimal grout spacing in between, making it easy to sweep and mop up when no one was around. The amount of seating was considerably: Booths lined the walls, most of them set up to hold two people on either side, save for the handicapped booth near the door. There were also a trio of long tables set up, with one near the restrooms, the second outside a door to the enclosed, 'Play Room' for the kids, and the third was situated close to a television–the ceiling-mounted TV set was placed where people could watch network news in the morning while they had coffee. Near the cashiers–though off to the side–were two long-tabled booths, and finally situated against the front wall so people could look outside as they are as a long countertop lined with stools.

The inside walls were painted with a general red motif that was adorned with a liberal amount of the orange and blue clock-style logos of the Burger Time franchise; the color backdrop letting the restaurant's symbol pop out considerably to the eye. Besides that, the color red was specifically chosen not only because it helped encourage people to eat faster and leave that much quicker, but it also served to help hide most messes from the condiment station for ketchup that was situated between two soda machines. Too bad such a tactic didn't work for the bathroom.

The pair made their way up to the counter where two cash registers were stationed so that one the employees could see out into the mezzanine or turn about to easily gaze into the back or the drive-through window. Coming up to the edge of the check-out table with the orange veneer-finish, Fox looked left and right for someone, catching a stack of application forms and the daily newspaper on the very end... but no one in sight. "Hello?" McCloud called out, his gaze settled towards the back. "Is anyone here?"

" _Hold on! Hold on!_ " a voice called out from the kitchen. Both anthro foxes could see as someone of considerable mass was coming out of the back. Making his way around the warming tray stations was a rather overweight Caucasian individual. His brunet hair having receded to expose the top of his head but his chubby face and baby blue eyes were still immensely expressive. He was dressed in the attire of an assistant manager; blue buttoned shirt with logo on the breast pocket, an orange tie, black pressed pants, and black assistant manager's nametag that had, 'KEVIN' in white script while the Burger Time Logo was printed at either side of the name. His clothes were clean to say the least, however it was prevalent the uniform had been his original one, as the bottom three buttons of his shirt had been left undone, allowing the man's gut to hang down over the front of his pants.

Finally, the obese man settled himself behind one of the two cash registers. He smiled, giving the two a warm, welcoming smile. He might not have been easy on the eyes, but he seemed to project a positive, gentle presence. "Hello! Welcome to Burger Time: We Fryin', What You Buyin'?" He queried as he drummed his fingers over the countertop. "Although if I might make a suggestion," he chirruped in a melodic tone. "We do run a late night special: buy two Blammy Burgers and get one free small Flippity Fries!"

"Uh... yeah... let me see here," Fox mumbled as he looked up at the menu that was plastered above the cashier station, each combo adorned with a delightful picture of the food items. So many classics the Papetoonian remembered from his own youth. Blammy Burgers, Bacon Burger Dogs, Finger-Lickin'-Chicken, Flippity Fries, Up-Up-Down-Down-Left-Right-Left-Right B.A. Select Salads... yet when he looked at the dessert menu, he noticed something off. Sure, they had Fruit Ninja Cup, LowBrownies, Paramite Pies, Scrab Cakes, and even a limited time offer for delicious slices of The Cake (Is a Lie) he realized that something in particular was missing. "Wait a minute..." he spoke up. Turning to look at the assistant manager, he queried, "Where's the ice-cream?"

The portly individual inhaled deeply–causing both Fox and Carm to hold their breaths as it looked like he was going to keel over as he did so–before exhaling. "Our apologies," he said in a most sympathetic tone. "We have to discontinue the Shake-It-Ups until further notice. We're getting lawsuits from both Disney and Jill's Sandwiches. The former because of the name, the latter over the recipe we use."

Carmelita winced at the realization. "Really?" she asked in a soft tone. She then cleared her throat to speak up as she made her way to stand at the counter beside her fellow vulpine. "Well, do you still have any of the stuff in the back?"

Nodding his head, Kevin queried, "Yeah. What about it?

"Couldn't you please sell it to us anyway?" she asked with a slight pleading tone. "It's been a very rough night and my friend here deserves a little sweet treat."

"Then buy some cake," the brunet said from his side of the cash register. "We have plenty of options to tickle your sweet tooth." He grinned. "If I might make a suggestion, I'd say go with the Scrab Cake. It's a classic snack-cake stuffed with delicious green filling!" He stepped back slightly and a made a show of rubbing his belly. "Mmm~ **mmm**! The cold-blooded nature of those tasty reptilian creatures makes for a delightfully cool-temperature snack. That should satisfy your urge for a milk shake!"

Thinking about the snack-cake for a moment, the female vulpine suppressed a shudder before shaking her head. "You didn't answer my question," she stated. She looked up into his pale blue eyes with her chocolate ones. "Do you have any ice cream left in the back?" She asked him again. She had already let Fox down so many times tonight. The vixen would be damned if she didn't give at least this problem her best. It was the least she could do for her friend after all he'd done for her.

Now the man's expression became a rather stern one. Crossing his arms over his chest, the human stared down at the shorter vulpine. "Did I stutter?" he questioned. "Buy some cake."

"And you," Carmelita stated once more. "Didn't answer my question. Is there any ice cream in the back?" She was starting to become rather annoyed with how flippant he was; now she _knew_ he was purposely avoiding her inquiry. 

Fox just stared back and forth between the two, feeling very conflicted. On one hand, it was just ice cream. If they didn't have it, then they didn't have it. He was willing to let it go and just gorge on some Flippity Fries but Carmelita seemed hell-bent on getting him his ice cream. He was almost ready to tell her to just order a Scrab Cake when the assistant manager said something that made him start to growl.

"Is this a fucking joke?" the man behind the counter snorted. "You two come here at, what, quarter after three in the morning and want ice cream of all things while dressed like some sort of pimp who got his ass kicked by a John and his bottom-bitch? This may be a fast food joint, but we're a family restaurant!" Then, after insulting their state of appearance, Kevin continued in a rather snide way, "And besides! I'm not going to go clean out the machine and go in the back to get the mix just because you want ONE milkshake... something we're not supposed to be selling right now. If you want ice cream that badly, get the fuck out of my store and go to an Üder Milkén! They're used to serving trash like you!"

However, before McCloud could act, whether it be to punch the guy, flip him off, tell him off, or just leave, Carmelita beat him in action. The woman reached forwards suddenly, grabbing the man by his collar and pulling him down to eye-level. The woman narrowed her eyes, staring into fearful baby blues with angry, deep brown eyes. "Listen here you cabrón," she practically snarled. "It has been a long day and an even longer night. My friend took a bullet meant for me and if I want to treat him to some ice cream then he is getting some **Dios-maldita ice cream!** " she screamed in his face before releasing him. "I don't care what you feel like, you're on the jodido clock, coño! NOW DO YOUR JOB BEFORE I STICK MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS SO FAR, YOU END UP TASTING HIGH HEELS, PUTA!"

When the man numbly nodded his head, the woman released him, practically pushing him back. "NOW MAKE WITH A MILKSHAKE!" She glared at him with angry brown eyes. "AND I MEAN _**RIGHT NOW!**_ "

As the balding brunet ran around the divider between the cashier's station and the kitchen, Fox slowly turned to look at the woman with a newfound sense of respect. "Damn, Carm..." he whispered in awe. "That was..." he brought his right hand up to the side of his head, idly scratching his head in embarrassment over the fact he found that extremely **hot**. "You didn't need to tear into him like that. I mean, we could've gone somewhere else. And besides, you said this was your family's hangout, right? This isn't going to cause problems for you, is it?"

She shook her head. "No," she replied. "My family comes in during late afternoon or later into dinner time. We're never here this late. That was my first time meeting that puta..." she growled. "I would have tried to argue with him but to hear him call you a pimp?" She was frowning, her lips pouting–an expression McCloud found adorable on her. "No. No one treats my friends like that."

A small smile tugged at the corners of the Papetoonian vulpine's lips. "Oh?" he queried as he raised an eyebrow. "So we're friends?"

"Of course!" she practically chirruped. "No man's ever gone to such lengths for me before. If that doesn't make you my friend, I don't know what does." She smirked. "Besides, you got to see me nearly naked before all of it went down. I figure if I can still remain professional with you after that... heck, even do something as estúpido as jumping a crazy hedgehog with a loaded gun, then you really are a good person."

A small chuckle came from Fox. "That's kind of you to say, beautiful... it's really appreciate—"

"That's them!" came the cry of Kevin as he lead someone out of the back. "Those are the two that threatened to kill me," was the portly man's shrill-voiced accusation as he motioned towards the pair of vulpine anthros. The redheaded man that followed behind was much thinner, considerably so. It was also obvious that he the manager from how he was dressed, adorned with a black buttoned shirt, a blue tie with a Burger Time logo over it, black pressed pants, and a silver manager's nametag that had, 'TIMOTHY' in black script while a pair of golden Burger Time Logo adornments were attached at either side of the name.

Said man looked between the pair for a moment, giving them the hairy eyeball... before recognition came to his face. The ginger raised one of his crimson eyebrows before querying, "Carmelita?"

Blushing a little at the recognition, the woman raised her right hand at waved ta him in a friendly fashion. "Hola, Tim! Pleasant surprise to see you this late." She gave him an every cheerful smile. "I didn't realize you had to work late too. I thought that's what you had employees for."

"I do. Usually it's no problem with the graveyard shift to get people either. With how quiet it is at night, I only need two people on," the redhead said as he looked down at the shorter woman with his green eyes. "Tonight however, the staff-member that was supposed to be on tonight quit without giving me her two weeks notice. So I figured with the paperwork I had to do anyway, I'd just come in tonight and give Kevin here some backup in case things got too hot to handle." Now his other eyebrow rose up to meet the first. "Now what's this I hear about such a sweet girl threatening one of my assistant managers?"

Pouting cutely, the Hispanic vulpine looked up meet the man's gaze. "He was being belligerent," she said in all seriousness. "I kept asking him about a milkshake and all he would do was keep offering other suggestions until he finally admitted that he didn't want serve us any because he was JUST BEING **A LAZY ASSHOLE**!" she shouted that last past as she turned her head to glare at the portly assistant manager. "Fatass here didn't want to clean the machine and start it up for only a couple of people!"

Nodding his head, the manager considered that for a moment. Finally, the human looked down at queried, "So... because he didn't want to serve an item which we had to take off the menu earlier this week, you decided to _threaten_ him?" His tone of voice wasn't accusatory but the disapproval was all too prevalent.

Her ears flattening back, Carmelita took a deep breath. "Look," she said slowly. "My friend Fox here took a bullet for me earlier tonight. I just wanted to treat him to some Dios-maldita ice cream in thanks. Was that really too much to ask?"

Fox own ears turned back to his skull as he heard the outright defeat in her voice. While he was proud that she wanted to do this for him, it made him feel somewhat terrible that the vixen would risk herself outright again and again for him whether physically of socially. He really wished she wouldn't go to such lengths for someone like him. _Was the money really that important to her or did she just need a friend that badly?_ He couldn't help but wonder. Either way, he wouldn't blame her for such. Miyamoto almighty knew his own situation had been just as stressful once Krystal left him... a pain that the red fox's presence lessened.

Considering that for a moment, the Burger Time manager looked between the two. Noticing how the woman was keeping her jacket zipped up completely–while the convex security mirror showed that she had a distinct lack of _pants_ –and the bandages that were wrapped over the guy's chest thanks to his open and burnt shirt, the nodded his head slowly. "Ah, I see..." Tim said slowly. "So you were at the shoot-out at the Game Over tonight, weren't you?" When both vulpines stiffened and looked up at him in shock, he chuckled. "Relax. My sister Judy works there. She called me tonight to ask me where I was. She got home early because of the problems at the club and was surprised to find I wasn't home. Had to explain I was working the night shift but we talked a bit and she had things to tell..."

Carmelita was blushing now. "Things? Like what?"

The man looked a tad embarrassed himself. "That there was a new girl tonight who the problems seemed to revolve around... I'm guessing..." he motioned to the vixen for emphasis.

Poor Carmelita was blushing so brightly that her already red fur took on a new shade of crimson. While she hadn't felt ashamed to take that job as an exotic dancer, people that she knew finding out she was one was rather embarrassing. "...Yes..." she squeaked out.

Fortunately, Tim was a lot more sympathetic to her plight. "Man, did you _ever_ have a rough night. Tell you what," he said in all seriousness. "We really can't sell any milkshakes because of a lawsuit we got going on right now..." he then turned his head to look at Kevin. "Which is something you should have told the two as the reason _why_ you couldn't serve them rather than just ignoring her inquiry, Mr. Keene!" He snapped at his employee. As the portly man winced at the accusation, the redhead turned his attention back to the pair of fox anthros. "So tell you what... you just place a regular order and I'll just keep serving you milkshakes, as much as you want: free of charge. How does that sound?"

Managing a small smile, the vixen nodded her head. "Thank you, Tim." Man, was she ever glad that she and her family were something of, 'regulars' here. Being a loyal customer apparently had its perks. She just hoped that because his sister was also a stripper that he wouldn't expose her own status to her folks until she was ready... which in her opinion, would probably be best for some point after both of them had passed on from this mortal coil.

Realizing that the man was also finally including him in his conversation, the Papetoonian nodded his head in affirmative. "Y-yeah," Fox managed to say, wincing as that came out as a stutter. Raising his right fist and coughing into it to clear his throat, the man answered in a more stable tone of voice, "That would be fine. Thank you, Sir."

"But boss!" the balding assistant manager shouted. "You can't just let them get away with threatening me! We should call the cops! At the very least, they should be thrown out of the store!" he argued vehemently, the motion of shaking his fists in aggravation causing his pot belly to sway side-to-side in a rather speedy fashion. If the presence of such weight wasn't such a health issue, the sight of his stomach seemingly moving of its own accord might have been considered comical... 

...At the very least, such could have gotten a few hits on Youtube if either of the foxy pair had a cell phone out.

Taking a deep breath, the ginger manager replied, "And I know just how you can get when situations with the customers don't go your way... like now for instance!" He snapped irritably. "It's why I moved you to the night shift in the first place. So please, do something useful and stay out of the way..." he trailed off as a thought occurred. "In fact, I know how you can be a real help. Go clean the bathrooms while I handle the customers, all right?"

The man's baby blue eyes went wide. "You... you can't make me clean the bathrooms! What do I look like? Maintenance? janitor? I'm a friggin' assistant manager! Hell! I USED TO BE THE GAME MASTER!" Kevin yelled in self-righteous indignation.

Tim just stood his ground. "And if you were any good at it... or **acting**... you'd still be it!" The Burger Time manager snapped irritably. "NOW GO CLEAN THE RESTROOMS BEFORE I WRITE YOU DONE FOR INSUBORDINATION!" He shouted in his employee's face. And then, to show he really meant business, he added, "I doubt your girl Princess 80's Fashion Vomit will be as understanding this time if you get suspended _again_."

"...Her name's Princess Lana..." he murmured irritably before turning away from his boss and making his way around the counter. He didn't even acknowledge the furry pair as he made his way towards the maintenance closet.

Watching the man walk off dejectedly, the manager then turned his attention back to the pair. "So, my dear customers... what will you two be having today?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sliding into a booth on the bench opposite where the vixen was settling her tray down, Fox was smiling widely at her with a grin that was all too knowing. Even as he sat down and settled himself into his side of the booth, that know-it-all smirk stayed on his face. He picked the burger off of his plate and began to patiently unpeel the white wrapper stamped with images of the Burger Time Logo in two separate tones of orange inks.

Carmelita raised an eyebrow. There was something about that expression that just screamed, ' _trouble_ ' to her. She watched him as he idly unwrapped his Double Blammy Burger with bacon, egg, and extra cheese and felt a pang of hunger in her stomach. Her eyes went down to the Select Salad on her tray and she suppressed a shudder. _The things I do to make a good impression_ , the Hispanic woman thought irritably. However, to keep her thoughts from going down that toad, she quickly asked, "What's so funny, McCloud? You've got this look on your face."

The male vulpine didn't meet her eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep from laughing if he did. Instead, he made idle conversation. "...Do I?" Fox queried as he feed his burger of its paper bindings. Holding it up, he inhaled the aroma; his smile widening for more genuine reasons now. "Good lord, I forgot how nice this stuff was. I just wish I knew this place was open sooner. I tell you, this takes me back."

Seeing the cape fox take such simple pleasures from simple food. "It does the same for me too," she said in all seriousness. "I believe I mentioned," she murmured as she started to slide into the booth. "That's the reason my family and I—DULCE JESÚS, QUE HACE FRÍO!" the woman cried as she practically lunged from the booth, jumping about in place for a few moments. Thanks to the restaurant's maxed-out air-conditioning, the plastic that made up the seat had been rather cold against her unprotected posterior.

And Fox lost it. A laugh tore from his throat, one that was hearty and full of mirth. One that made him double over both in a fit of merriment and pain thanks to how his bindings tugged at his chest. "Oh, oh God! Oh Carm! You should see the look on your face! It's priceless!" He then laughed so much harder as he slammed his fist atop the table repeatedly.

Rounding about on her fellow vulpine, the woman narrowed her chocolate eyes. A snarl ripped across her lips as she growled at him. "MCCLOUD!" She shouted his name. "YOU KNEW THAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN, DIDN'T YOU!?" she roared in an accusatory fashion, her hands rubbing at her butt to try and warm them up for a moment. Of all the things that could have happened... this had to be the most embarrassing situation she'd been put through tonight!

Yes, she felt this was even more embarrassing than her first time giving a private dance with Cloud in the VIP Room.

It took quite a bit of effort, but the Papetoonian was able to control himself. "Y-yeah!" He managed to gasp out. He took another deep breath, grinning widely at her. As he took a moment to shake his hand he'd been smacking the table with to work out the throbbing, he couldn't help but add, "And now we're even."

Blinking her eyes once, twice, the woman tilted her head. "...Even?" She queried, genuinely curious about what he meant.

Smirking, the male vulpine motioned to his chest. "The bait and switch with the jabby-stabby."

Wincing, the woman mumbled, "Taking you out for ice cream was supposed to make up for it."

"I know," Fox replied. His grin became more genuine than teasing... and while it confused Carmelita, it was somehow reassuring as well. "But I saw the opportunity–or rather felt it–when I sat down. And seeing your current lack of pants..." he left the statement hanging. "I was curious if you'd feel it or not. Seems I wasn't wrong in _ass_ uming you'd get the chills, was I?"

Rolling her eyes, the Hispanic vixen mumbled, "That's a **terrible** pun." Looking down at her side of the bench with an accusatory stare, the woman then inhaled deeply in an effort to calm her nerves. Bracing herself for the chill, the vulpine woman clenched her teeth as she slid down onto the bench on her side of the booth. Shivering as the cold sensation traveled up her spine, Carmelita shook her shoulder rapidly for a moment before exhaling. "Burr... that is cold." 

"Just give it a moment," the canid pilot told her as he picked up his fast food sandwich in his left hand. "Your body temperature will warm it up in a few moments." He then took a bite of the Blammy Burger and cooed. He chewed thoroughly, getting a taste for the flavors and textures. "Oh damn... just as good as I remember it." Granted, some might call it, 'greasy and runny' but it was old school and was good ol' fashioned comfort food. "I can see why you come here with your family regularly."

Despite the annoyance she felt at Fox letting her freeze her ass initially, the woman couldn't help but smile slightly at the genuine enjoyment he had from the meal. "I know," she replied as she opened her Styrofoam clamp-shell, revealing her Select Salad. She looked it over for a moment before letting off a depressive sigh. Croutons so stale they might as well have been bits of fossilized cardboard, shredded lettuce so wilted one touch of a forth would make it disintegrate into soggy slush, overripe cherry tomatoes, and drowned in blue cheese to hide the fact it was terrible. Not to mention it was likely packed with fourteen thousand grams of salt from the preservatives that helped the lettuce keep its shape, and another thirteen thousand calories and twenty-four grams of saturated fat from the blue cheese sauce and it was a dieter's nightmare.

Really, this was why she would order the burgers every time she and her family came here. Sure, they were made Italian-style... in other words, the kitchen staff used their feet... but the salads certainly **looked** like such was the case. Not even the Konami Code could save it! _At least I've got a milkshake_ , Carmelita thought as she looked over to her tall drink cup on her tray before her gaze went to the abysmal excuse for healthy eating once more. Suppressing a shudder, the woman reached out to it with her plastic fork...

...Only to find a hand pressing down on the solid white clamp-shell, closing it and hiding the vile salad from sight.

Looking up at her fellow vulpine curiously, the vixen blinked her soft brown eyes curiously as the man held out his other burger to her. "Here," he said in all seriousness as he held out the wrapped sandwich to her. "Go on, take it." He waved the Blammy Burger a few times while his own that had a bite out of it rested on its wrapping paper before him. "Trust me. I could see the look of pure disappointment in your eyes. Go on and live a little. I won't judge."

Her left eye twitching, the woman told him firmly, "Eating healthy isn't a terrible thing you know." She then gently poked the Styrofoam with her fork. "And there's nothing wrong with a girl watching her figure, McCloud." No matter how much they might have preferred to each the container it came in over the actual salad.

"I could watch it for you if you want," he replied with a rather cheeky grin. Seeing her blush a little, the Papetoonian leaned over the table a bit and waved the burger again. "Go on, take it. I forgot how big they are. One should hold me for now. If I want another I can just get one."

Looking back and forth between the offered food and those emerald eyes a few times–the motion of her head causing her lovely navy blue locks to bounce–the Latina beauty finally let out a sigh of defeat. "All right, McCloud. No need to twist my arm over this." She then dropped her fork atop the white Styrofoam container and took hold of the sandwich. "Just give me the damn Blammy Burger."

"Double Blammy Burger with bacon, egg, and extra cheese," Fox corrected her. "Just the way my brother and I liked 'em when we were kids."

The woman chuckled. "Fine, I'll take the Double Blammy Burger... with... extra..." she blinked her eyes as what her fellow vulpine said penetrated her brain. "Oh? You have a brother?" she queried curiously as the cape fox released the sandwich and allowed her to hold it. Carefully unwrapping it, the Latina beauty couldn't help but ask, "I didn't know you had a brother. Is he your older or younger sibling?"

"Older brother," Fox replied. "And to be honest, he's a half-brother. Different moms, same dad..." he then frowned slightly as he remembered something. His eyes went a little distance as he brought his hands up in front of his muzzle as fingers entwined together. "To be honest, I haven't seen him since dad's funeral. Hell, we haven't actually talked since we were worked on that last Smash... and it got really awkward then."

That caused Carmelita some concern. "I'm... sorry to hear that," she said in all seriousness, annoyance over her frozen posterior forgotten. "My family's important to me. I don't know what it would be like if my brothers and I ever drifted apart." It was always a genuine fear. Every one of the men in her family worked hard and long hours back on the police force. Free time was at a premium for them and they always tried to make the best of it but she couldn't help but worry that one day, something was going to come along to make things difficult for the Fox family. _God only knows how difficult my life got_.

"Well, to be honest, we were never as close as we could have been," the Papetoonian admitted. "Our father, Satoru Iwata had intended great things for my older brother when he was born but an associate of his, Masahiro Sakurai got involved early on. Mr. Sakurai was always more of a dad to him that Satoru was..." Fox said with a sigh. "I'm pretty sure it's why I haven't seen Kirby since the funeral; he's more than likely hanging out at HAL Labs with Sakurai."

The Hispanic woman just blinked her eyes once, twice, thrice. "...Kirby? You mean to tell me that little ball of pink puff is your brother?"

"Older brother," Fox corrected... before a mischievous grin spread across his muzzle. "What? Can't you see the family resemblance?" He queried before he closed his mouth and puffed his cheeks with air.

Carmelita released a laugh. "Cute..." she murmured before she began to unwrap the burger that her fellow vulpine had handed her. "Still, I admit, that's one thing I never would have guessed: you and the famed pink puffball of Nintendo being related by blood." Still, there was one thing that was for certain to the vixen at the moment. With everything that had gone on tonight, the red fox was famished. She more than pleased that Fox was willing to share his meal.

Watching the woman take a bite of her burger and chew vigorously, Fox couldn't help but smile a more genuine grin as she let off her own little coo of enjoyment. She really was beautiful like that... with a bright smile and happiness etched on her gorgeous features...

...

...Even if she did have egg yolk and ketchup running down her chin.


	8. Not What We Give But Share

Disclaimer: The "Star Fox" videogame series is owned by Nintendo and Platinum Games. The "Sly Cooper" videogame series is owned by Sony, Sucker-Punch Productions, and Sanzaru Games. There are also many other videogame properties but rest assured, I credit their creators and developers for the wonderful IP's that inspired this story. Said story itself is a fan-based non-profit work of fiction written strictly for entertainment purposes only. Please support the official releases.

Game Over

By MaveriKat & Nanya

Beta Read By Innortal

Chapter 8: Not What We Give But Share

As the '91 Dodge Shadow sports car continued to drive the stretch of Interstate 680, the vixen's nostrils flared now and then. Even with the early-morning Californian air that whipped past their faces, the aroma that was originating from the back floor was still considerable. "I really hope that stuff doesn't permeate into the backseat. It's going to leave me in a mood for Burger Time constantly!" she complained, even as she kept her eyes on the road. When Fox said he wanted to bring home some take-out for his friends, she didn't think he was going to purchase enough to feed more than a dozen people! 

"I wouldn't worry about it," the cape fox reassured her. "I promise you; when we get to my place, just leave your top down until morning. It won't take long for the smells to leave." He chuckled slightly as the woman's eyes turned to him with a questioning stare. "Trust me. Speaking from experience here." Fortunately for him, said experience had dealt with Falco's Lamborghini. He was fortunate enough that the smell did leave otherwise the avian was likely going to go through with his threat of making the Papetoonian pay for the new upholstery.

Considering it for a moment, the Latina vixen's eyes slowly turned forward back to the road in full. She needed to be more attentive now. At close to four in the morning, traffic was starting to pick up again. Mostly trucks but there were cars beginning to get interspersed. "You sure it'll be okay to do you that your place?" She queried, just wanting to make certain.

"Of course," Fox replied without missing a beat. "I live in a quiet, suburban neighborhood. A lot of older architecture with nice housing, modern conveniences while still maintaining some old world charm, a lovely balance of first world corporation while maintaining a solid, 'Mom & Pop' presence." He reclined back into his seat as much as it would allow. "A nice place to raise a family, actually..." whispered that last part; the very reason that Krystal and him chose to settle in that area.

Considering his words for a moment as well as where they were currently on the stretch of four-lane traffic, the red fox immediately realized where he was alluding to. "Concord," Carmelita chirruped as she drove her cherry red convertible along the highway, moving to the left-hand lane to get around a delivery vehicle that wasn't even attempting to reach anywhere near the posted speed limit. "You mean to tell me you live in Concord?"

"Yep," Fox replied as he kept his eyes on the continuous barrage of highway signs. Although he was curious as to how she knew about it, he continued to gush, "Largest city in Contra Costa County. I tell you Carm, I remember when I first got my home here, I would visit the Todos Santos Plaza practically every weekend. The farmers market would take up the whole city block and there was this family that made this damn good beef jerky; they called it the, 'Holy Cow'." He chuckled. "Damn, I could really go for some of that right now."

"Well, I don't have any jerky but I'm certain all the burgers you bought will help to satiate your craving for beef," the Latina vixen replied as she slide her vehicle back into the furthest right lane once more as she successfully passed the tractor trailer. "I must admit, I'm surprised you'd settle into a more urban environment. I figured you big name stars would be off in gated communities or elite areas of the big cities like Los Angeles or San Francisco."

Fox shook his head. "I was never one for the overly crowded city. Growing up in Japan with my dad made one appreciate personal space." As an afterthought he added, "Although I admit that a lot of my peers are more into maintaining a private life than a public façade. Mario has a place he keeps in Brooklyn for old time's sake, but his main hub is this nice piece of beachfront property at Long Beach. It's outside of LA so he can make it to work ASAP when Nintendo needs him, either in the city proper or to grab a flight to Japan. Just got a little further south from them is San Diego, where Link and his family have their home."

The Hispanic vixen raised an eyebrow at that. "Wow... and they came all the way up to Concord to see you?" And the club she worked at–and hoped she still had a job with–was even further! No wonder the Game Over staff considered Mario coming over a rare treat. It was really out of the Nintendo Icon's way for him to be there.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Long drives but it gives them an excuse to break out their favorite toys..." he winced as he thought about the state that tonight left Mario's Cadillac in. Shaking his head to free himself from the mental image, the Papetoonian turned his thoughts back to the lovely lady that was chauffeuring him home. "But yeah, I live in Concord. Does it really surprise you that much?"

A small smile splayed across the Hispanic vixen's muzzle. Shaking her head, she answered, "Not really. Just seems like I should be the one living in the, 'General Law City'." She chuckled as she her eyes darted back and forth between keeping an eye on traffic and a lookout for the exit since she now knew where they were heading. It took the woman a moment of thought but eventually she continued, "And it's quite all right, McCloud. You _don't_ need to go into the specifics about the town's wineries and stuff either. I'm pretty familiar with the area to a degree. I went to the police academy there when I was training to be a policewoman."

That caught the male vulpine's attention, idly wondering if she was familiar with the, 'Four Corners' area of the city. Still, it was that last thing she said that made the man more curious. So leaning forward slightly in his seat, the anthro queried of the red fox, "Oh? You were going to be an officer of the law?"

The woman's lovely navy blue tresses have a bounce as she firmly nodded her head. "Sí. It's something of my family's tradition, you understand. The Fox family has been serving the Santa Ana police force in one way or another going all the way back to my great-grandfather." She blushed a little. "I ended up bucking the trend when I was approached by a couple of reps from Sucker-Punch Productions on my graduation day. They wanted someone with not legitimate skills and knowledge but was also, 'photogenic' for a project they were working on for Sony." She smirked. "I was the top of my class and got a bit more time on the monitors the academy set up so family could see us." She shook her head. "I tell you Fox, I am lucky my parents are so loving and supportive of my choices. I could tell that they were upset with me dropping all my plans after all that hard work, but they understood." Her eyes seemed to dim as other thoughts plagued her. "Sometimes I think I made a huge mistake."

Frowning a little, the currently grounded pilot realized he needed to get her off such a track of thinking and pronto. "That's... geeze..." he shook his head, realizing he was beginning to speak before he had anything to talk about. Taking a deep breath, he tried to steer the conversation to her family. "So, Santa Ana, huh? That's right by where Mario and Link are currently living." Then as an afterthought, he asked, "Do you still live there with your family? I mean, it's a mighty long drive just to get to the Game Over from there." 

Shaking her head, the vixen replied, "No, I don't. I've bounced around the state as needed. I currently stay at a small apartment by myself in Stockton." She frowned. "Not going to lie though. The area's being going down the toilet ever since it filed for bankruptcy a few years ago... but my place's rent is reasonable and I get by." And by that, she meant it was cheap even for a rundown, one room with closet bathroom and a small kitchenette alcove.

His ears pressing to the back of his head as he processed that, the male vulpine softly queried, "Stockton?" Although he was trying to be neutral about it, the tone of his voice spoke **volumes** about what he thought of the place. _And suddenly, the woman being worried about her car makes a lot more sense_ , he thought with annoyance before a different realization hit him, setting his mind abuzz as if a bolt of lightning struck. "Wait... Stockton? Well, holy crap!" He laughed. "You don't live far from me at all."

Blushing a little through her facial fur as her passenger made the connection, Carmelita replied, "Apparently not." Really, the furry woman was certain a mere half hour drive would get her from her apartment to Concord's city limits. "It's why I'm thinking of going back and trying to pick up some training. Tonight has been more than enough to make me realize just how badly I let myself go. Back in the day, I would **never** have been taken by surprise like that."

Nodding his head in understanding, the vulpine male replied, "I don't blame you." When only silence answered him, he continued, "I don't mean that in any bad way. It's just a good idea to want to defend yourself." He frowned. "To tell the truth, I should keep up with into my own training. Nintendo got me back into shape but it's only going to stay this way as long as I work at it." A mischievous grin came to his muzzle as he turned to look at the woman in the driver's seat. "Although what did you think, Miss Fox? I believe you're the one person besides me who's seen me without a shirt the most."

The woman blushed again at the obvious flirting. Still, the furry woman tried to keep things professionally as she carefully replied, "You look fine, McCloud. I'm just sorry that I had to see it under such circumstances." The Latina vixen wasn't lying either. He had a rather toned build that was very pleasing on the eyes. Hopefully that burn would heal up well enough; it would have been a shame for Fox to end up with a nasty scar on account of trying to protect her.

Nodding his head, the Papetoonian replied, "Couldn't be helped. I'm just thankful you were there for me..." he murmured as his eyes went to the signs that they came upon and passed. His exit was coming up shortly so he decided he might take a moment to have a little more fun while he could. "But tell me something, Carm..." he was grinning mischievously again. "Was I also the one person besides you to see you without a shirt?"

Rolling her eyes, the woman snorted. "I wish it were **only** you," the anthro vixen replied with annoyance. "If there was any one person though, it was probably Lara herself. She's the one who gave me an interview today so she got a preview before anyone else." Left unsaid was, that when it came to pure ogling, that so-called honor could be laid at the succubus Lilith's feet. Before Fox could query as to what she meant, the vulpine woman was quick to shouted, "And here's your exit!" She then firmly turned the steering wheel to the right, making her car jerk suddenly as she went down the exit off the highway and down into Concord.

"Ooph!" Fox grunted as he slammed up along the interior of the car door. "Hey now! Careful there, Carm. I might not be fragile goods but I'm still a tad tender." He murmured as the woman pulled out into the city streets. The exit took them into the eastern half of downtown, amongst the older residential area. A lot of buildings that were either a solid rectangle or L-shape, shaded in muted colors like white, gray, or beige with driveways made of slabs on concrete slates that fed directly into the asphalt road. Simple small ranch houses that served as quick bases of deployment for military personnel once upon a time...

However, they didn't stop there. The pair kept on driving further into Concord, the woman depending on her passenger to point out the directions that should be going. Admittedly, Carmelita started to feel a little intimidated as they went further northwest in the city. The front yards of the houses became more prominent. Large parcels of lands that could have held two or three of the smaller ranch houses, giving the occupants space and a measure of privacy. The kind of land that could easily add a couple hundred grand more to a person's mortgage or lease atop of needing professional landscapers to take care of.

This wasn't the sort of place for anyone that wasn't making a lot of good coin.

Finally though, the red convertible rolled on up to its destination. "And here we are," McCloud said as he motioned to one of the houses on the expansive–and likely expensive–neighborhood. The woman turned her gaze towards the direction and her eyes went wide. It may have still been dark from the early morning hours, but there were lights on the outside of the building that were on, serving to illuminate the vulpine's home enough that the woman realized that her friend was perhaps a man of _considerable_ means.

Unlike his neighbors, there was no front yard in the traditional sense. Most of the greenery had been plowed over and in its place granite had been laid down. Large diamond-shaped tiles of Texas Pearl granite had been placed next to each other; the portions of expensive tile used to form the apron, the driveway, and the front path to the house. The smoothened pink stone was interspersed with numerous flecks of green and gold, iridescent colors that caught the light from both the street lamp and the light over the garage, causing the material–and the paintjob of the golden motorcycle parked in front of and off to the left of said garage's door–to flicker like fireflies to the naked eye. Two five-foot tall stone pillars stood as sentry from either side of the driveway to mark the borders of the apron more prominently; the strong structure on the right was adorned with a gold-colored metal plaque that was imprinted with both the house number and the name, 'McCloud'.

Off to the right of the driveway was more of the specially purchased granite yet it had been specifically layered in segments. While there was a large portion of courtyard that was leveled and connected to the driveway–and even had a lovely water fountain off to the furthest right–the layers were done so that they were curved in a shape to give the impression of a wave cascade. With two sets of lengthy steps before the courtyard leading down to the sidewalk and then five steps that went up from it, the width of the steps shrinking as they lead to the set of front doors. Really, for something that was lacking in greenery, Fox had what would have amounted to a front yard done beautifully. Very aesthetically pleasing to someone if they gazed upon it.

Pulling up into the driveway, the vixen's inquisitive eyes darted back and forth across the rest of the house as more of it was illuminated from her vehicle's headlights. While it was obvious the yard was all modern construction, the house itself–still lovely in its own right–was of a more dated appearance that went back to when it was first constructed. This wasn't one of the area's older Pre-World War II homes, but something built during the 70's, when that stone-on-stucco and abstract architecture was all the rage. The house was a one-floor ranch style but had so many different surface textures. A partition of flat roof over the garage with a section of building that was designed to look super-imposed over the double-wide garage door and also ended up intersecting right over the tall pillar structure that separated it from the rest of the house's angled roof. Said pillar was seemingly smack dead center in the front of the house, serving as both the marker for the quintet of steps that raised up from the courtyard proper as well as being aligned with the left side of the home's entrance. Said doors aligned with a large set of windows on the opposite side.

Noticing the woman's wandering gaze, Fox began to feel a little self-conscious. "I know, I know! I've been meaning to get the place remodeled but..." the vulpine signed, feeling a blush come to his face. "I can't help it. Even with as chintzy as it looks... I always felt the building's exterior had this irresistible kind of kitschy charm, you know? Like it was a page from history brought to life." Left unsaid was the design was what made Krystal fall in love with the place and choose it when they were buying their first home together. "Or is it the front yard that's throwing you off? Truth be told, I was kind of letting the yard go the wayside for a while and it was Peach who made the suggestion that I redo it in stone so I wouldn't have to do anything and it would help the place retain its value."

The woman considered what he had told her for a moment, the color of the stone used now beginning to make sense. "Ah," Carmelita chirruped as the realization fully occurred to her. "So, you got help from _Princess_ Peach? That explains all the pink tones in the granite." She clucked her tongue a few times before teasingly replying, "And here I thought you were trying to compliment the shades and colors of all the rocks embedded in the house's stucco." Admittedly, the 70's style of _groovy_ pastiche construction did an excellent job of hiding the fact that the formerly white material was starting to take on a more yellowed beige color.

Fox had the decency to blush. It wasn't that she was judging him, but he couldn't help but feel like she was. "Be that as it may," he murmured as he kept his eyes forwards and on his house. "It's my home, sweet home. Three bedrooms, a living room, a rec room, full kitchen, a laundry room, two full bathrooms, a two car garage... all within two-thousand, five-hundred and sixty square feet." He smiled a little sadly. While the house exterior was dated, the interior was modern and had all the room needed to start a family.

A family that never happened. 

Now that they were fully in the driveway, the woman put the vehicle into its parking gear before turning the key in the ignition, shutting off the engine. "Well, this is it." She looked over to her passenger and smiled. "I'm not going to lie, this has been the most active evening I've had in a while..." she clucked her tongue for a moment. "Do you need help bringing in all your food? I don't mind giving a hand." Left unsaid was that she would have felt guilty crashing at his place for a little without doing anything. He HAD offered her a chance to stay for a bit. _He did say I could leave the top down until morning to get rid of the smell_ , she mentally justified.

Hearing the red fox's lovely Latin voice managed to drive away the resentment he felt growing at a road in life denied him. Shaking his head for a moment to clear it, the man turned to his fellow vulpine and gave her a smile. It was a strained smile but still a genuine one. "That would helpful, Miss Fox. Thank you," he replied graciously as he reached down and unbuckled his seatbelt. His right hand reaching for the interior handle, he opened his door and slowly slid out. Getting to his feet, the Papetoonian had to reach his arms out to the side and stretch once more. "Good lord, this has been one hell of a night."

"Amen," Carmelita agreed as she got out of the car as well. Closing her door, she walked around to the passenger's side of the vehicle. Reaching down and pulling a lever, she pulled his seat forward all the way, allowing her the room needed so she could comfortably lean into the back to start grabbing brown paper bags adored with the Burger Time Logo that filled with various sorts of junk food. "Oh lord..." she murmured as she saw one of the backs was damp with a thick layer of grease. "I think they put all the orders of Flippity Fries in just the bag, period," she grumbled as she used the empty bag from LTD to scoop it up.

Seeing what the woman was doing–and proud of himself for managing to **not** stare at her ass that time–the vulpine watched as she managed to get the soggy bags flip into the plastic. The aroma that smelled like a grease trap on a hot day which wafted up from the motion made him nod his head in agreement. "Yep. That would be the fries." Perhaps he shouldn't have ordered eight larges... or rather, he should have made sure they broke them up between two bags. "I'll just break the bag open and dump the contents on a plate when we get inside."

"That would probably be for... the... best...?" the Latina vixen trailed off. The furry woman blinked her eyes as she raised her head. Both ears went upright and turned about, as if listening for something. She was quiet for a moment before turning to look down the street they came up from. "Tell me something, Fox," the anthro beauty murmured before she looked left and right again. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear—wait..." he murmured as he realized that there was more to the night air than traffic in the distance and the chirp of crickets. "I hear it too. Someone's playing music very loud." He blinked his eyes, his own ears perked up as tall as they could go and fidgeting side-to-side as they turned. "Sounds like rock and roll..." he murmured. "Sounds kind of like... I don't know... The Offspring, maybe?"

"I would have guessed, Bad Religion," the vixen murmured, recognizing the music. At the look her fellow vulpine gave her, the woman queried, "What? They were big when my older brothers were in high school. I remember Antonio would always listen to the CDs on his portable Yahama player with his headphones on. Always pissed off Mama something wicked whenever he wore them to the dinner table." 

However, before Fox could inquire more into that, the beeping of a horn that caused the pair of foxes turned their heads. Eyes went wide as they saw a Cadillac riding up towards McCloud's home, almost as if it were the ghostly presence of the Mario Mobile returned from the dead to seek vengeance. However, as it got closer, it was anything but. Whereas the plumber had a third generation Cadillac done in red and gold, this was an even older model; a second generation in yellow and black! More than ten years older, it was a '61 Cadillac Coupe DeVille, the grille slanted back towards both the bumper and the hood lip unlike the '72 model's flat egg-crate grill. The expanse of chrome-coated guard was placed long the horizontal plane smack dab between dual headlamps. The vehicle also had forward slanted front pillars to mount a non-wraparound windshield glass to give a straight up pane of glass to keep it secure even as it was held in a tilted back position. Beneath it was a license plate that read, '2HOP2GO'.

From what the two fox furs could see, the man behind the wheel was a smiling, mustached African-American individual wearing a slightly oversized blue t-shirt with a white Wu-Tang Clan logo on the front, a long-sleeved white undershirt beneath it, and his features hidden mostly behind an oversized red Hawaiian print fishing hat and a pair of oversized sunglasses–at night, one might note. He was coming in fast but with how jerkily it slowed down, it was more than obvious that they were his destination.

However, it was the group the vehicle was carrying that was of notice. In the front passenger's seat was the Italian stallion himself, the one and only Dr. Mario Mario was riding shotgun. In the backseat, a pair that looked like they could have been twins at first glance was actually the duo of blondes in black leather Cloud Strife and Link Hyrule. Cloud had some white bandages around his head but was grinning wider than a cat that caught the canary. Even Link seemed better off that he had been earlier, if the slight grin on his face and far more relaxed pose as he laid back in the rear passengers' seat of the Cadillac implied anything.

"All righty people! Here's yo stop: Crystal Ranch Drive!" The driver shouted at the top of his lungs. "Thank you again for choosing to ride with us at the Crazy Taxi chauffer service! Don't be afraid to call again!" he chirruped merrily as he turned off the meter. He leaned in to gaze at the meter before adding, "That'll be one thousand, three hundred and eighty dollars... plus tip!"

Unbuckling his seatbelt, the mustached Italian answered, "Yeah, yeah... give'a me a moment, Joe." Sitting up in his seat, he took out his Giant Wallet as he considered what the ma had said. Finally, the short-stacked male queried, "You take'a de gold coins, right?"

The driver was grinning wider, showing off all his pearly whites... and one gold eye tooth. "Of course I do, my man! It's gold! And you know the golden rule, baby!" As he said that, he opened the center console between the two of them, showing off a stylized C for coinage, letting the plumber-turned-doctor know it served as a depository. 

"Whoever has de gold, makes de rules," Mario replied as he tilted his wallet and kept unloading gold coins into it. "There you go. Two-hundred and eighty coins. Keep'a de rest for your tip," he said as his slid the small Hylian rupee sack back into his Bermuda shorts while his free right hand reached over and pulled the handle on the door, opening it so he could exit.

Bringing his right hand up to the brim of his hat, the dark-skilled individual grinned wider as he tilted his headpiece in salute. "Much obliged, Doc! Much obliged!" He waited for a moment to allow the others to exit the vehicle and close the doors before he backed up out of the driveway... and took off like a bat out of hell.

Watching as the Cadillac convertible decked out in taxi colors ripped down the road at top speeds, the short human let off a small sigh. "Oh, my poor Caddy... how I miss'a her so."

"You're not in jail!?" Fox yelped, finally able to find his voice. Seeing the three of them so soon had been quite the surprise to say the least. He was willing to be later morning if not the afternoon. However, upon noticing the look that Link gave him, the male vulpine gave him an embarrassed smile. "Sorry, it's just—"

He didn't have to explain himself, as the vixen who chauffeured him interjected. "Can you blame him? After everything, I'm surprised they let you off the hook so soon," Carmelita supplied, getting a grateful look from the cape fox in turn.

The Hylian nodded his head in understanding. "Well, we do consider ourselves fortunate. We didn't have to suck any guards off." Everyone turned to look at the pointy-eared blonde, who groaned at their expressions. "Oh for the love of... NOT ME!" He snapped irritably. "I'm just saying I've known a few acquaintances in the RPG circuit that had to do such."

Of all of them it was Cloud who was the most accepting of that explanation. He remembered some of the stories Tifa had told him about the time she had gotten arrested in Mexico. He almost wished he could have seen it. Although he had to admit... his attention was being drawn elsewhere as an aroma tickled his nose. "Wait a minute," he murmured as he sniffed at the air. "What's that smell?" It was quite good and it was making him rather hungry.

Seeing a chance to change the subject from doing the deed in jail in ways that brought up thoughts of movie Shawshank Redemption, the Hispanic vulpine chirruped, "AH! Well since you're all here, you can bring in your food. McCloud was a good boy even after everything he had been through tonight so I thought I'd get him a little treat. And being the generous person he is, he wanted to share the wealth." So saying, she held up one of the bags she was holding for emphasis. A brown paper bag imprinted with a familiar clock logo most people hadn't seen for more than a decade.

"Oh holy shit!" Mario chirruped. He stepped forward to get a better look at the bag the female vulpine was holding. "Is dat what I think it is?" The mustached Italian asked of the two, the tone of his voice one of awe and genuine surprise.

Nodding her head, the vixen with lovely navy blue tresses helpfully supplied and answer via a twist on the old slogan, "They Fryin' and We Buyin'."

McCloud chuckled at how light-hearted the woman was with that little quip. It was amazing how the little things in life did him a world of good. "Since I figured we would see you much later today, I had them make a few dozen of the Blammy Burgers breakfast style: with sausage and egg." He said with a grin as he motioned to the back of the female vulpine's Dodge. "Now come on; get it while your food is still warm!"

"And greasy..." Carmelita added as she held up the LTD bag that now had a very slimy sheen to it thanks to the haze of grease the streaming fries seemed to give off.

Cloud looked at Mario and Link, both of whom seemed to be gazing eagerly towards the food. "Um... is there something I should know?" He asked curiously. "You two are looking at those bags like they're some of the girls at the Game Over."

"Burger Time food," Mario said as if that explained it all. He couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation. "It's rather good, made in dat traditional Italian-style of stomping on it with'a your feet... sadly most of de stores closed down in the late 90's before de company went bankrupt completely in the early 2000's..."

"Catering used to bring that stuff in all the time when we were working of, _The Legend of Zelda 2: Link's Adventure_... never forgot it," the blond Hylian replied in all seriousness as he walked over to the two furs. "I just hope it's still as good as I remember it," Link murmured as he accepted one of the bags from Carmelita. He looked down at Fox for confirmation, who in turn nodded. "Sweet!"

The spiky haired blond merely shrugged his shoulders in acceptance. He wasn't against trying new things. He was certain more than a few partners enjoyed that attitude.

"Well, let's get inside and hope it doesn't rain then," Mario said as they all worked together to haul the food in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chewing vigorously for a moment, the ex-soldier took a moment to swallow. "Well, when you're right, you're right," the human murmured when his mouth wasn't full. As he looked over the uneaten half of his Blammy Burger, Cloud had to admit, "This is some real good shit."

"That it is. And the portions are amazing," the man's fellow blond sighed as he sat at another one of the chairs set around the kitchen table. "Oh yeah, now THIS is what I needed..." he cooed happily as he took another bite of his burger, chewing thoroughly as he mulled the beef around inside his mouth. Swallowing, he was quick to add, "I definitely need to take Robyn there... where did you say it was?"

"It's up in Fairfield," the Latina vulpine replied as she idly munched on a burger herself. She was feeling more comfortable being around them, now that she was decked out in her black halter top and skinny blue jeans. She felt like a person again rather than just a piece of meat to be ogled. "And thank you for bringing my clothes back. How were you ever able to get them?"

Dropping another handful of fries atop his burger wrapper, it was Cloud who answered, "You can thank Lara for that. As we were all being questioned at the scene by the police, she asked Mario if he would bring you your things."

That explanation made the anthro fox blink her eyes in genuine surprise. "She gave my stuff to Mario?" The tone of her voice conveyed just how unsure she felt about that.

Hearing his name, the Italian removed the bottle of Corona from his lips and nodded his head. "She realized dat outta everyone, I was de most likely to get de hell outta de slammer." He chuckled. "And since she also knew I would'a go see Foxy boy to check up on him... she figured you'd still be hanging with him too. It was all simple deduction on de part of everyone's favorite Tomb Raider."

Lowering his burger, the spiky-haired blond in black leathers turned his head to look at the brunet plumber, offering him a smirk. "So you're saying she's got you all figured out, huh?" Cloud chuckled between bites. "Not surprising considering how you get around."

Link rolled his eyes at what the Square-Enix employee said. Doctor Mario was anything _but_ easy to figure out. "Speaking of which," he said aloud as to get his friend's attention. When the shorter human turned his gaze towards him, the Hylian queried, "Even if Sonic's a jerk, I'm willing to bet you're going to go see him in the hospital, right?"

To that, Mario merely nodded his head in affirmation. He just hoped that everything would have cooled off by then. As much as he found Sonic incredibly annoying, the anthro hedgehog really didn't deserve being on the receiving end of pure, unadulterated **Brooklyn Rage**.

 _Well maybe he did for what he did to de vixen_ , the plumber realized as an afterthought. Still, at the very least, he should have stopped himself after the second or third blow. As it stood, the hospital had the hedgehog hooked up to a 24/7 intravenous drip of distilled Maxim Tomato extract until further notice.

Swallowing a mouthful of fries, the Papetoonian vulpine looked over at his mustached paisano. "So what are you going to tell him?" Fox queried carefully as he lowered his burger back onto the wrapper he was using. "I mean... besides the fact I'm sure Nintendo is hiding the truth that you had nearly killed him for being a sexist prick and attempted kidnapper."

Taking a deep breath, the Italian closed his eyes. He was considering his words carefully before speaking. "Honestly? Nintendo's gonna want me to talk to him about how we're gonna finish up and promote, Sonic and Mario at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games..." he snorted in disgust. "And dat he's going to be receiving a generous bonus in his bank account as'a hush money for his _inconvenience_... but me personally..." he opened his eyes. He brought up his bottle of Cornoa to eye level, tilting it about in his hand and making the contents swirl. "He and I need to have a talk... one dat's been a **long** time coming."

The Hylian nodded his head. "A talk about how he's been nothing but a selfish, egotistical dick that _needed_ the ass-whooping you handed him to set him straight?" As much as the aftermath was a terrible sight, he really had trouble garnering any sympathy for the hedgehog. He had his own problems to deal with.

" _Hey! Listen!_ "

In fact, he was **STILL** dealing with. "Quiet you..." Link whispered irritably to the hallucination that had yet to recede back into his subconscious.

"Yes, there is dat..." the Italian admitted carefully. "But also about how he was'a right about some of de things he said about me."

That caused everyone to stop eating. Even Carmelita. While the men knew Mario personally and found this just plain out of character for him, the vixen was curious as to why he would say the man who nearly killed her was in the right.

Realizing all eyes were on him, the short Italian's attention went to the bottle in his hand, unable to meet their gazes. Still swirling the half-empty bottle of beer's contents, the Icon of Nintendo spoke in a surprisingly soft tone. It was calm, cool, and collected voice; a complete one-eighty from the man who had been partying hearty and physically violent all night. "When it comes down to it... I just don't know who I am anymore."

Everyone just stared at Mario for a moment, none of them sure what to say to that. Link, whom amongst the group had the longest running relationship with the man, tried to speak... only for the words to die in his throat. It was the look in those eyes... those blue orbs normally so full of life. They were dimmed and tired; showing all of Mario's actual fifty-three years of age.

Finally, the man spoke again. "It's as Sonic said. Every morning when I wake'a myself up... I know de score. I've had an amazing career, got a wonderful girl in Pauline... heck, even a girl or two on de side..." he chuckled sadly. "I even have all'a de money I could ever want or need. And yet even with all of dat? It's just so... meaningless!"

The bottle in his hand broke, startling those gathered. As his hand was full of broken bits of glass and soaked in beer, the man's eyes were drawn to that fist. "My life? It doesn't matter anymore. Anything I could do for myself from this point on would have no meaning. It would amount to absolutely nothing." A small, bitter laugh reverberated in the Italian's throat. "All because it's who I am now. As dat blue prick pointed out, I'm just de face of a console. A face slapped on a game box, or a t-shirt, or a poster! I'm more of an _idea_ than a person now, de face of all video-gaming."

The mustached man trembled slightly as he opened his hand and looked at his palm, seeing the shards of broken glass in it that–thankfully–hadn't punctured the skin. "And yet even knowing dat... I feel so... so powerless. So insignificant under the weight of the legacy I've created, dat will outlast me long after I'm gone. In the face of all dat, I just don't know what I'm-a doing anymore..." he looked up at them. "Scratch dat. I have no fucking idea what I'm doing **at all**."

Silence reigned over the group for a long while. Finally, it was the member of the Final Fantasy alumni that spoke up. "If I might..." Cloud started, taking a moment to think about what he needed to say carefully. "I've known a couple people who went through similar issues. Maybe after things calm down a little in your schedule, you take time to find out who you are before you end up like ol' S.J."

Thinking about the former head of Apple for a moment, the mustached Icon of Nintendo sighed and shook his head. "My schedule's never that open. I'm always somewhere, doing something..." he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I have no idea what to do anymore."

Cloud frowned and looked around the table. Finding none of them had any idea what to do. Finally, grasping at straws, the blond male suggested, "You ever thought about having a family with Pauline?"

And that was when Link cringed, having known the story behind all too well.

Mario went pale. Not from rage, terror, or any complex emotion. The blood just left his face from just... giving up. It was from facing that bit of reality that haunted a person. "We can't..." he said slowly. "Pauline, she had... complications earlier on in her youth." He managed a small grin. "Granted, it's allowed us to have an active sex life, don't be getting me wrong. An amazing one... but it's never gonna amount to anything for us outside'a good time."

Cloud tilted his head. "Complications...?" he queried slowly, his tone neutral.

The man raised his head, his stare meeting the spiky-haired blond man's. "Strife? I'm-a only telling you this because I remember you back'a when you were de no-name, snot-nosed brat forced into a rental ninja outfit and being used to help Terra and Locke test out the Nintendo 64 motion capture software for Squaresoft..." his eyes darted to Carmelita. "And you get to hear because after everything we went through tonight over you, I think you're part of this clique whether you like it or not. Can you accept that?"

Realizing how serious the icon of video-gaming was, the vixen nodded her head slowly. "Sí," she said quietly. "I can keep quiet if you need me to." Left unsaid was until tonight, she hadn't had any real friends outside of family and a few acquaintances with co-workers at Sony that she _coul_ d talk about stuff with. "I can keep a secret."

Nodding his head at that response, the mustached paisano answered, "Pauline had ovarian cancer and cystic cancer in de lining of her uterus. It is impossible for her to conceive let alone carry a child to term..." he clenched his teeth, grinding them back and forth. "Funny. I'm de most recognizable face on terra firma, beloved by practically all children everywhere... yet..." he sighed heavily. "I'll never have'a one of my own."

With the exception of the plumber, the eyes of those gathered darted back and forth, looking at each other. That was some pretty heavy information to deal with to be certain. Link may have known the truth already, but the two Sony alumni and McCloud had no idea at all.

For Carmelita in particular, it was an eye-opener. She had been a tad fearful of Mario after she witnessed the pure, unadulterated rage he unleashed on Sonic... but sitting with him, talking, breaking bread–even if it was burgers instead–she was coming to realize that the man who was the master of the simplest, inviting games that anyone could play...

He was possibly the most complex person she had ever met.

Silence reigned over the table for a long time after that... however, it was Link who got the ball rolling again, needing to break the silence. Since Cloud was the one to open that can of worms, he would be the one to get them out. "So, Mario..." the pointy-earned blond chirruped. "What's this I'm hearing about Cloud in a rental ninja outfit?"

The Italian's nostril's flared as he snorted a laugh. "You should'a seen him. He was just a friggin' High Schooler... probably was his first summer job. Square's third man Clyde... or, 'Shadow' as they called him in-game... he wasn't able to show up and so they needed a third person to be on'a set. So what did they do? Grab their goffer, put something together from pieces off the costume rack and throw him up there to fight angry plants with two professionals."

Remember that event all too well, Cloud groaned and shook his head, almost as if he wanted to be in denial. "Good lord... please don't remind me." That hadn't been very fun. Sure, it _was_ neat to be nothing more than a promoted goffer-turned-superstar, but still...

"Please," the Hylian snorted. "That's still better than being called _Peter Pan_ for the first game I worked on," Link grumbled irritably. Just **what** was Miyamoto on when he called him that anyway?

To that, Mario chuckled. "Ah, I remember that. You could'a been stuck with'a dat for your game persona. You were so damn _lucky_ dat, 'Peter Pan' had an active copyright in England..." he shook his head. "And here I thought you were more upset when people started calling you, 'Zelda' afterwards instead."

"Ugh..." the pointy-eared blond grunted as he brought his right hand up to rub his eyes. "It took a sequel before people started getting it through their heads that I was Link!" The blond growled in aggravation. "And even to this day, some people still call me by my wife's name!"

"Hey! At least you were _meant_ to be a star of your own game," Cloud chirruped. "I was just an intern thrown into something bigger than him. I think it took Mario giving me some pointers on set to get Director Yoshinori Kitase to realize that I had potential." He shook his head. "I have to admit though... because of that, Terra, Locke, and most of the other alumni from the sixth installment of Final Fantasy wouldn't talk to me for **years**! Seven was supposed to be a TRUE sequel and give them another go. Instead I was, 'the new hotness'."

A smirk spread beneath the short human's mustache. "Yes, even though they would'a always complain you were too slow with bringing them coffee and it was, 'too cold'." The plumber let off a small laugh. "Believe me, dat was _karma_ at work." The man tilted his head, using his dry left hand to stroke his chin for a moment. "Well, dat... and de fact that not even two months later, Squaresoft jumped ship for another, 'new hotness'... de Playstation."

Fox laughed at that. "Now, now!" he piped up. "You can't be mad at Cloud for that. I blame our bosses for that one. Could you imagine if Sony and Nintendo had worked together?"

There was a groan followed by thud that shook the table. Fox turned to his left and down at Carmelita, who was twitching horribly as she had her face planted on the tabletop. "...What?"

Mario shook his head at the woman's antics and McCloud's ignorance. "Oh, Foxy boy... it's a well-known piece of history, dat Sony and Nintendo used to work together."

"Those CD-i games wouldn't have happened otherwise," Link lamented, remembering all the shoddy, low-budget work those jerks had him do because they legally had him by the balls. Although he did admit, the ones he was in had some interesting ideas at least. Namely Zelda using a rapier to fight... something which took Nintendo about fifteen or so years before they did that with his wife!

Lifting her head from the table, the vixen blinked her eyes. "Seriously?" Carmelita queried as she looked about at the group of men.

"Oh yes... de Sony Playstation? It was originally meant to be nothing more than a glorified CD add-on for de Super Nintendo," the Italian explained in all honesty while he looked around, his eyes settling on some paper napkins atop the table. Grabbing a handful, he began to towel down his right hand as he continued, "Apparently there was a bit of jealously on'a Nintendo's part when de Sega CD came about and we began preparing to strike back. Sony was our go-to for compact disc tech and they started working on demos... unfortunately, because Sega had– _ **unsurprisingly**_ –fucked it up so badly, it caused de bosses at Nintendo to cancel de contracts."

Link sighed. "Or to be precise, cancel Sony's... and yet **not** the people who they were buying their tech and parts to build the system add-on from. Hence that whole shit-fest with being contractually obligated to do games for Philips..."

Nodding his head, Fox couldn't help but add, "I can't tell you how glad Sony I am that didn't think to have interest in me at the time."

"Damn right," Mario agreed most vehemently, remembering all the horrible puns and jokes they had him make in terrible settings. Honestly? Hotels? He went from Lands, to Worlds to... **HOTELS!?** "But it _is_ a shame that Sega screwed the pooch. If Sony had stayed with us, Carmelita here might have been on the Nintendo payroll with us."

Needless to say, THAT caught the Hispanic red fox off-guard. Her mouth opened and closed wordlessly for a few moment before she finally found her voice again. "I could have been..." the vixen trailed off before giggling like a school girl. "Sorry, sorry. I can't help but suddenly imagine Kratos on a Nintendo console and being in Smash."

The mental image of that brought a smile to the spiky-haired blond's face. "Good lord. The amount of work to keep his mouth under control would be epic." Cloud couldn't help but let out a good laugh.

Even Mario chuckled. "If he was doing it, I might actually not have to..." he sighed wistfully. "I think'a part of de problem with my whole need to rebel comes from de fact dat they force **ME** to be politically correct as often as possible that I just have to be as rude and crude as I can when I'm off'a de clock..." he smirked. "At least Cloud here is going to have a taste of what it's like to work for the Big N."

That statement made the vulpine woman blink her eyes in shock. "Excuse me?" she squeaked out in surprise. Sitting up in her seat, Carmelita turned her attention towards her fellow Sony employee. "You're going to be working for Nintendo?"

"Yeah..." Cloud spoke up carefully. "To hide the fact as to what really happened... well..." he brought his right hand up, scratching the side of his head over the bandage the paramedics had wrapped around it. "Would you believe that they tried to pass it off as a Smash Bros. Publicity Stunt gone horribly, _horribly_ wrong?"

Blinking her eyes once, twice, all the poor confused furry woman could question was, "Que?"

Nodding his head again, the spiky-haired blond continued, "And as I happened to be caught on A LOT of cameras and other video mediums..." he took a deep breath. "Well, using the barest thread of believability... in this case, the small cameo I made in a Kingdom Hearts spin-off game for the Nintendo Gameboy Advance..." he chuckled. "Guess who's getting added?"

That made the vixen blink her brown eyes once, twice, thrice. "What? Really, Cloud? Just you? They didn't go for Raiden as well?" Not that she felt the asshole cyborg deserved it, but it didn't make sense to try and jam Cloud into the game on such a flimsy excuse and not the person he was fighting with.

"That... would have been interesting," Cloud admitted. It could be a lot of fun to fight him again... particularly when he wasn't out for murder. "If we can't at least we could do what SNK does and get everyone in those fighting games put together in one big cluster fuck tournament."

"Nah," Link shook his head. "That would make it neither be profitable nor memorable. Too many characters would be hard for younger players to keep up with." He frowned as he thought about how the lawyers were all over them when he police were on the scene outside of the Game Over. "And the last thing we need is to entice the Big N's public relations department to throw even more characters into Smash."

The short human nodded his head in agreement with what his sylvan buddy said. "There is dat," Mario spoke up. "But there's de fact dat after Kojima left, Konami and Nintendo have been on thin ice with one another. Personally, I'd _love_ to get Dave back into the game again as he was GREAT in Brawl... wonderful guy to hang out and have a beer with after-hours too."

The leather-clad soldier blinked his blue eyes. "Dave?" he queried. "Who's Dave?"

Smirking, the mustached Italian settled for picking up another Blammy Burger. He began wagging it at the younger man as he replied, "You might recognize him better by the name, 'Solid Snake'..." at the understanding that dawned on the blond's face, the man began unwrapping his burger before taking a large bite.

Needless to say, that bit of information left the Final Fantasy star with wide eyes. He couldn't believe that one of the biggest badasses of Sony had such a generic real name. "His name is _Dave_?" Cloud shook his head in amazement. "Un-friggin'-believable..."

"Yep," Link agreed. Yet as he was nodding his head, a yawn escaped past his lips. Shaking his head, the Hylian grumbled, "Man, I don't know if it's from being up all night, the caffeine crash, or all the greasy food... but I'm starting to feel beat."

Turning his head towards his long-time pal, the mustached Italian smirked. "Now you know me, Link. Normally I would'a say you were just getting old..." he took a deep breath. "But for once, I gotta agree with you." Mario nodded, the past twenty-four hours having worn and weighed heavily upon him. He then turned his head to look at the other blond at the table. "And you?"

Considering the Italian icon's words for a moment, the spiky-haired male just shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, don't worry about me. I'm good, but even I'll admit a bit of rest wouldn't hurt." Cloud sat forward in his seat, arms raised to stretch a bit. "Hopefully Tifa's awake. I'm going to need her to give me a ride back."

Fox chuckled at that. "Well if worse comes to worse, I don't mind letting you guys can crash here for the time. I've got a guest room and the couch rolls out into a—"

 ***Ding~Dong*!**

Everyone blinked their eyes as the vulpine had been cut off. "Huh? Who could that be this early?" Fox murmured curiously before his emerald eyes darted about the table. "Did any of you call for a ride or something?"

Nodding his head, the plumber replied, "I did. With de Mario Mobile..." he winced as the event was still too fresh for him to talk about, the pain to real. "Well, with what happened I sent Pauline a text from my cell. Hopefully she's here to pick'a me up. I'll take her out to a proper breakfast in thanks."

Blinking her own eyes in surprise, the vixen sitting next to McCloud couldn't help but query, "But... we're you just eating all this time?" She wasn't trying to make any fat jokes but the man had eaten more than half of what the Papetoonian had brought home with them.

The mustached brunet motioned to the spread across the table. "What, this?" The hefty Italian chuckled. "This is just a snack for someone like'a me. I need to get some _real_ food... a nice load'a carbs, like pancakes..." he murmured as he pushed his chair back and made his way for the front door. Walking out of the kitchen and through Fox's home, the short-stack human made his way to the front entrance. Upon opening it, he found not his lovely buxom brunette girlfriend but a rather tall and angry pointy-eared blonde dressed in purple blazer jacket and matching skirt, with sheer pantyhose and standing even taller in her violet spaghetti-strap high-heels.

Her arms crossed over her chest, the woman stare down at the short male with a steely blue gaze that conveyed her irritation. "Where," the blonde Hylian stated in a firm voice. "Is Link?"

Blinking his blue eyes once, twice, _thrice_ , it took a moment for Mario to reply. "...I'm-a sorry, but your husband is in another castle!"

"Really?" Zelda gave him a flat stare. "You're going to pull that bull-crap on me?"

Bringing his hands up in a placating gesture, the man met her gaze with a small. "Easy, easy Princess... Senator... or whatever title you prefer. It was just an attempt to calm you down," Mario assured her. "I meant'a no disrespect."

Before she could retort, she saw her husband walking up to the door from further in the house. Her sky blue eyes going hard, the woman shouted at him, "There you are, Link!" Seeing the man pause in place for a moment, she continued to shout, "What the hell happened!? From so many sources, I've heard about you getting into a fight, got arrested, that Sonic's in the hospital, and atop of it all..." she took a deep breath. "You were at a _**STRIP CLUB!?**_ "

Although he kept on a very good poker face, Link winced internally. Naryu damn it! How could he explain this one without incriminating himself terribly in his wife's eyes?

"Relax!" Mario piped up, raising his hand in between them. As the married couple looked down at him, the vertically-challenge Italian explained, "Link was on his _best_ behavior! We were just at the club to celebrate with Fox, since he finally got back into the game."

Zelda blinked her eyes for a moment before finally nodding slowly. She heard about Fox's new upcoming game and considering his life, a celebration as in order. "Okay, that explains you and McCloud being there but not—"

The mustached man interrupted her before she could finish that line of questioning. "He was supposed to be our designated driver." The man then rolled his blue eyes. "Unfortunately, things got a bit out of hand with some other patrons... and here we are!" He shrugged his shoulders. "All'a things considered, de night turned out pretty well."

Link sighed and stepped around the short man, thankful that Mario had diffused some of Zelda's anger. "He's right, honey. I wasn't going to go–in fact I even suggested we make it a living room night. It's just that they really wanted to head out and I didn't feel right letting Fox and Mario go and have to take a cab or risk driving drunk."

Bringing her hand up to the side of her head, Zelda sighed in exasperation as she idly rubbed her right temple. "Just... come here." When Link stepped towards her, the woman brought both arms forward she grabbed him into the strongest hug she could muster. "Do you have any idea what you put me through? I finally come home and hear that you're in a fight, someone's in the hospital and you aren't home! What was I supposed to think!?"

Wincing as he could see the princess' point of view, the male Hylian sighed a she hugged his wife. "I understand..." he said slowly. "Really, it's been a heck of a night for me... some of which I'm not all that proud of." He pushed her back a bit, keeping her at arms-length so the man could look into his wife's eyes. "Things just got _way_ out of hand tonight. I promise you though, everything is going to be all right. We even got a new co-worker out of the ordeal."

To emphasize the point, the employee of Square-Enix made his presence known. "Hello, Senator Hyrule," Cloud politely called out from further inside the house. He then waved to her in gentlemanly fashion to greet her.

Looking towards the spiky blond in black leather for a moment, the elven beauty then turned her gaze towards **her** pointy-eared blond in black leather. "You and I are going to have a long talk about this while we're driving home, mister... but..." she caught him tightly in an embrace once more. "I just can't tell you how relieved I am to know you're okay."

Closing his eyes, Link buried his face into his wife's hair and kissed her scalp affectionately as he returned the tightness of the hug, trying to physically give her the comfort that words would not be able to convey.

Watching the loving interactions between the sylvan spouses for a moment, the good doctor felt it was time to remind them that others _were_ present. "So... I take it you two will be fine then?" Mario asked pleasantly. Getting a nod from the two of them in response, the man smiled. "Dat's good. Now I just hope dat my ride shows up soon." He could really go for some pancakes.

The married couple looked at each other before breaking the embrace, taking a step back from one another as they did. Taking a moment to pat himself down and smoothen out his shirt, the leather-clad blond Hylian looked down to his friend and offered, "You know, Mario... if you want, Zelda and I could give you a ride home."

The blonde syvlan woman then interjected. "While I'm normally all for helping out our friends..." she smirked at her husband. "You, my dear, are not getting out of that talk."

"...But what about my motorcycle?" Link queried honestly. He wasn't about to leave his pet project behind! Sure, he could expect Fox to take care of it in the meantime but that was his baby!

However, the answer can from his **other** baby. " _I can get it!_ " a cheerful female voice shouted from the backseat of Zelda's 2014 Toyota Prius. The blonde girl was smirking deviously as she lowered the window so she could be heard better. "I know how to drive motorcycles! I could take dad's Harley back no problem!"

Link gently palmed his face at hearing that. His little–albeit a legal adult–girl had eyes for his ride since he finished up all the work required. "Robyn, if you crash, scuff it, or get hurt... you'll be grounded for a month, young lady." Lowering his left hand, the man then looked at his daughter with a firm, parental stare. "And did you bring a helmet?"

Needless to say, his little girl smirked at him. "Why do you ask, daddy? I can borrow yours! I mean, didn't you wear your helmet on the way up here?"

The pointy-eared blond opened his mouth... only to clamp it shut. Realizing that he'd been caught red-handed, the man fell on the old fatherly standby of, "Young lady! You do as I say, not as I do!" It was rather comical, considering how old she was... but no matter her age, she was still his kid.

The older female elf's eyes went wide at the implications, even as her pupils dilated. She stared at her husband, feeling her ire begin to grow again. "You mean to tell me that drove all the way here without a helmet!?" Zelda snapped at her husband.

Link cringed as he realized he was going to get an earful about this now too. Still, he tried to ease her worries and began to explain, "But honey, unlike Robyn I've been driving for decades! I know what I'm—"

"Don't you, 'honey' me, buster!" the blonde woman snapped, not excepting any excuses from her husband. "How many times do I have to tell you!?" the Princess of Hyrule turned Congresswoman cried out in exasperation. "You're supposed to wear a helmet when you drive any of your bikes! It's the law!"

Again, the sylvan male sighed, albeit this time in defeat. Really, he couldn't argue with his wife on that. "Fine," he murmured in understanding. "I'll make sure to wear one from now on, I promise." He then turned towards his daughter's head was leaning out one of the back windows of Zelda's hybrid car. "And Robyn..."

Looking up at her father, the girl's blue eyes were practically shimmering with life and excitement. "Yes, daddy?" She replied with a happy tone.

"Did you bring a leather jacket?" the man queried of his daughter. Like hell he was letting her take his jacket atop of his bike.

To that, the young woman rolled her eyes and got out of the car, decked out in a leather jacket and a pair of goggles hanging around her neck. "Of course!"

Again, Link couldn't help but sigh. Reluctantly, he reached his left hand into his jacket and retrieved the keys from his pocket. Taking careful aim, with an underhand toss, he threw the keys to her. "Be careful, okay?"

Robyn's smile went from ear-to-ear as she lifted her hand. She caught the keys and looked over to him as she pocketed them. "No problem!" She then turned about to the open door and pulled a helmet out of the car. "Unlike you, dad... I make sure to follow the law!"

Twitching slightly in irritation, Link could only murmur, "She had that planned from the start, didn't she?"

"She's a smart cookie," the Hylian politician replied softly. "She got her mother's brains and her father's ingenuity"

"Wisdom and courage," the pointy-eared sylvan replied. He released his arm from around Zelda's shoulders and made his way back to the front door. Looking down at the smaller male vulpine, he reached his left hand out. "Well, looks like that's it for me. You take care of yourself, all right buddy?"

Looking back up at the pointy-eared blond, Fox returned the smile. He reached out initially with his right hand... only to lower it and raise his left. His hand firmly clasping with his friend's, he told his pal, "Don't worry man. You take care of yourself. I think I'll be doing much better." He looked over his shoulder at the vixen standing nearby and smiled. "Yeah... I'll be doing better from now on."

Smiling knowingly, the Hero of Hyrule nodded his head. "Yeah, back at you. We really need to do this again..." he chuckled. "Although next time, maybe with considerably less violence."

"And pills," the Papetoonian added.

A shiver going up his spine, the sylvan male nodded in agreement. "A whole lot less pills."

At the curious expression that went over the female politician's face, Mario rolled his eyes. Raising his hand and beckoning her towards him, he whispered to the blond princess that, "I just tried to help Link relax and it ended with a psychotic episode dat was my fault, not Link's."

Blinking her eyes a couple of times, the woman stared at the Italian incredulously for a moment. "Please don't do that again," Zelda said flatly. Although that was annoying to hear happened to her husband, she was a lot less angry than she was when she showed up. Knowing that Link was safe took a lot of the edge off but she promised herself that they were going to have a little... _**chat**_... about things.

Smirking, the mustached Italian saluted the two as they left and closed the door. Turning to the pair of vulpines and Square-Enix's moneymaker, the man took a deep breath. "Now then..." he said as he looked about the nearby living room, his gaze settling on a nice leather recliner. "If it's all'a de same to you guys, I think I'm gonna just relax on dat reclining chair until'a my ride shows up."

"You'll fall asleep." Cloud commented, getting a wave from Mario, the Italian dismissing his concerns.

The Icon of Nintendo snorted. "Please. I'm a big boy. I can handle myself.

However, the doorbell rang once more just as Mario reached the chair. As he was closer, the leather-clad blond opened the door and blinked. A pair of ladies was standing before him, one being a curvy brunette and the other lovely lady sporting reddish-brown tresses both of whom were decked out in leotards that showed off their curves quite nicely. "Uh... can I help you ladies?" he queried quietly, wondering if they had the wrong address or if someone called a pair of escorts–knowing the plumber, it was a possibility.

The lady with crimson-tinted brow locks and decked out in a yellow bodysuit with orange tank-top was the first to speak up. "Is Mario here?"

With that soft, dulcet voice ringing into the air, the shot mustached man's eyes went wide. "Daisy?" The man blinked as he saw her and his girlfriend standing at the door. "Well now... this is a surprise." He walked over to the pair, smiling like the cat that caught the canary. "What's de occasion? It's-a not my birthday."

"I was hanging out with Daisy at the gym when I got your text," Pauline smiled at him. "Come on, Trouble... let's get you home. We'll figure out something we can do about your car over breakfast." She smirked knowingly. "You in the mood for homemade pancakes?"

With the offer from his girl to make some delicious pancakes from scratch, Mario smiled. "That would'a be nice. And don't you worry about'a me; I can handle myself. As for the car, I'll do something about it... everything about it. No matter what the cost is, de Mario Mobile's gonna live!" After all, just because his life may have been inconsequential didn't mean he couldn't enrich it or that of others along the way. "Now come along, ladies... I've got some plans."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waving farewell at the leather-clad blond as he got into a pickup truck with Tifa, the Papetoonian stood there in the doorway as the pair drove off. He watched them go until the vehicle was out of sight and turned about. He saw the woman standing there while checking her purse, making sure she had everything. "So... you're heading out too, huh?" He queried of the vixen. He smiled for her but it was a strained one. He really, _really_ didn't want to see her leave.

"I probably should," the foxybeauty said slowly. "First thing's first, I need a shower and to get some sleep. And then at some point, I need to call Lara and make sure things are okay between us." The Hispanic woman shook her head, making the length of her navy blue ponytail that was tied off at her shoulders go swaying while the rest of her hair bounced. "Truth be told, if Richard wanted to fire my ass over this, I wouldn't blame him."

Crossing his arms over his chest, the male vulpine leaned against the doorframe. "I would," he said in all seriousness. At the hurt look on the woman's face, he was quick to explain, "That is, I would blame him if he fired you." Seeing the red fox relax a little, the Papetoonian went on to explain, "What the hedgehog did was completely unforgivable! And besides that... he was the one who blew up Duke's car! I doubt the your boss' anger is focused on you so much as it's geared towards Sonic right now... and maybe the bouncers."

Carmelita chuckled lightly. It was true that some of the blame laid at security's feet, as Volt and Mac didn't do much to break up the fight. She sincerely hoped he was right; it would be nice not to be the target of someone's ire when things went bad for once. "Still..." she began, that little nagging voice in the back of her head trying to drudge up some guilt.

"Still **nothing**!" McCloud declared, not even giving her a chance to think about such things. "Besides, are you sure you're still up for driving?" He asked her in a calmer voice. "If you want, you can take a quick nap here, relax and feel a lot better before getting behind the wheel!" He offered quickly... only to wince as he realized how pathetic he sounded just then. "That... didn't seem too desperate, did it?" He asked hopefully.

The woman chuckled. She couldn't help but find it adorable whenever he got a bit flustered. "A little..." she admitted as she reached her right hand out, gently rubbing his left shoulder. "But I'll say this. After getting to be the proverbial, 'fly on the wall' with you big names for a bit, I've come to realize something."

The man looked up at her. "That being?" Fox asked curiously.

Meeting his emerald gaze with her own chocolate orbs, the Hispanic beauty told him firmly, "As my father would say, you're all regiamente jodido en la cabeza!"

The cape fox blinked his eyes once, twice, thrice. "Forgive me, Carmelita. Spanish was never my forte... but I'm going to guess that was something to do with us being crazy."

"It means, 'royally fucked up in the head'..." she said teasingly. Seeing the man pout slightly, she softly cooed, "But when it comes to you? I think you're the best off out of all of them. You may be a bit more emotional but you've got a good heart and your head is screwed on tighter than most. In this industry? That's already having a lot going for you."

Fox laughed and brought his right hand up, idly rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sometimes I think all the craziness is just a way we cope with the stress of our jobs and lives." He heard some of the people that used to be stars ended up doing some crazy things after they realized their series were never getting a continuation. Like Bubsy... or rather, Bubsella. Last he knew, the transexual bobcat was working as a prostitute with Conker as her sugar daddy. And that wasn't anywhere near as bad as Samus becoming Pikachu's live-in girlfriend... oh the stories that came out of Game Freak... emphasis on the, _Freak_...

Although in all honesty, McCloud did have a hard time blaming Samus, seeing as she was part bird, part jellyfish, and part human all at once after all.

Finally, the anthro fox looked up, meeting her eyes once more. "Call me crazy but..." he smiled nervously. "Would... would you like to stay?" He asked her softly, feeling ever nerve in his spine ablaze with a tingle of trepidation. He realized what he was asking but he was bracing himself. After all they went through last night he felt a real connection. "You said you have an apartment in Stockton but... maybe I could help?" He blushed slightly as he saw her looking at him curiously. "Sure, the outside of this place looks like it's still 1970 but—mrrphle?" he tried to speak as the woman held up a finger to his lips to silence him.

Although she wasn't frowning at the man, she certainly wasn't smiling. It was a serious gaze, looking at him questioningly. "I have a feeling I know what you want to ask, McCloud... but... are you certain?" she said slowly. "Don't answer right now, but think. I heard some of the things Mario said while I was out of the room getting dressed... God knows he was loud enough," she rolled her eyes. "But if what he said is true, that if you had interest in me that you would need to keep it secret because of Nintendo." Now she frowned. "And that you should be worried about hooking up with a stripper."

She lowered her hand from his muzzle. "I admit, my situation isn't the best right now... and I wouldn't want to drag you down with me," the Latina vulpine said in all seriousness as she looked deep into the other fur's eyes. "So you need to ask yourself this first. Do you really want me in your life? I admit, I do want to get to know you better but..." she blushed slightly. "Like you, I'm a bit off when it comes to my dating game. I can be awkward at times. Are you willing to put up with my own eccentricities atop of everything your company wants out of you? Wants to put you through?"

The answer Fox gave Carmelita was to embrace the woman and to kiss her firmly on the lips.


	9. Do the Barrel Roll

Disclaimer: The "Star Fox" videogame series is owned by Nintendo and Platinum Games. The "Sly Cooper" videogame series is owned by Sony, Sucker-Punch Productions, and Sanzaru Games. There are also many other videogame properties but rest assured, I credit their creators and developers for the wonderful IP's that inspired this story. Said story itself is a fan-based non-profit work of fiction written strictly for entertainment purposes only. Please support the official releases.

Game Over

By MaveriKat & Nanya

Beta Read By Innortal

Chapter 9: Do the Barrel Roll

Looking at himself in the bathroom mirror as he stood in his boxers, the canid individual couldn't believe what he was seeing "Son of a bitch..." Fox murmured as he looked over his chest. As the bandages fell away, he could see that there was already a light fuzz of fur that was grown in to cover the burn. Shorter than the rest of his pelt, but the nasty burn he was certain was to leave scarring had... well, healed quite nicely. _And probably still healing_ , the vulpine thought as he brought his hand up and idly scratched where he'd been shot. Truth be told, the skin still felt a little tight and was sensitive to the tough... but more in an odd tingly sort of way rather that immense pain that brought on incredible discomfort when prodded. "Definitely need to talk to my bro about getting some Maxim Tomatoes."

"What was that?" The Latina vulpine asked from the shower stall as lowered her face as she moved closer towards the showerhead. She brought her hands up and pressed the palms against the wall, propping herself up directly underneath the running faucet, putting as much of herself beneath the water as it pounded down in steaming droplets. Her soaked navy blue tresses started cascading at either side of her face as the stream of hot water collided with her furry body, working wonderfully to release the tension of the past day. "You talking to me, McCloud?" she asked curiously.

Blinking his eyes, the cape fox looked up from his chest and to the mirror. In the reflection he could see Carmelita's image was obscured by both the opaque nature of the glass door and the steam that fogged it. However, he could still make out the overall shape and colors... and the pose she was in made him unable to speak, his breath caught in his throat. Good lord, despite all the adult movies and magazines–that he **never** saw and would _deny seeing to the day_ _ **died**_ –not to mention all the talk and grandstanding he had heard from Mario and others, he realized that NONE of it had prepared him for trying to hook up with a woman again. It had been a long five years since Krystal and he was beginning to realize perhaps he was out of his element with the beauty using his shower.

When no answer was forthcoming, the woman slowly turned her head to gaze at the shower door. Cracking open one eye as the water came down on her head, she could make out that McCloud was on the other side... and from the immense expanse of dark golden fur, she realized he had her back to the shower. "Fox?" She called out again. "Are you talking to yourself?"

The slightly worried tone snapped him out of the small daze he'd fallen into. Shaking his head to clear it, the vulpine called back, "Yeah! Sorry... was in my own little world for a moment there," he admitted with a nervous chuckle. "I'm just rather impressed how well that Stimpak has helped." While it wasn't the whole truth, he wasn't exactly lying either. He just had no idea how to broach the subject that he was nervous as hell. He'd been getting to know her all night... hell, he had even been intimate with her to a degree already... but the thought of going all the way was filling him with anxiety. He could remember all too well grooming himself and seeing an expanse of cerulean in the mirror rather than crimson behind that frosted glass door. It filled him with a sense of déjà vu and Fox could only hope that history didn't repeat itself.

A small smile tugged at the corners of the woman's lips. "Well, don't take too long in your own world... I'd like you to join mine at some point, hermoso," she quipped. The Latina beauty was proud of herself for making that sound more confident that she actually felt. In truth, she was more than a tad nervous. It was one thing to try and earn cash by enticing men with her beauty... but this? She had thought just finding work was going to be a lot of effort, she never even considered trying to form a relationship after Sly. It had been more than a decade and yet here she was, naked in someone else's shower while said owner of it was using the sink.

A small grin graced the male fox's muzzle for a moment. "With no intention of quoting a Disney film, all I can say is trust me... I want to be part of your world." And yes, he meant a part. Now that he was finding a way to make a life for himself again, he realized his problem was he had revolved the entirety of his existence around Krystal. The woman had been his life, his everything... and in losing her, he was lost completely. But with Miss Fox? He had a chance to rebuild himself properly, to make a life _with_ her. So even if–Lord Miyamoto forbid–something happened and they broke up, he wouldn't fall into yet another half decade-long drunken stupor.

Despite how cheesy that sounded, the woman couldn't help but bark out a laugh. "Cute," she managed to reply. "However, I think you're going to find you, 'ain't never had a friend like me'!" She stuck her tongue out at him, despite the fact he wouldn't be able to see it through the opaque texturing of the shower's glass doors. That time, the vixen felt her response was much more natural in its playfulness... as was the smile.

Rolling his eyes, the Papetoonian couldn't help but let off a chuckle. "Well if that's how it's going to be..." he brought his hand up and gave his chest and idly scratch to test out its state one more time. Taking a deep breath of relief as, while there was a slight sting, it was more than bearable, the vulpine bent over. Bringing his hands to his sides and pulling down his boxers, the anthro fox stepped out of his undergarments. _Now or never_ , he thought as he turned about, gently taking hold of the handle and sliding the glass door open.

The red fox managed to keep from letting out a little squeak of surprise as the glass barrier was suddenly opened, the two able to gaze upon one another. She felt her cheeks go flush with both embarrassment and arousal. She hadn't gotten a chance to look at much outside of his torso but with his pants off completely? The prosthetics were a bit of a surprise, but the trouser snake he had was intimidating. She had gotten a feel for it in the VIP room but to actually see it outside of his pants? _I guess without legs, all that blood had to go somewhere_ , she thought rather cheekily. Schooling her features into a sultry smile, the vixen calmly inquired in a heated voice, "And what do you plan on doing from here, Captain McCloud?"

The man clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth for a moment. Damn, she was amazing. "Well, since I'm joining you in the shower, we're going to clean you up nicely..." Fox said as he stepped into the tub-length stall with her, positioning himself behind the woman. He idly gazed over her luscious backside as his left hand reached over to a small alcove in the wall and took a bottle off the shelf within. Looking over the bottle of shampoo m he popped the top and squeezed the contents in his right palm. Putting it back onto the shelf, he rubbed the gel between his hands, building up a sudsy lather with it. Leaning closer to the woman in front of him, the vulpine had to stand up on his toes so he could reach Carmelita on the neck. Gently kissing it, he then brought his hands up and began to rub the soapy foam into her shoulders. "Hmm... you feel quite tense, Miss Fox... is everything all right?"

For a moment, Carmelita simply leaned in to the sensation of Fox's hands. He seemed intent on actually washing her back, the lather sending his careful fingers working over tense muscles. The vulpine beauty hadn't felt anything quite like it in some time and coming from Fox? It was a completely new experience altogether. She could almost feel his emotion pouring into just that simple touch, the sensation of soap working across her fur, the way that he stretched up to make sure that he spread it carefully across her shoulders before sweeping down to the center of her back.

It was enough to threaten a moan from her throat and enough to make her feel pleasantly surprised all in one. When she'd taken the job at the club, the Latina red fox certainly hadn't been looking for something like this; in fact, she was fairly certain that she was going to avoid this particular instance exactly. Even when she'd been with Fox in one of the VIP rooms in the back of the Game Over, she'd been in complete control. And oh, how there had been something so wonderful empowering and assuring about the fact that she was in charge, that she could control the pace of things and what happened. Now though, Carmelita was giving herself over to Fox, to his touch and his desires...

And it was surprisingly wonderful.

Maybe that spurned from the simple fact that it was clear that, more than anything, the vulpine laboriously working behind her wanted to take care of her. He cared about how she felt, and she could tell just from his touch.

The navy blue-haired vixen realized, after a moment, that she'd taken far too long to answer his question from before; Carmelita had to delve into her mind just to remember exactly what he'd asked her. Finally, she smiled, letting her head lean back so that her hair cascaded back over her shoulders. "You're taking care of that."

And he was... sort of. But in the same sense, it was his closeness that was making her feel tense to begin with–this wasn't just a job anymore. It wasn't something that the gorgeous Latina could write off in the morning as a great way to make some money and someone worth having as a repeat customer.

This was real.

This was _commitment_.

And even though it scared her like nothing else, Carmelita couldn't imagine stepping out of the shower now, stepping away from Fox and his careful control. It had been over a damn decade since she'd been with anyone... and she knew that if it had been anyone else behind her, she would have run out of the house screaming her head off. But with fingers carefully kneading her muscles, working soap and lather to the very root of her fur, the vulpine woman knew that she wasn't going to try to escape.

Why would she want to? Those were fingers that were deft, delicate, nimble... skillful digits that belonged to hands that felt like–at least to her–they knew what they were doing. A small churr rose up in her throat as his hands caressed further down along her spine, having worked their way from the top of her neck to the base of the fluffy vixen tail. "Oooooh..." the vulpine beauty cooed out in delight, rearing her head back and allowing water to cascade over her face for a moment, just reveling in the cleansing, refreshing sensation it bought. "Someone knows what they're doing..." she murmured appreciatively.

McCloud was so enamored with what he was allowed to do that it took him a moment to realize that he had answered her nonverbally. _Idiot_ , he chided himself. _She's not going to see you from behind_ , the Papetoonian reminded himself. It took a moment but the man to find his voice but he finally managed to answer her with a question of his own. "You think so?" At seeing the woman nod her own head and causing her lovely, wavy soaked tresses of navy blue to shimmy with the motion, he added, "Maybe I did five years ago. Not going to lie to you; it's been a long while since I had a chance to take a shower with a woman." He blushed a bit before adding, "Especially with someone as beautiful as you."

The less said about how his personal hygiene went to the wayside for the first two years after Krystal left his life, the better.

Considering that for a moment, Carmelita whispered, "Well for someone who hasn't helped a lady for so long, your body sure remembers what to it needs to do," she said in a teasing fashion, trying to give him a boost of confidence. Even if she couldn't see him, she could already envision the blush on his face... as dirty thoughts brought a flush to her own. Biting her lower lip for a moment, the vulpine woman then did her best to talk in a heated, lustful tone, "You know... if you want, you can bring your hands a little lower," she offered as she thrust her posterior back, intent on moving her rear into his hands.

Instead, she went wide eyed as she felt something **VERY** heavy and fleshy caught along the space between her butt-cheeks; a blunt end prodding right at the base of her tail.

They both tensed, and the awkwardness was a palpable thing within the confines of the shower. For a second, neither moved... though that did nothing to remove the thickness from between the vulpine's cheeks. In fact, it gave her another moment to ascertain the fact that it wasn't just a little prod.

No, there was certainly was more than just a little girth... and...

"GAH! I'm so s-sorry! So suh-sorry!" Fox actually stammered the words out and Carmelita felt a sudden chill as he stepped away from her. "I didn't mean for that to happen. I just—" He paused suddenly, taking a breath. "And you're just... so..." another pause as he trailed off. The female vulpine felt her blush giving way in lieu of a small smile at how sweetly embarrassed her companion was. "I just wanted—" Another quick pause and he groaned in frustration as he couldn't just spit it out. "Damn it."

Carmelita stood with her back facing him for another moment; just long enough to catch her breath, to stop herself from blushing when she turned. Suddenly, the prospect of seeing him meant more than it had a moment ago. He'd given her stark proof to the fact that he was more than just a little ready and willing for her. That knowledge only threw her mind into high gear for the fact that this meant something, and she knew that was silly. A lot of people took sex to mean nothing.

But deep down she knew this was **different**. And her cheeks were still painted crimson, bright enough to press through her fur... but Fox was stammering behind her, and the vulpine woman was missing the soft press of his body against hers, so she turned.

Miss Fox had a moment to register the cute embarrassed expression on his face, sending red shooting through his own fur, making his eyes too bright. However, that wasn't the only reason that his eyes were bright–his pupils were dilated, his breath coming ever-so-slightly quicker, and Carmelita was forced to let her gaze lower.

Forced and pleased to realize that, as she had initially thought that, without legs, Fox certainly had another area for the blood to rush to. Only now his length stood erect, and just as girthy as it had felt between her cheeks. Something low in her body tightened at the sight of it, and she quickly jerked her eyes back up to meet his own. A small smile gracing her muzzle, the woman sweetly told him, "You're a very lucky man, Mr. McCloud."

Continuing to blush through the white portion of his facial fur, the cape fox nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah... here I am... alone with the most beautiful woman God put on this green earth of his..." he looked up to her, managing to meet her chocolate orbs with his emerald gaze. That small grin that appeared on Carmelita's face was mirrored on his own. "Oh yes, Miss Fox... I am _very_ lucky... for the first time in years I feel happy..." he brought his right hand up, tentatively pausing in mid-air for a moment, as if expecting her to lean away from or push his hand back. When nothing happened, he finished the moment, placing his palm to her left cheek and gently rubbing affectionately. "I can't tell you how _blessed_ I feel to be here with you right now."

He knew Mario would have given him such shit for being so sappy and romantic with an exotic dancer... but deep in his heart, the male vulpine realized that this was an opportunity–nay a blessing–to start over again and do it right. So what if she worked with another company? Who cared that she was a stripper? The fact was she accepted him and that was something he needed more than anything. Acceptance.

It was what she needed too. Bringing her left hand up, the Latina vixen placed it over his. She smiled and nuzzled his palm, returning the affectionate gesture. "You are too sweet, you know that Fox?" She queried rhetorically. She closed her eyes and just continued to nuzzle his palm as the showerhead beaded her backside with a torrent of warm droplets of water. This was something she had wanted for so long. Someone who wanted her not just for what she could offer them or simply for, to be blunt, SEX. She had desired someone who could appreciate Carmelita for who she WAS, warts and all, and still look past it. Something she thought she would get out of Cooper before the rascally raccoon showed his true colors and then some. Opening her eyes, the smile on her face widened. "You really are too sweet..."

She then gently gripped his hand with her own and, while reluctant to do so, pulled it away from her face. "And sweet boys get treated just as sweetly. Come closer..." she said as she brought her right hand up and made a crooking motion with her index finger, beckoning him to step closer. When he did, the red fox brought the hand down, gently trailing her fingers over where he'd gotten shot. "Asombroso..." she murmured with awe. "I see that Stimpaks agree with you. You could barely tell anything happened."

Although he kept the smile on his face, the vulpine had to wince as the woman affectionately caressed the spot. Her fingers felt like the ultimate mix of pleasure and pain as they worked that area. It literally gave him a new sense of understanding and appreciation for the phrase, 'hurts so good'. "Muh-maybe..." he managed to reply. "But I think it's more thanks to the lovely lady to helped nurse me back to health." His lifted his head, making sure to meet her gaze as he grinned mischievously. "Even if her bedside manner is less than stellar."

Raising an eyebrow, the vixen queried, "Que?" She straightened up, looking at him curiously before asking, a teasing challenge to her voice, "You didn't like my bedside manner at all? Is this because I jabbed you with an itty-bitty needle?" Seeing him pout ever-so-cutely and nod his head, the vulpine beauty had to laugh. "Well then, perhaps I need to prove that I do know how to handle a prick." With that said, she reached over with her right hand to the small alcove. Grabbing the bottle of body wash, the woman squeezed some of the contents into her left hand before returning said bottle to its shelf. She made a show of rubbing her hands together, her right hand coming to his left shoulder, caressing soothingly across it and the side of his neck, eliciting a happy murring sound from the Papetoonian...

...Right before her left hand came down and grasped around the thick girth of Fox's mammoth meat.

His eyes snapping wide-open, the canid male let out a gasp of surprise at the sudden, very _intimate_ touch. "Oh my God..." he gasped out in shock and awe. The vulpine was suddenly glad that he was standing atop of a pair of prosthetics. He could feel the stumps at his knees tremble and quiver like jelly. There was no doubt in the back of his mind: he would've dropped like a sack full of bricks if he were on his own legs.

Still, he felt a need to reach out to her; his left hand coming up to grip onto her right shoulder. He was seeing stars–and not the kind that made up the galaxy. He couldn't believe that she had such an incredible effect on him but then, after a bit of thought, he came to understand why. She was still stroking him. "So... good to me," he murmured as he craned his head forward, his left cheek against her right tit. He closed his eye, enjoying the sound of her heartbeat. A small smile crossed his muzzle as he nuzzled the vixen's mammary, the beat within quite strong. "Are you nervous?" He mumbled softly.

The vixen's ears twitched atop her head, standing above the soaked and curly tresses of her navy blue hair. She smiled as he nuzzled, her right hand coming up behind him. Her fingers settled on his head, gently scratching her scalp. "Shhh..." she cooed, shushing the male vulpine. "No talking now," she told him. The man's nimble fingers had felt so heavenly on her shoulders. She couldn't help but want to show him that she had her own little bit of handiwork. She turned her head, licking a his left ear as he continued to nuzzle against her breast. "Just relax and enjoy the ride, my sweet."

Her fingers continued to work at his length, and Carmelita could do nothing shy of marveling at the actual girth of it. As skilled fingers played along the shaft, the Latina vixen let out a low hum of pleasure; it was only in part to do with the careful ministration of Fox's mouth against the peak of her breast. The other part of her humming in pleasure was due to the simple fact that she was getting to touch him... and he was truly a _pleasure_ to touch.

Admittedly, there was something that nagged at the back of her mind, a fact that made sense once she took a moment to think about it. Fox was about the same size as a human male–a rather large male–but comparable to a human nonetheless.

However, the difference was that on his small, compact frame of his? The girth seemed near monstrous, and Carmelita could do nothing other than to marvel at the fact that it was so _enticing_ in combination with his slender hips. It made him seem truly impressive, and yet manageable all at once... and the vulpine beauty wanted nothing more than to worship that hardened shaft in show of her appreciation.

The woman let her thumb shift upward, playing against his slit opening of his member's head–the cluster of nerves there were more sensitive than the rest of his length. As Carmelita did so, she couldn't help but feel as her body arch in response when he let out an aching moan of pleasure. The sounds that poured from his chest echoed from his lips and played against her breast. He truly gave as good as he got and the vixen found herself wondering if she was going to be able to hold out long enough, with Fox's mouth still working a hot line against her tit.

Oh yes, she loved how he practically worshipped her breast. His tongue ran a rope of liquid heat, seeping through her soft fur and tingling against her flesh, making her body ache. The line was scorching, running to her pelvis, to the hot pool of warmth and moisture that was working itself between her legs, and the red fox could do nothing more than to whimper and rock her body in tandem with the stroking of her hands.

It didn't help that Fox was murmuring against her, soft declarations of emotion: of appreciation, of her beauty, of how she made him feel alive. The Latina Vixen's skin blushed scarlet beneath her fur, and the heat did nothing to help the sensation pooling in her core.

Soft words flowed past the male canid's lips. "I feel like I can do anything right now." A murmur, a litany to her and what she was doing, and Carmelita's fingers gave a tight squeeze against his length, thumb tracing the bottom of his shaft to play up along it again. He licked her, and she played against the tip of his cock again in response, her body shifting and hips working slowly as though they were making love in that moment... because, even though her skin burned and she felt such sweet embarrassment from the endless stream of praise that poured from his lips, she also felt her body's response to it.

Her _need_ heighten in reaction to his words.

She hadn't felt so appreciated in a long while, and Fox's words were a confidence booster that the foxy woman hadn't realized she needed until the words were coming from his throat. It slipped through the Hispanic beauty, filling her with a brazen boldness that she wasn't aware she still possessed, and it was that boldness that formed words, pouring from her chest in a churr that made her flush all the deeper for how wanton she sounded.

"You're so big, baby... and you feel _so_ good in my hand," she murmured the words out huskily. As she felt him, the woman smiled as he released a low sound in response. The lustful tone of her voice alone was like sex, and she knew it... and Fox's response, his continued whisper of praise made her feel confident enough to use that tone, to feel like she could _own_ it. Her fingers wrapped around him greedily in tandem with her own voice giving out salacious responses to his praise. She gave a tighter squeeze and then upped her pace, pumping so that she could feel his skin stretch and work beneath her pace.

The vulpine was seeing sparks flash across his vision as the woman continued to pump his member, skin going taut beneath the crown as that skillful grip pulled down on him before rising up and pulling his flesh in the other direction, creating the tension at the root of his shaft right at the pelvis. He couldn't help himself. Even as he nuzzled his face up against the woman's mammary, his jaw was dropping... the pilot panting in a rather canid fashion. He could feel a pressure building within the base of his stomach, an ache in his scrotum that was buzzing. Carmelita's touch was incredible to him and he knew he was going to lose it soon. "Oh God, Carm..." he murmured softly, his rolling tongue gently grazing across her raised areola and lick along that hardened nub of her nipple. The appendage slipping back into his maw for a moment, he told her, "You keep this up and I'm gonna—murrph?"

The kiss silenced him quite well, the vixen having craned her head forward so that her lips could meet his as his head was forced back. She couldn't help herself. His words were sweet and loving and most of all _appreciative_. The Latina beauty didn't want him to feel like he owed her though. Oh no. This was for **both** of them. She allowed her tongue to feel about inside of his maw, dueling with his own for a moment before withdrawing; her hand continuing to pump the cape fox's impressive member all the while. Finally, she broke the lip-lock, smiling rather cheekily at him in that way only their species was capable of: a mixture of mischievous and possessive rolled into a ball of lust. "Usted no ha visto nada todavía, Aviador," she said cheekily in her native tongue, making sure to add a heated tone to it. Seeing his eyes roll into the back of his head and a whimper rise from his throat, she took such pride in herself.

Inhaling deeply through his nose for a moment, the Papetoonian then had to exhale through his mouth; it was more of a gasp really as his tongue lolled out. His emerald gaze came back properly, meeting the vixen's. Those eyes had a beautiful gleam to them, sparkling with both mischievousness and adoration. His words caught in his throat for a minute, taken back but such powerful, positive sensations that were geared towards him. Still, a smile managed to return to McCloud's face as he admitted, "I have _no_ idea what you just told me... **but do it again!** " He practically begged, giving a buck of his hips up into her hand for emphasis.

The female red fox barked out a laugh and kissed him again, her hand working harder and faster now. Oh, she was past words now. Feeling confidence and assurance surge through her, the vulpine beauty knew what she wanted more than anything now. She wanted if not needed this relationship… and now more than anything, she wanted _her_ man to cum, to stake her claim. Breaking the kiss again, she then whispered hotly into his ear, her voice pure, molten _**sex**_. "Cum para mí, hermoso... **cum para su mujer!** " She demanded before biting his ear in a possessive, fermal manner, her hand now jerking him wildly.

That did it. The male fox anthro's eyes practically bulged out of his skull for a moment before he clenched them shut. He grit his teeth for a moment, trying to hold it back... but he couldn't! The tension, the pleasure, the pure electricity that jolted through every raw nerve was too much for him to handle. Rearing his head back, the Papetoonian released an absolutely animalistic howl as he came and _hard_. His member throbbed in the woman's grasp, releasing a sudden blast of his semen that shot up all the way past the woman's left arm, the main dollop coming to splatter on her shoulder!

Carmelita's eyes went wide at the sight, but she didn't stop. She just watched as Fox orgasmed again and again, amazed at how effectively she milked him. With each spasm of his member in her grasp that she felt pulse through him, another blast of his jizz would rise up. Splattering her left tit twice before the fourth took her in the abdomen and the rest... good Lord! He was soaking her hand! The woman could barely believe how much of a backlog he had to give as he released more and more of it!

Although, in the back of her mind, the vixen couldn't help but feel that perhaps it was just her skill that coaxed it out him. She seemed to be Fox's Spanish Fly–no pun intended.

His heart thundering in his chest, the male vulpine was shivering as everything felt like it was on fire. A heat within him that made even his very pelt feel suffocating on him. Slowly, as his orgasm began to ebb, he relaxed as that hand continued to glide over his member now; his cum acting as a terrific lubricant for her. Opening his eyelids slowly, the man looked up at the slightly taller woman. He matched the smirk on her face with one of his own. Despite how intimate this was, the Papetoonian couldn't help but be a little bit of a wiseass. "And how much is that gonna cost me?" He gave her a wink, to show he meant nothing hurtful or demeaning by that. Far from it, actually...

Her fingers wrapped a bit harder around his length than necessary, causing the male vulpine to let out a low sound that wasn't altogether pleasure. Excitement trilled at the edges of it, chasing scorching pulses of desire across Carmelita's skin. Still, the touch wasn't meant to pleasure him, but instead to be a light punishment–the smartass remarks needed proper attention. Then again, she knew that he meant it in an affectionate way, and it was that knowledge that caused her words to purr out. "You're lucky I love you, my Aviador... otherwise I would _SO_ kick your ass for that one." She leaned in, letting her body roll slowly against his own, lascivious and teasing. "Besides... I'm off the clock now... unless you want to pay me?" She leaned in, her nimble fingers stroking his prick once again, letting her words have a double entendre. "Hmm?"

The words didn't elicit the reaction that Carmelita expected, because Fox leaned in against her, his voice a low murr of desire and flustered emotions all at once, his body nearly swaying at the weakness of his knees atop his prosthetics. "Oh, I want to pay you all right..." and he let his body to follow along with what his weakness seemed to prompt. The vixen with navy blue tresses let out a low sound of surprise, embarrassment, and desire as he dropped between her legs. He took a moment to tilt his eyes upward, his gaze connecting with her own–there was something so intimate about being settled between her legs and Fox could already smell her desire like a sharp, sweet scent. It was an aroma that was musky, sweet, and enticing all at once. It drew him forward like the promise of the forbidden fruit and he could do nothing other than to let his body come toward her.

Fingers found her hips, working along her curves as though he meant to memorize the touch of her, so that he could paint a picture of her from memory. He groaned in appreciation, hands dancing lightly around her hips to touch and squeeze at her plump ass cheeks. Finally, the male vulpine leaned his head forward, drawn in by her sweet scent, until his snout touched against her heated center and Fox let out a low groan of pure adoration.

Above him, Carmelita was burning–it was embarrassment again and the startling sensation of shock. She hadn't had anyone between her legs for far too long, especially not like this. The soft adoration of his fingers on her ass, the way that his nose slowly worked back and forth against her sex, drawing low sounds of need and whimpers of pleasure from her chest until she was nearly trembling above him. If his knees had been too weak to hold him earlier, it was now only his arms currently embraced around her hips that gave her the strength to stand so strong. Years–it had been _years_ –since the last time she had someone's tongue paying tribute to her sex. It had taken her three blowjobs just to _begin_ to coax Sly into acquiescing to her request and even then, it had been like pulling teeth!

The raccoon had been in and out, and Carmelita had actually faked orgasm because she could _feel_ how much he didn't want to be there. With Fox, it was different. He worked slowly against her hips, against her ass, his nose still playing at her core, dropping lower to press a kiss to her inner thigh, until she was a liquid mass of need and desire beneath his touch. Still, the Hispanic vixen managed to murmur her words out. "Quite the cunning linguist I see..." she said in a teasing, husky tone, making it obvious to her lover how much she appreciated this.

Fox grinned against her skin and she could feel it. Anxious, she spread her legs a little wider, granting him the access that he needed to carry on with the act that he was doing _without her even having to ask_.

"You have **no** idea," McCloud murmured, the cape fox hypnotized by the sudden spread of her legs, the sudden access that he had to her sex. He seemed more than willing to take advantage of the opportunity, because his tongue came forward, licking against her sweet lips in the most tender of kisses that she'd only experienced on her mouth before. As though that one taste was the breaking of a dam, the hold Fox's hands had on her hips tightened, and he spilled his face forward to bury himself between her legs.

There was suddenly heat and Carmelita could do nothing but to whimper and cry out in reaction to it as his tongue parted her tight lips, spilling between them to stroke along the channel of those silky walls. He traced a line upward, the tip of his tongue taut as it circled around her clitoris for a moment before he leaned forward, drawing it between greedy lips and giving it a sharp suck that caused the woman to nearly lose herself. It was only his hands that kept her upright and Fox seemed more than just a little happy to keep a tight hold of her, digits digging into the plumpness of her ass in a way that only made Carmelita whimper aloud all the more.

After a moment of suckling, paying the same attention to her clit as he had her nipple earlier, he pulled back just enough to flatten his tongue, so that he could slip a broad stroke from the top of her slitted pussy to the heated hole that was her entrance. Fox groaned beneath her, the taste of her an ambrosia that he hadn't realized he'd been craving - it led him forward, and let him push his tongue deep into her center, licking at her inner walls, causing her to tremble and pulse above him as he tasted her depths. He thrust the muscle in and out for a moment, mimicking what his prick desperately wanted to do, and then pulled back, flattening his tongue again and repeating the process, trailing back up to her throbbing, swollen clit to give it the attention it deserved.

The Hispanic woman inhaled deeply, her breasts heaving as she felt the tremble that fluttered along her labial folds as the vulpine between her legs pressed his lengthy, canid tongue along her most private of areas. She couldn't help but breathe deeply, trying to control herself. She wanted nothing more than to cry out in passion, in pleasure to McCloud's fervent attention... but Carmelita knew she couldn't! No, not just yet... the vixen with navy blue tresses realized that as soon as she allowed herself to be lost to the sensations, it would be all over. The Latina beauty was coming to understand just how much her need had built up... and that toys weren't a complete substitute for the real thing!

Fox's lapping came to a stop as the woman pressed her hips down onto his face and closed her legs a bit; trapping his muzzle between her thighs. He got the message somewhat, that she wanted him to slow down. However, the Papetoonian had other ideas. Smiling deviously between her legs as she held him, the man opened his maw a bit, making sure to extend it as far as his jaw muscles would allow before he went into a rhythmic pattern of opening and closing his mouth slightly back and forth, allowing his teeth to graze against such sensitive, softly furred flesh, giving her teasing love nips.

Chocolate eyes going wide for a moment, the vulpine woman let out a surprised cry of, "YIP!" She blushed more as she realized he got such a rise out of her, needing to spread her legs slightly so he couldn't get her with those sharp canines of his. "Perro cuerno traviesa," she chided in a hot, lustful tone. She closed her eyes, cooing as his hands were caressing her posterior once more as his arms were snaked around her thighs in an embrace. "Can't get enough of me, can you?" She queried of him in a heated, lustful tone before she rocked her hips against, making the cleft of her sex rub against the man's nose.

Shivering as he got a nice heated douse of her liquid ambrosia across his nostrils, the male vulpine inhaled deeply, feeling a rush of lust fill him as her scent hung in his nasal passage. "Oh, you have no idea beautiful..." he smacked his lips for a moment, his smile wide. "But I believe I can give your lovely pussy an idea." And with that he pushed his head back up into the woman's sex, his lips catching her nether ones in a kiss once more, this time more obscene as his tongue delved deep and circling about, feeling both the soft interior of her depths as he tried to get more of her love fluids to delve onto his greedy tongue.

"YIP!" Carmelita couldn't help but cry out again; her face going flush from embarrassment. She couldn't believe that he was managing to get her to chirp out like that. It was so naughty, so **animal**! So sexually taboo. "Travieso, travieso Aviador..." she chided softly. However, the husky sound of her voice let him know just how well the man between her legs was doing. She closed her eyes, a churr rolling up her throat as his nimble fingers kneaded her generous posterior while he pressed his palms down, as if trying to force her to him while he pressed his face up into her pussy. _Oh yes_ , she thought happily. _Definitely a_ _ **naughty**_ _pilot_...

And he was. After all, the heights he was bringing her to meant it was going to be that much more amazing when she finally came back down. But to get to those heights, the vixen knew she had to hang on, something her lover was making increasingly difficult for her to do.

However, as if sensing that his lady was trying to hold off on him, the male vulpine went for the gusto. He wanted her to enjoy this yes, but he couldn't help but feel his own need burning. Her fluids that went down his throat had sparked a great desire within him. He needed her so terrible now that even if the Hispanic vixen couldn't see it form her position, the cape fox was hard and ready once more, needing action. So pulling his face from her sweet, puffy and moist labial folds once more, the Papetoonian vulpine knew what he had to do. It was time for a dual assault.

McCloud attacked without warning, his tongue suddenly swirling wildly around her clit, doing a sexual 'barrel roll' while his left hand dug between her legs from behind, his index and middle fingers putting unexpected pressure on her rosebud, hoping to raise her own internal fires by catching her off guard with such a naughty tease. She seemed so innocent and he knew something so sexual was likely to get her passion burning.

Carmelita let out a gasp of surprise, feeling an overwhelming assault of tingles begin to course throughout her body. With every muscle in her upper thighs beginning to tighten and quiver with anticipation and she knew she was losing the battle. She was going to cum and it was going to be **big**. "Keep... keep going..." the vixen gasped, barely got the words out, feeling incredibly light-headed. So much so that her vision was becoming blurry. "D-don't stop... I... I'm almost!" She bit her lower lip as his pressed his lips to her clit and suckled fiercely. Eyes snapping wide open suddenly, the woman screamed at the top of her lungs, " _ **THERE!**_ "

The Papetoonian was caught off-guard as he felt a sudden rush of fluid along his chin and mentally cursed at not being in the position he intended when it happened. She was trying to tighten her legs, close them up and keep him in place. However, Fox had no intention of giving up the chance to prolong her pleasure! He tried to slip both hands between the vixen's thighs from behind, trying to pry them apart. It was enough give to get his mouth in there' his nose pressed up against her clit. His tongue snaked out, licking along her thighs, getting a taste of the love fluids that had matted the pelt of her inner-thighs; a hot and heady mixture of sour, salty and tangy... with a surprisingly citrus aftertaste. "Oooooh..." he cooed between his lover's legs as he did his best to lap at the puffy labial folds of the vixen's sex, both in an effort to increase her passion and her output.

Poor Carmelita was screaming now... however, it was silent as the words were caught in her throat, her chest aching from the release. Curling her toes against the linoleum of the shower and her fingers against his scalp, it was all the woman could do to keep from blacking out. It was like a volcanic eruption... but down there, filling her loins with pulsating sensation that alit every nerve in her spine. Her head was spinning and body trembling in an uncontrollable shake as her orgasm raked the red fox's body. The Latina beauty certain had orgasms before this, but this one was a total body experience! It was as it everything that made Miss Fox herself had suddenly disappeared except for the hot, tingly sensation that made her feel like she was being pulled from all sides by reality herself... the water cascading over her from behind only serving as the perfect accent to it all.

And when that reality-shaking experience evaporated? She felt like a limp noodle. The vixen almost fell over the kneeling cape fox, needing to drape herself across his back for support. It was only his quick movement of pulling his head back out and pushing his face into her abdomen that she ended up bent over his shoulder, her soaked navy blue tresses obscuring her head as they cascaded over the man's back. The vulpine beauty couldn't bring herself to say anything then, just fighting for desperately needed oxygen.

Feeling the hot and heated breathing against his backside, the male vulpine held onto her hips tightly, his left hand idly patting her butt as she was draped over that shoulder. "Carm?" he whispered softly. When he got no immediate response beside breathing, the vulpine was careful to lean to his left. Pressing her body against the wall of the shower stall, he slowly allowed her to come down to the floor and straighten out. With the lovely vixen on her back, McCloud straightened himself out beside her on the woman's right. He draped his right arm over her abdomen and hissed her shoulder as the water rained down from the shower head upon them, particularly their legs. "You okay, beautiful?"

Finally, he got some words out of her. "Oh Dios mío... oh Dios mío... oh Dios mío..." she panted out over and over again, her chest rising and falling with each deep inhalation, making a very nice sight for the male fox to enjoy. It took a bit more, but she was finally coming to her senses. The vulpine beauty was having trouble focus on anything for a moment, but it was getting there. She smacked her lips a few times, before letting out a content churr as she felt deft fingers gently scratching at her belly in an affectionate manner. "I... I didn't..." she gasped for bit more air. "I didn't realize it could be that good!"

Fox kissed her shoulder, causing the woman to turn her face towards him. Raising his head, the Papetoonian gave his lover a cocky grin. "Am I a cunning linguist or what?"

A soft chuckle came from the vixen. "Smartass."

The male vulpine considered that for a moment. "Maybe," he admitted after a moment. "But we know you have the best booty," he told her with a wink before he climbed atop of the woman. His abdomen pressing against her breasts; the man had his palms planted on the shower floor at either side of her shoulders as he straddled her... just so he could kiss her passionately.

Closing her eyes, the vixen returned the kiss. She didn't care much for a certain _flavor_ that came with it that time, but she didn't mind. Carmelita understood what he was trying to tell her. He accepted her. He loved her. And he wanted more of her.

And she was more than willing to give him just that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note** : I do admit, this is a shorter chapter than usual. However, the reason for that is I primarily wanted to make this a chapter about intimate physical love... or in layman's terms: SEX! As such, I didn't want to include too much for those who aren't interested or are too young for such and so decided to make a chapter that could be skipped if needed.

Still, with the Mature Tag warnings, it's likely you read this chapter anyway, my cheeky reader. Hope it was a good one.


	10. No Ends Just New Beginnings

Disclaimer: The "Star Fox" videogame series is owned by Nintendo and Platinum Games. The "Sly Cooper" videogame series is owned by Sony, Sucker-Punch Productions, and Sanzaru Games. There are also many other videogame properties but rest assured, I credit their creators and developers for the wonderful IP's that inspired this story. Said story itself is a fan-based non-profit work of fiction written strictly for entertainment purposes only. Please support the official releases.

Game Over

By MaveriKat & Nanya

Beta Read By Innortal

Chapter 10: No Ends Just New Beginnings

Even as his eyelids remained shut, consciousness was brought to one Fox McCloud when darkness suddenly gave way to a piercing light forcing its way through the membrane of his eyelids, filling his vision with a red haze of flesh. As consciousness streamed, he was immediately filled with disgruntlement as his sleep was interrupted by the brightness of the day. The vulpine male groaned irritably for more of the very needed dreamtime, but the fiendish, unforgiving light of the sun demanded the Papetoonian's surrender.

 _Friggin' daylight_... he thought in annoyance as he felt a desire to curl his toes... only to have to settle for clenching his fingers, the cape fox twitching in annoyance. It had been twenty years since he got his prosthetics, had them for more than half his life... and he **still** hadn't adjusted to the fact he didn't have legs anymore! His body's initial engrained reactions and desires were still prominent. Feeling a little depressed from the thought, he turned atop the bed, rolling onto his right side to put his back to the window in an effort to regain some desperately needed rest... only to feel motion beside him on the bed.

Needless to say, that startled the man. _What the hell?_ He thought before he opened his emerald eyes, adjusting to the dimly illuminated bedroom. As they did, the vulpine felt his heart jump and his throat clench shut as he immediately focused on blue. "Krystal...?" he murmured questioningly before memories of the previous night came flooding back. No, this was not her... far from it. This was Carmelita.

Slowly, those green eyes of his came into focus. The man's gaze was filled with the sleeping beauty to his right, the cerulean that he initially made out revealed to be the expanse of her luscious, navy blue tresses. Her eyes were closed and soft breathing indicated that she hadn't woken yet, the image of her a serene one. McCloud couldn't help but smile as he just watched her sleeping form, slowly relaxing from the startling shock he'd given himself before his consciousness caught up with his waking state. It was surprising how the red fox's very presence was having an overall calming effect on him.

Fox had to admit... he had missed this terribly. Waking up to Krystal in his bed had always been the highlight of his day. Usually they would be up late talking, sharing their days, their thoughts, just teasing fun... it was also why he slept on the right side of the bed. Because he was usually the one keeping the Cerinian vixen up, it was only fair that he be in the side of the bed that would get hit by daylight first. He didn't mind. Normally it gave him a chance to get him up and about to start the day, which at the time would include making breakfast for Krystal to wake up to.

It gave him a sense of self-worth.

And he felt incredible to know that this woman wanted to be with him. He hadn't gone out expecting to find a girlfriend, his heart still aching for the blue-furred vulpine beauty that had left him five years ago... but now that the cape fox had the lovely Hispanic vixen here, he felt there could be life again. This was a second chance to do things right. _God as my witness, I_ _ **will**_ _do it right this time_ , he thought confidently as a smile graced his muzzle. Raising his left arm, he brought his hand to the woman's face, gently brushing some of the locks away from her visage, both to make sure it didn't interfere with her breathing as well as expose more of that gorgeous vixen to him.

Fox lost track of time when it came to watching her sleep. He couldn't bring himself to disturb the woman in bed with him. In this small tableau of time, things felt _right_. For the longest time, he felt **great** about life. The might not have gone all the way completely that morning but he could wait. He had all the time in the world to build up more repertoire with the woman... with his _girlfriend_.

 _*Thump*!  
*Thump*!  
*Thump*!  
*Thump*!_

The man blinked his eyes at the sound and turned slightly to look over his left shoulder. He couldn't help out but bark a laugh as he realized he was wagging his tail like a common dog. "Haven't done that in a while," he murmured to himself. It was one of those little things in life that made him realize that he had a bit more canine in him than he would rather admit to. It took a bit of mental agility, but eventually he got the appendage to stop flopping about. Turning back to look at the woman, the male vulpine let out a sigh of relief to see the noise hadn't woken her up. He settled back onto his side fully, just intent to watch her sleep.

Such peace and tranquility couldn't last, of course. It amused Fox that Carmelita sneezed moments before she woke up. Seeing her move slightly and let off a soft groan made him smile. "Morning," he cheerily greeted.

Slowly opening her eyes, the vulpine beauty with navy blue tresses stared blearily at the source of the voice. That was probably the calmest response she heard from people when she woke up. Usually some baby would be screaming in one of the other apartments, or a dog would be fighting a screeching cat, or those blasted Mars people would be making a racket as they attempted to either abduct someone or tentacle rape them–Carmelita wasn't sure which–to greet her as she woke up.

Privately, she was thankful those damned Martians had avoided visiting her apartment. "Morning fuzzy blurry man..." the vixen murmured as she smacked her lips, trying to get rid of the dry feeling. "I must still be dreaming."

That response made McCloud blink his eyes a couple of times in response to that. Soon though, a most mischievous grin split across his muzzle. "Oh yes... you're dreaming all right, Miss Fox..." he said teasingly as he slowly scooted himself closer to the lovely vixen, his gaze drawn to her unfocused eyes that had the glaze of sleep shimmering over the surface of those chocolate pupils. "I hope it's a good one for you," he whispered softly as he craned his head forward, kissing her on the lips.

Carmelita blinked her eyes once, twice, thrice. "Hmmmph?" She queried in confusion, unable to speak. It took a moment for her eyes to focus; as they did, the memories from yesterday came flooding back. The new job, the dancing, the fight, the meal, the... shower...

Her face flushed a bit before she returned the kiss. _Fuck it_ , she thought as she rolled onto her left side to make it easier to do so; her right arm coming out from under the blanket so she could cup his left cheek and caress it affectionately. So she had a boyfriend again... a boyfriend with a very talented tongue.

She withdrew the kiss for a moment, smacking her lips again. No, she didn't taste herself on him, thank goodness. The vixen smirked at him as she kept her gaze locked on his eyes, staring into those viridian depths with her own stare. "Well, well... good morning my Aviador," she cooed to him. "Did you sleep well?"

Smiling, the Papetoonian vulpine nodded his head. "Of course I did... best night's sleep I've had in years," he admitted as he nuzzled her hand. He then turned his head so he could give her palm loving little kisses. "It's nice to have someone I care about share my bed again." Even better, she didn't hog the sheets! Krystal had a tendency to do that on the much colder nights.

"My, what a romantic gentleman." Carmelita felt herself blushing slightly and wondered what she had done to deserve this. _Then again, with all the crap I put up with before this, maybe someone in charge of everything cut me a break for once?_ She wasn't going to question it though, instead just basking in the moment. "I'm glad you slept well."

"Thank you," he replied in honestly. He moved in closer to her so their noses were touching. His left arm moved underneath the comforter, snaking around as to wrap around her waist, pulling her a bit closer as well. "And how about you? It looked like you were sleeping nicely. Any dreams I should know about?" He queried softly as his hand came down to caress the base of her tail. "If not, maybe I could try and help give you reasons to have them?" He offered teasingly, wagging his eyebrows at her.

The Hispanic vulpine felt herself go flush with a mix of embarrassment and arousal. "McCloud," she said his name softly with a mischievous, chiding tone. "It's first thing in the morning." Her blush reddened so it was showing through the lighter portion of her facial fur. "Didn't we do enough to sate your lust last night in the shower?"

Considering it for a moment, the male canid grinned slightly. "Last night? Of course! That was far more than I expected. But _THAT_ was first thing this morning." He looked over his left shoulder for a moment towards the window. "It's closer to noon now."

The female vulpine blinked her eyes in surprise at hearing that. "Well that _would_ explain why I'm feeling so hungry then," Carmelita muttered softly. She was still blushing but not resisting as Fox continued what he was doing, bringing them closer. "You know, if we keep this up, neither of us are going to be moving from this place all day." However, another urge suddenly came up and she grimaced. "And not to spoil the mood or anything... but I need to use your restroom."

Fox considered it for a moment... before laughing. "All right, all right..." he offered her a gentle smile. "If you want, you can use one and I'll use the other. I believe I did mention I have two full bathrooms earlier." He rolled onto his back and sat up before he stretched his arms out to the side, releasing a little grunt as he felt a number of the vertebrae in his spine pop. "Anyway," he spoke up as he turned to take a look at the woman still lying under the bed covers. "If you want, you can take a shower. I'll wash up a bit myself but I can be quick so I'll have time to work. Is there anything in particular you want for breakfast?" He offered.

Considering that for a moment, the Latina vixen smiled. "Anything's good. While I normally prefer something with meat, right now _anything_ sounds good." She then let out a tired yawn as she got out of the bed, revealing her nude frame to the fox. Taking two steps, Carmelita sighed as she realized her undressed state. "Um... you don't have any spare towels, do you?"

After all, besides walking around naked, she didn't like the thought of drip-drying wet fur.

It took a moment for the woman's words to penetrate Fox's skull; his attention drawn to the woman's naked form. "Oh yes... quite..." he finally replied before bringing his right fist up to his mouth, coughing into it to clear his throat. He then continued in a steadier, more controlled voice, "There are also more towels in that bathroom's linen closet. You can use the bathrobe in there for now too. In the meantime, I'll put your clothes in the washing machine so they're ready for you later today."

Damn, he was glad he still had the comforter over the lower half of his body. He was pretty sure the vixen would have seen what the perfection that was her beauty caused in him. She truly was inspiration for a number of things... a few of which would be quite naughty.

Hands on her hips, the vixen with navy blue tresses nodded in understanding, thankful for that before heading to the bathroom. As she sauntered off, her hips began swaying side-to-side, causing Fox to stare long and hard at her luscious posterior as she walked away.

McCloud both physically grinned as he mentally groaned. He was going to have to take care of this issue when he was in the bathroom or he'd never be able to get out of there this morning. "Dating a stripper," the Papetoonian vulpine finally murmured to himself. "Both a wonderful blessing and a terrible curse..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Turning the faucet, the Latina beauty shut the water off, the last of the soapy suds going down the drain. She shook her head, trying to whip the water out of her navy blue tresses. The woman was definitely feeling more refreshed and alert. And now that she could think more clearly, that brought a whole new set of thoughts to the forefront of her mind.

 _I have a boyfriend_ , she thought, simply mystified by that little fact. Carmelita truly felt that breaking up with Sly was the end of dating for her, that she wouldn't be able to trust a man that intimately ever again. And yet, here she was, in a relationship once more and using his amenities. As the vixen slid the shower door open and reached out for the towel hanging on the handle, she just hoped that he was everything he seemed to be. She once thought a number of things about the raccoon and... well...

The vulpine woman snorted as she began to towel herself down, starting with the hair and trying to push any excess moisture down her body and into the tub she stood. "I'm being silly," she murmured irritably to herself. There was no way Fox was like that. He was incredibly generous with her... with his money, with his home, hell even with pleasure! He had quite the talented tongue.

Pausing in toweling her hair, the vixen blinked her eyes once, twice, thrice. "Dios bueno, I did NOT just think that..." she murmured in embarrassment before working even harder to dry off with the towel, forcefully taking hold of either corner with her hands and rubbing it back and forth along her backside.

She wasn't some horny high school kid, so why would she... well, okay. Considering what he did last night, it was easy to see why that would be the first thing on her mind this morning but she was still a mature woman! No way should she think solely about what he could do with that tongue or his fingers... or pushing her down onto the bed, spreading her legs and...

"Maldita sea! Llegar juntos aquí chica!" She cursed herself aloud to break off that train of thought. She did _NOT_ need to have her hormones working overtime at this moment.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, the vixen continued to towel herself down for a bit, her backside feeling drying before she brought the towel around, working over the front of her torso. She was being very thorough, doing what she could to get herself as dry as she could so that the final air dry wouldn't take long at all. So with the cloth towel in hand, the vulpine woman stepped out of the shower, her foot coming down on the green and red bath mat...

A bath mat she realized was some sort of logo. _Likely that of his game_ , she surmised. The woman couldn't help but smirk to herself for a moment before shaking her head good naturedly. "I wonder if his company gave that to him or if it was a custom purchase..." she murmured as she made her way to the end of the room where the closet lay. Opening the door, the Hispanic beauty saw the hamper on the left; she quickly pulled the lid open before tossing the towel in. Closing the hamper afterwards, the woman then turned her attention to where there was a pole with coat-hangers. The array of plastic hangers held aloft an array of coats and jackets... the kind where the steam from a shower would help keep the materials soft and wrinkle-free.

And at the very end of it was a white, terrycloth bathrobe. The female vulpine removed it from the hangar and slid it onto herself. The vixen blushed slightly as she realized it was sized more for McCloud than just a standard robe. While it was fortunate that the torso fit, the length however gave it more of a skirt-like effect, the material coming down to just above her knees.

Gazing towards the mirror in the bedroom for a moment to look herself over, the Latina beauty couldn't help but laugh at what she saw in her reflection. "Good lord, I do look sexy though. McCloud better appreciate this."

And with that thought in mind, the vixen turned about and left the bathroom. However, stepping out into the house, Carmelita couldn't help but notice an aroma greeted her, a lovely one that enticed her to sniff at the air. As she did, she soon realized that it wasn't just one smell but a series of them... a wonderful melody of scents that were quickly making her mouth water.

Following her nose, the woman soon came to the kitchen. She perked up considerably as she was greeted to the sight of Fox, the Paperoonian standing in front of the stove wearing nothing but a pair of green sweatpants. "...Yum..." the vixen murmured. She couldn't help but watch as the man worked at the stove; a couple of skillets going before him as he was using a spatula to keep the fried eggs from burning in one of the pants while sausage and bacon were cooking wonderfully, the grease of the meats aiding in cooking them. A toaster was also in use, the smell of bread baking within wafting into the air while a coffee pot was doing its best to put off an aroma of caffeinated goodness at the same time. Really, it looked to be the beginnings of what would be the best breakfast she had in a while even if it was...

Was...

 _Just_ _ **what**_ _time is it anyway?_ The Latina vulpine thought as her eyes darted about the kitchen, searching for a clock. The vixen blinked her eyes in surprise as she caught the digital piece by the stove. "Damn. It's already past two in the afternoon?" _Jesús Cristo!_ She thought in complete shock. _We slept in_ _ **late**_ _!_

Hearing the familiar female voice, Fox turned to look over his shoulder. He smiled as he caught sight of the lovely woman standing in the doorframe. "AH! Hello Carm! Sorry if this is taking so long. I tried to clean up a bit from last night's mess before I started; I wanted to make sure I had a clean area to cook," he told her apologetically. "But please, come on in, take a seat. I'll have your meal ready in a jiffy." He gave her a most prideful, toothy grin. "Maybe even half a jiffy!"

Shrugging her shoulders at the rather quaint language used, Carmelita didn't argue. She made her way over to the kitchen table and grasped the back of one of the chairs. Pulling a seat back, the vixen slowly slid herself down into it. Settling herself on it, the vixen folded her hands as she looked towards her fellow vulpine. "You know, watching you at the stove, I feel the need to ask... where did you learn to cook like this?"

The Papetoonian vulpine let off a snort. "Ever eaten anything made by Slippy Toad?"

Shaking her head in a negative fashion, the anthro vixen answered, "No. Can't say I have."

Taking a moment to look over his shoulder, Fox grinned at her. "Consider yourself lucky." Seeing his girlfriend tilt her head and look at him with a curious expression, he explained, "Let's just say that his piloting skills are only slightly better than his cooking ability."

Sitting upright in her seat, Carmelita's fur somehow managed to pale at hearing that. "He was a cook!?" She might not have followed the Star Fox games all that much, but the absurdity of Mr. Toad's ability–or lack thereof–behind a ship's control system was known by everyone.

"He's in less danger piloting an Arwing than he is cooking," Fox stated bluntly. Admittedly, he felt bad for his co-star. Slippy did actually get better at cooking eventually. After all, no one got violently sick the last time he cooked and he could at least boil water without it exploding now.

The Latina vulpine grimaced at that. "Los buenos dioses..." she murmured, partly in disbelief, partly in prayer for whoever ended up eating whatever concoction the amphibian came up with.

Turning his attention back to the stove, the cape fox sighed. "Yeah, it was either get better at cooking for myself, spend all my money on takeout, starve, or die to Slippy's cooking. You can guess which one I chose," Fox replied as he shook his head. "Keep in mind this was back in the days when we were first starting out as a videogame actor. Would you believe that it wasn't until I was chosen to work on the first Smash Bros. game that I actually got to try _**ANY**_ of Nintendo's catering?" He questioned. "During the first two Super NES games and even the Nintendo 64 iteration... we had to fend for ourselves!"

Carmelita considered that for a moment. However, as she began to open her mouth to speak, the vulpine woman went silent, the words caught in her throat as she mulled over Fox's words. "Wait a minute," she was finally able to mumble softly. "You did **two** Super NES games?"

That question made the Papetoonian stop his own work for a moment. "Ah, that's right..." he whispered softly, more to himself than the vixen. He then shook his head before speaking up, a bit louder. "You wouldn't know, would you? But yeah, back in the day, we were working on a Star Fox 2 for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Practically finished it too, had a demo display for it at the Tokyo Game Show!" He inhaled deeply before he slowly exhaled. "But then shit happened..."

Raising an eyebrow, the Hispanic beauty queried, "What kind of shit are we talking about here?"

"The Virtual Boy happened," the male vulpine answered. He turned his attention back to the stove top, his features scrunching up in annoyance as he used the spatula to turn over some of the breakfast sausages. "That piece of crap lost Nintendo so much money! Made them change game plans and reconsolidate their resources. And we can't forget that the Big N also saw what happened with the Genesis' underperformance of the Sega CD!" He scoffed. "Needless to say, the failure of those things is what that KILLED Nintendo's relationship with Sony! They dropped all plans for extending the lifespan of the Super Nintendo and focused all their efforts on the 64 System." He frowned. "And that includes games that would have either used three-dimensional graphics or the CD add-on they were planning... such as my sequel."

Understanding coming to her, the vixen winced. While she had entertained thoughts earlier of having been on a Nintendo console, it appeared she wasn't the only one that got the short of of the stick with those turn of events. "Looks like we both got screwed over by Sega..."

Considering that for a moment... Fox had to laugh. "And at the same time, we both have to thank Sega as well." He turned to look at her, smiling as he saw the curious expression on her face. "If it wasn't for that asshole hedgehog, I doubt I'd have you in my home right now."

With that said, Carmelita chuckled, despite herself. It was amazing how he could try and look on the bright side of something as terrifying as they went through together. "So I break his knees and you give him flowers or the other way around?"

A small chuckle reverberated in Fox's throat. "How about we break his knees _with_ flowers?"

That gave the vixen fur a moment of pause. "I... could probably arrange that, actually..." the woman admitted, her brown eyes darting from side-to-side. "In fact, it wouldn't be a problem at all. I know a guy who knows a guy that did work for the Saints Row series."

Slowly, the vulpine male turned to look over his shoulder at the woman and stared. "...What?"

Shrugging her shoulders, the woman helpfully offered, "You meet weird people in my line of work."

The man's smile returned to his muzzle. "I believe that's **my** line," the male cape fox replied as he turned his attention back to the eggs. He began lifting them off the pan and moved them over onto the pair of plates he had to the side one at a time, using the spatula. "Hope you like sunny-side up."

Nodding her head, the red fox woman replied, "I do... but seriously, what do you mean that's _your_ line?" She scoffed in a rather teasing fashion. "Please, that's cute Fox. But the strangest things you probably see at work are all of a PG-rated nature at best. Trust me when I say you don't want to be anywhere around Kratos when it comes to working for Sony." And the less said about the Sack Boy, the better!

"Why? Blood and guts?" The Papetoonian asked as he turned his attention back to the stove and began to use the spatula to free up some bacon from another one of the frying pans.

Schooling her features, the woman calmly supplied, "No, that's just his standard mode. You should see when he walks around in costumes around the office. Fish... potatoes... cows... cardboard robots... all while yelling at the top of his lungs before gutting some poor intern."

"..." Fox just stared at the woman as if she'd grown another head.

Shrugging her shoulders, the vixen replied, "Personally? I think it's because they replaced his blood with Red Bull." Even the red orbs in his game were just frozen spheres of the high energy drink to replenish him.

With that, Fox started laughing. "Well, that _would_ explain why he has wings, wouldn't it?"

That caught the Hispanic beauty off-guard. "...Never thought of it like that," Carmelita muttered. Truth be told, when it came to the God of War, what she and more of her co-workers wondered was how to make sure they didn't get stabbed... or get any splash-back from the various interns' blood all over them. "Heck, Kratos isn't even the most crazy one!"

McCloud just stared at his girlfriend with an incredulous expression. "...Do I even want to know?"

The vixen with navy blue tresses chuckled at that response before she went on to explain, "Sony's RPG department has some terrible nutcases working for them there. I mean, sure, the drunk ones are the easy enough to deal with but you need to be careful. It's the prima-donnas are the **real** pains in the ass!"

"There's an RPG department?" Fox asked before turning his attention back to the stove, moving generous portions of bacon slides onto either plate. "Even with this industry, it sounds a bit redundant to have a department catered around one type of game genre. You could get way too many people under one roof and spread your resources thin."

Nodding her head I agreement, the Hispanic vulpine anthro replied, "Tell me about it. By the time the PS2 Era of the company was drawing to a close, most of Sony's finances were sunk into that one department and they weren't turning a profit like they used to... especially when some of those groups which helped head the charge since the first Playstation started double-dealing with other companies for multi-platform deals... such as that bitch Lightning."

The Papetoonian vulpine rolled his eyes. "No kidding. From what he was saying last night, Cloud doesn't outright dislike her but sure as hell wasn't speaking all that highly of her either." His attention turned to the skillet with the sausages. "Personally? I think he's annoyed that he couldn't get the Seventh installment of the Final Fantasy series on any other system besides a PC port–you know, back before they overworked him and he actually gave a crap. But when some pink-haired twat demands full coverage for her story, she gets not one, not to, but _THREE_ games **and** they went multi-platform!"

"I still think she had blackmail on the higher-ups or was blowing the right ones," Carmelita interjected. "There's no way in hell that, 'Hallway Simulator' should have gotten a damned trilogy, let alone _one_ sequel." It especially annoyed her when she considered how much time she and the others in her series lost waiting on just their ONE sequel for the PS3.

He looked away from the good to the woman sitting at his kitchen table, feeling for his girlfriend and her frustration. "Then again, I suppose with the success of that genre on the previous two systems, Square-Enix thought they could continue to milk it on the next generation." Fox shrugged. "Anyway, enough of that!" He smiled as he turned his attention back to the plates, using the spatula to put the sausages down on them. "Let's eat!"

Needless to say, that little phrase perked the Latina vulpine right up. "Yay! Food!" The vixen grinned as he brought their meal to the table. She watched him set down one of the plates that had a pair of lovely eggs, sunny-side up, a quartet of breakfast sausages–which, if the aroma was anything to go by, were chicken-apple–and a large stack of bacon. She smacked her lips as she looked up to the man. "You realize you spoil me, don't you?"

"Maybe," Fox admitted in all seriousness as he made his way to the toaster. He plucked the pieces of bread out with a pair of wooden tongs. "But I haven't been able to do this for anyone in a long while. You're my first overnight guest in years..." he paused in reaching for the butter. The canid male pursed his lips together, mulling over his thoughts.

Finally pulling her eyes from the food, the vixen raised her head, intent to make a joke that he was just trying to make her fat. However, such words died before they even reached her throat as she noticed her fellow vulpine had stopped in his tracks. The woman raised one of her lovely navy blue eyebrows in curiosity. "Fox?" she called out to him. "Is everything all right?"

Blinking his emerald eyes once, twice, the man shook his head, clearing it of the mental tableau he fell into. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just getting lost in thought is all..." he replied honestly before he brought the plate of toast over, placing it down near her with one hand and the plastic tub of butter in the other. "Do you want any jam with that? I have some sweet red pepper jelly." He'd received a jar of it last month at Christmas. Tasted really good with cream cheese, actually...

Shaking her head, the Hispanic woman politely declined, "No thank you, Fox. I'm good." Still, she had to wonder, just how hung up on his ex was he? It was pretty obvious to her that he was still pining for her or at least still thought fondle of her to the point he lost track of everything else. It was best to get his mind off of the Cerinian vixen. "Say, after we're done here, do you want to go for a ride?"

That caught McCloud off guard for a moment. "Hmm? A ride, you say?"

At the puzzled expression on her beau's face, the red fox anthro couldn't help but chuckle softly. "Well for starters, I would like to go home and get a change of clothes for one," she admitted as she prodded one of her sausages with her fork, breaking off a piece with the side of the utensil before spearing it. "Secondly, I need to call work to see if everything is okay after last night. Finally..." she shrugged at him as she brought her fork up and took a bite of the food. "This is really, _really_ good!"

Watching the vixen eat and enjoy herself brought a happy little grin to his lips. "You know..." the fox anthro said softly as Carmelita was chewing on her food. Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves, Fox realized it was now or never. Still, he managed to keep the calming smile on his face as he continued, "From what I understand, things are probably rough for you. If you want, I can try to help."

Swallowing a mouthful of sausage–chicken and apple, just as she thought–the vixen smacked her lips for a moment before turning her gaze to the vulpine male leaning against the counter, off to the left of the kitchen sink. "Oh? You plan to become a regular, do you?" She asked in a teasing tone of voice. "I admit, I wouldn't mind seeing you at the Game Over more often. I'd feel safer with you there," she admittedly softly. Plus, it would give her more changes to show her appreciation.

That little admittance steadied the cape fox's nerves a bit. So straightening up where he stood, the vulpine made his way to the coffee maker and began pouring some of the contents into a pair of mugs he'd retrieved from one of the kitchen cabinets earlier. "Well if that's the case... maybe I can help you out with your finances in another way." He took a deep breath and just finally blurted out, "Do you want to move in with me?"

Eyes snapping wide open, the Latina beauty's fork fell from her fingertips. "...Um... move in?" She squeaked out in surprise. It was one thing to do what they did last night after the first date but move in? So fast?

Blushing a bit as he realized she sounding uncomfortable, the Papetoonian vulpine slow nodded to her. Being careful to keep his tone level and soft, he explained, "I mean, I can understand how you feel. We've only known each other for a day but I feel—"

"Okay."

Fox immediately stopped in his tracks at that. He blinked his eyes, staring at the lovely vixen at his kitchen table. He'd not been expecting her to be so ready with an answer. "Uh..." he mumbled, finding himself at a loss for words.

Seeing the puzzled expression on McCloud's face made the woman smile. He was so adorable like that. "It makes a lot of sense. I was just surprised you suggested it so soon," Carmelita admitted. "Plus I would like to get out of my apartment before the Mars People decide it's _my_ turn to be probed or tentacle raped!" Seeing the shocked look on his face, she shook her head. "Trust me: don't ask. It's just what it sounds like. And, yes, there are Mars People living in my apartment building."

"...You see? Stuff like **that** is why I felt bad about hearing you live in Stockton," Fox admitted. Taking a deep breath he managed to get back to smiling and brought over a cup of coffee for her. "So that's the plan? We finish breakfast, head over to your apartment, and pack whatever you actually care about into your car and bring you over to..." he blushed a bit. "To live with me." His smile became a rather silly one. "So you're really okay with this?"

Catching the adorable flush of embarrassment on his face, the Hispanic vulpine gently accepted one of the mugs from him. "Any cream and sugar?" she requested, purposely avoiding his inquiry for the moment.

Nodding his head, the male vulpine replied, "Sure. Sugar's on the table," he said as he motioned to the glass canister on the center of the table with smatter salt and pepper shakers and a stack of napkins. "As for the creamer, give me a moment." As he said that, he made his way over to the refrigerator to retrieve a carton.

Watching the man buzz about his kitchen, Carmelita turned her attention inward, glad he wasn't pressing the issue. To be honest, she wasn't sure _why_ she so was accepting of his offer. _Well, other than the Mars People and the fact doing so would save me a ton of money on rent_ , she surmised. But other than that... well, she would probably move in with Kratos if it meant getting out of her hellhole apartment! But still, she wondered, was it because he was nice? Was it the fact he didn't mind making the offer? Or was it that he was great with his tongue and it had been too damn long since she was with someone?

The Hispanic beauty blinked her eyes, wondering where _**that**_ last thought came from. 

_Dios mio, I am becoming a pervert_ , the female red fox thought with embarrassment before she had a purple carton held before her line of sight. McCloud's yellow-furred hand shook it a few times to get her attention before she brought her own hand up and took hold of it. "Gracias," she replied as she took the carton and began to prepare her coffee while Fox went back to the counter by the stove to prepare his own breakfast.

Finally, the male vulpine came to the table with his own plate, choosing to sit to the vixen's right. "You're welcome, beautiful. And thank you..." he replied as he set down his breakfast. He then pulled the chair out and came around to settle down, before his hands came down to the cushion and he scooted the seat forward to push himself closer to the table.

Her eyes turning towards him even as her head remained facing forward to her breakfast, the woman looked at him around and through some of the navy blue locks that framed her head. "Oh? Thank me for what? I didn't do much..." she smiled wider as she finally turned her noggin to look at him. "If anything, I'm the one who should continue thanking you!"

Smiling wider, Fox replied, "For being patient with me... and being so darn wonderful." Despite himself, he leaned in to kiss her. At least when they were sitting down, they were closer in eye-level, allowing him to reach her lips much more easily than when they were standing. Not that he would complain about that; she had some lovely long and luscious legs.

A shiver went up the woman's spine, causing her to tremble slightly. As the two broke the kiss, Carmelita gave him a smoldering gaze. "You know, if you keep that up, we probably won't be getting much else done today."

Considering that for a moment, the cape fox nodded his head. "Probably..." Fox admitted. Although he wouldn't be too upset if more kissing lead to them having some more fun of an adult nature.

"Besides," the Latina vixen continued. "Wouldn't it be more comfortable in your bed than at the kitchen table?" She offered before winking at him.

Blinking his eyes once, twice, thrice, it took a moment for that to register in his mind. Soon though, Fox was smiling, a grin that was very predatory in its nature. "Well then we better start eating... we're going to need our energy!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carmelita's chocolate eyes fluttered slightly as her consciousness was brought back to the forefront of her mind, a noise disturbing her sleep. "Darn it..." she murmured as she recognized it to be the ring-tone of her phone. _This had better be important_ , she thought as she let off a small yawn. Realizing it was now dark out and that the day had been spent, the woman reached out towards the nightstand to find out who was calling her this late...

Only to go stock-still as she felt as something tightened around her waist, the Hispanic woman having frozen up in response. It took only a moment for the realization of what it was that had a hold on her and she smiled. "Mi tonto Aviador..." she murmured, grinning wider as she felt the still sleeping male press up against her, nuzzling his face into her back. Letting out a contented sight, she leaned towards her side of the bed, pulling the male vulpine with her as he held on possessively. She was just able to reach her cell phone without waking him up.

Bringing it before her, the woman's chocolate eyes widened as she saw it was Lara's number. Swiping her thumb over the screen to answer, the vixen brought the phone to the side of her head and answered in a quiet tone, "Hola," she let off a small yawn. "Lara, is that you?"

" _Yes, it's me Carmelita_ ," the voice replied. " _Is everything all right? I thought I'd hear from you this morning or afternoon and_..." she paused in her voice. " _I even sent someone by your place earlier and they said you weren't answering at the door either. Where_ _ **are**_ _you?_ "

She rubbed her eyes with one of her hands and blinked a few times, trying to get her mind and senses up to speed. "Sorry, chica. I didn't get home last night," she explained. Hell, she had been up until late into the wee hours of the morning dealing with all of Fox's friends. "Please don't worry. I promise you that I'm fine."

" _I would hope so_ ," the voice with a lovely British accent replied. " _I got worried when you weren't at home. And you still haven't answered my question:_ _ **where**_ _are you?_ "

"I was checking out some new living arrangements today, actually." She smirked as a number of naughty thoughts came to her mind, the better memories from the past twenty-four hours. "It will help save me some money on rent and all that. Plus my new roommate was quite..." she grinned wider. "Well, _enthusiastic_ about it."

" _New roommate?_ " Lara queried for a moment. She went silent on her end of the line for a moment as she considered that. " _Good Lord... did you shack up with McCloud?_ "

The grin on Carmelita's face reached form ear-to-ear. "What can I say? He's a very good man. And he was the one to make me the offer." She sighed wistfully. "You should have seen it. He was trying to be nonchalant but his body was giving off every indication that he was nervous as hell. The twitch here, a bit of unnatural stiffness to his posture there... I could see he wanted it more than anything. How could I tell him no?"

Silence greeted her from Miss Croft's end for a moment. Finally, the voice of the British brunette came over the line once more. " _Just answer one thing for me right now. Will you be coming back to work?_ "

"I was hoping—wait!" The Hispanic vixen gasped. "You mean I _still_ have the job?" She queried, the warring mix of disbelief and relief prevalent in her voice.

The Tomb Raider chuckled. " _Carm, my dear... if we fired everyone who had something happen beyond their control, we wouldn't have much of a staff_." As the woman said that, Carmelita couldn't help but wonder why she felt Lara was smirking. " _Believe me when I say you aren't the first person working here who had stuff like that happen to her_."

The vulpine couldn't help but frown a little as she mulled over that. "...I'm almost afraid to ask."

" _Let's just say that you have more in common with a lot of the girls than you think. If you want to know, ask Lilith about some of her worst nights sometime_."

That made the Latina vixen cringe. "Dulce madre de Dios..." she whispered to herself as she shook her head. "Would I be better off not knowing?" she queried of her boss.

" _Probably_ ," Lara admitted. " _But now that you know it happened, your curiosity is going to make you find out. Trust me, some of those stories will leave you laughing, crying, or both_." Her melodious laugh came over the cell's receiver. " _Trust me though, your job is secured. In fact, you made the most money last night so Richard really was torn over how to continue. He knew that the chaos last night revolved around you but he_ _ **loves**_ _his money and he's going to need a lot of it to get a new Nukem Pussy Wagon_."

Shaking her head, the navy blue haired woman let off a small sigh that was a mix of both exasperation and relief. "Well that's good, I suppose. I would have hated to lose my job over this."

" _Very true_ ," her employer agreed. " _Trust me though, despite what you had to go through, you ended up doing us another favor. You, my dear Miss Fox, finally gave us a legitimate excuse to ban a troublemaker of a high profile name from the club permanently_."

"...Sonic?" Carmelita queried.

" _Sonic_ ," the former Tomb Raider assured her.

Considering that for a moment, the vixen eventually nodded her head. "What of his friends?"

" _We're handling them a bit more light-handedly_ ," Lara admitted. " _Even if they were part of hedgehog's group, they didn't cause_ _ **nearly**_ _as many problems, as the Sega mascot did. Raiden isn't going to be allowed back into the club for a few years after pulling knives inside the establishment. Shepard on the other hand really didn't do anything too bad. Yes, he threw a bottle at Cloud but he was pressured to and Mr. Strife isn't pressing any charges. However, we did recommend to the man that he get better friends_."

"Oh. That makes sense..." she sighed and settled into the bed a bit more to make herself comfortable again. "Listen, Lara? I hate to say this after everything you've done for me but I need to ask you something. Would it be okay if I didn't come in tonight?"

The woman on the other end of the line let out a laugh. " _You kidding? I would let you take a_ _ **week**_ _off to recover after last night if you wanted to! But please, don't take too much longer than that now. There's always someone who wants to get into the business_ ," she added in a warning tone. " _Otherwise, we'll keep a pole polished for you_." 

The female red fox anthro went quiet for a moment after being offered that bit of advice. Not liking the quiet, the retired Tomb Raider continued once more. " _Speaking of you getting settled_ ," the British beauty began, switching gears. " _You're with McCloud now, right? As in a relationship and not just housemates?_ "

The vulpine woman couldn't help but feel a blush threaten her face, just glad Lara couldn't see it and that neither could her beau as he was sound asleep while he spooned her. "Sí," she responded, sounding much calmer than her body felt. "He asked and... I really couldn't think of any reason to disagree..." she let off a small giggle, despite herself. "Let me tell you, I think we're **good** for each. He's a really gentle, loving man."

Lara went silent for a moment, as if considering what she'd heard. Finally, when she spoke, it was all business. " _Is he okay with you wanting to be an exotic dancer?_ " She asked seriously. " _No offense, but something I've learned from experience is that a lot of boyfriends can become the jealous types over time. I would_ _ **hate**_ _for him to give you a hard time or for your new relationship to get a rocky start because other men would be ogling and touching you_."

Now it the vixen who had to mull over things for a bit, thinking about what she'd been told. "We talked about it a little, but admittedly neither of us knew if I would still have my job after what happened, even with Mario's assurances. Still, Fox told me he was all right with it. If I was comfortable with it and enjoyed the money I made, he wouldn't stop me... as long as I safely came home to him at the end of the night, that's all that mattered."

Again, the vixen's boss was silent for a while before she finally spoke up again. " _Sounds like you have a winner. Do your best to make it work, okay?_ "

The seriousness of the woman's tone caught the Hispanic vulpine by surprise. "Lara...?" She queried, not sure what to ask but feeling that _something_ was wrong.

Finally, the woman spoke again. " _I won't lie. I like you, Carmelita... but I've seen far too many young women ruin their relationships with their boyfriends. Just remember he's a fairly big name in the industry and Nintendo can be very... shall we say..._ _ **protective**_ _of things they consider to be theirs_."

That made the woman frowned. Sure, Fox wasn't as big as some of the other Nintendo stars out there, but he was up there. "You're the second person to mention something to me along those lines. Even Mario dropped that hint when he considered me, 'part of the group'. Warned me that I should keep my relationship with Fox secret until his game drops... but why is that? Why is everyone afraid of Nintendo?"

The answer she got was a point-blank response of, " _Did you know that the Sony Playstation would never have happened if Nintendo hadn't dropped the money to get the prototypes made?_ "

Although the brunette wouldn't see the motion, the vixen couldn't help but nod her head on reflex. "Yeah. Mario also dropped that little bit of history this morning. Fox and I talked about it too. Apparently if it weren't for a couple of mistakes on Nintendo and Sega's parts, you and I might be working for the Big N with them."

" _That's only the tip of the iceberg, my dear_ ," Lara told her. " _Trust me, there's far more that never made the news but the grapevine knows all too well. So while it may suck, Mario has the right idea. Keep things on the down-low for now. If you both really want to make this work, you will. You just need to be careful about things for now_."

Smirking confidently, the Hispanic vulpine happily replied, "We will. I promise you, we will. This is something we both need desperately." Carmelita frowned slightly as a realization came to her. "And I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner. I didn't mean to make anyone worry. Do give my best to the girls and let them know I'm all right."

" _Easy enough to do, since I'm sure most of the girls have been listening in somehow_."

The vulpine woman with navy blue hair blinked her chocolate eyes in surprise. "How...?"

The vixen's both gave the rather blunt reply of, " _I think Lilith's bats can do damn near anything she wants them to. Knowing her, she's probably been listening in this whole time_."

" _Damn right I have!_ " Lilith's voice was heard on the line, leaving the pair on their cell phones proper in silence for a moment. "... _SHIT!_ " the voice of the succubus cursed before cutting out.

Carmelita blinked her eyes once, twice... only to bark out a laugh. A laugh that made her go wide-eyed as she brought her free hand to her mouth to quiet herself. Fortunately, she didn't feel Fox's body move; just his breathing against her back. Releasing her mouth, the vulpine woman let off a small sigh of relief as she hadn't woken him up. "Listen Lara, I mean no disrespect whatsoever and I thank you for everything you've done. But I'll admit, Fox and I have had a very long day getting settled into our new roles as boyfriend and girlfriend and tomorrow, I think we're going to move my stuff over to his place. But if you want, I'll make sure to call you sometime tomorrow, okay?"

" _That's all I can ask for_ ," Lara's voice chimed over the cell phone. " _Sleep well and when we see each other face-to-face again_..." there was a small pause. " _Do let me know how he is in the sack_." Before the vulpine could argue with her or sputter off in denial, the human woman hastily added, " _Good night!_ "

And with that, the human woman hung up, leaving the poor Latina red fox blushing. "I can't believe she said that..." Carmelita murmured in embarrassment.

"I can," Fox whispered form behind, his hands moving to gently scratch and knead her belly.

Needless to say, **that** caused the woman stiffen up in surprise. "Fox, you're awake..." she cooed as she reached her right arm out to the nightstand, placing her phone down. "Sorry about that," she apologized to her boyfriend. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I've been awake since you answered the phone," Fox admitted. "I just wanted to enjoy feeling you in my arms."

Carmelita smiled as his hands moved over her abdomen a bit more, tracing his fingertips lovingly over her soft fur. "Still, I didn't mean to wake you... sorry about that."

"Don't be..." the cape fox replied as he settled himself up higher on the bed, so that he was at head-level with her. He buried his face into her long mane of luscious, navy blue tresses and nuzzled her, reveling the sensations. "Being awake means I get to spend more time with you..." he smiled, his hands now caressing her tits in adoration as they came up higher as well. "And I love just being with you."

"Such a sweet-talker," the navy blue haired woman replied as she reached her left arm behind her and ran her hand over his back. "A girl could get spoiled with how you keep talking." Not that she had any issue with that. After all, it was better than being alone in her dingy apartment.

Continuing to place kisses along the back of her head and neck, the male vulpine murmured, "I can't help it. You make it so easy to..." As he said that, his hands were trying to move her so that he could roll her around to face him.

Getting the hint from how his hands pawed at her, the Hispanic vulpine did as he wanted, rolling over in place so that she was looking into his green eyes. "Yes, my dulce Foxy boy?" she cooed to him, offering the man a playful smile. "What is it?"

"Love you," he said again before kissing her on the lips, his arms embracing her once more and pulling her close as he dueled tongues with her.

Closing her eyes, Carmelita enjoyed the kiss, just feeling better than she had in a long, long time...

Who knew it would take going along with the Game Over to get on with her life?

 _ **Fin**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note** : Well, there you go. Ten weeks of on-schedule updates and I've crafted and completed my first fanfic in ten years. Admittedly, I was a little saddened by the lack of input from fans but I could see the traffic and I knew people were seeing this at least.

I do hope to do a second story for the Game Over series, but for now I'll be taking a break. Need to prep myself for a convention next month and I wanted to try my hand at another story idea I've had in the back of my head for the past month that's been demanding my attention.

See you all next time. Thank you for reading.


End file.
